The Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition 2
by AstralVortex
Summary: 22 new Hope's Peak students are chosen for a second season of The Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition. Teams must now travel the world and complete challenges in various picturesque locations while avoiding last place and elimination if they want a chance to win the 100 Million Yen prize. I highly recommend you read Season 1 first. Currently in Leg 12: Osaka, Japan. Race competed.
1. Leg 1-1

**Just some things before we start Season 2. First off: The teams that are not here. I feel that Hifumi and Twogami are too overweight and unfit to realistically make it far in the race and it would be too obvious that they'd be out early. Byakuya and Ryoma would have no desire to race and I'd feel really awkward writing them in the scenario. I also hate Kiyo, and had no desire to write him. As a result, you can see, there is a severe imbalance of men and women (8:14 ratio to be exact). Hopefully that won't be a problem, but just something I'd make clear.**

**If you have not read Season 1, I highly recommend you go do so. You'll get a better sense of what's happening and while I do not plan to have characters in this fic spoil the placements and destinations of teams in the first race, I might occasionally let things slip. Also, Season 1 is completed, so if you're a new reader, you can read that in your downtime between updates. **

Also, because this is Non-Despair, I've written Junko as a typical fashion diva.

* * *

_**Bold and Italic text will signify when something is explained directly to the audience, which the racers don't hear.**_

_Italic text will signify when a team is in a post-leg interview off the race course._

**Bold text will signify when the focus is put onto a new team.**

* * *

**Leg 1.1**

* * *

Helicopters, Lamborghinis, and yachts roamed the skies, streets, and seas over Tokyo Bay.

_**It's the beginning of December over Tokyo. One of the most populous cities in the world, containing famous places such as Akihabara and the Tokyo Tower. Right now, I am standing at Harumi Wharf at the edge of Tokyo Bay. It will now be the starting point for Season 2 of the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition. We have recruited twenty two new individuals from Hope's Peak Classes 77-B, 78th, and 79th.**_

The helicopters came in close and began touching down before the cars or boats. The students opened the doors and began rushing into the starting line around Monokuma.

_**Let me introduce our teams. From Class 77-B: **_

_**Mahiru Koizumi, the Ultimate Photographer**_

_**Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer**_

_**Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman**_

_**Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse**_

_**Gundham Tanaka, the Ultimate Breeder**_

_**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza**_

_**And Teruteru Hanamura, the Ultimate Cook**_

The seven students ran onto the wharf around Monokuma and cheered. Then, the yachts began to come in and began to dock.

_**From Class 78th: **_

_**Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective**_

_**Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashonista**_

_**Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier**_

_**Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy**_

_**Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist**_

_**Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass**_

_**And Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader**_

The teams from Class 78 ran next to class 77-B as they crowded around and cheered. The Lamborghinis began to drive into the wharf and stopped dramatically, opening their doors to reveal the racers.

_**And from Class 79th: **_

_**Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Child Caregiver**_

_**Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid**_

_**Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer**_

_**Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist**_

_**Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader**_

_**Gonta Gokuhara, the Ultimate Entomologist**_

_**And Keebo Idabashi, the Ultimate Robot. Yes, he is actually a robot.**_

The seven students lined up next to the others.

_**And of course, we can't go through this race without giving the Reserve Course some representation! Introducing Reserve Course Student: Natsumi Kuzuryu!**_

Natsumi awkwardly came in alone on a bicycle. "Stupid production… just because I'm a Reserve Course student I didn't get a flashy way in? This is lame."

She got off the bike and took an awkward few seconds to tie it to a pole before running over to the other teams.

"Now that we've got everybody here," Monokuma said. "I will explain the rules of the race. You will be embarking on a journey to circumnavigate the globe, but it will be split into twelve segments, or legs, of the race. Eight of these legs will be elimination legs, and you will be cut from the race if you arrive last at the end of the leg, also known as the Pit Stop."

Monokuma held up a black and yellow envelope. "This is what's known as a clue, which contains information on what to do next. If your clue says Route Info, it will tell you to either go to a new location, or to complete a task as a team. If your clue says Roadblock, it will tell you to select one team member to complete the task alone. Keep in mind that you cannot have more than 6 roadblocks completed per team member by the end of Leg 11, so make sure you're choosing strategically. If your clue says Detour, it will give you a choice between two tasks. You must complete one of them before you continue racing, but one may be faster than the other depending on your skillset."

Everyone nodded.

"And remember, the colors of the race are two yellow stripes with a red stripe in the middle. If you see that symbol, it's at the very least related to the race."

Once again, everyone nodded.

"Now, before we initiate our team selection, I have something to say." Monokuma said. "Junko, Mukuro, Fuyuhiko, and Natsumi, please step up."

The aforementioned students stepped up to Monokuma.

"I understand that you four are two sets of siblings. If you both agree, you may race together as a team before we select the teams for the others."

"Of course," Mukuro said. "I would love to be with my sister. No doubt about it."

"Yes!" Natsumi shouted. "I would've picked him anyway."

Fuyuhiko looked at Peko. "Don't worry about me," Peko mouthed. "Be with your sister."

"Sure." Fuyuhiko said.

**Junko and Mukuro**

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

"Now for the rest of you," Monokuma said, pulling out a deck of cards. "Everyone please pick a card and arrange yourselves in the order of the cards that you drew."

The remaining eighteen students picked their cards. After looking at each other, they lined up in the following order: Mondo, Gonta, Mahiru, Sakura, Hiyoko, Kirumi, Toko, Peko, Angie, Kyoko, Keebo, Tsumugi, Gundham, Teruteru, Maki, Kokichi, Mikan, and Taka

"Mondo," Monokuma said. "Who will you pick to be your partner over the next thirty days?"

"The answer is obvious," Mondo said. "My bro Taka!"

"Thanks, Bro!" Taka shouted, running over to Mondo.

**Mondo and Taka**

"Gonta," Monokuma said. "The choice is yours."

"Gonta pick Kokichi! Because Kokichi is Gonta's best friend!"

"Huh? Oh… uhh… I mean… sure! That's true!"

**Gonta and Kokichi**

"Mahiru," Monokuma said.

"I'm gonna pick Hiyoko."

"The smallest one? Why?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL M-" Hiyoko shouted.

"Hiyoko and I are good friends," Mahiru said. "I'm also pretty certain that I'm the only one that can get along with her without fighting too much."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Sakura, you're up!" Monokuma said.

"Hmm…" Sakura said, looking around at everyone. "Kirumi."

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"I promise I will do my best," Kirumi said.

"Toko!" Monokuma shouted.

"K-K-Kyoko," she stammered.

**Toko and Kyoko**

Peko was up next. "I'm intrigued by the robot,"

"Fine, but I'm not that different than you," Keebo said, walking up to her.

**Peko and Keebo**

"Angie!" Monokuma shouted.

"Hmm… Despite her appearance, Atua says Tsumugi would do well."

"Erm… okay… not sure if that was an insult or not."

**Tsumugi and Angie**

Gundham looked at the remaining choices of Teruteru, Maki, and Mikan. Teruteru frantically pointed at the other girls.

"Teruteru," Gundham said. "It is possible that your cooking skills will come in handy… my Four Dark Devas agree…"

"Oh come on, man!" Teruteru shouted. "I could've been paired up with one of these hotties!"

He pointed to Maki and Mikan.

"Thank you," Mikan mouthed.

"Well, I guess the alternative isn't too bad…"

"Bow down to the overlord!" Gundham shouted.

**Gundham and Teruteru**

"Maki and Mikan," Monokuma said. "You know what that means. By default, you're a team."

**Mikan and Maki**

"Alright," Maki said. Mikan looked stoked.

"_I didn't mind. I thought I was off great with having the Child Caregiver as my partner." Mikan said. "I thought she would be the most caring, sweet, and nicest person here." _

"_I didn't mind either. I knew whoever I got, I could teach them to know their place whether they wanted to or not." _

"Now, everyone!" Monokuma shouted. "Now that you have chosen your partners, you must now run over to your bags and rip open the clue on top, which will reveal your first destination. However, the start of this race is a bit different than Season 1. Instead of the two flights like last season, there will be three flights, each of which are set to arrive twenty minutes apart. The first and second flights can hold four teams, and the third flight can hold three."

"Now, any further questions?" Monokuma asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Okay then. Everyone, the world is waiting for you."

Everyone got into a running stance. "Travel safe…."

Everyone prepared, adrenaline running high.

"GO!"

The teams darted towards their bags.

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 1st Place**

Sakura and Kirumi reached the clue first and opened it.

"Fly to Manila, the Philippines," Sakura read.

**[i] Fly to: Manila, the Philippines**

_**Teams must now pick up one of these cars by the road and drive themselves to Tokyo Narita Airport. Then, they must fly on one of three flights to the Philippines, separated in twenty-minute intervals. Once teams touch down in its capital city of Manila, they must find Manila Ocean Park, where they will find their next clue.**_

"Alright, let's go! Let's do this!" Taka shouted.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsum**i

Fuyuhiko and Natsumi got inside their car with Fuyuhiko in the driver's seat. "Alright. Racing with my brother! We get to spend quality time together!" Natsumi shotued.

"Natsumi, being siblings isn't going to make us win," Fuyuhiko replied. "This isn't a 'fun fun' time, this is a race for a hundred million fuckin' yen, so don't waste time enjoying this more than you have to."

"Alright, Fuyu, I'm just saying, with you in the Main Course and me being put in the filthy Reserve building, we never really get to interact. Let me live."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"We're racing," Junko said. "I'm a bit out of my comfort zone already, but at least my sister has experience, am I right?"

"I'm used to the adrenaline, yes," Mukuro replied. "I know we can do this."

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka climbed into their car as Mondo began to drive off.

"I think we have an advantage over the other teams!" Taka shouted.

"_Mondo and I are best friends!" Taka shouted. "Sure, we might've fought in the first week after we met each other, I mean he's a gang leader, I'm supposed to be a moral compass, so we're total opposites. But I don't think we've had a serious fight since after we became friends!" _

"_Yeah. Of course, the teams of strangers need to get to know their partners before they can perform well. And I think the two sibling teams will fight until no tomorrow." Mondo replied. _

**Kyoko and Toko**

"Why did you even join, Toko?" Kyoko asked. "You don't seem like the type to do this kind of thing. Especially on national television."

"W-w-well… Master said that he would go o-out with me if I won,"

"Typical."

**Mikan and Maki**

"So… you're the caregiver?"

"Technically, yes." Maki said somewhat coldly. "But that's just my title. I don't even like kids. They just come to me."

"Oh… I see…" Mikan replied. "I'm sorry!"

"For what?"

"Being paired up with me… I'll just be a deadweight. You're probably going to be better off without me..."

"We'll see about that." Maki replied.

**Gundham and Teruteru**

"Philippines, huh?" Teruteru asked. "I didn't quite expect to be paired with someone like you… but I'm sure we can make things work. But to be fair, I don't understand half of the words that come out of your mouth."

"You are a foul mouthed cur!" Gundham shouted. "I, the Overlord of Ice, won't let that divine obstacle get in the way of our final destination!"

"..."

"You are certainly a lowly worm with the maturity of a newborn newt, but I believe that your cooking skills will come in handy."

"Well, that's fair, but I do have… *other* skills that may come in handy."

**Gonta and Kokichi**

"Okay, Gonta, you're going to have to go exactly where I tell you to, kay?"

"Okay, Gonta understand!" Gonta replied.

"_Gonta and Kokichi are best friends!" Gonta said. "Although… Gonta is not that smart. But Gonta can do strength challenges! And Kokichi is smart too!" _

"_Erm… yeah. We're totally besties," Kokichi replied. "Totally." _

"Gonta, you know where the airport is, right?"

"No. Gonta not know. But Kokichi can guide, right?"

**Peko and Keebo**

"Tell me about you," Peko said. "What exactly can you do?"

"Oh, I'm just like the rest of you." Keebo replied. "I mean, I have average strength that can get better with practice, I'd like to say that I'm quite intelligent, I do have photographic memory, but Professor Idabashi had to disable it per the rules of this race, so now I would have the same kind of memory as a normal person… I have a system that allows me to feel pain..."

"Are you waterproof?"

"Yes, of course I am waterproof! There's nothing that will kill me that won't kill a normal human! But please, stop with the robot questions. I am just like you."

"_I ended up with the robot," Peko said. "Not my first choice, but after running a leg with him, I can say for sure that he is not that different than others." _

**Kirumi and Sakura**

"What do you do?" Sakura asked.

"I'm the Ultimate Maid," Kirumi replied. "I take requests and I complete them. I never fail."

"Ah. So you're like a servant."

"In a way. I can deny requests. I've done it before."

"I have a request," Sakura said. "As my partner in this race, you will do your best and never give up."

"I made that request to myself before we started."

* * *

**Tokyo Narita Airport**

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka parked their car and ran into the airport.

"Marked counter… marked counter…" Taka muttered. He pointed to one marked with a red and yellow sticker. "This one!"

They ran over. "We need to get to Manila, as fast as possible."

The ticketman typed some things onto his computer.

"Alright, you're on the first flight." the agent said.

**Mondo and Taka: 1st on Flight 1**

"We did it!" Taka shouted. "We have secured our spot on the first flight!"

Meanwhile, Junko and Mukuro ran up to the counter behind them.

"Manila." Mukuro said.

"Alright, you're on the first flight."

**Junko and Mukuro: 2nd on Flight 1**

"Alright! We're probably safe… but anything can happen," Junko replied.

**Gonta and Kokichi**

"Over here, Gonta. Left."

"Which way is left?"

"It's the direction opposite the sign up there."

Gonta turned as they parked their car and ran inside to sign up for their flight.

**Gonta and Kokichi: 3rd on Flight 1**

"Flight one," Gonta said. "Gonta think that good, right?"

Peko and Keebo as well as Sakura and Kirumi ran through the airport as Peko and Keebo got there first.

**Peko and Keebo: Last on Flight 1**

"Here, you got the last tickets," the agent said. Kirumi and Sakura looked down in disappointment.

"I presume that we can't get onto that flight?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry, no, but you're the first people on the second flight."

**Sakura and Kirumi: 1st on Flight 2**

"Don't fret, Sakura," Kirumi said. "We'll be fine. At least we have a twenty minute jump on the last flight."

"I see…" Sakura replied.

The remaining teams came in one by one to book their flights.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: 2nd on Flight 2**

**Toko and Kyoko: 3rd on Flight 2**

**Mikan and Maki: Last on Flight 2**

Then, Teruteru and Gundham sprinted up to the counter just as Mikan and Maki were leaving.

"We need to get to Manila," Teruteru said.

"Here you are, and you're on the last flight," the agent replied.

**Gundham and Teruteru: 1st on Last Flight**

"That is most unfortunate," Gundham said.

The last three teams came in with similar reactions.

**Mahiru and Hiyoko: 2nd on Last Flight**

"Oh, come on!" Hiyoko shouted. "I thought we came here quick! They're definitely cheating or something."

**Angie and Tsumugi: Last on Last Flight**

"Y'know, I thought we'd get here at least in the middle," Tsumugi said.

"If this is what Atua gave us, we should take it in stride," Angie replied.

* * *

**Flight 1 Gate**

The four teams who made Flight 1 sat around in a circle at the gate.

"So, you guys excited?" Junko asked.

"Totally!" Taka replied, thumb in the air. "We made the first flight! We have a twenty minute buffer on the next four teams!"

"That doesn't mean we'll keep that lead…" Mondo replied. "We just need to make sure we do our best."

"Nee hehehe," Kokichi said. "This race is going to be so fun!"

"Yes, Gonta agree!" Gonta replied. "This race is fun!"

"I really hope my robot body will allow me to complete these challenges," Keebo said, face aimed at his mechanical hand.

"You'll be fine," Peko replied. "I mean, you made it through airport security without being pulled over, right?"

"I guess…" Keebo replied.

* * *

**Flight 2 Gate**

"We could make up twenty minutes," Maki said. "I know we can. Maybe something will go wrong with their plane."

"It's not a problem, Maki," Kirumi replied. "We have a twenty minute buffer between us and the three last teams. If we can hang onto that lead, we should be fine."

"If we get eliminated… I'm sorry!" Mikan shouted.

"Why are you apologizing now?" Maki asked. "You haven't even done anything yet."

"EEK! I'm sorry for being useless!"

"Is she always like this?" Maki asked

"Pretty much…" Fuyuhiko replied. "You get used to it. Just be glad Hiyoko isn't here, instigating her."

Fuyuhiko moved aside with his sister. "Do you know what flight Peko's on?"

"No," she replied. "Don't worry about her. We'll leave her in the dust anyways."

"But if we get eliminat-"

"We're not going to get eliminated. In fact, we're going to dominate."

"Fine… I guess you're right."

* * *

**Flight 3 Gate**

Teruteru and Gundham approached the terminal where Angie and Tsumugi as well as Hiyoko and Mahiru were waiting.

"What is that?" Hiyoko asked, pointing to a platter of gourmet meat.

"Oh, I just managed to convince one of those shitty, grimy fast food places to let me use their kitchen!" Teruteru replied. "Would you like a piece?"

"I guess I'd like some. I haven't eaten since this morning," Tsumugi said.

"Atua also agrees!" Angie shouted, picking up a piece of the meat and chomping down on it.

"I can't believe a pervert like you can be persuasive like that." Hiyoko replied. "I'm staying away from it. It probably has aphrodisiacs in it like last time."

"If I recall… wasn't Hiyoko the one to put the substance in last time?" Gundham asked.

"Shut up, creepy vampire warlock!" Hiyoko shouted.

* * *

_**Teams are now en route on three different flights to Manila, the Philippines. The first plane carries Junko and Mukuro, Mondo and Taka, Peko and Keebo, and Gonta and Kokichi, and is set to arrive at 8:00 AM direct. The second plane holds Fuyuhiko and Natsumi, Kyoko and Toko, Sakura and Kirumi, and Mikan and Maki, and is set to arrive at 8:20 through Hiroshima. The last flight holds Gundham and Teruteru, Hiyoko and Mahiru, and Angie and Tsumugi, and is set to arrive at 8:40 through Seoul.**_

The sun set, then rose over the city of Manila as the locals got up early for their daily activities.

* * *

**Manila Ninoy Aquino International Airport**

**Flight 1: 8:00 AM**

The doors to the plane opened as the four teams onboard sprinted outside.

"GO GO GO!" Kokichi shouted.

**Peko and Keebo**

"Taxis! Out here!" Keebo pointed.

**Gonta and Kokichi**

"Gonta not understand. Where are taxis?"

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro arrived at the taxi line outside. "Hi, we need to get to Manila Ocean Park," Junko said. The driver nodded as they got inside and pulled away.

"That was stressful," Mukuro said. "And I've literally been a mercenary."

"We have to get used to it if we want to make it to the end," Junko replied. "But we will."

**Mondo and Taka**

"TAXI!" Taka shouted, getting into one. "Sir! We need to get to the Manila Ocean Park!"

"Got it," the driver replied, driving off.

"Well, we did it!" Mondo said. "Our first taxi dash!"

"It feels... amazing! I'm getting such a rush!"

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo sat side by side in the taxi.

"I guess we'll have to see what the race wants of us," Peko said. "See what we have to do before we make any judgement of how well we'll do."

**Gonta and Kokichi**

Gonta and Kokichi got into their cab as it pulled away.

"As fast as possible." Gonta said.

"I'm going the speed limit," The driver replied.

"Pfft. Speed limit? What's that? GO FASTER." Kokichi shouted. "I think we're passing teams now."

**Peko and Keebo**

"Was that the buff guy and the scrawny kid?" Peko asked.

"Oh, Gonta and Kokichi," Keebo replied. "Looks like it. Trust me, they might not look so mean, but Gonta is extremely strong and Kokichi is really sneaky. We'll probably want them out as fast as possible, and they're definitely going to lie to other teams."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Look. Everything's so rural," Mukuro said. "Totally different from Tokyo."

"Totally," Junko replied. "I don't like it. It's too hot and sweaty for December."

**Mondo and Taka**

"Sir, you need to speed up," Taka said. "Someone's catching up!"

"No. I don't want ticket."

Gonta and Kokichi passed them. "Drat!"

"Wow, asshole!" the driver shouted, anger directed at the cab. "You should be arrested you little bi-!"

**Junko and Mukuro**

The cab looked at the speeding cab in front of them.

"You need to pass that cab," Mukuro said. "Do it."

"I can't. He's speeding. If I go faster, I'll be speeding too and I'll get fined…"

"..."

**Gonta and Kokichi**

The driver stopped in front of the park as Gonta and Kokichi stepped out and ran through the museum.

"Alright, where is it?" Gonta asked.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Thank you," Mukuro said, stepping out of the cab. "Now, come on. Let's catch up to them."

**Gonta and Kokichi**

"Gonta! Here! In front of the dolphins!"

Gonta ran over and opened the clue box.

**Gonta and Kokichi: Currently in 1st Place**

"Detour. 200 Feet or 1 Mile?" Kokichi read.

_**It is now time for the first Detour of the race. In this Detour, teams will have the chance to experience agricultural life of the Philippines, or work with a traditional form of transportation. It will be their choice: 200 Feet or 1 Mile.**_

**[D] 200 Feet**

_**The majority of the Philippines is used for agriculture. And one of the Philippines's most profitable products is duck. In 200 Feet, teams must make their way to this duck field and work together to move 500 ducks from one pen, through these muddy and swampy rice fields, to another pen 200 feet away. If teams have all their ducks in a row, they will receive their next clue.**_

**[D] 1 Mile**

_**Jeepneys are the most popular form of transportation in the Philippines. In 2 Miles, teams must travel to this jeepney workshop where they must use the provided materials to perfectly match a model. After it has been checked, they must transport it one mile on this marked course to a second garage, who will give teams their next clue.**_

_**And to make things interesting, no more than six teams can do the same side of the Detour.**_

"Which one?" Gonta asked.

"Ducks." Kokichi said. "I don't want to have to paint or anything. And if we have to wait for it to dry…"

They ran out of the aquarium to encounter the other three teams.

"Where is it?" Mondo asked.

"It's by the stingray exhibit!" Kokichi shouted, getting into their cab.

"Thanks," Mukuro replied.

Keebo leant over to Peko. "He's lying. The stingray exhibit is the place we should definitely stay away from."

"Got it," Peko replied.

While Junko and Mukuro as well as Mondo and Taka strafed left, Peko and Keebo instead went to the right as they arrived at the clue box at the dolphin exhibit.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Let's do the ducks," Peko said. "I'm not good at art."

"Alright, I see," Keebo replied.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"The stingrays are over here," Junko said. "But no clue box?"

"Yeah, I don't see anything," Mondo replied.

"I'm sure it's here somewhere! Just keep searching!" Taka shouted.

"Do you think they could've lied?" Mukuro asked. "I mean, Keebo is in their class and they didn't follow their directions."

"It's possible… they wouldn't hide it or put it on a person would they?" Junko asked. "You know what? Let's leave and search somewhere else."

**Mondo and Taka**

"Let's get outta here, bro." Mondo said. "Those assholes fuckin' lied to us."

"Oh… I see…" Taka said.

**Flight 2: 8:30 AM: 10 Minutes Delayed**

**Kirumi and Sakura**

"Come on!" Kirumi shouted, darting ahead of the other teams with Sakura.

**Mikan and Maki**

Maki ran ahead of Mikan as she tripped and slid down the airport floor.

"WAAAAIT!" She screamed. Maki sighed and rolled her eyes as Mikan got back up and began running again.

"Watch your feet." Maki replied.

"I-I'm sorry!"

**Toko and Kyoko**

"Come on, Toko!" Kyoko shouted, pulling her in a cab. "Manila Ocean Park."

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

"We got delayed a few minutes," Fuyuhiko said, sitting in the cab with his sister. "Hopefully the other flight gets delayed too, but we can't count on that."

"Don't worry about it. Even if we're on the last flight, we're the best team here! We can beat them!"

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Up here!" Junko pointed. "Bastard lied to us."

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Detour," Mukuro read. "I say we do the ducks."

"That sounds faster than painting and miniscule differences." Junko replied.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 4th Place**

"Ducks," Mondo said. "I don't have an eye for detail."

"I agree!" Taka shouted.

**Gonta and Kokichi**

Gonta and Kokichi's cab pulled up to a rice field.

"Alright, follow the marked route," Kokichi repeated, running down a path with yellow and red banners.

**Peko and Keebo**

"Gonta and Kokichi are right up there," Peko said. "We can catch up."

"Can we ask you to stay?" Keebo asked. The driver nodded as they got out and ran to the fields.

**Gonta and Kokichi**

Gonta and Kokichi arrived at one of the pens and went down into the swampy rice fields.

"Alright, let's do this Kokichi!"

They trotted over to the duck pen and peered over. "Oh, god, that's a lotta ducks,"

"_That was way more ducks than I anticipated." Kokichi said. "It was around five hundred." _

"Let's do it."

They opened the gate as the ducks began running out, going in every single direction.

"Get em!" Kokichi shouted, walking very slowly.

"_Floor was very muddy," Gonta said. "Floor was not easy to walk or run fastly in." _

Kokichi tried to run but ended up face planting in the field and getting muddy water all over his body.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo descended into the mudpit and walked over to the ducks.

"Oh my god," Keebo said. "That's a lotta ducks."

"We can do this," Peko replied. "Just be cautious."

They opened the gate as the ducks began pouring out and running all over the place within the pen.

"Get behind them and push them forwards!" Peko commanded.

"_We had to get the five hundred ducks from one pen to another that was 200 feet away. That might not seem like a big deal, but it was a LOT of ducks and a LOT of distance to cover." Keebo explained. _

After all the ducks had left the pen, they went behind and began trying to corral them forwards.

"_The issue was that the pens were really wide." Peko explained. "I'd say maybe around fifty to a hundred feet in width. The ducks would instinctively move away from us, but because of how wide the pen was, some of them would just run towards and behind us in one of the gaps we left behind." _

"This is insanity." Keebo said.

* * *

**That's chapter 1 for you. Sorry, all of y'all were probably hoping for FuyuPeko, but that's not happening this season as long as Natsumi's here. But Season 3 (Planning for it to be one previous team member of each team we've had so far racing without their partner, not sure yet it's too early) will likely have them together as a team. And of course, they'll have their own inter-team relations. **

**I can tell that this cast will be harder to work with than the cast of Season 1. For Season 1, I've brought in the characters I felt like had the most personality. For this one, I feel like we're left with a lot of stoic characters (Maki, Kyoko, Sakura, Kirumi, Peko). Sakura and Kirumi will probably be the team I struggle writing the most because I simply don't know much about their characters and how they would react in a situation like this. (Doesn't mean they will or won't be eliminated early though.) **

**Anyways, what do you think of the exposition? Stronger than Season 1's? (Probably. In hindsight, Season 1 Leg 1 was the weakest leg in my opinion) Anyways, please leave a comment for which team you are rooting for, who you think gets eliminated first, who's going to be the frontrunners, and general thoughts and theories. (Once again, I have the boot order all locked and loaded. Any feedback will not change the order.) **

**One last thing: I have the route planned out already. If you want to know, just be sure to PM me. One thing I will say is that this is a westwards route, so we're starting off in Asia, then moving to Africa and Europe, then the Americas. **

**Leave a review please!**


	2. Leg 1-2

**Leg 1.2**

* * *

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 5th Place**

"Detour," Maki read. "200 Feet or 1 Mile?"

"1 Mile seems… safer…" Mikan said.

"Fine."

They left just as Fuyuhiko and Natsumi were arriving.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: Currently in 6th Place**

"Ducks," Fuyuhiko said. "Definitely the ducks."

"Alright, big bro!" Natsumi replied.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 7th Place**

"D-D-Ducks?" Toko asked.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Kyoko asked.

"N-no… I'm just not great with animals."

"It'll be fine."

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 8th Place**

"I don't know what a jeepney is…" Kirumi said. "But I'm sure we can get done with it quickly."

"True," Sakura replied. "I don't want to deal with animals."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro pulled up to the rice fields and ran inside, followed almost immediately by Mondo and Taka. There, they saw Gonta and Kokichi as well as Peko and Keebo working with the ducks.

"We're here, Kichi!" Junko shouted.

"Oh, heeyy gurrlll…" Kokichi mocked.

"You lied to us!"

"What are you gonna do about it? Give me a makeover?"

"I'm gonna kill him," Mukuro said.

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka trudged down into the muddy field and opened the pen as the ducks began to fly out.

"Ducks! Get yourselves back in line!" Taka shouted.

**Flight 3: 8:40 AM**

The three teams on the last flight rushed out of the airport, nearly trampling some tourists and residents.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Taxi!" Mahiru shouted.

**Gundham and Teruteru**

"We are now in a fight for last… how unfortunate…" Gundham said.

"We'll probably be fine!" Teruteru said. "We're a strong team, right!"

"True. No one can beat I, the Supreme Overlord of Ice, Gundham Tanaka, and my Four Dark Devas of Destruction!"

**Angie and Tsumugi**

"I didn't expect that we'd be fighting for last so soon," Tsumugi said. "Especially with only three people on our flight."

"That'll be fine," Angie replied. "We will be fine if we encounter any art or attention to detail challenges."

"_It makes sense," Tsumugi said. "Angie's an artist, and I'm a cosplayer, so we're all about the little, tiny details." _

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko ran around the field to try and stop a duck from running back to its home pen through a gap between her and Keebo, but a duck moved behind her.

"Oh my god," Peko said. "They're so adorable but so irritating."

"It looks like the other teams here are struggling just as much." Keebo replied.

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro both had their arms spread out to try and make themselves appear bigger. "Come on, ducks!" Junko shouted. They very quickly moved their ducks with more progress than any of the other teams.

**Mondo and Taka**

"I can't move in this bog!" Mondo shouted.

"Deal with it!" Taka shouted. "Deal with it or we won't win!"

They sludged forwards as the ducks began running in split directions away from them.

**Gonta and Kokichi**

Gonta began running after the ducks, almost as if the mud didn't affect him.

"You got this, Gonta!" Kokichi shouted.

Then Gonta tripped and fell onto the fence.

"Never mind… but that sure was entertaining to watch, nehehe!"

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo swerved around the sides to corral the ducks, but around six of them slipped past them and ran around behind them.

"Don't worry about those." Peko said. "New strategy. Just get as many as we can into the pen and go back for the stragglers later."

"Got it," Keebo replied.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Oh my god this is insane," Junko said. "The pen's too wide to do this efficiently enough."

"How long have we been here?" Mukuro asked.

"At least twenty minutes." Junko replied. "Oh look, second flight's here!"

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

"First flight's still here!" Natsumi shouted.

"We could actually win this, then" Fuyuhiko replied. "We will win this."

They chose an empty pen and descended into the muddy bogs.

"Eugh. Mud. I don't like it." Natsumi complained.

"Quit your whining and deal with it."

"But it's getting into my shoes!"

**Mondo and Taka**

"Why are they all holed up in the corner!" Mondo asked. "We can't go around them like that!"

"Bro, calm-"

"When I get home, I'm gonna go to the all you can eat duck buffet."

"_First challenge ever, and I'm extremely fuckin' agitated." Mondo explained. "It didn't help that with this muddy bog or whatever we were in, the ducks were twice our speed." _

Taka ran until his shoe got stuck in the mud and his foot slid out of it, causing him to fall facefirst into the mud.

**Toko and Kyoko**

Toko and Kyoko ran up to the duck pens and looked at everyone.

"Looks like everyone on the first flight did this Detour," Kyoko said. "Let's go. We can catch up."

"Y-you don't need to tell me that," Toko replied. "Don't e-encourage me like that. I-i'm competent and know w-what's happening."

"That reminds me, did you tell Jill what we're doing?"

"I wrote a note and forced myself to sneeze. I'm n-not sure if she r-read it or not."

They descended down into the muddy field.

**Gonta and Kokichi**

"_Gonta thinks Gonta's big size helped with the ducks," Gonta said. "No ducks went past Gonta. But Kokichi tiny. Ducks not afraid of him." _

"Come on ducks!" Kokichi shouted. "Stop going around me!"

"Kokichi, ducks are jus-"

"I'm gonna send them to a slaughterhouse!"

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki pulled up to the jeepney garage and ran inside.

"_When we arrived at this garage, we saw that there was one very flashy jeepney that was covered in paints and stickers and whatnot." Maki said. _

"That's what we're replicating?" Maki asked.

"Seems complicated…" Mikan replied.

**Sakura and Kirumi**

Sakura and Kirumi ran in after them. "Have you seen any of the other teams?" Sakura asked.

"No," Maki replied. "Judging by the fact there's six jeepneys here, the teams before us must've done the duck challenge."

"Alright, then, let's do this, we're already here," Kirumi replied. Each team chose one jeepney.

**Mikan and Maki**

"What do we have to work with?" Maki asked.

"We h-have stencils," Mikan said, holding up some stencils and then pointing to a box of spray paints.

"We just need to paint it and then drive it a mile," Maki said. "That's easy."

After going back and forth between the model jeepney and their plain red jeepney, Mikan looked at a Tagalog word right above the windshield and picked out a stencil with a matching word. Using the box of spray cans as a stepstool, she got onto the hood of the car and laid down the stencil before spraying it yellow. But when she was done, she tripped and fell off the hood and onto the box of paints, which burst and stained her clothes all different colors.

Maki walked over as Sakura and Kirumi did as well. Sakura pulled her up.

"You okay?" Sakura asked.

"That looks like it hurt," Kirumi said.

"I'm okay… I'm sorry for the annoyance!"

Maki picked up a can of paint. "At least it's non toxic."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko swooped around the side to get all of the ducks into one cluster and worked with Mukuro to stand in a V formation. They began running forwards, causing the ducks to run in one straight line and into the pen. Mukuro slammed it shut.

"We're done, right?" Mukuro asked, looking around the pen. The farm owner walked up to them, looked at the ducks, and reached into his pocket to pull out a clue.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 1st Place **

"Yes!" Junko shouted. Mukuro grabbed the clue and got out of the mud pits before ripping it open.

"Make your way to Fort Santiago" Junko read.

**[i] Proceed to: Fort Santiago**

_**Teams must now make their way to Fort Santiago, where this tourist will hand teams their next clue.**_

"Alright, sis!" Junko shouted. "I think we're in first! The other teams from our flight are still here!"

They ran back outside and flagged a taxi.

"You don't mind having a couple of muddy girls in your cab, sir, right?" Junko asked.

**Peko and Keebo**

They shut the gate as they had around ten or so ducks left on the field. "Alright. Let's round up the rest." Keebo said.

They ran back to the rest of the ducks and rounded them up into one big group.

"This is more manageable," Peko said. They ran and opened the gate before stuffing the last ten into the pen before slamming it closed. The judge handed them a clue.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Thanks," Peko replied. They ripped it open then ran out of the field.

**Gonta and Kokichi**

Gonta surrounded the ducks as Kokichi cut them off, leading them into the pen.

**Gonta and Kokichi: Currently in 3rd Place**

They sprinted out, right after Peko and Keebo.

"We could beat them to the mat," Kokichi said.

"Gonta is determined to do well!" Gonta said.

**Toko and Kyoko**

Toko tripped and landed facefirst into the mud.

"Come on," Kyoko said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"Don't treat me like a child," she replied. "I know I'm incompetent but I'm still seventeen!"

They continued running around the field.

**Mondo and Taka**

"Where are the other teams?" Mondo asked.

"They are all still here!" Taka shouted.

Mondo walked to the side of the field and looked around. "No one left from the first flight."

"Don't worry about that! We're safe for now and that's what matters! Now, let's continue corralling these ducks!"

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

Fuyuhiko began corralling the ducks while Natsumi kind of just stood there.

"Uhh, Natsumi," Fuyuhiko said.

"What?"

"A little help here? I'm doing this all by my fucking self and it's like impossible."

"Fine," she replied, running over to the ducks.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 9th Place**

"Detour," Mahiru read. "What do you think?"

"The ducks sound like they would make you run a lot," Hiyoko replied.

"So, jeepney?"

"Yeah! I love art! Yay!"

**Gundham and Teruteru: Currently in 10th Place**

"I could easily charm those small beasts," Gundham said. "It will be no chore for Gundham Tanaka!"

"... whatever you say." Teruteru replied.

**Angie and Tsumugi: Currently in Last Place**

"Obviously we're gonna do the art, right?" Tsumugi asked.

"Of course!" Angie replied. "We will get done with that in a jiffy!"

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan, now covered in paint, continued spraying the paint over the right side of the jeepney as Maki worked on the left.

"M-Maki…" Mikan said.

"What?"

"Can I see your stencils?"

Maki stepped aside as Mikan looked through the stencils. "I… I don't know how to make this texture."

Maki looked at the texture on the model jeepney and the stencils.

"I mean these two look similar but they're not e-"

Maki layered one over the other as it revealed the design. "Does this work?"

"Oh… I see… that's tricky," Mikan said, taking the stencils.

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"How am I supposed to do this?" Sakura asked, looking at the complicated design Mikan pointed out.

"Girls," Kirumi asked. "Mind helping us?"

"You have to layer them," Mikan replied. Maki shot her a look of disapproval.

"Thanks," Sakura replied.

**Mikan and Maki**

Maki finished spraying a stencil and backed up from the jeepney.

"Can we get a check?" Maki asked. The judge walked up to it and gave it the OK.

"Alright, now we just need to t-transport it a mile," Mikan said, stepping into the jeepney as Maki stepped into the drivers' seat. Maki turned the key but nothing happened.

"You're backing up, right?"

"Yes," Maki replied. After a second of nothing happening, she decided to ask Kirumi what was happening.

"Ours isn't starting either," Kirumi replied. But, Maki did notice she could put it into neutral.

"I think we have to push it." Maki said.

"What?"

"I don't think I ca-"

"We have to. We can't switch."

With the car in neutral, Maki pushed the jeepney out of the garage and into the streets as Mikan ran after her.

**Mondo and Taka**

"We've got around half the fuckers in the pen," Mondo said. "Wow, this is exhausting."

"Don't worry!" Taka shouted. "We have the rest of them!"

They ran towards the gate as Taka opened it up and the rest of the ducks filed inside.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 4th Place**

"That took way too long," Mondo replied.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

Fuyuhiko got them all into one group as Natsumi ran into the side and disrupted them, spreading them all over the pen..

"Natsumi!" Fuyuhiko shouted. "What are you doing!"

"I wanted them to go to the left!"

"You need to go at an angle or else THAT will happen!"

"I'm trying my best!"

"Well obviously that's not enough."

"Fine. I can stand around and do nothing if you want me to."

**Toko and Kyoko**

"Stupid mud," Toko said. "Too sticky… can't run…"

"Don't worry about it." Kyoko said. "Just go as fast as you can."

**Gundham and Teruteru**

Gundham and Teruteru pulled up to the duck pens as they ran inside.

"Sorry, we've reached our six team maximum," the judge said.

"What?" Teruteru asked. "You're joking, right? I'm sure you're joking."

"I'm not joking," the judge replied.

"_When we arrived at the Detour," Gundham explained. "We came upon a most unfortunate discovery." _

"_The Detour had a six team limit," Teruteru added. "And unless one of the teams that were doing it switched Detours, we couldn't do this challenge." _

"Let's go complete the other end. It is obvious nothing lies for us here," Gundham replied. They got back into their cab.

"That was a total waste of time, and not the good timewaster either."

**Angie and Tsumugi**

Angie and Tsumugi arrived at the Jeepneys where Kirumi and Sakura were still working on theirs.

"This will be a piece of cake!" Angie shouted. "Even Atua agrees!"

"Attention to detail is my strong suit!" Tsumugi said. "It's just like getting that last detail on a costume."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro ran out of their cab and arrived at the fort. Running around, they spotted a tourist holding a selfie stick marked with red and yellow.

"Hi, do you have our clue?" Junko asked. The tourist nodded and handed them a yellow envelope.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 1st Place**

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop!" Mukuro read.

**[i] Proceed to Pit Stop: Rizal Park**

_**This is Rizal Park, created during the Spanish colonial days and is one of the largest urban parks in all of Asia. Teams will now find their first Pit Stop of the race here by Rizal Monument. The last team to arrive at the Pit Stop will be eliminated.**_

"Alright, let's go," Junko said. They ran into another tourist not affiliated with the race. "Hi, do you know where Rizal Park is?"

"It's around half a mile from here," he replied. "Just go through the fort and you'll see it on the other side. Don't bother with a taxi. Just run."

"Thanks," Mukuro replied, dragging Junko through the fort.

**Gonta and Kokichi**

Gonta and Kokichi stepped out of their car and ran into the fort, receiving their clue just as Junko and Mukuro left.

**Gonta and Kokichi: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Gonta think we can definitely catch in with them!" Gonta said, sprinting after Junko and Mukuro.

**Peko and Keebo**

"How'd they pass us?" Keebo asked.

"I'm not concerned. Let's just run."

They ran up to the man with the selfie stick and recieved their clue.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Let's just follow them." Peko said, pointing to Gonta and Koikchi. "They seem to know where they're going."

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"Can we get a check please?" Sakura asked. The judge walked up to it and gave them a thumbs' up as Kirumi set it into neutral and began pushing it.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"They're pushing the thing?" Hiyoko asked.

"Yes, we checked, there's no engine!" Kirumi replied.

"This is bullshit." Hiyoko replied.

"We're already at this Detour," Mahiru said. "We don't want to waste time by going back and forth. Let's give this a try. Besides, there's a limit. We don't know if the other detour is full or not"

"Fine." Hiyoko pouted.

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki grunted as they pushed the jeepney through the congested streets of Manila. A few kids hopped into the front.

"Can you, like, not do that?" Maki asked. "Get off."

The kids said something in Tagalog as Maki shook her head.

"Y-you're the child caregiver, right?" Mikan asked. "I'd think you'd be more gentle…"

Maki turned to the kids. "Sal de mi vehículo o voy a matarte!"

The kids screamed and ran out of the jeepney.

"You know Filipino?" Mikan asked between grunts.

"That was Spanish." Maki replied. "A handful of Filipino people know Spanish."

"What did you say?"

"Please leave, you're making this harder."

They continued pushing the jeepney as Mikan grunted.

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro ran as Mukuro looked behind them to see Gonta catching up, but Kokichi was still lagging behind.

"Run, sis!" Junko shouted.

**Gonta and Kokichi**

"Come on, Kokichi!" Gonta shouted. "Gonta believes we can beat them!"

"Sorry, Gonta," Kokichi gasped. "I'm running as fast as I can…"

Gonta sped up and ran past Junko, then barely outsped Mukuro to get a lead on her.

* * *

Monokuma waited at the mat as Gonta reached it first, then Mukuro, then Junko, then Kokichi last.

"Real close finish," Monokuma said. "But your finish is determined once both team members touch the mat. So that means, Junko and Mukuro, you are team number ONE!"

**Junko and Mukuro: 1st Place**

Kokichi threw his hands in the air in frustration as Junko and Mukuro cheered.

"And, Gonta and Kokichi, you are team number two."

**Gonta and Kokichi: 2nd Place**

"Graa! We were so close!" Kokichi said.

Monokuma looked around Gonta's big figure to see Peko and Keebo running in.

"Another team? Are you kidding me?"

Peko and Keebo pushed past Kokichi to land on the mat.

"Peko and Keebo, you are team number three."

**Peko and Keebo: 3rd Place**

"Not bad," Keebo said.

"Neehee!" Kokichi said. "The robot came in after two teams of meatbags? How pathetic and lame!"

"Shut up!" Keebo shouted. "I'm about this done with your robophobia!"

"That's too far," Peko said.

Monokuma cleared his throat. "Now, Junko and Mukuro," Monokuma said. "For winning this leg of the race, you have won one hundred thousand yen."

Junko cheered as Mukuro smiled.

"Each!"

They cheered even louder this time.

"_Out of eleven teams, we came in first," Junko said. "We could do this. We can win. Well, to be fair, we knew that even before we went on the race, but this just confirms our beliefs." _

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka ran up to the tourist in the fort.

"You have a clue for us?" Mondo asked. The tourist nodded and handed them their clue.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 4th Place**

They ran back to their cab. "Rizal Park."

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"Coming through, kids," Kirumi said. She left Sakura to continue pushing the jeepney as she walked up front and made sure there was no one in their way on the street.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

"Natsumi," Fuyuhiko said.

"What do you want now?"

"I want you to actually try to do this!"

**Toko and Kyoko**

"Just run straight," Kyoko said. "Straight for the pen. We'll pick up the stragglers after."

Kyoko and Toko ran straight towards the pen, arms curved around the outside, as every duck ran into the pen. They shut the pen as the judge gave them their clue.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 5th Place**

"Let's get outta here… out of this pigpen…" Toko said. "Is there no p-place to wash off?"

"No time." Kyoko replied, running out to the street.

**Mikan and Maki**

"There's an arrow over there," Maki said.

"Is it over?" Mikan stammered, panting. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do this any longer."

"It's fine. Just try your best." Maki replied. "Oh and earlier, I don't think we should always help the other teams. It's not a big deal now, but later, we have to be more aggressive."

"I don't think I can be an aggressive person."

"Fine. Then just stay quiet and I'll handle those situations."

They turned the jeepney onto a side road and parked it into a second marked garage. An inspector walked up to the jeepney and handed them their clue.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 6th Place**

"Make your way to Fort Santiago," Maki read.

**Mondo and Taka**

"Oh my god it was right here?" Mondo asked. "We could've just walked there and not wasted time sitting in this traffic."

"Don't worry about it! Hopefully we are still in this!" Taka replied. They got out of their cab and ran to the Pit Stop.

"Mondo and Taka," Monokuma said. "You are team number FOUR."

**Mondo and Taka: 4th Place**

"Alright," Mondo replied. "Not bad"

"Bro, promise me that we will step up our game!" Taka shouted.

"_We got fourth," Mondo said. "Not the worst in the world, but we got the worst out of everyone on our flight. We need to improve drastically if we want a chance at winning this." _

**Angie and Tsumugi**

Angie shook the spray can and sprayed it over the stencils.

"I don't really like using stencils," Angie said. "But it's spray paint. I really have no choice."

"Angie," Tsumugi said, holding up the stencils and pointing at one complex design on the side. "How do I make this design?"

"Angie stepped down from a stepstool and looked at it, then at the stencils. "Maybe you should layer the stencils? I've seen that done before though it's kinda finicky."

Tsumugi layered the stencils and sprayed it over the side.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Oh, doesn't this look gorgeous?" Mahiru asked, spraying the paint over the side. "That's a real intricate design."

"Not important," Hiyoko replied. "Just get this done and over with so I can go to the Pit Stop and eat candy."

**Gundham and Teruteru**

"That ride caused land to fall in the realm of time." Gundham said.

"It definitely took way too long," Teruteru replied. "I could've spent that time creating tonight's…. Main dish."

They ran into the garage to see the other two teams on their flight almost done decorating.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"What happened?" Mahiru asked.

"The other Detour was full…" Gundham said, wasting no time in picking a jeepney. "We had no option other than to switch."

"We have a chance to stay in this," Hiyoko replied. "To beat that delusional breeder and that pedo chef."

Mahiru looked at one design, then looked at the stencils.

"How do I make that?"

**Sakura and Kirumi**

Sakura and Kirumi effortlessly turned the jeepney into the garage and parked it.

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 7th Place**

They grabbed their clue and ran out to hail a cab.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 5th Place**

Toko and Kyoko arrived at the fort, picked up their clue from the tourist, and began running through the fortress.

"Kyoko," Toko said. "I'm not that physically fit. I-I can't run that fast."

"Just go as fast as you can." Kyoko replied.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

"Natsumi, just use common sense!" Fuyuhiko shouted. "Everyone's already left the Detour!"

"Fine." Natsumi replied. "What do you want me to do?"

"Why don't you just stand over there," Fuyuhiko said, pointing to a spot near the pen. "And just flail your arms when the ducks arrive."

"Fine." She said. Fuyuhiko corralled the ducks towards Natsumi, and her flailing caused them to move into the pen as Fuyuhiko shut it.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: Currently in 8th Place**

"See?" Fuyuhiko asked. "Just get off your ass and do something if you don't want to ruin this for both of us."

"You make me want to scream."

**Angie and Tsumugi**

Angie and Tsumugi checked their jeepney.

"Alright, let's do this!" Tsumugi said, jumping into the driver's seat. "Uhh… it's not working."

"Erm, weren't Kirumi and Sakura pushing the van?" Angie asked.

"So you're saying we have to do that?" Tsumugi asked.

"It's possible."

Tsumugi shifted it into neutral as she and Angie got out and began pushing the jeepney out of the garage.

"Oh this is heavy."

"We can do it! Atua says so!"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"This design." Mahiru said. "I have no idea how I'm supposed to make it."

"Maybe you have to freehand it."

"I can't. The spray's too wide."

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 5th Place**

Mikan and Maki read their clue at the fort and began running through the streets of Manila to reach the park.

**Toko and Kyoko: 5th Place**

"How do you feel right now?" Monokuma asked.

"I feel great." Kyoko replied.

"You don't sound great."

"This i-is more exhausting t-than I thought…" Toko said.

"It's not called the Amazing Race for nothing." Monokuma replied. "Here's another team."

Mikan and Maki began running up to the mat.

"Mikan and Maki, you are team number six."

**Mikan and Maki: 6th Place**

"We survived…" Mikan said. "At least."

"Middle of the pack…" Maki said, biting her fingernails. "It's fine now but that won't do in the future."

**Gundham and Teruteru**

Gundham sprayed the stencil over the top of the windshield. But he accidentially sprayed the words on backwards.

"Oh. It seems I have made an error. Teruteru, hand me that which cleanses the slate."

"Eh?"

"The 'rag' and 'fluid'."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Oh, you can layer them." Hiyoko said. "That's what this tab is for. To fold it over and keep them together."

"Great observation, Hiyoko!" Mahiru replied. She layered them over and folded the tab to keep them together before spraying the last design on the side of the jeepney. "Can we get a check?"

The judge nodded as they put the car into neutral and began pushing it out of the garage.

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 7th Place**

"Do you know how to get to Rizal Park?" Kirumi asked.

"Just past the fort in that direction," a man replied.

"Much thanks." Sakura replied.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

Fuyuhiko and Natsumi walked around the fort. "We're looking for a tourist…" Fuyuhiko said. "There's like a million tourists here."

Natsumi walked up to a random person. "Hi, do you have our clue?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Our clue. For the race."

"Natsumi, get back, he doesn't know what you're talking about."

**Angie and Tsumugi**

Angie and Tsumugi were dripping with sweat as they pushed the jeepney.

"I thought this would be a mental challenge," Tsumugi said. "They hid this part from us in the clue."

"Atua thinks you should stop complaining. There is nothing we can do about it now but finish."

They continued following the markers as they felt the jeepney hit something.

"What was that?" Tsumugi asked, taking her hands off the jeepney and running up front to see they dented someone's parked car.

"We didn't do it." Tsumugi said, steering the jeepney away from it with a guilt-ridden face. "That wasn't us."

**Sakura and Kirumi: 7th Place**

"Weak…" Sakura said. "Our performance today was weak."

"Sakura, we could improve later on." Kirumi replied.

"Don't worry about that. You have a chance of succeeding later in the game." Monokuma said.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Get out of our way, dumbasses!" Hiyoko shouted.

"_This road was very crowded." Hiyoko explained. "There were kids playing in the street, there were other vehicles, bikes, pedestrians, it was very difficult to get that jeepney through those roads. Not to mention the adult who would just stand there on his phone." _

"Sir!" Mahiru shouted. "We need you to move!"

"What are you doing?" Hiyoko asked.

"Checking Twitter."

"Can you check Twitter maybe on the side of the road and not in the middle of traffic?"

**Gundham and Teruteru**

"How do I make this?" Teruteru asked.

"Only by fusing the two dimensions could a mere mortal like you achieve that."

"Huh? Oh, you mean put the two stencils… I see…"

Teruteru put the two stencils together and sprayed the design. "Check!"

The judge gave them a thumbs' up. They then pushed the jeepney out of the garage.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

"Is it maybe that guy?" Natsumi asked, pointing to a man with a selfie stick. "It's yellow and red."

"Go ahead."

Natsumi walked up to him. "Do you have our clue?"

He nodded and pulled a clue out of his back pocket.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: Currently in 8th Place**

"It's the Pit Stop," Natsumi read.

"If we're last I'm gonna be furious."

**Angie and Tsumugi**

"Oh, stomach cramps," Tsumugi whined.

"Almost there, Tsumugi."

They turned their jeepney into the garage and recieved their clue.

**Angie and Tsumugi: Currently in 9th Place**

"Let's go," Tsumugi said, clutching the right side of her ribcage.

**Gundham and Teruteru**

Gundham and Teruteru ran and pushed their jeepney with all of their strength.

"I am certain we have fallen far behind," Gundham said. "We have no choice.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Let's just go!" Hiyoko shouted.

"There's a few people in our way!"

"Who cares? Run them over!"

Hiyoko pushed it until the people began to run away.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: 8th Place**

"Are you two feeling alright?" Monokuma asked.

"Not really," Fuyuhiko replied. "We go on this journey, and my sister decides to do jack shit."

"I just wanted to spend some quality time with my brother without having you bossing me around!"

"What do you think this competition is about? We're not frolicking in the flowers, we're trying to win a hundred million fucking yen."

"Fine."

**Angie and Tsumugi: Currently in 9th Place**

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop," Angie read. They ran back to their cab. "Do you know where Rizal Park is?"

"It's half a mile that way. Do you want me to take you or…"

"No, we can run," Tsumugi replied, taking out the money to pay their driver.

**Gundham and Teruteru**

"I see our classmates with my Third Eye," Gundham said.

"We could pass them." Teruteru replied. "We could stay in this game."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko looked behind them. "Shit."

"Come on, we have to go! Push faster!" Mahiru shouted.

**Gundham and Teruteru**

"Come on, come on!" Teurteru shouted, jeepney moving past Hiyoko and Mahiru.

"Shit!" Hiyoko shouted.

They continued pushing their jeepney until they reached the garage around two minutes later.

**Gundham and Teruteru: Currently in 10th Place**

"Make your way to Fort Santiago," Gundham read. They hailed a cab and stepped inside of it.

"We made good time," Teruteru said between pants. "But they could catch up. We just have to hope that this oyster has a pearl inside."

**Angie and Tsumugi**

Angie and Tsumugi ran to the mat.

"Angie and Tsumugi," Monokuma said. "You are team number nine."

**Angie and Tsumugi: 9th Place**

"Oh, we're safe." Angie said. "We get to race another day!"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru pushed their jeepney into the garage as the judge handed them their clue.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in Last Place**

"We could've fallen in last there," Mahiru said. "We can't be certain, though. The other side of the Detour could've been harder."

They got into a cab. "You need to go fast. We'll give you an extra tip if you get us there fast." Hiyoko told the driver.

* * *

**Gundham and Teruteru: Currently in 10th Place**

Gundham and Teruteru pulled up to the fort and received their clue from the tourist.

"Alright, Pit Stop here we come!" Teruteru said, running back into their cab. "Rizal Park."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru pulled up just as Gundham and Teruteru's cab left.

"Guy with the selfie stick!" Hiyoko pointed.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in Last Place**

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop," Hiyoko read. Mahiru walked up to a girl.

"Do you know how to get to Rizal Park? Is it close?" Mahiru asked.

"Running distance." the girl replied. "It's that way and across the street."

"Thanks," Mahiru replied. She and Hiyoko left the fort and ran on the sidewalk.

**Gundham and Teruteru**

"Red lights." Gundham said. "Great."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

While running, Hiyoko tripped over a rock on the ground and collapsed on the floor.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hiyoko said, rubbing away a few sniffles.

**Gundham and Teruteru**

"This is it?" Teruteru asked. The driver nodded as they stepped outside.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Here's the park," Mahiru said, running inside.

* * *

"Hiyoko and Mahiru," Monokuma said. "Tough day?"

"Yeah," Mahiru replied. "Today was just bad."

"I wanna cry," Hiyoko replied.

"Well, I am very sorry to tell you that you are the last team to arrive."

Hiyoko began crying.

"Just kidding, there is one team behind you. You are team number TEN, and you are still in this race."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: 10th Place**

"Oh my god," Hiyoko said. "We did it. We get to survive another day."

Just then, Gundham and Teruteru ran up to the Pit Stop mat.

"Gundham and Teruteru," Monokuma said. "I bet you know what I'm gonna say."

"We know," Gundham said. "We are the last team to arrive"

**Gundham and Teruteru: Last Place**

"You are the last team to arrive," Monokuma said. "And I am very sorry to say that you have been eliminated from the race."

**Gundham and Teruteru: Eliminated**

"I thought we'd make it past leg one," Teruteru said. "Maybe if that Detour didn't have a limit, maybe if we got to the airport earlier, maybe if we had walked instead of taken a cab,"

Gundham was silent and said nothing.

"_Of course I am disappointed," Gundham said. "To not be able to show everyone my true power and wrath as a competitor. But this is how it is. We can't change that." _

"_I guess we will make money the normal way to open a Hanamura Diner in Azabu," Teruteru said. "But in all honesty, I'm not sure if I would've done better if I had a different partner." _

* * *

**Race Stats: **

**Placements: **

Junko and Mukuro: 1st

Gonta and Kokichi: 2nd

Peko and Keebo: 3rd

Mondo and Taka: 4th

Toko and Kyoko: 5th

Mikan and Maki: 6th

Sakura and Kirumi: 7th

Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: 8th

Angie and Tsumugi: 9th

Hiyoko and Mahiru: 10th

**Gundham and Teruteru: 11th **

* * *

**Next Time on the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition: **

The ten remaining teams travel from the Philippines to exotic Denpasar, Indonesia.

"_This is amazing," Keebo said, views from a seaplane. "You can't find this in Japan." _

At the Detour, several teams have difficulties.

_*Mikan and Maki carrying a large instrument and dropping it on the ground*_

"_Aah!" Mikan shouted._

And an early game Double U-Turn sets the stage for strategy.

"_They've lied to us and have already established themselves as enemies." Mukuro explained. "We need them out."_

"_I mean, who wouldn't U-turn the only team who got first place, am I right?" Kokichi asked. _

Who will be eliminated next?


	3. Leg 2-1

****Previously on the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition****

_Twenty-Two individual Hope's Peak students formed eleven teams at the starting line. _

_*Junko and Mukuro as well as Fuyuhiko and Natsumi standing aside* _

"_My bro Taka!" Mondo shouted, pointing at Taka. _

"_Gonta pick Kokichi!" _

"_Hiyoko," Mahiru said. _

After arriving in the Philippines, some teams stirred up some early conflict.

"_It's by the stingray exhibit!" Kokichi shouted, running past Junko and Mukuro, Peko and Keebo, and Mondo and Taka. _

"_Those assholes fuckin' lied to us," Mondo said. _

At the Detour, some teams worked well.

_*Junko and Mukuro quickly corralling their ducks into the pen.* _

"_Nice job, Sis!" _

While others went to war.

"_You need to go at an angle unless THAT will happen!" Fuyuhiko shouted. _

"_I'm trying my best!" Natsumi replied. _

"_Well obviously that's not enough!" _

"_Fine. I can stand around and do nothing if you want me to." _

Junko and Mukuro's teamwork led them to a first place finish.

"Junko and Mukuro," Monokuma said. "You are team number ONE!"

But choosing a max capacity Detour as well as their decision to take a cab to the Pit Stop allowed Gundham and Teruteru fall seconds behind Hiyoko and Mahiru.

"_You are the last team to arrive. I am sorry to say that you have been eliminated from the race." _

Ten teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?

* * *

**Leg 2.1**

* * *

_**This is Manila, the Philippines. It is the most densely populated city in the world, and will now be the starting point for Leg 2 of the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition.**_

_**Junko and Mukuro won the previous leg and will depart first at 2:30 AM.**_

**Junko and Mukuro: 1st to depart, 2:30 AM**

Junko ripped the clue open. "Please take us somewhere less hot. Fly to Denpasar, Indonesia."

**[i] Fly to: Denpasar, Indonesia**

_**Junko and Mukuro will be the first team to leave Manila and fly to somewhere even hotter, Denpasar, Indonesia. Sitting atop the island of Bali, it is home to picturesque beaches and views. Once teams arrive, they will have to make their way to Bajra Sandhi Monument to receive their next clue. **_

"The winner of this leg will receive the double Express Pass, which can be used up until Leg 8. Fantastic!" Mukuro read. "Warning, Double U-Turn ahead. Not fantastic!"

"_We won the last leg," Junko explained. "Which really thrilled us and pumped us up, but with a U-turn on the line, i'm not entirely sure it was a good thing." _

"_We know we're likely going to be targets because a lot of people haven't socialized with us and only know that we've won leg one." Mukuro said. "So our best course of action is to ensure that we get to the U-turn board first. Our course of action is to U-turn Gonta and Kokichi. They've lied to us and already established themselves as enemies. We need them out." _

They stuffed their bags into a taxi en route to the airport.

**Gonta and Kokichi: 2nd to depart, 2:32 AM**

"Fly to Denpasar, Indonesia," Gonta read.

"Ooh, Express Pass!" Kokichi said, reading over Gonta's shoulder. "Ooh, U-turn!"

"_There's a U-turn today," Kokichi explained. "I mean, who wouldn't U-turn the only team who got first place, right?" _

**Peko and Keebo: 3rd to depart, 2:34 AM**

"Indonesia," Peko said. "You think we'll get to play with the monkeys and animals and stuff?"

"We'll see," Keebo replied.

"_I picked the robot because I was interested," Peko said. "I still am. It's still kinda unusual though" _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" _

"_Don't worry about it. It wasn't meant to be offensive…" _

**Mondo and Taka: 4th to depart, 2:41 AM**

"Indonesia." Taka said. "More southeast Asia. I'm getting quite tired of the heat… but I will deal with it."

**Toko and Kyoko: 5th to depart, 2:54 AM**

"I don't even know where that is," Toko said.

"You need to know your geography." Kyoko rebutted.

Maki and Mikan, Sakura and Kirumi, Fuyuhiko and Natsumi, and Angie and Tsumugi ripped their clues and left the Pit Stop to the airport.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Last to depart, 3:46 AM**

"By some miracle of god, we're still in this," Mahiru said, jamming her bags into the back of the cab. "It'd be a shame if we got eliminated today and let that opportunity go to waste."

"We're lucky there's a U-turn today," Hiyoko pouted. "We've shown that we're the weakest right now. Who would waste a U-turn on the weakest team?"

* * *

Each team arrived to the airport and booked their flights.

"Looks like everyone's on the same flight today," Kyoko said. "Everyone's equaled out, people have a chance to see people who they haven't seen since the starting line…"

"Looks like Gundham and Teruteru got eliminated yesterday," Peko said.

"I can tell," Junko said. "It looks like there's a lot more… estrogen in this race now."

"What happened yesterday, if you don't mind me asking?" Taka asked. "Anything significant?"

"We fell to last leaving the Detour," Mahiru said. "But apparently something happened with Gundham and Teruteru that we reached the mat a few seconds before them. They said they went to the duck Detour first but were turned away."

"Gundham would've been great at the ducks, I imagine." Keebo said. "I mean, he's the Ultimate Breeder."

Taka clapped his hands. "Today's an important day! U-turn and Express Pass!"

"Oh, we have no intention of using the U-turn." Kokichi said. "I mean, we don't want to piss off anyone."

"I don't think anyone's going to admit to EVERYONE that they have plans." Peko said. "And you've proven yourself a liar, so you're definitely going to use it."

"Nee hee hee…" Kokichi replied. "We'll see."

* * *

When no one was looking, Fuyuhiko pulled Peko and Keebo aside.

"What's going on here?" Keebo asked.

Peko spoke up. "I was raised alongside Fuyuhiko. That's all I'm going to say for now."

"Oh," Keebo replied. "So you're not relatives…"

"More like… childhood friends." Fuyuhiko replied. "Anyways, robot, this isn't for you."

He turned to Peko. "I don't want you sabotaging your own race to save us. I want you to have a good time too."

"I understand." Peko replied.

"And if Natsumi and I get eliminated before you and Keebo, which seems likely by how we did last leg, I want you to accept it and do your hardest. Don't let our prior relationship get in the way of this game. Once it's over, it'll be business like usual. What happens on the race stays on the race."

"Got it." Peko said.

"What the hell just happened?" Keebo asked.

"It doesn't concern you. Now shut your gearhole."

"Rude."

* * *

_**Teams are now en route to Denpasar, Indonesia. **_

* * *

**Ngurah Rai International Airport: 9:00 AM**

The ten teams raced through the airport, trying to get a lead.

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"Taxi!" Kirumi shouted.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo sat inside their cab. "That airport dash was much more chaotic with ten teams than with four," Keebo said.

"I agree… I bet some teams are going to be left without a cab."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko tugged at her shirt. "Why do we keep going to hot places? It's December! I wanna go to snowy Paris or London!"

"We'll get there eventually," Mukuro said.

"Damn you, Southern Hemisphere! Ruining my holiday fun!"

**Gonta and Kokichi**

"There is no doubt in my mind that we are targets for the U-turn," Kokichi said. "So all we need to do is to get to the U-turn board first and make sure we U-turn Junko and Mukuro before they U-turn us."

"Gonta agree… Gonta and Kokichi not really social team."

**Angie and Tsumugi**

"Yesterday we did the best out of everyone on our flight," Tsumugi said. "But that might've been because there was an art challenge. We need to prove that we are versatile and well rounded."

"I might not look it, but I am actually pretty strong!" Angie said. "Chisels and hammers are heavy."

**Mondo and Taka**

"There's a lot of bikes here," Mondo said. "It'd be great if we encountered some kind of biking challenge."

"We will see." Taka replied.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko had swapped out her kimono for more heat-suitable clothing of a tee shirt and shorts. "I dunno why I thought bringing my kimono on the race was a good idea."

"_Those things are like ovens," Hiyoko said. _

"I did object to it," Mahiru replied. "To be honest, I don't know why you did either. But to be fair, Kirumi's in a huge dress and still doing really well. Which kind of scares me..."

**Kyoko and Toko**

"We good night's sleep last night," Kyoko said. "But yesterday was more exciting than I imagined. Today we have to deal with a Detour and likely a Roadblock too."

"I-I don't know if I can handle that…"

"You can. We'll get through this."

**Mikan and Maki**

"I'd like to think we did well yesterday," Maki said.

"Y-Yeah…" Mikan replied. "But that was a very physical challenge. I don't think I can really handle those on my own."

"It's fine. Just let me do the physical Roadblocks and you can do the running and mental stuff."

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

The siblings sat in their cab as they travelled through the city.

"Natsumi," Fuyuhiko said. "You said you wanted to go on this race because you wanted to spend time with me, right?"

"Yeah… and money would be good too."

"Well if you want to spend more time with me, you need to actually do your part. Yesterday I was doing all the heavy lifting."

"_We kind of hit a rough patch yesterday," Fuyuhiko said. "Of course, we're siblings, so you can expect things like that to happen every once in a while. But I figured that if she was going to do absolutely nothing, we were not going to survive another leg." _

"_I understood," Natsumi said. "In hindsight, my actions yesterday were somewhat unreasonable. So, I promised him that I would do my best." _

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo stepped out of their car and ran up to the monument.

"This monument is gorgeous," Peko said.

"Don't get distracted," Keebo replied. They ran around and found the clue box.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 1st Place**

"Detour. Show of Sounds or Show of Shadows?" Peko read.

_**In the second Detour of the race, teams will now have a chance to play a cultural Balinese instrument, or learn how to perform a traditional Indonesian puppet show.**_

**[D] Show of Sounds**

_**While these ten pots on a wooden frame might look like a cooking device, it's actually an Indonesian instrument called a bonang that produces sound whenever these pots are struck. In this Detour, teams will have to travel to this instrument shop and watch a musician play a tune on them. Then, they must carry the bonang for a distance of one mile to reach Sakenan temple, where they must replay the tune they heard back at the shop. Once they do, teams will receive their next clue. However, if teams can't remember the tune, they must either keep trying or run all the way back to the shop to see the demonstration a second time.**_

**[i] Show of Shadows**

_**This is Wayang, a traditional Indonesian shadow puppet show that is used to tell stories and legends. In this Detour, teams must watch this five-minute show and then make their way to this storage room to find the five shadow puppets that were used in the show. The catch? The storage room is cluttered and has over three thousand puppets stored inside. **_

_**Teams must move fast if they want to avoid today's U-turn. **_

"I think we should do the instrument one," Peko said. "Just searching is boring and a huge drag."

**Gonta and Kokichi: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Show of Sound," Kokichi said. They followed Peko and Keebo out of the monument as other teams began running in one after another.

"Where's the clue box?" Mahiru asked as Hiyoko, Fuyuhiko, and Natsumi leant in to hear the info while Tsumugi and Angie stood off to the side to watch the ordeal.

"It's on the other side of the street," Kokichi said. "It's actually not at the monument itself."

"Thanks," Mahiru replied.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

Fuyuhiko and Natsumi as well as Hiyoko and Mahiru ran past the clue box, not even bothering to turn their heads to notice it, and lining up against the side of the road.

**Angie and Tsumugi**

"Kokichi's a huge liar," Tsumugi said. "It's no secret, but the people from the other classes likely don't know about that."

"We might've been jerks for letting them follow his direction," Angie said. "But we need a lead right now."

They approached the clue box in front of the monument.

**Angie and Tsumugi: Currently in 3rd Place**

"We're doing Show of Shadows," Angie said.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 4th Place**

"Show of Sound," Junko said.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 5th Place**

"The instruments. No questions asked," Maki said.

"Oh… alright." Mikan replied.

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 6th Place**

"We're doing the instruments," Sakura said.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"He said it was on this side, right?" Hiyoko asked, running alongside Fuyuhiko and Natsumi.

"That's what I remember," Natsumi replied.

"But why would it be on this side of the road?" Fuyuhiko asked. "That doesn't make any fuckin' sense. Why would it tell us to make our way to the monument when we're not even on the same block as the monument? Something's fishy."

"I think we should go back and check the monument. I think Kokichi might've lied to us."

**Peko and Keebo**

"I don't think our driver knows where we're going," Peko said.

"Why do you say that?" Keebo asked.

"Because it looks like we're going the opposite direction on a one-way street."

"Then tell him!"

"I'm trying. He doesn't speak English."

They looked after a skidding noise to see a car speeding down the one-way street in their direction.

*SLAM*

The car smacked against their cab as they were pushed backwards from the impact.

"Let's get out." Peko said. "I'm not dealing with this."

She and Keebo threw their money at the driver and stepped out of the cab to run on the streets.

"I can't believe this." Keebo said. "At least we've found another cab."

"Huh? Where?"

"Over there." Keebo pointed.

"Nice eye."

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 7th Place**

"W-we're doing the shadow puppets," Toko said.

"Shouldn't be too hard," Kyoko said. "We need to avoid physical challenges for now."

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 8th Place**

"Music," Mondo said. "I refuse to just stand around and search for a trivial detail."

"I agree." Taka replied.

**Gonta and Kokichi**

Gonta and Kokichi pulled up to the instrument shop, tagged with a race flag.

"Alright, let's see the goods!" Kokichi shouted. The demonstrator struck the upper middle, then the lower far right, then the upper mid left, then the lower middle, the lower middle again, then the upper far left.

"Simple enough," Kokichi said. He made his way to one of the instruments and played the rhythm perfectly. "Let's go, Gonta!"

"Okay! Gonta help lift instrument!"

Kokichi was struggling with one end of it, but Gonta picked up the entire thing and tucked it under his arm.

"Wow," Kokichi said. "Alright, let's go!"

They ran outside and began following the race markers to get to the temple.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Oh my god it's up here," Hiyoko said. "That little asshat lied to us!"

"Damn straight!" Fuyuhiko said, face lighting up with anger. "Whatever."

They each grabbed a clue and ripped it.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: Currently in 9th Place**

"We're doing the puppets," Fuyuhiko said.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in Last Place**

"I love puppets!" Hiyoko shouted. Mahiru gave an awkward smile as they ran back to their cab.

**Peko and Keebo**

"Up here," Peko said, as she and Keebo left the cab to run into the shop. They listened to the tune.

"That's nice," Peko said. "You grab one end, I'll grab the other."

"Got it," Keebo replied.

They lifted up the instrument with a grunt as Keebo began backing out of the shop, running over Mikan.

"EEK! I'm sorry!" Mikan shouted.

"Don't worry about it," Keebo replied. "Just move out of my way for now."

She crawled to the side as Keebo and Peko left the shop and began rapidly walking down the street.

"This thing is a lot heavier than I anticipated," Peko said.

"Yeah, this requires some serious work," Keebo followed up.

**Angie and Tsumugi**

"Alright, Atua says this is the theater!" Angie shouted. She and Tsumugi ran inside to see the shadow show.

"I guess we just sit down and watch the performance, right?" Tsumugi asked.

"I don't see why it would be any different."

**Mikan and Maki**

After watching the demo, Mikan and Maki walked over to pick up one of the instruments, but Mikan tripped and landed on top of one in a rather compromising pose.

"Uagh!" she shouted.

"Are you okay?" Maki asked.

"I-I'm fine…" Mikan replied. Maki grabbed her hand and pulled her back up to the ground as they bent over to pick up the instrument.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"That's easy enough," Mukuro said. She repeated the tune on the instrument before working with Junko to pick it up and walk out of the store.

"Mind the traffic," Junko said.

"I'm fine, there's a sidewalk."

"Don't fall off the sidewalk."

"I'm not incompetent! I'm a soldier!"

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan dropped her side of the instrument as Maki gave her a death glare.

"I'm sorry!" Mikan shouted. "I'm just not used to carrying heavy equipment!"

"It's fine," Maki replied. "Just try your best. Drink some water if you have to and let's go."

In that time, Junko and Mukuro passed them.

"They're passing us tho-"

"Don't worry about it. We're probably not a U-turn threat. Just drink this and let's continue"

Maki reached into her bag and tossed a bottle of water at Mikan, which smacked her in the face.

**Angie and Tsumugi**

Angie and Tsumugi sat on pillows on the floor as Toko and Kyoko entered the building.

"What's the d-deal here?" Toko asked.

"Oh, the show hasn't started yet," Angie said. "It's only been around a minute."

Just then, the lights of the theater darkened as a flame erupted behind the theater's screen. Two shadows emerged, of a man and a woman. After a bit of Indonesian conversation, a demon appeared on the screen and began attacking them. The man and the women fled off screen as a hero came in and stabbed it with a spear. The demon fell out of frame as the man and woman appeared again. A tree sprouted where the demon stood seconds before, and they talked again in Indonesian before the light behind the screen went out and the lights of the theater came on.

"What the hell happened?" Toko asked. "I'm a writer and e-even I don't know what the hell just went on!"

"Relax. That's not important." Kyoko replied. "We need to find the puppets.

"That was a wonderful show!" Angie said, standing up next to Tsumugi. Both teams rushed into the storage room.

"Oh my Master." Toko said, glancing at the thousands of drawers, storage bins, bamboo boxes, and loose puppets on the floor and pasted along the walls.

"Who can work in these conditions?" Kyoko asked.

"As an artist, this really disturbs me," Angie replied. Tsumugi nodded as they began opening drawers and digging through the bins.

"What do we need to find again?" Tsumugi asked.

"Man, woman, demon, hero, and tree," Angie replied. "Those were the only shadows that appeared."

Toko dug through the pile. "I-is this the tree?"

Kyoko stood up and took it from Toko's hand. "No. The tree in the show was a lot wider than that,"

"Y-you're not saying I'm wrong because you hate me, right?"

"No! I don't want to spend more time here."

Tsumugi opened a drawer. "Is this the hero?"

"No. The hero was holding a spear, not a sword."

Tsumugi laid down the sword hero and uncovered a spear hero underneath it. "What about this one?"

"Yes! That's correct!" Angie said. "Put it in your pocket."

**Gonta and Kokichi**

"Gonta, you're sweating," Kokichi said.

"No, Gonta just hot. And this in-strew-ment is harder to carry than Gonta thought. But Gonta can get through it."

"Alright," Kokichi replied. "I don't think it's that long to go."

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka arrived at the instrument task as they watched the demo and picked up a bonang.

"This thing is heavy. It looks like a group of steamers!" Mondo said.

"Bro, that is disrespectful to Indonesian culture!" Taka shouted.

**Sakura and Kirumi**

Sakura and Kirumi picked up the instrument with ease as they ran down the street, passing Mondo and Taka.

"Oh, bro, pick up the pace!" Taka commanded. They began running too, but they were carrying it with Mondo being backwards which ended up in Mondo falling onto the ground and Taka trampling him before he realized what had happened.

"Are you alright?" Kirumi asked.

"You are fine, correct?" Sakura asked.

"We're alright, thanks though," Mondo groaned, pushing Taka and the instrument off him.

**Peko and Keebo**

Keebo dropped his side of the instrument as Peko stopped.

"You okay?" Peko asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"Can robots get tired?"

"Enough with that robophobia!"

"Fine. Sorry. Just hurry it up and get back here!"

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Come on, Jun!" Mukuro shouted. "Just a little more!"

"You might be strong like a rock but my hands aren't built for this!" Junko shouted.

"Keep going! We're passing another team!"

They passed by Peko and Keebo who were just about ready to get back into motion.

"I think I see Gonta and Kokichi up ahead!" Junko said. "And it looks like Gonta is carrying the thing all by himself."

"What?" Mukuro asked. "This thing is so heavy! Even for me!"

"If you're a rock, Gonta's like a cliffside." Junko said. "We need to get in front of them so we can U-turn them!"

"Oh, right!" Mukuro replied. "Dammit. I forgot about that."

**Gonta and Kokichi**

Gonta and Kokichi entered the monument as Gonta set the instrument down on the floor. The monk motioned to it as Kokichi slowly played the tune.

The monk clapped as he handed Kokichi the clue.

**Gonta and Kokichi: Currently in 1st Place**

"We did it," Gonta said.

Kokichi ripped open their clue. "Make your way to Kuta Beach and search for your next clue,"

**[i] Proceed to: Kuta Beach**

"I have a good inkling we're in first place right now," Kokichi said. "Which is good, because I'm certain some out there want to U-turn us."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro arrived at the front of the temple just as Gonta and Kokichi shoved their things in a cab.

"We made up time," Junko said. "We need to get to that U-turn board before them. No matter what."

They entered the temple as they set their instruments down. Mukuro bent over to play it as the monk handed them a clue.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Alright, please let them be lost," Mukuro said.

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan stood back up only to slip on a random banana peel on the floor and fall on the ground with the instrument crushing her.

"You're so accident prone," Maki said, lifting the bonang up and pulling Mikan back to her feet. "Let's go."

They continued walking towards the temple as Mikan accidentally backed into a car.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo walked into the temple and played the song.

"No," the monk said.

"Huh?" Peko asked. She looked at the bonang again and played it.

"No."

"Maybe it's upside down," Keebo replied. "Try playing it from the other side."

Peko stood up and moved to the other side of the bonang as she played the melody and the monk nodded.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Let's get out of here," Peko said.

"I don't know if we're going to be targeted with the U-turn," Keebo said. "I mean, logically, they're likely going to U-turn the Enoshima sisters, but it's Kokichi, y'know! He's unpredictable. Not to mention the Enoshima girls can U-turn us to save their skins if they're the ones who got U-turned."

**Toko and Kyoko**

Toko threw puppets that she didn't need onto the floor as she pulled out the man puppet and the woman puppet back to back.

"I think I've got them!" Toko said, showing Kyoko.

"That seems about right," Kyoko replied.

**Angie and Tsumugi**

"Come on, puppets!" Tsumugi said. "Where are you!"

"_At that point, we had found three puppets within the first five minutes of searching. But looking for those last two took a really long time." Angie explained. _

"I don't see anything," Angie replied.

"Should we sit through the show again?" Tsumugi asked.

"Atua agrees. That is a good idea."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru entered the theater at that very moment.

"Hello," Angie said.

"Oh, wow, it's the creepy paint cult leader," Hiyoko said.

"My island is not a cult. It is a way of life."

"That sounds like a cult."

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Mahiru said, stepping in. "What have you girls done?"

"We were searching for the puppets. We found three but we haven't found the other two in fifteen minutes, so we figured we'd watch the show again as we probably forgotten what they look like. We need a tree and a demon." Tsumugi said.

"Toko and Kyoko are still searching in the storage room," Angie said. "Atua says they likely won't come out to watch it again."

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

"This is kiddie shit," Fuyuhiko said, entering the theater.

"You're the one that picked it!"

"It's probably easier, but I'm probably not going to appreciate this," Fuyuhiko replied.

**Toko and Kyoko**

"We've got a tree, the man, and the woman," Kyoko said. "Looking for the hero and the demon now."

"S-stupid puppets… creep me out…" Toko muttered. "And so d-dusty too."

*ACHOO*

"I was wondering when this was gonna pop up." Kyoko replied.

Toko's tongue rolled out of her mouth. "Hey, She-lock! What's up!"

"Jill," Kyoko said, coldly. "You know we're on the race, right?"

"Oh, the thing that Miss Morose left a note for? Yeah, I know, I researched it on my spare time. I get the gist. So, what're we doing here? Where are we, anyway?"

"Indonesia. We have to look for shadow puppets that match the ones we saw in the performance earlier."

"Oh, well we'll have to go back and watch the performance again! Kahahaha! I don't remember a damn thing!"

Kyoko shook her head in irritation. "Guess there's no way around it. Splitting up is against the rules. Let's go out."

They left the room and sat down next to the other three teams, who looked at Jill in confusion.

"What's wrong with her?" Fuyuhiko said. "And why's her tongue so long?"

"Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal." Kyoko replied.

"Yeah, zip your trap, Boss Baby!" Jill shouted

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL-"

Then, the lights dimmed as the show came on.

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan huffed as they made their way to the temple and Maki played the tune.

The monk bowed as he handed them their clue.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 4th Place**

"Make your way to Kuta Beach," Maki read.

**Gonta and Kokichi**

"The girls are right on our tails, and I mean around ten feet behind us," Kokichi said, looking behind their cab. "We're going to have to sprint to the board."

"Got it!" Gonta replied. They threw a bunch of cash to their driver as they exited at around the same time as Junko and Mukuro. After a mad dash to the U-turn board, Gonta and Kokichi ended up first just seconds before Mukuro and Junko.

Mukuro put her hands on her head in anticipation.

"_The rule with the U-turns is that it's kind of like a checkpoint." Junko said. "If a team is already at the board, you have to wait until they leave before you can progress. You can't just move aside and grab the clue that's at the board." _

"This is the worst," Junko said, crossing fingers behind her back.

Kokichi opened up the box and pulled out Junko and Mukuro's images. "Sorry not sorry."

He turned to the camera. "We choose to U-Turn Junko and Mukuro"

He plastered them onto the board before pulling their "Courtesy Of" images out and placing them in the slot beneath it as Mukuro shot Kokichi a death glare.

**U-Turn x2**

**\- Junko and Mukuro**

**\- Courtesy of Gonta and Kokichi**

**\- [Empty Slot]**

**\- [Empty Slot]**

Gonta and Kokichi moved aside to pull out their clue as Junko and Mukuro stepped on the U-turn mat.

"I'm going to kill you." Mukuro said.

"Fine. Whatever. But it's going to be at the Finish Line, right? I mean, that's the next time we'll see each other!" Kokichi shouted.

Junko sighed as they ripped open their clue.

**Gonta and Kokichi: Currently in 1st Place**

"Paddleboard yourselves to one of the seaplanes off shore. Get inside and close the door to be flown to your next destination," Kokichi read. They jetted off towards the paddleboards as Junko and Mukuro sighed.

"Well, we have to U-turn someone if we want to increase our chances of survival." Mukuro said. "Someone we know is behind us and someone we know we can beat."

Junko pulled out Peko and Keebo.

"No," Mukuro said. "They're good racers. I'd say do a weaker team."

She put Peko and Keebo back into the slot as she pulled out Hiyoko and Mahiru.

"Yeah. Them" Mukuro said. "They got second to last place yesterday."

"Alright, I'm doing it."

**U-Turn x2**

**\- Junko and Mukuro**

**\- Courtesy of Gonta and Kokichi**

**\- Hiyoko and Mahiru**

**\- Courtesy of Junko and Mukuro**

"I guess we're going to the puppet theater," Junko said.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

While watching the show, something tingled in the back of Mahiru and Hiyoko's brains.

"Are you two feeling alright?" Tsumugi asked. "You just turned a little pale."

"I just got some super bad feeling just now," Hiyoko said.

"Me too…" Mahiru replied.

"Drink some water. You'll be fine." Kyoko said.

**Gonta and Kokichi**

Gonta picked up the paddleboards and gave one to Kokichi as they floated them onto the water and stood on them, using the oars to push themselves. Then, Gonta almost immediately fell off of his.

"Okay. Gonta having trouble." Gonta said.

"_Gonta think paddleboard was hard to balance." Gonta said. "And seaplane very far away. Around half a mile." _

"Come on, Gonta." Kokichi said. "Stabilize it."

Gonta stood up and finally regained his balance.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo arrived at the U-Turn board.

"Great, we weren't U-turned." Peko said. "Now, then,"

She reached for the clue and opened it.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Alright, I love paddleboarding," Peko said.

"I've never done it," Keebo replied.

**Junko and Mukuro**

Mukuro sat in the seat with hands on her head. "I can't believe this. If the next challenge is a dance challenge or something, we could be screwed so bad."

"I want to pour melted lipstick down Kokichi's nostrils." Junko said.


	4. Leg 2-2

**Leg 2.2**

* * *

**Angie and Tsumugi**

After watching the performance again, the teams ran out into the storage room that was rather cramped for four teams.

"Come on Tsumugi," Angie said.

"I'm looking," Tsumugi replied.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

"Fuyu, I got the hero!" Natsumi said, holding up the hero puppet.

"Great," Fuyuhiko replied. "And it looks like I got the tree."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Alright, alright, where are you," Hiyoko said. "Come out you little fuckers!"

"This is like searching for a needle in a haystack," Mahiru said. "They all look so similar!"

**Toko and Kyoko**

Kyoko dug through a pile as she picked up a demon. "I found a demon, Jill."

"Who the hell is Jill?" Hiyoko asked. "And why are you acting so weird? It creeps me the hell out!"

"You're so rude! If you weren't a little girl, I would stab you right now!" Jill replied.

"As if someone as scrawny and pathetic as you could pick up a toothpick!"

"A toothpick? Is that what you want to be stabbed with? I wouldn't want to waste my scissors on you!"

Jill pulled out extremely sharp scissors.

"How did you get that through airport security?" Tsumugi asked.

"Okay, okay, enough," Mahiru said. "Let's just focus on searching for these puppets."

"Fine," Jill replied. She pulled out a drawer to find a hero puppet. "I think I've got it, Koko!"

"Great." Kyoko replied, running over. They looked over their puppets and ran back out into the theater where they gave it to the performer. "Can we get a check?"

The performer looked it over, then turned around to pick up their clue and hand it to them.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 4th Place**

"Make your way to Kuta Beach and search for your next clue," Kyoko read. They left the building as the other three teams inside continued searching.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

"God, this sucks," Fuyuhiko said. "I think I'd actually prefer carrying that instrument."

"Do you want to switch?"

"No, that's not what I-... no. We're already far into this."

**Sakura and Kirumi**

Sakura and Kirumi arrived at the temple as the monk motioned for them to sit down and play. Lowering it to the ground, Sakura left Kirumi to play the song. She smacked each of the pots as they resonated and the monk handed them the clue.

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 5th Place**

"Make your way to Kuta Beach," Sakura read.

**Mondo and Taka**

Sakura and Kirumi ran into Mondo as he backed into the temple.

"My apologies," Kirumi said. "We didn't see you."

"I'm okay," Mondo replied. "Just go."

They left as Mondo and Taka brought up their bonang and set it down in order to play it.

Mondo sat there, hesitating.

"Bro, what are you doing? Play it?"

"... why don't you do it?"

"You don't remember? Fine. I'll do it."

Mondo swapped spots with Taka as Taka hit the pots and the monk handed over the clue.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 6th Place**

"We're behind. We gotta catch up before we get U-turned!" Taka shouted.

"I don't think we're that big of a threat," Mondo replied. "But whatever."

**Gonta and Kokichi**

"Gonta! What the hell are you doing!" Kokichi shouted, paddling to one of the seaplanes. Gonta on the other hand was consistently falling over while paddling.

"Gonta trying to paddle on surfboard but Gonta not good at balance!"

"Then get good at balance! Keeboy and the sword lady are catching up to us!"

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo paddled right past Gonta, who was holding onto the paddleboard.

"See!" Kokichi shouted.

"Gonta not know how this supposed to work."

Peko and Keebo made their way into a seaplane and ditched their paddleboards.

"Are you ready?" the pilot asked. Peko and Keebo nodded as they shut the door and the seaplane pulled away from the other seaplanes to begin their takeoff.

**Angie and Tsumugi**

"Angie," Tsumugi said. "I have the thing."

"The thing? What thing?"

"The demon."

"Ah, good, now we have the tree left."

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

"I found the woman," Fuyuhiko said.

"Nice, we just need the man and the demon now."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"I've got something that looks like Mikan!" Hiyoko said, picking up the demon.

"Hiyoko…" Mahiru said.

"He… sorry."

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki got out of their cab as they raced towards the U-turn board.

"Looks like Gonta and Kokichi U-turned Junko and Mukuro," Maki said. "And Junko and Mukuro U-turned Hiyoko and Mahiru."

"It's not us," Mikan said. "Great."

They ripped open the clue by the board and read it.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Paddleboarding," Maki read. "You've done that before, right?"

"Once," Mikan replied. They looked out at the ocean to see Gonta falling over once again before getting into a seaplane.

**Gonta and Kokichi**

Gonta stepped into the seaplane and pulled Kokichi up.

"You need to work more on your balance."

"Sorry!"

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo soared through the air as Keebo pressed his face out the window. "Look! All those trees and the ocean below… you can't see this in Japan."

"I'm looking," Peko replied. "Yeah. It's really nice. Shame we can't just relax here."

Their seaplane began to descend near a large island as touched down into the water and by the shore of the island. As the plane stopped, Peko and Keebo ran outside and to the clue box on the shore.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 1st Place**

"Roadblock," Peko read. "Who wants to explore the reefs of Menjangan Island?"

**[R] Search the Reef**

_**This is Menjangan Island, home to one of Indonesia's best preserved coral reefs. In the first Roadblock of the race, one team member must use this underwater metal detector to find one of fifteen clues placed in inch-long metal cylinders. However, the marked area that teams have to search through is roughly ten thousand square meters. **_

"I'll do it," Peko said.

"Good luck," Keebo replied.

Peko ran over to the changing tent to change into her wetsuit and swim gear.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Oh my god, I'm so pissed off right now," Junko said, running into the shadow theater, then sat down on the pillows in front of the screen as the lights turned off and the performance began.

**Mikan and Maki**

Maki climbed into the seaplane as Mikan tried to step off of her paddleboard and fell into the sea. Maki sighed and pulled her up.

"Sorry!"

"It's fine."

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 4th Place**

Sakura and Kirumi arrived at the U-Turn board.

"It's not us. Great." Kirumi said. They then pulled out the paddleboards and laid them out onto the water as Mondo and Taka arrived.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 5th Place**

"Mahiru and Hiyoko?" Mondo asked. "But why?"

"They probably just want to survive," Taka replied. "We should focus on our own game right now."

They ran to the paddleboards right on Sakura and Kirumi's tail.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 6th Place**

Kyoko and Jill arrived at the U-Turn board while Mondo and Taka as well as Sakura and Kirumi were getting into the seaplanes

"Junko and Mukuro were U-Turned," Kyoko said. "Smart choice. I would've probably done the same."

**Gonta and Kokichi**

Gonta and Kokichi's seaplane touched down as they ran to the clue box.

**Gonta and Kokichi: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Roadblock. Who wants to explore the reefs of Menjangan Island?" Kokichi read.

"Oh, Gonta does!" Gonta shouted.

"I hope it's not a mental challenge…" Kokichi muttered before reading the rest of the details. "Alright. That's fine. I hope. Don't let me down, Gonta."

"Got it." Gonta replied.

**Angie and Tsumugi**

"Angie, I found the tree!" Tsumugi shouted.

"Great, Tsumugi!" Angie replied. "Atua gives his thanks."

"Enough with this 'Atua' bullshit!" Hiyoko shouted.

"Atua says that you will not like where your life is headed."

Angie and Tsumugi ran outside to exchange their puppets for their clue.

**Angie and Tsumugi: Currently in 7th Place**

"Junko and Mukuro?" Tsumugi asked. "Why are you here?"

"U-turn," Mukuro replied.

"Oh… I see… Atua's apologies."

**Junko and Mukuro**

The performance ended as Junko and Mukuro ran into the puppet room to see both Hiyoko and Mahiru as well as Fuyuhiko and Natsumi searching.

"What are you two doing here? Was the other Detour too hard?" Mahiru asked.

"No," Junko replied, avoiding eye contact with either of them. "We got U-turned by Gonta and Kokichi"

"Harsh," Mahiru replied. "Did you U-turn someone else for survival at least?"

"..."

"We U-turned Toko and Kyoko," Junko lied. "They should be doing the instrument challenge."

"I see…" Fuyuhiko said. "Looks like we have a fighting chance then."

Hiyoko pulled out a woman puppet. "I've got it. I think it's our last one!"

"Great!" Mahiru replied, running to the man outside and exchanging them for their clue.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 8th Place**

"Let's go!" Hiyoko shouted.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

"Oh, got it!" Fuyuhiko shouted, holding up the puppet of the demon.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: Currently in 9th Place**

After grabbing their clue, they left the detour, leaving behind Junko and Mukuro.

"God, this sucks," Mukuro said.

"_Being the only team at a challenge made us very nervous," Mukuro said. "But at least we had the insurance that Mahiru and Hiyoko had to go back and do the instrument Detour." _

"I already found two of them," Junko replied. "I have the tree and the demon."

"The humanoid ones are going to be harder,"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"They U-turned Toko and Kyoko," Hiyoko said. "So that makes me feel better… takes a lot of pressure and adrenaline off of us."

"We still have to do our best," Mahiru replied. "Toko and Kyoko left a lot earlier than us."

**Peko**

Peko ran out of the changing tent in a swimsuit, goggles, a snorkel, and a metal detector.

"Alright," Peko said, running over to the enclosed area and diving into the water, going down to the bottom near the reefs and holding up the detector almost touching the coral.

"_For this challenge, we were required to use a snorkel," Peko said. "But we had to dive down pretty deep, so the snorkel was just a liability and made it difficult to breathe once we got back up to the surface. But at least the reefs were pretty." _

"This is going to take a while."

**Gonta**

Gonta got changed into his swimsuit and ran straight into the ocean, diving down to the bottom of the reef and pressing the detector against the coral.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 3rd Place**

"What do you think?" Maki asked.

"I guess I c-can do it." Mikan replied.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 4th Place**

"Me. I want to." Mondo said.

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 5th Place**

"I guess I'll do it." Sakura said.

Keebo shouted from the shore. "More teams are here!"

"I see that!" Peko shouted back. "Just let me work!"

"GO GONTA!" Kokichi shouted. "BEAT THE ASSASSIN GIRL!"

"I would appreciate it if you would silence yourself, Kokichi!" Peko replied.

Maki glared at him before looking to the ground.

**Toko and Kyoko**

Kyoko stepped off the seaplane and waded through the water as Jill followed. Just then, Jill sneezed, turning back into Toko.

Toko fell face first into shore, drenching her clothes.

"Grnnn… I'm sopping wet… even d-down there…"

"Toko," Kyoko said. "Not the time."

"Where are we, anyways? What happened?"

"We just passed the U-turn board," Kyoko replied. "Use those anti-sneeze pills. You don't want to have chunks of your memory wiped on this race."

"Oh… I forgot I had these…"

She downed a pill as they trekked to the clue box.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 6th Place**

"Roadblock," Kyoko read. "What do you think?"

"Y-you do it. An i-insignificant and l-lame person like me is b-bound to m-mess up."

"You have to do others later on."

"Just let me rest for now."

"Fine."

**Mikan**

After getting changed, Mikan ran out into the beach and put her goggles and snorkel on while holding the metal detector.

"You've got this, Mikan! Don't get scared!" Maki shouted.

"O-Okay!" Mikan replied.

"_Maki's a little cold, but she's actually been surprisingly nice to me." Mikan said. _

"_I do what's necessary." Maki replied. _

Mikan ran into the ocean and dived down just before Mondo and Sakura ran out of the changing tents.

**Peko**

"_This water was warm, clear, full of beautiful fish and scenery, but that's not what we were here to see. We need out of this as soon as possible." _

Peko continued browsing the reef and pressing the detector against all of the coral and the sea floor before she had to come back up for air.

"Peko!" Sakura shouted. "How long have you been here?"

"Around twenty minutes," Peko replied.

"Find anything?"

"I found a lighter and what looked like an American coin."

**Gonta**

Gonta continued searching through the reef as he stuck his hand in various crevices.

"_Gonta notice that reef had holes and dark spots that detector could not reach." Gonta said. "Gonta not scared of animals, so Gonta decided to poke around."_

**Junko and Mukuro**

"I found the woman, Junko!" Mukuro shouted.

"Alright, nice job, two more!" Junko replied. "This is flying by faster than I thought!"

**Angie and Tsumugi**

Angie and Tsumugi ran up to the U-turn board.

"Oh my god!" Tsumugi shouted, reacting to Hiyoko and Mahiru's faces.

"Whatever. This is good for us." Angie said, grabbing the clue and ripped it open.

**Angie and Tsumugi: Currently in 7th Place**

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: Currently in 8th Place**

Fuyuhiko and Natsumi ran to the U-turn board right after Angie and Tsumugi.

"So, they lied about the U-turn," Fuyuhiko said. "Whatever. Doesn't affect us… I can see why they lied with them right next to them."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru ran up to the U-turn board.

"Oh my god you're kidding," Mahiru said, reacting to their faces.

"What?" Hiyoko asked. "What? Th… They're so mean! WAAAAAAAAAAA"

"We can whine about it in the car," Mahiru replied, visibly ticked off. They ran back to the cab as they jumped inside and had faces of anticipation.

"I cannot believe they did that," Mahiru said. "Well, I can… it's right in front of me… but why us of all people?"

"They probably thought of us as a threat! That's the only reason why they would U-turn us!"

"I think the opposite," Mahiru replied. "They think we're weak, so they wanted to push us back to give them a cushion."

"That's pathetic. They're pathetic."

"Just put all of your anger into your efforts to survive this leg." Mahiru said. "Just turn that anger into strength."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko pulled out the man from a pile. "Is this the last one?"

"I think so, yes," Mukuro replied, looking at the puppets they had in their hands. They sprinted out of the stoage room and to the theater and handed them to the judge.

"Please be right, please be right…" Junko muttered, crossing her fingers. "I can't afford to mess up this far back…"

"It's good." the judge replied, handing them their clue.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 9th Place**

"Okay, we know exactly where we need to go," Mukuro said, running back outside and into their cab.

"It looks like the other teams that were here took a lot longer than us," Junko said. "Hopefully Hiyoko and Mahiru are struggling at the other Detour."

**Mondo**

Mondo dove down and continued scanning before coming back up to the surface.

"What do we need to scan?" Mondo asked.

"_We were given a metal detector, and basically told 'Good luck!'" Mondo said. "I had no idea if the clues were buried under the sand on the floor of the reef, or if it was hidden inside some of the coral, I just had no real clue what it was supposed to look like." _

**Kyoko**

Kyoko wasted no time in running straight to the beach and diving down.

"Six teams are here…" Peko muttered. "Our lead is basically gone."

"How long have you been here?" Kyoko asked.

"At least half an hour."

"Hmm… the U-turned teams could catch up fast."

**Gonta**

Gonta scanned the bottom of the floor as the light on his detector turned blue and vibrated. He dug through the sandy bottom until he found a coin.

"_Gonta's detector kept going off for other objects." _

"_That looked like a region of the beach that was… popular for tourists." Kokichi said. "It's only natural that there'd be some objects people had dropped while swimming on a tour or a trip." _

**Peko**

Peko's detector went off as she browsed over a white coral system. Reaching her hand into the crevice, she pulled out a thin metal cylinder tagged with yellow and red paint on one side. She floated back up to the surface and swam back to the shore.

"Do you have it?" Keebo asked.

"I think so," Peko replied. She looked at the cylinder and unscrewed one end of it as a rolled-up clue came out of it.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 1st Place**

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop," Peko read.

**[i] Proceed to Pit Stop: Tanah Lot**

_**Teams must now return to their seaplanes and fly back to the coast of Denpasar. Once they touch back down, they must make their way to Tanah Lot, a beautiful rock formation off the coast of Bali. The first team to check in will win the double Express Pass award. However, the last team to arrive may be eliminated. **_

Peko and Keebo began trekking their way back to one of the open seaplanes as they stepped inside and took off back to the city of Denpasar.

"Shit, did they leave?" Mondo asked.

"They're leaving now," Sakura replied. "It's not a big deal. Focus on your task."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru pulled up to the music store as they watched the demonstration to how to play the bonang.

"You got that down?" Mahiru asked.

"Yeah," Hiyoko replied. "Now let's carry this thing!"

Hiyoko got on one side to pick the instrument up as Mahiru took the other side and began backing out the door, only for it to bang against the doorframe and slip out of Hiyoko's hands.

"It's gonna be another one of these days, huh?"

**Kyoko**

Kyoko was abnormally thorough, going through every inch of the coral before moving onto the next formation.

"_As a detective, I'm trained to leave no stone unturned," Kyoko explained. "It's difficult for me to miss things. For this specific challenge, what I did was basically imagine some boundaries separating sections of our marked area, and then scan everywhere inside of that section before moving onto the next section." _

**Mikan**

Mikan stuck her hand into a hole but wound up getting her hand stuck in it. She whimpered, desperately trying to float up to the surface to get a breath, but she was absolutely and utterly stuck.

Then, Sakura swung by and yanked her hand out of the hole as they floated to the surface and Mikan began hyperventilating.

"Be more careful," Sakura said. "You can't win the race if you die."

"Thanks…" Mikan replied, close to tears.

**Angie and Tsumugi: Currently in 7th Place**

Angie and Tsumugi sat at the Roadblock decision point.

"Do you want to do it?" Tsumugi asked. "I mean, you're from an island."

"To be fair, I'm not the best swimmer," Angie replied. "Atua says that you should do this. He trusts you!"

"Fine… I guess…" Tsumugi replied.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: Currently in 8th Place**

"I'll do it." Fuyuhiko said.

"Don't let me down. Our entire clan is watching." Natsumi said.

"Jeez, I get it."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro arrived at the U-turn board once again.

"Back to the scene of the crime," Junko said. They went to pick up their clue next to the board.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 9th Place**

"Alright, let's get this over and done with." Junko said. "We'd be lucky if we saw any other teams."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru walked with Hiyoko leading and walking backwards. She ran into a man who dropped his phone.

"Sorry," Mahiru said.

"Okay, Sis Mahiru, you need to tell me what's behind me so I don't get murdered."

"Got it," Mahiru replied.

"Why is this so heavy? Why did we have to do a challenge like this?"

**Kyoko**

Kyoko looked over at Gonta, who seemed to not know what he was doing.

"_It looked like Gonta was just picking random spots and searching there before moving to the other side of the enclosure." Kyoko said. "Not quite an efficient procedure."_

She went back to her own work as she scanned the sandy bottom and her detector went off. Digging back through the sand, she retrieved the cylinder.

"Did she get it?" Toko asked, watching from ashore. "Oh, she got it."

Kyoko swam back to shore as she approached Toko.

"Let's get out of here." Kyoko said. They opened the cylinder and read it.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Alright, Pit Stop here we come!" Toko said. "We went from sixth to second."

"You're welcome."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro paddle boarded out to one of the last two seaplanes on shore.

"Look!" Junko pointed. "It means there's still a team behind us! We can do this!"

Just then, a seaplane descended, landed, and opened, revealing Peko and Keebo.

"Hey!" Mukuro shouted.

"Oh, hi!" Keebo replied.

"Is the next challenge hard?"

"Takes a while," Keebo said. "We're the first ones out."

"Oh my god," Junko said. "We could do better than second to last today."

They paddled to their seaplane as they ditched their boards and oars and set off for the skies.

"It's a beautiful view, but it's hard to enjoy it when you know your journey is likely coming to an end soon." Junko said.

"I agree," Mukuro replied.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo swam back to the shore as they ran along the beach towards the road.

"Pit Stop… we need a cab." Peko said, looking at the road that did not bear any taxis.

"We should run to the main road." Keebo said. "We're bound to see a taxi there."

**Sakura**

"I've been here for a while," Sakura said. "And I still can't find anything. But I'm not giving up… there has to be something here."

Fuyuhiko and Tsumugi ran out of the changing rooms with their equipment.

**Fuyuhiko**

"I've never done this before," Fuyuhiko said. "I'm not really much of an ocean person, but I'm willing to try it out."

They descended into the ocean.

**Tsumugi**

Tsumugi swam out to where the reefs and coral were visible and began to try to use the metal detector while still on the surface of the water.

"What is she doing?" Mikan asked. "It can't get range from that f-far I'd assume…"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko dropped the bonang and slammed it on her leg.

"OOMPH!"

"Sorry!" Mahiru shouted.

"I'm alright. I just need a rest."

"We can't afford a rest!"

"I… I just need some water… and sugar. This is haaaard!"

She opened a gummy snack and began eating it with a bottle of water before picking up the rest of the bonang again.

**Mondo**

Mondo continued scanning the ground and coral as his detector beeped. He dug through the silt to find a metallic door handle before going up to the surface to catch a breath. "What the hell is this doing here?"

**Mikan**

Mikan dove down again and sliced her hand on a piece of coral.

"MMPH!" Mikan winced. She rose back to the surface and held one of the buoys that marked the boundaries to look at her cut.

"Fine." Mikan said. "It's fine…"

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro ran up to the clue box on shore.

"Shit," Kokichi said. "Gonta… hurry up!"

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 9th Place**

"Roadblock," Junko read. "I'll do it."

Junko ran into the changing room as Mukuro sidled up next to Kokichi.

"So…" Mukuro said. "Anything you want to say for yourself?"

"No regrets," Kokichi replied.

"You're insufferable. I'm standing right here. The least you could say is an apology or at least reasoning as to why you did it."

"We U-turned you because you're strong competition. Good enough?"

**Tsumugi**

Tsumugi stayed at the surface as she continued scanning the coral from a distance.

"_I'm not great at holding my breath," Tsumugi said. "I figured the range on that thing would be high." _

**Gonta**

Gonta pulled out a coin and threw it across the sea. "Too many metal things."

**Sakura**

Sakura continued scanning before reaching her hand to the underside of one of the coral systems before coming up short.

**Fuyuhiko**

Fuyuhiko coughed before swimming up to the surface and gasping for air.

"_I hate water… I'm not the best at swimming…" Fuyuhiko said. "I'd like to say my sister is worse, but we actually haven't gone swimming together in years." _

"_I'd like to say I'm bad too…" Natsumi replied. _

"The salt's stinging my eyes… this challenge sucks!"

**Toko and Kyoko**

"We're on our way to the Pit Stop now," Kyoko said. "We know we're in the front of the pack, but Peko and Keebo left before us so we're not too sure. Maybe they got lost or stopped for gas or something."

**Peko and Keebo**

"Come on, Express Pass," Keebo said. "We want that."

"It's really powerful," Peko replied. "If we're smart with it, we can get some allies and possibly save ourselves from elimination."

**Toko and Kyoko**

"Please get lost, get lost," Toko said. "We need that Express Pass."

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo stepped out of their cab and began to make their way down to the rock formation.

**Toko and Kyoko**

"I see the mat!" Toko shouted.

* * *

Monokuma waited at the mat as Peko and Keebo ran up and jumped on it.

"Peko and Keebo," Monokuma said. "You are team number ONE!"

**Peko and Keebo: 1st Place**

"Yeah!" Keebo shouted. Peko gave a sly smile as Monokuma continued speaking.

"For winning this leg of the race, you have won the double Express Pass."

Monokuma reached behind his back and handed over the two Express Passes.

"With the Express Pass, you can skip any challenge that you wish. You just need to take out the Express Pass, hand it to the judge, and you can continue racing as if that challenge didn't exist. You must give the second Express Pass to another team by the end of Leg 5. The passes themselves can be used up until Leg 8."

"Thank you." Keebo said.

"_With this Express Pass, we just grew several times stronger." Peko explained. "Watch out. We're gonna win this thing." _

* * *

Monokuma waited at the mat as Toko and Kyoko ran up.

"Toko and Kyoko," Monokuma said. "You are team number two."

**Toko and Kyoko: 2nd Place**

"Alright," Toko said. "We d-didn't get the Express P-Pass… but at least we're still i-in this."

**Junko**

Junko wasted no time as she ran out and immediately dove into the water.

**Mondo**

Mondo resurfaced. "Why can't I find anything?" He groaned.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

After reaching the temple, Hiyoko and Mahiru set it down as they both collapsed onto the ground. Hiyoko played the music as the monk handed over the clue.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in Last Place**

"Sis Mahiru, we're done for! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Don't cry. It's not over yet." Mahiru said.

**Gonta**

Gonta browsed over a rock of coral as his detector blinked blue and vibrated. He reached his hand into a crevice on a rock of coral and pulled out a cylinder.

"Gonta's got it!" He shouted, returning to the surface.

**Junko**

Junko pressed her detector against the ground as it rumbled. Digging through the ground, she pulled out a cylinder and made her way to the surface. "I got it!" Junko shouted.

"Are you kidding me?" Mondo asked. "Already? She's been here for like five minutes!"

**Gonta **

Gonta returned to shore and ran up next to Kokichi.

"Took you long enough," Kokichi said, snatching the cylinder and emptying it to reveal their clue.

**Gonta and Kokichi: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Pit Stop, here we come," Kokichi said. "We could've won if you were more competent."

"Gonta is sorry!" Gonta shouted.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 4th Place**

"Wow, Sis, you made up so much time!" Mukuro said.

"Thanks," Junko replied. "We should be in the top half of the teams now. Unless something goes wrong with our taxi, we're surviving today."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru arrived at the U-turn board again and ripped open their clue.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in Last Place**

"Paddleboard to a seaplane," Hiyoko read. They ran to the paddleboards and picked them up before laying them on the water and standing on them and paddling.

**Mikan**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Mikan dug through the sand and pulled out a cylinder before paddling herself back to shore.

"Good job, Mikan," Maki said, opening the cylinder and pulling it out.

**Maki and Mikan: Currently in 5th Place**

"Alright, Pit Stop," Maki said.

**Sakura**

Sakura reached her hand into a hole on the side of coral before pulling out a cylinder.

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 6th Place**

**Mondo**

"Come on!" Mondo shouted. "Why can't I find it?"

"Just keep going," Sakura replied. "You'll find it eventually. Just clear your mind and don't get frustrated."

"Don't tell me to not be frustrated. That makes it worse."

"In that case, I can't help you. I'm out of here." Sakura replied.

**Gonta and Kokichi**

"You're stopping for gas at a time like this?" Kokichi asked. "Sir, we're in a race."

The driver said something in Indonesian before getting out and filling up his tank.

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro stepped out of their seaplane before dashing to the street and very quickly hailing a taxi cab.

"Tanah Lot," Junko said.

**Gonta and Kokichi**

"There. Are you done?" Kokichi asked. The driver got back into the cab as they continued driving.

* * *

Monokuma waited at the mat as the next team arrived.

"Junko and Mukuro" Monokuma said. "You got U-turned, arrived at the Roadblock in 9th…. And you're team number THREE!"

**Junko and Mukuro: 3rd Place**

"Oh my god." Junko said. "Wow."

Just then, Gonta and Kokichi came running up to the mat.

"Gonta and Kokichi," Monokuma said. "You are team number FOUR."

**Gonta and Kokichi: 4th Place**

"Anything you want to say to these ladies over here?" Monokuma asked. "Specifically about the U-turn?"

"The reason we U-turned them is because they're standing right next to us." Kokichi said. "They're competition. Though it makes this race fun, there's some serious money on the line right now."

"You know what?" Mukuro said. "It's fine. I'm not that upset. But when the next U-turn rolls around, you have it coming."

"You can't U-turn! We saw the board as we left the seaplane. Because you wasted the U-turn on Hiyoko and Mahiru, you can't U-turn anyone else for the remainder of the race. Neheehee!"

Mukuro grunted.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in Last Place**

Hiyoko and Mahiru arrived at the clue box for the Roadblock.

"I'll do it." Mahiru said.

**Mondo**

"Shit." Mondo said, looking at Hiyoko and Mahiru arrive. He dove down as his detector went off and he reached for a cylinder inside of a thin coral plant.

"Finally," Mondo said, paddling back to shore.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 7th Place**

"It's fine, bro!" Taka shouted.

"No, I took a while. At least we're not last, though, am I right?"

**Mikan and Maki: 5th Place**

**Sakura and Kirumi: 6th Place**

Monokuma stood with Mikan and Maki and Sakura and Kirumi at the mat.

"What do you think about your partners so far?" Monokuma asked. "Think you know each other well enough to progressively do better on this race."

"She's great." Maki said. "Sometimes she needs a little push to get over things or to motivate her, but I think she's a great match for me. Even though we were paired up by default, I'm not sure if I'd do better with anyone else."

"Aww!" Mikan said, pushing her fingertips together. "That's the nicest thing I've ever been told!"

"What about you?" Monokuma asked, staring at Sakura and Kirumi

"We're both focused and know the objective," Sakura said. "I'd like to say we cover each others' weaknesses, and I'm sure that we can do better in the future."

**Fuyuhiko**

Fuyuhiko continued diving before his detector went off. "Did I get it?" he asked, diving down and pulling out a cylinder from the ground.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: Currently in 8th Place**

"Took you long enough. What, were you playing with the fish?"

"Ha ha," Fuyuhiko said, opening the canister. "Make your way to your next Pit Stop," Fuyuhiko read. He ran back to the changing tents before wading back through the water into the seaplane.

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka's seaplane touched down as they sprinted towards the road.

"TAXI!" Mondo shouted, a taxi quickly coming to their aid.

**Tsumugi**

"You know what? I'm just going to dive down and try it."

Tsumugi dove under the water and ran her detector against coral and the sandy floor, but quickly came back up to the surface.

**Mahiru**

After changing into her wetsuit, Mahiru sprinted for the ocean and began wading in.

"_When we arrived at that Roadblock, we were ecstatic that there was another team there." Mahiru said. "Angie and Tsumugi. If we wanted to survive, we needed to get in front of them." _

Before diving down, Mahiru noticed that the tip of her detector wasn't lit up. Her hands made her way to the power switch, which was switched off, and flipped it on. It responded by showing a yellow light on the end of the detector.

"That could've been bad," Mahiru said.

**Tsumugi**

Tsumugi continued diving and running her detector along the ground and coral, but there was no light on the tip of her detector.

"These are really well hidden, huh?" Tsumugi asked. "This saltwater is irritating my skin. It's burning my face."

"ATUA SAYS YOU GOT THIS!" Angie shouted, from the shore.

* * *

"Mondo and Taka," Monokuma said. "You are team number seven."

**Mondo and Taka: 7th Place**

"Alright," Taka said. "A lot worse than yesterday, but we're still in it."

**Tsumugi**

"Come on! Find something!" Tsumugi shouted, getting her detector as close to the coral as possible. "I've been here for an hour already!"

**Mahiru**

Mahiru dove to the bottom and scanned the floor relentlessly.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

"Fuyuhiko and Natsumi," Monokuma announced. "You are eighth."

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: 8th Place**

"Same as yesterday, I guess," Fuyuhiko said. "Nothing to be upset about."

**Tsumugi**

"Is this thing on?" Tsumugi asked. Her eyes darted over to a switch. She flipped it as the detector rumbled a bit and the light on the end of it turned yellow. "You're kidding me,"

"_Apparently, I've been working for an hour with a powered off metal detector." Tsumugi said. "That was such a stupid mistake, and I could not believe that I had done that. But Mahiru was still here. If I found it first, we could still survive." _

"I can't believe I did that." Tsumugi said. She dove down to the floor as her detector instantly rumbled and turned blue. Digging through the sand, she found a coin.

"That settles it. I'm a dunce." Tsumugi muttered.

**Mahiru**

Mahiru dove down as her detector went off. She groaned as she stuck her arm into a hole surrounded by rock and pulled out a metal cylinder.

"Hiyoko!" Mahiru shouted, swimming back to shore. "I got it!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Hiyoko replied, jumping in excitement. "We can survive!"

Angie looked down in disappointment. "Good luck!" Mahiru said, before reading the clue and running to their seaplane.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 9th Place**

"Tsumugi…" Angie muttered.

**Tsumugi**

Her detector rumbled as Tsumugi dug through the sand to find the race tagged cylinder. "Finally," she muttered once she resurfaced. She paddled over to Angie as they emptied it.

**Angie and Tsumugi: Currently in Last Place**

"Sorry," Tsumugi said.

"If Atua forgives you, I forgive you," Angie replied.

* * *

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru touched down and hailed a cab.

"We're still in this," Hiyoko said.

"Don't count our chickens before they hatch." Mahiru replied. "We haven't been checked in yet. Something could go wrong."

**Angie and Tsumugi**

Angie and Tsumugi stepped out of their seaplane and dashed towards the road to get into a taxi.

"Tanah Lot," Tsumugi said. "Angie, I was so careless. I forgot to turn the detector on."

"Atua already said he forgives you. Do not waste your breath apologizing more."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Come on, come on," Hiyoko muttered. "Red light. Why red lights at a time like this? Ugh, stupid!"

**Angie and Tsumugi**

"Seems like our driver is being nice and driving over the speed limit," Tsumugi said. "That'll be an extra tip for him."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru stepped out of their cab and paid him.

**Angie and Tsumugi**

Angie and Tsumugi ran at full speed towards Tanah Lot. "Come on!" Angie shouted.

* * *

"Hiyoko and Mahiru," Monokuma said. "You were U-turned."

"Yeah," Mahiru said.

"And you are still in this race, you are team number nine."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: 9th Place**

Hiyoko dropped to her knees in relief. "We're still in it."

Just then, Angie and Tsumugi arrived at the mat.

"Angie and Tsumugi," Monokuma said. "As you can guess, you are the last team to arrive."

**Angie and Tsumugi: Last Place**

"We know," Tsumugi said.

"And I'm sorry to say that you have been eliminated from the race."

**Angie and Tsumugi: Eliminated**

"You know what? I'm not that upset." Angie said. "Atua is not upset. He is satisfied."

"I just feel bad…" Tsumugi said, gripping her upper arm. "I failed you. Such a dumb mistake."

"It's okay. It is how Atua intended." Angie replied. "We survived yesterday, no? Wasn't this a good journey?"

After getting their stuff together, Angie and Tsumugi departed the mat and waved goodbye to Hiyoko, Mahiru and Monokuma.

* * *

**Race Stats**

Peko and Keebo: 3rd, 1st

Toko and Kyoko: 5th, 2nd

Junko and Mukuro: 1st, 3rd U

Gonta and Kokichi: 2nd, 4th

Mikan and Maki: 6th, 5th

Sakura and Kirumi: 7th, 6th

Mondo and Taka: 4th, 7th

Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: 8th, 8th

Hiyoko and Mahiru: 10th, 9th U

Angie and Tsumugi: 9th, **10th**

Gundham and Teruteru: **11th**

* * *

**Next Time on the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition: **

Mondo gets his stride on.

_*Mondo riding a scooter and going through a course*_

"_Yeah! This is something I can fuckin' do!"_

However, other teams crash,

_*Natsumi's scooter falling over and sliding her along the pavement* _

"_Vietnam is not kind to me," Natsumi said._

Splash,

_*Toko flipping over on an old-fashioned boat in a river market* _

"_Nooo!" _

And clash.

_*Kokichi waltzing up to Fuyuhiko and Natsumi* _

"_I overheard Peko and Keeboy talking with Toko and Kyoko about a U-turn plot against you guys. Just something I felt you should know." _

"_All you're telling me is that you're a fucking liar." Fuyuhiko replied. _

Nine teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I understand that some of the teams haven't really had time to shine (Natsumi and Fuyuhiko, Kirumi and Sakura, Mondo and Taka), but that's because they were kind of middle-of-the-pack today and there were ten teams. Hopefully when the teams get eliminated, I'll have some more time to give to the remaining teams. **


	5. Leg 3-1

**Previously on the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition:**

Nine teams raced from Manila, Philippines to Denpasar, Indonesia.

At the Detour, some teams mustered up their strength.

_Mikan and Maki carrying a large metal instrument_

While others searched through a cluttered room.

_"S-stupid puppets… creep me out…" Toko muttered. "And so d-dusty too."_

A U-turn plot spelt misfortune for Junko and Mukuro.

_Kokichi opened up the box and pulled out Junko and Mukuro's images. "Sorry not sorry."_

_He turned to the camera. "We choose to U-Turn Junko and Mukuro"_

And Junko and Mukuro took action to ensure their survival.

_Junko and Mukuro plastering Hiyoko and Mahiru's faces on the U-turn board._

At the Roadblock, Gonta fumbled, dropping them from first place and giving Peko and Keebo a first place win.

"_Peko and Keebo," Monokuma said, "You are team number ONE!" _

In the end, both teams survived the U-turn.

"_Junko and Mukuro, you got U-turned, were ninth to the Roadblock, and you are team number THREE!" _

"_Hiyoko and Mahiru, you were U-turned… and are still in this race. You are team number nine."_

But a major oversight at the Roadblock…

"_Apparently, I've been working for an hour with a powered off metal detector." Tsumugi said._

...spelt the demise of Angie and Tsumugi.

"Angie and Tsumugi," Monokuma said. "You are the last team to arrive. And I am sorry to say that you have been eliminated from the race."

Nine teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?

* * *

**Leg 3.1**

* * *

**Peko and Keebo: 1st to depart, 3:00 AM**

Keebo ripped open their clue and read it aloud.

"Fly to the Pearl of the Far East, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam!"

**[i] Fly to: Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam**

_**Teams will now leave the lush tropics of Indonesia and fly north to the city of Ho Chi Minh City in Southern Vietnam. Once teams arrive, they must make their way to Ho Ban Nguyet Park to receive their next clue.**_

"Alright, Vietnam!" Keebo said, walking away from the Pit Stop.

"_Yesterday we came in first place, which was great" Peko said. "But more importantly, we've got the double Express Pass. Of course, we're going to be strategic with the one we have to use ourselves. But the other, we have to give away to another team. I am really close with the Kuzuryu siblings, and if we're going to give it away it'll probably go to them, but I think it would be better if we were to hold onto it for now to maybe get some leverage on the other teams who want it." _

They packed their bags into the back of a taxi as they climbed inside.

**Toko and Kyoko: 2nd to depart, 3:13 AM**

"Vietnam," Toko said. "What country's Vietnam in again?"

"I'm just going to let you think about that," Kyoko said, hopping into a cab.

"_On the last leg, we came into second, which I would say is a massive improvement from fifth," Kyoko explained. "But that's not that big of a deal. I don't care if we don't get first place on any of the legs, I just want to survive until the end so we can take home that win." _

**Junko and Mukuro: 3rd to depart, 3:26 AM**

**Gonta and Kokichi: 4th to depart, 3:28 AM**

"Hey, girls," Kokichi taunted. "I was thinking we could split a cab?"

"Absolutely not," Junko replied.

"No?" Gonta asked. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" Mukuro asked.

"We were just playing the game." Kokichi said. "If there's a mechanic, and we use it, you shouldn't be upset about it. Now come on. Let's split a cab. It'll be cheaper."

"I'd rather pay more to stay away from you." Junko said.

"Fine. Go away, you cumdumpster."

"What the fuck did you just say?" Junko asked, picking up Kokichi by the collar. "What did you just call me you fucking piece of shit? Mukuro! Kill him!"

"I think we'll get disqualified if we kill him. We'll eliminate him later. Just wait until the race is over." Mukuro replied.

Junko shook Kokichi in anger and then threw him back down on the ground.

"_U-turning us was not smart." Mukuro said. "Given how every team arrived at the exact same time, we beat seven other teams to the mat, and we had to do TWO detours proves how much of a powerhouse we are. Kokichi and Gonta better watch their backs because we're coming for them." _

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo arrived to the Denpasar airport and ran up to the ticket booth.

"Hi, we need to get to Ho Chi Minh City as fast as possible," Peko said.

"We have two flights. The first one is set to arrive at 8:00 PM via Chiang Mai, while the second arrives at 8:30 through Jakarta."

"Book the earlier one." Peko said. The ticket lady printed them tickets and handed it to them.

**Peko and Keebo: 1st on 1st Flight**

**Mikan and Maki: 5th to depart, 3:40 AM**

"Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam," Mikan read. She and Maki left the Pit Stop as they went to the road to hail a taxi.

"_We've been doing mediocre across two legs." Maki said. "We got sixth in Leg 1 and fifth in leg 2. We do want to change that and get further ahead to the front of the pack, but we're going to have to work hard to make sure that happens. I don't predict it happening, but there is always the chance that we get eliminated before the finals. We need to avoid that if we want a chance to win." _

**Toko and Kyoko: 2nd on 1st Flight**

"Alright, dodged a bullet there," Toko said. "H-Half hour buffer on the other teams… g-good for us at least."

"I hope you understand having a half hour buffer doesn't necessarily mean we'll be safe."

"Shut up! I kn-knew that. Don't be so p-pessimistic."

"That's one for you to say."

* * *

**Gonta and Kokichi: 3rd on 1st Flight**

"Nice." Gonta said. "Now Gonta and Kokichi get in early."

"Yeah!" Kokichi shouted.

Just then, Junko and Mukuro ran up to the counter.

"We want whatever they got." Junko said.

"Alright, Ho Chi Minh City at 8:00?"

"Yes." Mukuro replied.

She printed out the tickets and handed them over.

**Junko and Mukuro: 4th on 1st Flight**

"Alright!" Junko shouted. "Nice!"

* * *

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki stood at the counter as the ticket agent typed up some things and Kirumi and Sakura arrived in line right behind them. "Alright, you're on the first flight."

**Mikan and Maki: 5th on 1st Flight**

After they left, Sakura and Kirumi approached the stand.

"We need the flight they got." Kirumi said.

"Sorry, I gave them the last tickets." the agent said.

"It's full?"

"Yeah…"

"Is there any way that we could get onto that flight?" Kirumi asked.

"We're uncertain," the ticket agent replied. "I'd say likely not."

"What's the next flight?"

"It arrives half an hour later."

"Fine. We'll take that." Sakura replied.

**Sakura and Kirumi: 1st on 2nd Flight**

"This is… disappointing," Kirumi said, walking to security.

**Mondo and Taka: 2nd on 2nd Flight**

"This sucks," Mondo said. "Whatever. We'll make do."

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: 3rd on 2nd Flight**

"Well… whatever." Fuyuhiko said. "There's four other teams with us. We'll do fine."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Last on 2nd Flight**

"At least we're bunched up again, right?" Mahiru asked. "We're not, like, a million hours after them."

* * *

The gates for the two flights just so happened to be in the same terminal, so all of the teams got together for a quick chat.

"You skanks!" Hiyoko shouted. "Why'd you U-turn us?"

"Sorry about that," Junko replied. "As you could like, probably tell, we got U-turned too. We just wanted to save ourselves."

"Well, you clearly didn't need it." Mahiru rebutted. "But I get it. Fine. You wanted to save yourselves."

"I don't!" Hiyoko shouted. "You're a strong team! You didn't even need to U-turn us to survive! You're just bullies! WAAAAAAAAH!"

"Make it stop…" Toko said, hands on her ears.

"If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at the boys," Mukuro said. "They're the ones who U-turned us. If they hadn't U-turned us, we wouldn't have U-turned you."

All of the heads in the room turned to Kokichi and Gonta.

"Well, we only U-turned you because you were a threat." Kokichi said. "And you came in third. Which confirms our beliefs."

"It was only leg two, though." Peko said. "I don't think it's that smart to use a U-turn that early."

"Whatever." Kokichi replied. "None of the U-turned teams went home, so it's not like it matters."

Everyone sighed and quieted down. While no one was looking, Kokichi went up to Fuyuhiko.

"Hey, Yakuza," he said.

"The fuck do you want?"

"I overheard Peko and Keeboy talking with Toko and Kyoko about a U-turn plot against you guys. Just something I felt you should know."

"All I know now is that you're full of shit." Fuyuhiko replied. "Now go. Get out of my face before I pump some lead into yours."

"Neeheehee… you're so violent!"

"SHUT UP!"

On the other end of the gate, Junko was trying to reason with Hiyoko.

"I really am sorry," Junko replied.

"Hmph. Fine."

"Can we just get over this?"

"I guess… alright. You better not do it again, though, or else I'll bop you on the head!"

* * *

_**Teams are now en route to Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam. **_

* * *

**Tan Son Nhat International Airport**

**Flight 1: 8:00 PM**

"GOOO!" Mukuro shouted as the plane doors opened. The five teams on board the first flight ran out into the terminal.

"Cabs, cabs," Mikan muttered.

While running, Mikan slipped and slid down the floor of the airport before Maki picked her up and slung her over her shoulder.

**Toko and Kyoko**

Toko and Kyoko ran to the cab line. "Ho Ban Nguyet Park," Kyoko said. The driver nodded as they got inside.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"It's still December, and I still want to go play in the snow!"

"Don't get your panties twisted, we'll get there eventually."

**Mikan and Maki**

Maki threw Mikan into the cab before stepping in herself.

"Eehh.. was that r-really necessary?" Mikan asked.

"It wouldn't be necessary if you weren't such a klutz," Maki replied. "Work on your coordination."

**Gonta and Kokichi**

"Gonta think he and Kokichi can win today!" Gonta shouted.

"Yeah. Yeah." Kokichi replied.

**Peko and Keebo**

"Alright, let's see what secrets Vietnam holds for us!" Keebo said.

* * *

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki stepped out of their cab and ran over to the park, where their clue box awaited.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 1st Place**

"Eat a Vietnamese Delicacy," Mikan read.

**[i] Eat a Snake**

_**Before teams continue, they must eat two of Vietnam's delicacies. One team member must eat this beating snake heart while the other drinks this shot glass of the snake's blood to receive their next clue.**_

"Alright, let's do this." Maki said. They walked over to the tagged table in the park in front of a tent. "What are we eating?"

The man nodded as he motioned for another man in the tent to do something.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Eat a vietnamese Delicacy," Mukuro read.

"Oh, god," Junko replied. "What is it?"

They ran up and lined up next to Maki and Mikan.

"They're b-bringing it out now," Mikan said. Just then, the man came out holding two shotglasses and laid them down in front of Maki and Mikan, one holding a convulsing heart in oil and the other holding blood.

"I-Is it still beating?" Mikan asked, taken aback. Junko looked disgusted while Mukuro barely flinched. Maki wasted no time and downed the heart without bothering to chew. "Do the other one."

Mikan gulped and picked up the shot glass filled with blood.

"Go on." Maki said. "You want to win, right?"

Mikan pinched her nose and downed the shot before releasing it and coughing and collapsing to the ground.

"Quit overreacting." Maki said. Mikan nodded and stood back up, coughing.

"I'm gonna puke just looking at her." Junko said.

"A-am I really that ugly?" Mikan asked.

"No… I mean…" Junko replied. They didn't get to finish it before the man at the table pulled out a clue for Maki and Mikan.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 1st Place**

"Detour," Maki read. "Build It or Ride It?"

_**Scooters are an integral part of life in Vietnam. In this Detour, teams will have the chance to either assemble one or earn a provisional license. It will be their choice: Build It or Ride It. **_

**[D] Build it**

_**In Build It, teams must make their way to this workshop to assemble this scooter using this toolbox and this instruction guide. If they can assemble the scooter to a T with no mistakes, they will receive their next clue.**_

**[D] Ride It**

_**It's only common sense that you would need a license to own one of these machines. In Ride It, teams must make their way to this license test facility and ride a scooter through this course containing several speed bumps. If both team members complete this course without stepping out of the white lines or touching their feet to the ground, they will receive their next clue. **_

"What do you think?" Mikan asked.

"Not sure. You tell me." Maki replied.

"You choose. I d-don't want to m-mess up," Mikan replied, hands to her mouth.

"Fine. Build it." Maki said.

**Junko and Mukuro**

As the man came out with the heart and blood, Junko's heart rate began to increase rapidly.

"_I mean, he comes out of the tent, and he has a literal heart that's still beating." Junko said. "And I was like… what? Why?" _

"_Junko's really squeamish when it comes to things like this," Mukuro replied. "Just one of my pet peeves. She just needs to step up her game and face her fears." _

"Do you want the blood or the heart?" Mukuro asked, stoic as ever.

"What? Do I even need to reply?"

Mukuro picked up the heart and gulped it down as Peko and Keebo and Gonta and Kokichi arrived simultaneously.

"Come on, sis!" Mukuro scolded. "Drink up!"

Junko looked at the other teams waiting as Junko picked it up and chugged it down before coughing and gagging.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Let's ride," Mukuro said. Junko was still dumbfounded as they ran back to the street and got into their taxi.

"I can't get over that," Junko said. "That was disgusting."

**Peko and Keebo**

The two shot glasses were put in front of the swordswoman and the robot.

"You know the drill," Keebo said, stepping back.

"_We were told that, since Keebo can't eat," Peko said. "That I had to take both of them." _

Peko dumped the heart into the blood and then poured the blood into her mouth and swallowed before coughing for a bit and taking out a bottle of water.

**Gonta and Kokichi**

Gonta held the blood as Kokichi held the heart. "Cheers." Kokichi said, downing the glass as Gonta chugged the oil.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Detour," Peko read. "What do you think?"

"Riding seems like it's more straight forward. The building seems like it's a little too nitpicky."

**Gonta and Kokichi: Currently in 4th Place**

"We're building," Kokichi said.

**Toko and Kyoko**

Gonta and Kokichi ran out of the park as Toko and Kyoko ran in.

"Oh my god," Toko said. "W-what is that?"

"It's a heart," Kyoko said. "If it bothers you I could take the heart and you can take the blood."

"B-BLOOD?"

"On second thought… that might not be the best idea." Kyoko said. Kyoko picked up the blood, careful to shield it from Toko, and downed it. "You have to eat the heart."

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

"Do you want to please Byakuya or not?"

"M-Master?" Toko asked, quickly picking up the shot glass and downing the heart before coughing.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 5th Place**

Toko kept coughing as Kyoko read the clue.

"Detour," Kyoko read. "What do you think?"

Toko pounded her chest as she collapsed to the floor.

"...Building it is."

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki stepped out of their taxi as they approached the race tagged scooter shop.

"Alright, let's do this," Maki said. "Pick an open station."

Looking around, they saw nine platforms with disassembled scooter parts on top of it along with a toolbox and a loose instruction manual.

"This should be easy enough," Mikan said, picking up the instruction manual. "I mean, t-there's a manual… It should tell us what to do..."

She opened it to see "Cách lắp ráp xe tay ga"

"Uhh…" Mikan stammered. "Maki?"

"What?"

"It's in a language I don't know."

Maki took the instruction manual out of Mikan's hands. "I get it. I guess we'll just have to go by the pictures."

"But only a-around half of the steps have p-pictures…"

"Then we try to look at the pictures to see what comes between."

"_For this Detour, we were given an instruction manual that we couldn't read," Maki said. "And every other step had pictures, while the others were just words. Because we couldn't read it, we had to look at what changed between the pictures. Some of them were obvious, like attaching one of the tires, but some were more ambiguous, such as twisting on some small screws or bolts." _

"It looks like we need to attach the kickstand first," Maki said. Maki picked up the body of the scooter and held it upright. "You know where it goes, right?"

"I think s-so," Mikan replied. "Is it screw or nuts and bolts?"

"Nuts and bolts." Maki said, holding the manual in her hand. Mikan grabbed a few nuts and bolts as she made her way over to the side of the body of the scooter before tripping on a lamp cord and somehow suspending her legs over her body.

"EEE! I tripped!"

"How did you even do that?"

"I'm sorry!"

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro got out of their cab and ran to the license testing facility.

"Alright, follow the arrows," Junko said, pointing at the yellow and red arrows that pointed in the direction they needed to go. They ended up in some kind of enclosed lot with scooters lined up.

"We need to pick an instructor," Mukuro said. They approached nine Vietnamese people in a row, waiting for them. "Okay… you!" she said, pointing to a woman. The woman smiled as she led them to two scooters. Junko and Mukuro both mounted it.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo arrived at the motor scooter riding test and picked a man to be their trainer.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"You need to twist the handle with your right hand to move," the instructor said. "Don't go too much or else you'll be too fast."

Junko twisted it a little too fast and sped off and crashed into a wall.

"Like that. Don't do that."

Mukuro began moving at a constant speed. "How do I turn?"

"It's not hard," the instructor replied. "Just lean the direction you want to go and turn the handle. But not too fast."

**Gonta and Kokichi**

"Oh look, it's the babysitter and the baby." Kokichi said, entering the motorcycle shop.

"Shut up shut up shut up." Maki replied. "Just ignore them, Mikan. Kokichi gets worse when you give him attention."

"O-Ok," Mikan replied, tightening a bolt to attach the handlebars.

**Kyoko and Toko**

Kyoko and Toko jogged in right after Gonta and Kokichi and immediately picked a workstation.

"Kyoko," Toko said. "I-I can't read this."

"Just look at the pictures," Kyoko replied. "We should be fine. We know it's possible without knowing Vietnamese."

* * *

**Flight 2: 8:30 PM**

The four teams on the latter flight sprinted through the Ho Chi Minh City airport.

"Comin' through!" Mondo shouted, dodging other passengers in the arrivals area.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

"TAXI!" Fuyuhiko shouted. They ran to the taxis and stepped inside. "Ho Ban Ngyuet Park," he said.

"Vietnam," Natsumi said. "Never really thought much about coming here."

"It might be interesting," Fuyuhiko replied. "But a lot of hot and tropical places so far."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru rested in their cab, Hiyoko munching on some gummies.

"So far, we haven't really been doing that well," Mahiru said. "We've gotten second to last on the two legs we've done so far, which isn't really giving us a good message. The fact we're on the later flight really deepens the wound."

"I'm sure we can beat all of these other losers." Hiyoko replied.

**Mondo and Taka**

"We barely got any sleep yesterday," Mondo said. "I'm jetlagged as fuck and I'm starving."

"Don't think about that, bro!" Taka shouted. "We will be fine!"

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"Kind of disappointed we're in the back right now," Sakura said. "But we can make up the time."

"I accepted a request that I will do my best," Kirumi said. "And I will carry it out. No matter what."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"I think we're ready to do the course," Mukuro said.

"Are you sure?" the instructor asked. Junko and Mukuro nodded as they rode their scooters over to the starting position. The judge walked up to them and explained the rules.

"Complete the entire course, which consists of a figure-eight and then a line with several speed bumps. If you steer outside of the white lines, you fail. If your feet touch the floor, you fail."

"Got it," Junko replied.

"And you will be going one at a time. If either one of you fails, you both have to restart."

"You go first," Junko said. Mukuro nodded as the judge told them to go. Mukuro began driving casually in a straight line until she hit the first figure eight, which she slowly leaned her body to clear the curves. Once she was done, she made her way to the line of around eight or so speed bumps. She cleared them with little difficulty other than steering perfectly straight, but she stayed within the white lines until she returned to the start.

"Perfect," The judge said. "You next."

Junko mounted her scooter and made her way to the figure eight, but before she arrived, she lost her balance and set her foot to the floor.

"Sorry, no," the judge said. "Restart."

**Mikan and Maki**

"Alright, looks like we need to screw the bolts onto the tires to secure them to the rest of the scooter," Maki said. "Just roll one of the tires up here."

"Got it," Mikan said, laying one of the tires on its side and rolling it to Maki. Maki picked it up and then placed it under the slot. "Alright, you got the nuts and bolts?"

"I've got it," Mikan replied. Maki grabbed the wrench and secured the nuts and bolts to the wheel.

**Gonta and Kokichi**

Gonta screwed the bolts in to secure the handles.

"Gonta, I think you messed up," Kokichi said.

"Huh? But Gonta not know what he did wrong…"

"The handles don't look like they can turn. Maybe you put a bolt in somewhere you shouldn't've?"

"Oh, Gonta see!" Gonta replied, bending down to take out a bolt that was blocking the rotation.

**Toko and Kyoko**

"Aah…" Kyoko said, accidentally slicing the underside of her arm with a jagged piece of the scooter.

"Are you alright?" Toko asked, leaning over Kyoko's shoulder. "B-Blood!"

Then she collapsed onto the ground which was covered in nuts and bolts.

"That's gonna hurt," Kyoko said. "Great. Now I have to do this all by myself."

She sighed and took the manual out of Toko's hands.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko completed the figure-8 before being led astray by the speed bumps and collapsing onto the ground.

"This is harder than it looks," Peko said.

"_Those things were a lot more difficult than I thought," Peko explained. "I cannot imagine riding that in congested traffic like we've seen on the way here." _

"Mukuro's got it down," Keebo replied.

"I get it…"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Up here!" Hiyoko pointed, following the yellow and red arrows into the park until they reached the tagged table and ripped the clue on it with Mondo and Taka soon following.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 6th Place**

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 7th Place**

"Eat a Vietnamese Delicacy," Hiyoko read. "I hope it's roast Mr. Ants!"

"Alright," Taka said, shoving the clue in his back pocket. Just then, the man came out of the tent holding the shotglasses for both teams.

"What is that?" Hiyoko asked, pointing to the snake heart. "It's the size of Mikan's brain."

"I think it's a heart," Mahiru said, face turning pale.

"Oh, awesome!" Hiyoko said, pouring the still-beating heart and the oil into her mouth and chewing it rigerously before swallowing. "You do it."

"Mine is something else," Mahiru replied, holding up the shotglass full of blood.

"Drink it, big sis!"

"B-Bu-"

Then, Mondo and Taka downed their glasses almost immediately as they got their clue handed to them.

"Fine."

She downed the glass of blood before coughing.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 6th Place**

"Ride it. Obviously," Mondo said. "Y'know… biker… and it's a test..."

"Alright!" Taka shouted. "Let us go take a test!"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 7th Place**

Mahiru continued coughing as Hiyoko read the clue.

"I think Ride It is better," Hiyoko said. "Faster."

"Alright," Mahiru repeated before coughs, before opening a bottle of water.

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan connected the brakes before stepping away from it with Maki. "Can we get a check here?"

The judge walked up to the scooter and inspected it, looking at every corner. His eyes went to the wheels.

"I'm sorry, no good," the judge said, before walking away. Maki and Mikan surrounded it. "We don't have any spare parts," Maki said. "So I don't get what the problem would be."

Mikan walked around to the side before accidentally kicking the kickstand up and having the scooter collapse on her.

**Gonta and Kokichi**

Gonta attached the last bolt onto the wheel.

"Okay, Gonta think we're done!" Gonta said. Kokichi picked up a foot-powered tire pump. "What about this?"

"Gonta not know what that is!"

"It's a tire pump." He went to attach it to the tire and began pumping it up.

Mikan and Maki's eyes went straight to Gonta and Kokichi. "Pump! We need to inflate the tires!" Maki said.

"Shit, they've caught on," Kokichi said. They each attached their pumps to the tires and began inflating them with the pedal.

**Kirumi and Sakura: Currently in 8th Place**

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: Currently in Last Place**

The two remaining teams arrived at the table in the park and downed their shotglasses with little resistance.

"We're in the back now," Natsumi said. "I can't afford to be scared to eat a heart."

"That tasted terrible though," Fuyuhiko replied. "Bleck."

They each received their clues.

**Kirumi and Sakura: Currently in 8th Place**

"We're doing the motorbike test," Sakura said.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: Currently in Last Place**

"We're building." Fuyuhiko said.

**Junko and Mukuro**

Mukuro completed her test flawlessly this time as it was about Junko's turn to go again. Junko went around the figure-8 before heading to the speed bumps. The bumps bounced her around for a bit, but she went straight enough to go back to the starting point.

"Perfect!" the judge shouted, handing Junko a clue.

"We did it!" Junko shouted. Mukuro snatched the clue away and ripped it open.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 1st Place**

"Make your way to the Notre Dame Cathedral of Saigon," Mukuro read.

**[i] Proceed to: Notre Dame Cathedral of Saigon**

_**Teams must make their way to the Notre Dame Cathedral of Saigon. Once they arrive, they must put their names on a sign up sheet for buses that depart for the village of Cai Be the next morning. There will be four buses available for teams. The first one is set to arrive at 7:00 in the morning, and will carry three teams. The next three are staggered ten minutes apart, arriving at 7:10, 7:20, and 7:30 respectively, and each has only enough room for two teams. Once teams have signed their names on the board, they must wait out the night until boarding time. Teams will receive their next clue upon arrival at Cai Be.**_

"Alright, we're taking a bus to somewhere," Junko said, leaving the motor scooter facility.

**Gonta and Kokichi**

Gonta hit the pedal fiercely as Maki tried to match his speed. In due time, both of the teams had fully inflated tires.

"Check!" Gonta and Maki shouted simultaneously. The judge inspected Gonta and Kokichi's first, and gave them their clue. Then, he gave Maki and Mikan their clue.

**Gonta and Kokichi: Currently in 2nd Place**

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Let's get out of here," Maki said. "We have a bus to catch."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry for how long that took. I've just been busy with stuff. It's finals season and I had a lot of work due. Anyways, here's the first Vietnam chapter. Just to let you know, I'll be busy again soon, so I won't be able to upload as soon afterwards. Anyways, please leave a review, follow, favorite, predict who goes home next time, or whatever. **


	6. Leg 3-2

**Sorry this took so long. I was busy.**

* * *

**Leg 3.2**

* * *

**Peko and Keebo**

Keebo navigated around the figure-eight with his scooter and then rode his way over the bumps with little trouble back to the starting point.

"Your turn, Peko." Keebo replied. Peko grimaced as she began riding her scooter around the figure-eight, almost stepping out of the lines and shaking.

"You've got this!" Keebo shouted, trying to encourage Peko. She made her way back over the bumps and then crossed the finish line.

"Congratulations," The judge said, handing Peko the clue.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 4th Place**

"Alright, let's go," Keebo said.

**Toko and Kyoko**

Kyoko worked on attaching the brakes just as Toko rose up from the floor, tongue flopping out.

"Took you long enough." Kyoko said. "I'm just about done."

"What the hell are you talking about? Where are we? What are we doing?"

"Don't worry about that, Jill," Kyoko said, pulling out the pump and plugging it into the tires. "Just sit there and do nothing."

Kyoko used the pump and pumped up the tires. "Can we get a check?" Kyoko asked.

The judge arrived and looked at the scooter, checking the tire pressure. "It's good,"

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 5th Place**

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka were on the scooters.

"Alright, let's do this!" Mondo shouted.

"Wait!" Taka protested. "I am not sure if I am ready! Give us more time to prepare!"

"Come on, bro! There's no penalty if you fail!"

"F-Fine! I shall try it!"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Woah!" Hiyoko said, scooter trembling before falling over.

"You need to keep your balance," Mahiru said. "It's not too hard to balance being a dancer, right?"

"Hmph."

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo cruised along the course. "Yeah. This is my challenge."

He completed the figure-eight as he then made his ways over the speed bumps with little effort.

"Alright, your turn, bro!" Mondo said. Taka tried to fasten his helmet as much as he could.

"Oh, come on!" Mondo shouted. "You're not gonna be hurt."

"These things are metal deathtraps! At least put some seatbelts on this!"

"Just go."

Taka sighed and began nervously riding towards the figure-eight.

**Kirumi and Sakura**

Kirumi and Sakura arrived at the scooter test and selected their instructors.

"You. You look tough." Sakura said. The instructor laughed as he led them to the scooters.

"Just twist the handlebars to move forwards, lean in and turn the handlebars to turn. Press these levers up here to brake… and… that's really all there is to it."

"Got it," Kirumi replied.

**Mondo and Taka**

Taka completed the figure eight and came back quickly over the speed bumps.

"You've got this, bro!" Mondo shouted. Taka smiled as he returned back to the starting line.

"Yeah! Nice one, bro!" Mondo shouted, judge handing over their clue.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 6th Place**

"Alright!" Taka said. "Let's not waste any time!"

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

Fuyuhiko and Natsumi arrived at the scooter workshop.

"Let's see what we have to work with," Fuyuhiko said. Natsumi picked up the manual.

"Uhh… Fuyu?" Natsumi said.

"What?"

"It's in Vietnamese."

Fuyuhiko walked over to inspect the manual. "Whatever. We can deal with the pictures."

"There's too little pictures."

"So? We can work out what we're missing."

"I want to switch to the other one."

"No! We're already here."

"Yeah, but if this is in Vietnamese, I think the other one would be much faster."

"But the travel tim-"

"Listen to me! I want to switch!"

"Fine. You want to switch? You want to switch so badly? Let's fucking switch. Fine. But if we go home, it's your fault."

"I don't have the time to deal with your shit right now."

"Look who's talking!"

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro hopped out of their taxi as they ran towards the cathedral.

"I see the sign up sheet!" Junko shouted.

"Where?"

"Use your eyes, sis! Up there!"

They approached the sign up sheet as Junko put their names down on the top slot.

**Junko and Mukuro: 1st on 7:00 Bus**

"What now?" Junko asked.

"I guess we spend the night here." Mukuro replied.

"Sleeping on the streets? Here? Ew!"

"I've gotten used to things like this. It's not that big of a deal," Mukuro said.

**Sakura and Kirumi**

Kirumi navigated around the Figure-8 with relative ease before stumbling a bit on the speed bumps and eventually setting her foot to the ground to stabilize herself.

"No," the judge said.

"I apologize," Kirumi said.

"Don't worry about that," Sakura said. "There's no line. We can do this as many times as you need."

**Gonta and Kokichi**

Gonta and Kokichi exited their cab. "Alright, what are we looking for?"

"Clue said… si-guh-n up sheet."

"Sign up sheet? Learn to read better, Gonta!"

They ran past Junko and Mukuro, who were in the process of taking out their sleeping bags.

"Great. Those two," Junko groaned.

Kokichi signed their names underneath the girls'.

**Gonta and Kokichi: 2nd on 7:00 Bus**

Gonta walked up to Junko. "Hello!"

"Hi, Gonta," Mukuro replied, with a smile.

"What're you doing? Is this a big slumber party?" Kokichi asked.

"Shut up, Kokichi." Junko replied.

"What? But you were being so friendly with Gonta!"

"We like Gonta. We just don't like you." Mukuro said, staring into Kokichi's beady eyes. "I feel bad for him."

"Aww… you're so cold and heartless! Kinda like Maki!"

"Speak of the devil," Junko said, looking up at a cab arriving.

**Mikan and Maki**

"W-where are we supposed to run?" Mikan stammered.

"I see it. Over there." Maki replied.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Kokichi shouted.

"EEEEEEKKKKK!" Mikan shouted, dashing behind Maki and using her as a shield.

"Get up." Maki scolded.

**Mikan and Maki: Last on 7:00 Bus**

"First bus gang!" Kokichi shouted.

Maki and Mukuro stared at him intensely.

"This is gonna be a long night," Junko said, running her fingers through her hair.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"I think we're ready," Mahiru said. "It doesn't feel like it's too hard."

"Alright, then let's just go and get out already!" Hiyoko shouted.

"We have to wait for Kirumi and Sakura, though," Mahiru replied.

**Kirumi and Sakura**

Kirumi went over the speed bumps and stabilized herself before completing the course.

"Finally," Kirumi replied, satisfied with her work. "It's your turn."

Sakura solemnly nodded and mounted her bike. "I have excellent balance. This will be a cakewalk."

Sakura slowly began moving her scooter through the course until the figure eight, which she smoothly turned around.

"_I would've thought that being heavier would make it more difficult to balance," Kirumi said. "But she proved me wrong." _

Sakura went over the speed bumps with very little emotion on her face as she returned to the start.

"I think you got it." Kirumi said. The judge nodded and handed over their clue.

**Kirumi and Sakura: Currently in 7th Place**

"Make your way to the Notre Dame Cathedral of Saigon," Kirumi read. She and Sakura ran out of the driving school.

"We're not last," Sakura said. "That's all I care about now."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"You're kidding me." Hiyoko said.

"I'm just going to go first. We have to get this if we want to catch up!" Mahiru said, beginning her test.

Hiyoko shook her head as Mahiru began driving her scooter.

"Why are we always last? Always!" Hiyoko muttered.

**Peko and Keebo: 1st on 7:10 Bus**

"Alright, we're still up on top," Keebo said, looking at the board. "It's fine. We're not first, but it's fine."

Junko pulled up her eyemask, rising up from the sleeping bag. "Who is it now?"

"Peko and Keebo," Mukuro replied. "Just sleep. Don't worry about them."

"Gonta's a snorer." Junko griped.

**Toko and Kyoko**

"Come on, Jill!" Kyoko said.

"Fine, fine, got it, girl." Jill replied. They arrived at the sign-in sheet.

**Toko and Kyoko: Last on 7:10 Bus**

"That puts us twenty minutes ahead the last place team," Kyoko said. "I like our odds."

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

"Here it is," Fuyuhiko pointed. "Your stupid driving school."

Natsumi glared at him before they ran in to see Mahiru still on her test.

"Big Sis Mahiru!" Hiyoko yelled concerningly. "Fuyu and Natsumi are here!"

"What?" Mahiru asked, looking up. But looking up damaged her concentration, causing her to fall over and slide over the pavement for a full meter.

"Gah!" Mahiru yelled.

"Mahiru!" Hiyoko shouted, running over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just a scrape," Mahiru replied, standing up. Her entire left side was completely black with dirt and scrapes. "Let's just get out of here before they beat us too."

**Mondo and Taka**

"Sir," Mondo said, poking at the cab driver. "This does not look like a cathedral."

He muttered something in Vietnamese.

"Let's just get outta here." Mondo said. "Get a new cabbie that does speak English."

"It's the middle of the night!" Taka shouted. "I don't think we're going to find a cab easily."

"But he doesn't know where we're going!" Mondo protested. "All we know, he's going to take us to Russia!"

"Fine. You have a point," Taka replied. They paid the driver and got out. "What now?"

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

"You use that handle to accelerate," the instructor said. Natsumi tried it as she began moving. "GAAAAH! How do I stoooooop!"

Natsumi continued accelerating around the practice area before falling and sliding her a good ten feet over the pavement.

"GRAAAAH!" Natsumi raged. "I hate Vietnam! Vietnam is not kind to us!"

"This was your choice," Fuyuhiko replied. "I'm not taking the blame for this one."

**Sakura and Kirumi: 1st on 7:20 Bus**

Sakura and Kirumi ran to the sign up board in front of the cathedral.

"First from our flight," Sakura said. "I didn't expect that. But I am not going to complain."

"Yes. It is a welcome surprise," Kirumi replied.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Time to try this again," Mahiru said. She went smoothly along the curves and then bumped her way back to the start.

"Alright, I guess I'll try," Hiyoko replied. She got onto her scooter and went through the figure-eight with relative ease.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

"This sucks," Natsumi said.

"Then we shouldn't have switched," Fuyuhiko replied. "We didn't even have time to try it!"

"Then let's go back."

"What?"

"Let's go back and assemble the scooter."

"Fuck no! We're here, we're doing this." Fuyuhiko scolded. "Do you not have any common sense?"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko squealed after each speed bump, but was able to keep her composure and concentration to make it back to the beginning.

"Did we do it?" Hiyoko asked. The judge nodded. "Yay!"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 8th Place**

"Shit," Fuyuhiko said. "We have to go now."

"But I don't know how to-"

"If we don't try, we're getting eliminated today."

Natsumi sighed. "Fine."

They lined up as Natsumi went first. Almost immediately, she swerved to the right, causing her to slide and ram into the judge.

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka finally hailed a taxi.

"Fricking finally," Mondo said. Taka climbed inside. "English?"

The driver nodded as Taka leaned up to tell him the location."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Looks like we're catching a bus, so we're probably going to be tied for last with Fuyuhiko and Natsumi anyways," Mahiru said. "Doesn't hurt for us to go fast, though."

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

Natsumi finally cleared it. "Finally," She griped. Fuyuhiko sighed. "I guess it's my turn now."

Fuyuhiko began advancing towards the loop and got the figure eight done with no problem. Then, he began coming back really quick before crossing the finish line.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: Currently In Last Place**

They quickly ran outside and hopped into a cab, Fuyuhiko's face plastered outside.

"Fuyuhiko," Natsumi said.

"Just… just don't talk to me right now."

**Mondo and Taka: Last on 7:20 Bus**

"We just narrowly avoided the last bus," Mondo said. "Alright… I thought we'd be doing better."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: 1st on 7:30 Bus**

"Lost our lead," Mahiru said. "Oh well, guess it can't be helped."

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: Last on 7:30 Bus**

"We can still stay in this, I guess," Natsumi said. Fuyuhiko still avoided eye contact.

"Natsumi," Fuyuhiko said, "We need to talk. You can't just give up whenever something's not going your way."

"..."

"I mean, there's a Roadblock cap. You're going to have to do some. You can't quit that. Just… just put some effort into it."

"Fine," Natsumi replied.

"HEY!" Junko shouted, ripping off her eyemask. "I'm becoming deaf over here! Can you talk any louder!"

"Erm…" Kyoko groaned, sitting up in her sleeping bag. "You're the one who's waking everyone up."

* * *

_**Teams are now boarding four buses set to arrive at Cai Be at 7:00 AM, 7:10, 7:20, and 7:30.**_

* * *

**Cai Be Bus Terminal: 7:00 AM**

The three teams on the first bus raced out as a Vietnamese person at the door handed them their clues.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 1st Place**

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 2nd Place**

**Gonta and Kokichi: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Make your way to the Ben Tau Du Lich Dock," Maki read.

**[i] Proceed to: Ben Tau Du Lich Dock**

"Where the fuck is that?" Junko asked.

"I dunno, ask a local?" Mukuro replied.

**Gonta and Kokichi**

A man was speaking completely in Vietnamese, but he was making hand motions for directions.

"Alright, thank you!" Gonta said. Kokichi ran off.

**Mikan and Maki**

"We don't know where to go!" Mikan said.

"Just follow Gonta and Kokichi." Maki said.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Fuck it, follow them!" Junko shouted.

* * *

**Gonta and Kokichi**

Gonta and Kokichi arrived at the dock, where the clue box awaited.

**Gonta and Kokichi: Currently in 1st Place**

"Who's feeling hydrated?" Kokichi read.

**[R] Mekong Market**

_**The Cai Be Floating Market is a wonder to behold. Every morning, hundreds of boats come out onto this river on the Mekong Delta in order to sell or purchase goods, something that teams must now do. In this Roadblock, one team member must select one of these nine boats, each containing different products. Then, they must row themselves out to the river and sell them to the locals at a self-declared price. If teams can make 400,000 Vietnamese Dong, they will receive their next clue. If they wish, teams can continue selling products after the requirement is met and they will keep any excess. **_

"Alright, I'll do it," Kokichi said.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 2nd Place**

"I'll do it," Maki said.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 3rd Place**

"It's all me," Mukuro said.

**Kokichi**

Kokichi looked at the nine boats on shore. "Which one?" he muttered.

"_Each of these boats had something different," Kokichi said. "There was one that had flowers on it, one with watermelons, coconuts, oranges, ginger, carrots, rice, durians, and mangoes. So there was some strategy in how I picked. I wanted something that would sell for a decent amount, but also something that you would typically buy in bulk. And judging by how Maki picked the watermelons and Mukuro picked the durians, they didn't really seem to have that mindset. You'd buy multiple small bags of rice, but you wouldn't typically buy multiple watermelons." _

"I'll take the rice!" Kokichi said, pushing the rice boat into the water. "How am I supposed to row this?"

**Maki**

Maki pushed the watermelon boat into the water. "I guess I have to stand up and row," she muttered, looking at the apparatus at the end of the boat. The oar holders were clearly at a standing-up height.

**Mukuro**

Mukuro stared at several of the products on shore behind the boats. "What are those for?"

"Probably spares in case we run out or fall into the river." Maki replied. "Don't worry about it."

Mukuro shrugged and began pushing the durian boat.

**Kokichi**

Kokichi stood up and put on a Vietnamese cone hat he found in the boat. "I like this."

He began rowing towards the market.

**7:10 Bus**

**Kyoko and Toko: Currently in 4th Place**

Kyoko and Toko ran silently through the Vietnamese countryside with Peko and Keebo running shortly after.

"It's hot," Toko complained.

"Don't focus on that."

**Mukuro**

Mukuro arrived first to the market.

"How much should I charge?" Mukuro asked.

"_For this challenge, we were supposed make our own price for how much dong we wanted." Mukuro said. Junko snickered. _

"_Is there something funny, Junko?" _

"_Oh, no, there's nothing funny about wanting dong," Junko replied, trying not to laugh. _

"_Anyways, we needed to make sure we were charging at a price that was high enough to meet our requirement, but low enough for people to be willing to buy it. I had no idea what the conversion rate of dong to yen was, so I just tried to guess based on how much money we had to make." _

"Hi, sir!" Mukuro shouted, rowing up to a man in a boat. "Can I interest you in some durians?"

"How much?" he asked.

"Erm… 60,000."

The man shook his head and rowed away.

**Maki**

Maki rowed into the market behind Mukuro as a family rowed up to them and spoke in Vietnamese.

"Sorry, do you speak English?"

The family glared at her.

"40,000." Maki took her hands and stuck out four fingers, and formed an O shape in the other hand. The family nodded and dug through their bag for cash before handing over 40,000 dong. Maki tossed them a watermelon before rowing away.

**Kokichi**

"Neeheehee…" Kokichi said, rowing towards Mukuro.

"Eh?" Mukuro asked, turning her head only to see Kokichi ramming into her boat, nearly tipping her over and sending around three durians flowing away in the river. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, it was an accident."

"I don't have time to deal with your bullshit," Mukuro replied, rowing away. Kokichi rowed up to the man that just rejected Mukuro seconds before.

"Would you like a bag of rice?" Kokichi asked. "It's a kilo! Only 20,000 dong!"

The man nodded and handed over his money before Kokichi handed over the bag, which was labelled "0.5 Kilo."

Kokichi quickly got the hell out of there before the man noticed.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 4th Place**

"I've got this," Keebo said, running down to the boats.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 5th Place**

"All yours," Kyoko said, pushing Toko down to the docks.

**Mukuro**

"I obviously have to lower my prices," Mukuro muttered. "20,000? No, that'll take too long."

**Kokichi**

Kokichi rowed up to Maki, who was in the middle of a transaction before hitting her boat with his and pushing her away.

"Hi, sorry, looks like she's busy!" Kokichi said. "Anyways, can I interest you in some rice? Only 20,000!"

The customers nodded and forked over some money.

**Maki**

"I'll kill him someday." Maki groaned. She waited for Kokichi to leave before rowing in herself.

"Sorry about that." Maki said. "Anyways, that'll be 40,000."

The customers gave her the cash and then rowed away.

**Toko**

"H-How the hell am I s-supposed to row this?" Toko stammered, trying to row but going in circles.

"You have to row both at the same time with the same amount of force if you want to go straight." Keebo said. "You row one side to go the opposite direction a-"

"Okay, Keebo!" Peko shouted from the shore. "Quit helping her and just go!"

"Yeah… uhh… sorry." Keebo said, rowing away with a grimace.

**Mukuro**

"I don't know what you're trying to say," Mukuro said. The woman argued for a bit before just taking out some cash and handing it over.

"Alright," Mukuro said, looking through the cash and counting it. 40,000. "Here you go,"

**7:20 Bus**

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 6th Place**

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 7th Place**

"Alright, let's go!" Mondo shouted, running through the village.

"We've only got ten minutes on the last team," Kirumi said. "We have to survive!"

**Toko**

"Ngghhhh!" Toko groaned, trying to move straight but ending up ramming into the shore multiple times. "God!"

**Keebo**

"Hi, do you want some ginger?" Keebo asked.

"How much?"

"10,000 Dong for one."

"Sure, I'll take six!"

"Wow… thanks!" Keebo shouted.

**Kokichi**

Kokichi sold another bag of rice as he counted his money. "I just need 100,000 more. Man, am I a good salesman!"

**Mukuro**

Mukuro threw a durian at a customer who gave her the money entirely in coins.

"Alright… I think I have enough." Mukuro said, beginning to row back to shore.

**Maki**

Maki handed three watermelons to a customer. "Alright, thanks for buying in bulk." she very sternly said.

**Toko**

Toko rowed until she got stuck on some kind of sandbed. She sighed and stood up, but ended up offsetting the boat and sending her and several mangoes into the water.

"God… I h-hate this."

**Mukuro**

Mukuro finally rowed back to shore before running up to the judge.

"You go, Sis!" Junko shouted. Mukuro handed all of the cash that she had over to the judge.

"No." the judge replied.

"Huh?"

Junko looked on in confusion.

Mukuro searched through her cash. "What do you mean? I have it all! I have 400,000!"

The judge shook his head as Mukuro looked through it again. "Fuck."

"_I handed in my cash and the judge told me no. So when I looked through it, I noticed where I messed up." Mukuro said. "I mistook one of the 10,000 bills that I had as a 100,000." _

"Dammit!" Mukuro shouted, running back to the boat. "Just wasted a lot of time."

"Get it together!" Junko scolded.

**Kokichi**

Kokichi made another transaction for two bags of rice. "Alright. Almost there."

He turned to someone. "Hey, sir, do you want to buy some rice? Please support a Japanese kid who lost his plane ticket home!"

"S...Sure!" the man replied, rowing over. "I'll buy three."

"It's 2,000 each."

Kokichi gave him the rice as the man gave him some cash. "That's for the rice, plus an extra 10,000. Please travel safely back home."

"Thank you." Kokichi replied. As soon as the man rowed away Kokichi gave a sly smile and began rowing back to shore.

**Kirumi and Sakura: Currently in 6th Place**

"It's all me." Kirumi said.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 7th Place**

"You should do it, bro. I know I'm not going to attract many buyers." Mondo said.

**Maki**

"Could you buy two?" Maki asked.

"But I only nee-" the woman replied.

"Could you buy two? Please?"

"I-I guess a second one won't hurt."

Maki made the exchange and began rowing back. "Got it!"

**Mukuro**

Mukuro rowed back to the market, watching Kokichi and Maki leave. "Sis is going to be so mad at me."

**Taka**

"I like this style of rowing!" Taka shouted, standing proudly on the end of the boat. "It makes me feel… powerful!"

**Kirumi**

Kirumi struggled to row. "This is difficult to steer…" she muttered.

**Toko**

Toko got back onto her boat, sopping wet, before she saw Taka pass them. "W-what? They're h-here already?"

She griped while trying to paddle faster towards the market, which seemed to be working well for her.

**Keebo**

"Hi, want some ginger?" Keebo asked.

"I'll take several."

"How many?"

"Maybe around ten."

The customer handed Keebo 100,000 dong before making the exchange.

"I'm doing real good here!" he exclaimed.

**Kokichi**

Kokichi paddled back to shore as Junko slammed a nearby tree with her fist. He handed over his cash as the judge gave them their clue.

**Gonta and Kokichi: Currently in 1st Place**

"You did good, Kokichi!" Gonta said.

"I know I did. Being a liar gets you far in this game."

They ripped open their clue. "Make your way to your next Pit Stop."

**[i] Proceed to Pit Stop: Vĩnh Tràng Temple**

_**Teams must now use one of these speedboats and follow these markings along the Mekong River to arrive at the city of Mỹ Thơ. Then, they must make their way to the Vĩnh Tràng Pagoda, the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to arrive may be eliminated.**_

"Let's go win this leg," Kokichi said, running to one of the speedboats.

**Maki**

"I've got it." Maki said, handing over the money and trading it for the clue.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 2nd Place**

"We can beat them." Maki said.

"Y-Yeah!" Mikan stammered, climbing into one of the speedboats.

**2:30 Bus**

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: Currently in 8th Place**

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 9th Place**

**Taka**

"I HAVE COCONUTS FOR SALE!" Taka shouted. Everyone within a mile radius crouched down, held down their ears, and cringed.

"I think everyone back in Japan could've heard you, dude." Keebo said.

"I am just advertising my product!" Taka shouted.

**Mukuro**

After selling a few more durians, Mukuro finally racked up enough to make 400,000 dong and rowed back to shore.

The judge nodded and handed her the clue.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 3rd Place**

"I can't believe you did that." Junko said.

"It's not that big of a deal," Mukuro replied.

"Yeah, but you could've just lost us first place!"

"S-Sorry!"

**Toko**

"F-Finally!" Toko shouted, arriving at the market. "Took long enough."

She began rowing around, trying to sell the mangoes.

**Keebo**

Keebo sold another batch of ginger. "I think that's it…" he muttered. "We have enough cash. I should get back."

**Kirumi**

Kirumi handed over a bouquet of flowers to a few small children in exchange for some cash.

"_The smiles on these families faces just made my day," Kirumi said._

**Gonta and Kokichi**

"Mikan and Maki catching up," Gonta said. Kokichi responded by flooring the acceleration of the speedboat. They ended up following the arrows until they reached the dock.

**Mikan and Maki**

"Catch them!" Maki shouted, stopping at the dock seconds after. They began running and following the marked path.

* * *

Monokuma waited at the Pit Stop as Gonta and Kokichi ran into the temple.

"Gonta and Kokichi," Monokuma said. "You are team number ONE!"

**Gonta and Kokichi: 1st Place**

"Yeah!" Gonta cheered. Mikan and Maki ran in just afterwards.

"Mikan and Maki, you are team number two."

**Mikan and Maki: 2nd Place**

"W-We did well today," Mikan stammered.

"Hopefully we can improve enough to get in a win." Maki said.

**Keebo**

Keebo rowed back to shore and handed in his cash.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 4th Place**

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop," Peko read.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 8th Place**

"Roadblock," Hiyoko read. "I'll do it."

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: Currently in Last Place**

"I said you'd do this Roadblock," Fuyuhiko said. Natsumi nodded.

**Kirumi**

Kirumi sold a few more bouquets while hopping around, wiping sweat off her forehead from the hot Vietnam heat.

"It's unbearably hot out here," Kirumi said.

**Toko**

"Mangoes! M-Mangoes for sale!" Toko announced. A few people rowed up to her and bought them.

"_I just had them at a real low price," Toko said. "I knew I wouldn't b-be convincing… so I figured t-that was the only way I would s-sell them…" _

"L-Lots of business…" Toko groaned. "N-not that I want the attention"

**Taka**

Taka handed off a few coconuts before exchanging it for some money.

"Thank you for your business!" Taka shouted, bowing.

**Junko and Mukuro: 3rd Place**

"Are you two alright?" Monokuma asked.

"We're alright," Junko replied. "It's just… I lost a lot of trust in her."

"It was one mistake! Don't be so dramatic."

"Yeah, yeah, now it's one mistake, tomorrow it's two, one day you'll be losing your passport."

"I… whatever."

**Hiyoko**

Hiyoko's boat capsized entirely, losing her entire inventory of oranges.

"God dammit! It's like this boat has Mikan disorder!

**Natsumi**

"Heh," Natsumi replied, only to capsize right next to Hiyoko.

**Kirumi**

"Can I interest you in some flowers?" Kirumi asked. A group of young girls nodded and cheered as Kirumi handed them some bouquets. "That'll be 50,000."

The parents handed over the money as Kirumi counted it up. "Got it," she replied, rowing back.

**Toko**

"I-I-I" Toko stammered, "T-Too many people!"

"_To be fair, my prices were probably too low," Toko said. "T-There were too many people and it made m-me want to freak out! A-And it made me spend more t-time interacting with people..."_

"NGGGHHHh!"

**Taka**

Taka sold a coconut before counting up his cash. "I have enough!" he shouted.

"Jeez, you're so loud!" Hiyoko screamed. "It makes me want to bash your face in!"

**Toko**

Toko added some more cash to her wallet. "I- Finally! Enough! I'm getting the h-hell out of here!"

"But what about the rest of us?" a customer asked.

"G-Go away! I k-know you don't want to have to look at my f-face anymore anyways."

She rowed back through the river to get through the crowd.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo disembarked their speedboat before running through the streets to the Pit Stop.

"Peko and Keebo, you are team number four."

**Peko and Keebo: 4th Place**

"Alright!" Keebo shouted.

**Kirumi**

Kirumi rowed back to shore, followed shortly after by Taka. After counting the money, the judge gave them a thumb's up.

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 5th Place**

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 6th Place**

"Alright, let's go!" Taka shouted. "The Pit Stop awaits us!"

**Toko**

"S-Stupid boat!" Toko groaned. "W-Why can't I row? Does the b-boat hate me?"

**Natsumi**

"Carrots for sale! Carrots for sale! 50,000 each!"

No one came. Some glanced at her, then rowed away.

**Hiyoko**

"Oranges! Come buy your oranges here to support this young child!"

A few people came over to buy some. "That'll be 2,000 dong each! And you gotta take at least ten, because what are you doing with your life?"

**Toko**

Toko rowed back to shore. "Stupid boat!"

The judge handed over the clue.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 7th Place**

"Sorry, I know you hate me." Toko said.

"It's fine. Let's just get out of here before the other two show up!" Kyoko said, moving her towards the speedboats.

* * *

"Sakura and Kirumi, you are team number five, and Mondo and Taka, you are team number six."

**Sakura and Kirumi: 5th Place**

**Mondo and Taka: 6th Place**

"Alright," Mondo said. "Middle of the pack again. I guess it's better than last."

**Natsumi**

"Buy my carrots or else I'll stab your eyes out with them!" Natsumi shouted. "Why's no one buying? Literally no one!"

**Hiyoko**

"Looks like my business is booming faster than Nat's, which is all I really care about now." Hiyoko said. "I'm already most of the way there."

**Natsumi**

"Are my prices too high?" Natsumi asked. "I guess I'll lower them, then. 40,000 per!"

"Toko and Kyoko," Monokuma said, "You're team number seven."

**Toko and Kyoko: 7th Place**

"Dropped a few places," Kyoko said. "But could be worse."

**Hiyoko**

"Could I interest you in some oranges?" Hiyoko asked. "I just need 20,000 and I'll give you every single orange in this boat!"

The customer nodded as he forked over 20,000 and Hiyoko gave him everything. "I got it, now I have to get the hell out of here!"

Hiyoko began rowing back to shore

**Natsumi**

"Okay, I had it way too high," Natsumi said. "5,000 seems like an ideal number."

Once Natsumi began advertising, many more people came in to buy from her.

**Hiyoko**

Hiyoko rowed back to shore as Mahiru clapped. "Alright!"

The judge checked her cash before handing over the clue.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 8th Place**

"Thank you!" Mahiru shouted at the judge after running down to Hiyoko. "The last team to arrive may be eliminated! Let's go!"

Meanwhile Fuyuhiko just stood there, watching over the river.

**Natsumi**

"Come on, come on, keep the cash moving!" Natsumi shouted. "Gimme money! I need money!"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"We haven't been doing well lately," Hiyoko said, watching over the speedboat. "Three second to last places in a row."

"Well, we're sticking in here. And that's what really matters." Mahiru replied.

* * *

"Hiyoko and Mahiru," Monokuma said. "You are still in this race, you are team number eight."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: 8th Place**

"Thank you, Monokuma," Mahiru said. "Close brush with death, but glad we're here to race another day."

* * *

**Natsumi**

Natsumi rowed back to the shore.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: Currently in Last Place**

"Sorry," Natsumi said.

"You know what? It's fine. You tried."

* * *

"Fuyuhiko and Natsumi," Monokuma said. "I'm sorry to say that you are the last team to arrive.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: Last Place**

"We figured," Natsumi said.

"Are you done?" Monokuma asked. "Do you feel done? Ready to throw in the towel?"

"Absolutely not," Fuyuhiko replied. "I'm not one to give up! I'll fight until the very end."

"Well, looks like you're our lucky team today," Monokuma said. "Because you're still racing."

"Huh?" Natsumi asked.

"You are still in this race. And you better be prepared, because the next leg begins right now. I have your next clue, rip and read it right here."

Monokuma reached behind his back and pulled out a clue. Fuyuhiko grabbed and ripped it.

"Make your way to the Smoke that Thunders," Fuyuhiko read.

They ran from the Pit Stop, looking back at Monokuma.

"We have another chance," Fuyuhiko said. "We can't waste it."

* * *

**Race Stats**

Gonta and Kokichi: 2nd, 4th, 1st

Mikan and Maki: 6th, 5th, 2nd

Junko and Mukuro: 1st, 3rdU, 3rd

Peko and Keebo: 3rd, 1st, 4th

Sakura and Kirumi: 7th, 6th, 5th

Mondo and Taka: 4th, 7th, 6th

Toko and Kyoko: 5th, 2nd, 7th

Hiyoko and Mahiru: 10th, 9thU, 8th

Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: 8th, 8th, _9th_

Angie and Tsumugi: 9th, **10th**

Gundham and Teruteru: **11th**

* * *

**Next Time on the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition: **

Teams race to the wonders of Victoria Falls, Zimbabwe.

There, Mikan flips out.

"_AAAAAAHHHHH!" Mikan shouted, dangling on a rope hundreds of feet above a river. _

And the Double U-Turn returns.

"_You know, one of them is going to be used on us." Mukuro said. _

"_Not if we get there first." Junko replied. _

Nine teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?

* * *

**A/N: Once again, sorry this took so long! Chances are, with me starting a new DR story, this is going to be updated a little slower than it was before. Also, I'm going to start replying to reviews here whether they're questions or just actual reviews. (Obviously, not replying to any "update please"). Please do leave a review, it makes me feel good and helps motivate me.**


	7. Leg 4-1

**Leg 4.1**

* * *

"Gonta and Kokichi," Monokuma said. "You are team number ONE!"

"Yeah!" Gonta shouted.

"And Mikan and Maki, you are team number two."

"W-We did well today," Mikan said.

"Hopefully we can improve enough to get a win," Maki replied.

"Well, looks like you won't have much time to think about it." Monokuma said. "Because the next leg begins right now. I have your next clue, rip and read it right here."

"Oh, god," Kokichi groaned, grabbing the clue.

**Gonta and Kokichi: 1st to depart, 7:34 AM**

**Mikan and Maki: 2nd to depart, 7:34 AM**

Kokichi ripped it open.

"Make your way to the Smoke that Thunders and make your way to the bridge named after it to receive your next clue," Kokichi read.

**[i] Fly to: Victoria Falls, Zimbabwe**

_**Teams must now take one of these taxis back to the Ho Chi Minh City Airport and figure out that the "Smoke that Thunders" refers to Victoria Falls, the largest waterfall in the world, situated on the border between Zimbabwe and Zambia. Teams must now fly to Victoria Falls, Zimbabwe and make their way to the Victoria Falls Bridge to receive their next clue**_

"Warning, Double U-turn ahead," Gonta read

"Alright, let's move!" Kokichi shouted.

"Got it!" Gonta replied. They ran away from the temple, followed by Mikan and Maki, and stepped into one of the taxis waiting outside of the temple.

"T-too bad we don't have a rest period," Mikan said. "I mean, we s-slept on the streets last night."

"_Having a U-turn on this leg was kind of stressful," Kokichi explained. "I mean, it's clear that the other teams don't like us that much, and we already used our U-turn in Leg 2 so we can't use it again. The best we can do is try to get through the leg and hope that we reach the U-turn board first" _

**Junko and Mukuro: 3rd to depart, 7:40 AM**

"Unfortunately, today, you don't get a break," Monokuma said, handing over their next clue.

"Oh, you're kidding me," Junko said, sighing and ripping it open.

"Make your way to the Smoke that Thunders," Mukuro read.

They ran down from the temple and quickly got into a cab.

"_It does kind of worry us that we have a U-turn," Mukuro explained. "We used our only U-turn in Indonesia against Hiyoko and Mahiru, so if we get U-turned, we can't U-turn someone else to save ourselves." _

"_We hope that if someone does get U-turned today, it's going to be Gonta and Kokichi. They're the only ones we're worried might be just as strong as us, and to be fair, they have been getting onto people's nerves. Maybe if we ally ourselves with someone else, we can cooperate to get rid of them." Junko explained. _

* * *

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: Last to depart, 8:26 AM**

"Fuyuhiko and Natsumi," Monokuma said. "I am sorry to tell you that you are the last team to arrive,"

"Yeah, we figured," Natsumi said.

Are you done?" Monokuma asked. "Do you feel done? Ready to throw in the towel?"

"Absolutely not," Fuyuhiko replied. "I'm not one to give up! I'll fight until the very end."

"Well, looks like you're our lucky team today," Monokuma said. "Because you're still racing."

"Huh?" Natsumi asked.

"You are still in this race. And you better be prepared, because the next leg begins right now. I have your next clue, rip and read it right here."

Monokuma reached behind his back and pulled out a clue. Fuyuhiko grabbed and ripped it.

"Make your way to the Smoke that Thunders," Fuyuhiko read.

They ran from the Pit Stop, looking back at Monokuma.

"We have another chance," Fuyuhiko said. "We can't waste it."

They ran down to the cabs and got into the only one remaining.

"By some miracle of god," Natsumi said. "We're still in this."

* * *

**Tan Son Nhat International Airport**

**Gonta and Kokichi**

"Victoria Falls, Zimbabwe," Kokichi muttered, looking at the kiosk. "So it looks like when we arrive, we'll have to make our way to the Victoria Falls Bridge."

"Okay, got it!" Gonta smiled.

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro crowded around the internet kiosks.

"Alright, looks like it's showing us Zimbabwe," Junko muttered. "Africa. At least it's beautiful, though. It'd be a nice place to have some photo shoots."

* * *

The teams all gathered together in the terminal awaiting their flight.

"_We were pretty sure that everyone had the same U-turn target in mind." Peko explained. "We figured that would be Gonta and Kokichi. They've irritated Junko and Mukuro, Mondo and Taka, Young Mas- I mean Fuyuhiko and Natsumi, and judging by what Keebo has told me, Kokichi's pretty infamous for being a liar and manipulative in their class. Even if we have nothing personal against them, it would benefit us to jump onto that bandwagon. One less powerhouse to worry about." _

"_We also figured this would be a good chance to give away the second Express Pass," Keebo replied. "We could get it off our shoulders and possibly get Gonta and Kokichi U-turned, while saving OUR Express Pass for when we're in a bind in the future. But to make our plan work, we needed to give it to a team that would be willing to go through with our plan, weak enough that they wouldn't get too far ahead to be a problem, but a team strong enough to not botch up their lead from the Express Pass and fall behind after using it." _

Peko and Keebo walked up to Kirumi and Sakura.

"Hi," Keebo said. "Since there's a U-turn coming up, we figured that we'd give you the Express Pass if you promised to U-turn Gonta and Kokichi."

"Oh…" Sakura said. "I refuse."

"Huh?" Keebo asked. "Why?"

"We figured we don't want to stir up any drama," Kirumi said with a bow. "We don't want to U-turn anyone unless it's absolutely necessary."

"But you get to skip a challenge," Peko reasoned.

"That's the coward's way out." Sakura affirmed. "We don't want to win this by getting an unfair advantage. That doesn't prove your strength."

"Okay… I get it." Peko replied. She moved away and instead went to Mondo and Taka.

"What do you want?" Mondo asked. Peko explained their plan.

"Oh, I see," Mondo replied. "Let's do it."

"Aha!" Taka shouted. "A way to get out one of the stronger teams, that's perfectly within the rules!"

"SHHHHH!" Peko scolded. Luckily Gonta and Kokichi didn't hear them. "Just… Just don't tell anyone. I'm sure Kirumi and Sakura are the only other ones who know we're doing this."

"Of course, do you think we'd want that target on our backs?" Mondo asked. They handed over the Express Pass.

* * *

"Everyone's on the same flight today," Mahiru said. "Which is great for us. Less of an opportunity to fall behind, like we did so far on every leg of the race."

"Hopefully Africa will give us a greater opportunity to finish better than we did," Kirumi said. "I am not pleased with being in the middle of the pack."

"We're going to Africa!" Mikan cheered.

* * *

_**Teams are now en route to Victoria Falls, Zimbabwe.**_

* * *

**Victoria Falls Airport: 10:28 AM**

"'Scuse me!" Mondo shouted, nearly tripping over a baby stroller.

"TAXI!" Junko shouted. Toko and Kyoko jumped into one just as Junko and Mukuro ran up to it.

"Dammit!" Junko shouted.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"We're in Zimbabwe! Yay!," Hiyoko said.

"I really wish I had brought my camera with me," Mahiru said, looking outside. "What a shame that I have to rely only on memory."

"I mean, this'll be broadcast on TV when we get back," Hiyoko said. "You can always watch it."

"It's not the same."

**Mikan and Maki**

"I'm exhausted," Mikan squealed. "No p-proper rest since Indonesia. Just airports and airplanes and streets, and I'm really dirty."

"Well, that's how life is. I'm used to working in these kinds of conditions." Maki replied.

"Did you take kids on class trips?" Mikan asked.

"Um… yeah."

**Toko and Kyoko**

"I can't see anything," Toko said, looking out the window and trying to clean her glasses with her shirt.

**Sakura and Kirumi**

Sakura and Kirumi exited their cab and ran up to the bridge.

"Clue box!" Sakura pointed. Kirumi opened it up and ripped it open.

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 1st Place**

"Who's ready for a long stretch?" Kirumi read.

**[R] A Long Stretch**

_**The Victoria Falls Bridge crosses the Zambezi River just underneath the Falls. It also bridges together Victoria Falls, Zimbabwe to Livingstone, Zambia. But sitting high 364 feet above the rushing river below, it serves the perfect location for some *other* activities. **_

_**In this Roadblock, one team member must suit up and perform a vertical bungee jump off the side of the bridge. If they make it out alive, they will be hauled back to the top of the bridge to receive their next clue. **_

"What do you think?" Kirumi asked. "I'll do it if you ask."

"I'm not afraid," Sakura replied. "I'll do it."

**Mahiru and Hiyoko: Currently in 2nd Place**

"I can do it!" Hiyoko said. "Sounds fun!"

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 3rd Place**

"I'll do it," Mondo said. "I live for thrill."

**Sakura**

Sakura stood on a platform underneath the bridge as the race staff was strapping the harnesses to her.

"Wow," Sakura said. "This is lovely."

"_While I was standing over the bridge," Sakura said. "There was just a huge rainbow that we would be jumping into. I thought that was one of the most amazing things I've seen." _

"Are you ready?" the instructor asked.

"I am always ready," Sakura replied.

"Whenever you want," he said. Sakura looked down at the 300 feet drop and jumped off the side with little to no hesitation.

"Oh my god," Hiyoko said, suiting up and watching Sakura.

Sakura free-fell to the bottom of the chasm and was violently jerked upwards by the force, but she had no hint of emotion on her face at all. The instructors began to haul her up to the top.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 4th Place**

"Yeah, I'll do it," Kyoko said. "I know you won't be able to do anything with heights."

"B-But I never said I was scared of h-heights," Toko stammered.

**Sakura**

The instructors began hauling Sakura back up to the bridge as she climbed back onto the ledge.

"Oh my god," Hiyoko said, staring down.

"That was amazing," Sakura said, standing up, free of her harness. The instructor handed her the clue as Hiyoko began getting tethered up, with Mondo and Kyoko lining up behind them. Sakura ran back over to Kirumi and ripped their clue open.

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 1st Place**

"Make your way to the Victoria Falls Hotel and search for your next clue," Sakura read.

**[i] Proceed to: Victoria Falls Hotel**

"Alright, let's go," Kirumi said. "We're in first. That's great."

"But remember, Peko and the robot have the Express Pass plot. We don't know who they gave it to, but it's probably going to be used this leg." Sakura said.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 5th Place**

"You got this, gurl!" Junko shouted, nearly pushing Mukuro off the bridge.

**Hiyoko**

"Oh my god," Hiyoko said, all tethered up and standing right at the edge of the bridge.

"Hey, can you hurry up?" Mondo asked. "You're holding up the line."

"Don't pressure me, scum!"

"You little mother fucking piece of shit!"

"Mondo," Kyoko said. "Enough."

"Hmph…" Hiyoko groaned, looking down.

"There's a two minute limit anyways," Kyoko explained.

"_On the race, there's a rule known as the two-minute rule," Kyoko explained. "In the event that we have to do something that's one person at a time, and someone is stalling the line, they have fifteen minutes before they either have to go or move aside for all the teams who have arrived at that point to go." _

"Yeah, but the first team just left, and that's just going to put us some more time behind them! Not to mention the time it takes to get tethered and everything" Mondo shouted.

"It's alright." Kyoko replied. "Don't worry about it. Remember, if she stalls you, she stalls everyone behind you as well.

Just then, Mukuro came down.

"She holding up the line?" Mukuro asked.

"Yup," Mondo replied.

"How long has it been?"

"Sakura left around a minute ago, and she's been up there for around thirty seconds." Mondo said.

**Gonta and Kokichi: Currently in 6th Place**

"I'll do it," Kokichi said.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: Currently in 7th Place**

"After your performance yesterday, I'm not letting you do this one," Fuyuhiko said.

"Bitch."

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 8th Place**

"We're in the back right now," Maki said. "Hopefully Mikan can get this done. Not that much effort in doing it as long as you have strong willpower."

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in Last Place**

"Not very happy about being the last to get here," Peko said. "But we're all bunched up at least."

**Hiyoko**

"Come on, Hiyoko," Mondo groaned.

"Don't rush me, dickhair!"

"Thirty seconds," the instructor said.

Hiyoko looked over the edge. "Oh my god…"

"Fifteen seconds."

Hiyoko's legs tensed up as she leapt off the side.

"AAAAAHAAAAAHHHHHHHHHhh!" she yelled, screams echoing against the canyon walls.

"She did it," Kyoko said. "Didn't think she had it in her."

"Aw man! I wanted them to fall behind!" Mondo pouted.

"AAAAAHAHAAHHHHAAHHHHHH!"

"At least this is a nice show," Mondo said, staring down at Hiyoko's screaming figure. "Mukuro, you bring any popcorn with you?"

"Oh, I got you," Kokichi said, pulling a bag of popcorn out of his jacket.

"Thanks," Mondo said, watching Hiyoko screaming while eating the popcorn. "Oh, dude, this is spicy!"

"Neeheehee.. It's ghost pepper!"

Mondo spat the rest of the popcorn into the river below. "I hate you."

Hiyoko was hoisted back up top as Mondo began putting on the bungee cord.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Make your way to the Victoria Falls Hotel and search for your next clue," Mahiru read.

"That was terrible," Hiyoko replied. "I'm gonna be sick!"

**Mondo**

As soon as Mondo was tethered, he leapt immediately off the side.

"Woohoo!" Mondo shouted, falling and being slung back upwards due to the elasticity of the bungee. "THIS FUCKING ROCKS!"

"_I'm a biker gang leader. If something like heights were to scare me, the gang members would start a coup."_

They hoisted him back up to the surface and recieved their clue.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Alright, let's get outta here!" Mondo shouted.

**Kyoko**

Kyoko stepped over the edge with little hesitation.

"_I don't typically get scared," Kyoko said. "I do detective work, which means dealing with criminals, murderers, looking at bodies, a lot of the time when the victim is pushed off a ledge it's necessary to see where they were pushed off from. This wasn't much of a deal for me." _

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 4th Place**

**Mukuro**

Mukuro stepped ahead and jumped into the massive chasm down below, making no noise other than a few grunts when the bungee cord violently jerked her upwards.

"Ugh…" she groaned.

When she returned to the surface, she ran back to Junko.

"Good. I thought you'd screw up on this like you did last time."

Mukuro ignored her as she ripped their clue open.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 5th Place**

**Sakura and Kirumi**

Sakura and Kirumi ran out of their cab and into the hotel lobby.

"Where's the clue box?" Sakura asked. She turned to one of the guests. "Have you seen a silver box with a red and yellow stripe on the pole?"

"No, sorry," the guest replied.

"I guess we have to search for it," Kirumi replied.

**Kokichi**

Kokichi leapt off the side. "Neeheehee… That little girl was so scared of this! This is fricking cool!"

**Gonta and Kokichi: Currently in 6th Place**

"Wow, Kokichi did good!" Gonta said.

**Fuyuhiko**

"Oh, god," Fuyuhiko said, looking over the side. "This is really high…"

He looked down and leapt down to the river below.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

He sproinged upwards before being pulled back to the bridge above.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: Currently in 7th Place**

**Mikan**

"Nnngggghhhhh…" Mikan groaned, staring down at the river and the height. "E-Everyone else could do it…"

"You've got this!" Keebo called, getting all harnessed up.

"Ngghhhh…"

She tried to back away, but slipped and ended up falling off the side.

"I guess that works too," Keebo muttered.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!"

Her motion slowed as she was just hanging there, slowly swinging back and forth.

"That was t-terrible…" she groaned. "Maki's gonna hate me"

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 8th Place**

**Keebo**

Keebo leapt off the side after Maki left.

"Woah!" He shouted, falling.

* * *

The instructor handed Keebo the clue after being hoisted up to the top.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in Last Place**

"We have a lot of time to make up," Peko said.

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"Is it over here? By the pool area?" Kirumi asked. They entered the pool area as Sakura pointed to some yellow-and-black envelopes stuck to the pool floor.

"That's it." Kirumi said. Sakura took off her shoes and socks before diving into the pool and picking up the plastic-wrapped clue from the bottom. She climbed back out and then ripped the clue next to Kirumi.

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 1st Place**

"Detour," Kirumi read. "Drum Bash or Splish Splash?"

**[D] Drum Bash**

_**Tribes of Zimbabwe have been using old-fashioned drums like these for centuries. Here at this restaurant, performers play drum performances while customers eat their dinner. In this Detour, teams must dress up in these drummer outfits and learn this five-minute drum routine. If teams can hold the rhythm for the entire five minutes, they will receive their next clue. However, if they go off beat, they will have to go to the back of whatever line is formed and try again. **_

**[D] Splish Splash**

_**Whitewater Rafting in the shadow of Victoria Falls is a famous activity for locals and tourists alike. In Splish Splash, teams must join these two professional whitewater rafters as they raft down the Zambezi River. While rafting, teams will have to search for six Zimbabwean animal silhouettes hidden around the river. Once teams have completed the one mile course, they will have to organize the silhouettes in the order that they appeared. If they're put in the correct order, they will receive their next clue. However, if teams conclude they don't remember it properly, they must make their way back to the starting point to begin rafting again.**_

"Which one?" Kirumi asked.

"Rafting," Sakura said. "I have no concept of rhythm."

They ran out of the pool area and out of the hotel and got back into their cab.

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka pulled up to the hotel as they brought their bags out of the trunk.

"Alright, let's find this thing!" Taka shouted.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"How did they get in front of us?" Mahiru asked, getting out of their cab and following Mondo and Taka into the building.

"Where is it?" Taka asked. "Did either of you see it?"

"We just got here," Mahiru said. "You're a boy. Shouldn't you rely more on yourself and actually _look_?"

"I… I apologize!" Taka shouted with a bow.

"Uh… it's okay."

"Stop being a stupid fucking weirdo and help us look!" Hiyoko shouted.

**Toko and Kyoko**

Running into the hotel, Toko slipped on one of Kirumi's wet footsteps and bashed her head against the ground.

"Are you okay?" Kyoko asked.

"Grrrr…" Toko groaned, standing back up.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Looks like everyone is still here," Junko said. "It's probably hidden somewhere here."

Mukuro called out to Mahiru. "Did you girls see it?"

"No! We've been here for like ten minutes!" Mahiru replied.

"Did you see Kirumi and Sakura at all?" Mukuro asked.

"No! We didn't see them at all!"

**Gonta and Kokichi**

"Alright, let's find this thing!" Kokichi shouted.

**Peko and Keebo**

"Looks like people are running around with their heads cut off," Peko said. "Everyone's still here."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"We didn't check the pool area yeat," Mahiru said.

"Eh? I guess it's worth a shot," Hiyoko replied. They entered the pool area and looked around.

"I guess it's not here," Mahiru said.

"Wait, Mahiru!" Hiyoko shouted. "Down there!"

She pointed at the pool, where they saw the clue at the bottom.

"Oh, I see!" Mahiru shouted. Mahiru took off her shoes and then dived right in before climbing back out.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Detour: Drum Bash or Splish Splash," Mahiru read.

"Let's do the drums," Hiyoko said. "I'm a dancer. I'm good with rhythm."

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka ran past Mahiru and Hiyoko.

"Mahiru's all wet," Mondo said.

"Oh! It's probably in the pool!" Taka shouted. They ran straight to the pool area as Taka dove right in and pulled out their clue.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Detour," Mondo read. "I don't think it matters, I mean we're going to Express Pass this."

"Let's Express Pass the drums, then," Taka replied.

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan also slipped on one of the wet footprints in the hotel lobby, putting her in a rather compromising position.

"Ouch," Mikan said.

**Kirumi and Sakura**

Sakura and Kirumi arrived at the whitewater rafts Detour alongside the river.

"Choose a pair of rafters," Kirumi read. "Alright… you two,"

She pointed to two men as they nodded.

"You need to put on this protective gear before we can start," the rafters said. Kirumi and Sakura put on their helmets and lifevests.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"It's in there," Junko pointed.

Mukuro dove straight in and retrieved the clue.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 4th Place**

"We're doing the rafting," Junko said. "The other one seems so much harder"

**Peko and Keebo**

"Why's Mukuro all wet?" Peko asked.

"Not sure," Keebo replied. "Maybe they put the clue in the pool or fountain or something."

"That's a good point," Peko replied.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

"Where the hell is it?" Fuyuhiko asked. "The only places I foresee it being are in the lobby, in front of the building, or in the garden. This is a huge hotel."

"Just shut up and look for it," Natsumi replied.

**Mikan and Maki**

Maki jumped out of the pool with the clue clenched between her teeth.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 5th Place**

"We're going rafting," Maki said. "I'm not a musical person."

**Sakura and Kirumi**

After getting all geared up, Sakura and Kirumi got into their raft as they and the rafters began rowing into the river.

"This doesn't seem too bad," Sakura said.

"The calm before the storm," the first rafter replied. The other one began laughing.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru arrived at the drum Detour and entered into the restaurant.

"Choose an instructor," Mahiru read. They chose a woman as she led them into the back room to get changed. A few minutes later, they came out in blue outfits.

"Alright, one of you has to do the drums and the other one has to do maracas," she said. "Who wants to do what?"

"I'll do the drums," Mahiru said.

"Alright, then," the instructor replied. "Let's start with the maracas."

The instructor handed Hiyoko the maracas.

"Okay, you need to go like *shoom shoom shoom*. Constant pace."

"Huh?"

The instructor took the maracas and began shaking them at a fast but consistent pace. "You just need to do this until she changes the drums."

"Okay." Hiyoko replied.

**Gonta and Kokichi: Currently in 6th Place**

"We're rafting," Kokichi said.

**Toko and Kyoko**

"I think we should do the rafting," Kyoko said. "I mean, it's really just having a keen eye, which is something that I can do perfectly fine."

"F-Fine," Toko said. "I'm not that much of an extreme sportist, though."

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 8th Place**

Peko pulled the clue out of the water.

"Rafting," Peko said. "Definitely."

**Kirumi and Sakura**

"Oh, here come the rapids," the rafters replied. "Prepare yourselves."

Kirumi and Sakura looked ahead as there was a dip in the water with all of the water rushing to the middle of the river.

"Uagh," Kirumi groaned, violently jerked to the side. "Oh! Up there! A giraffe!"

Kirumi pointed to a giraffe silhouette. "Hopefully that's just the first one."

"ROW!" the rafters demanded. Kirumi and Sakura stuck their oars into the water and paddled to try to stabilize themselves.

"_This was more distracting than I would've thought." Kirumi explained. "We had to look out for these cutouts of animals while trying not to flip over and die." _

"_If we weren't rowing, we would likely flip over or run into a rock. But if we were to row, we would have to focus on where we're rowing and lose some of the focus on our greater surroundings and potentially miss some of the animals." Sakura explained._

Kirumi and Sakura paddled as they were sprayed in the face with some river water.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

The Kuzuryu siblings roamed around the hotel.

"Everyone else left already," Fuyuhiko said. "We're screwed. This is it."

"Come on. We can find this and catch up." Natsumi replied. "We're not getting U-turned."

"You don't know that."

"I mean, we're one of the weaker teams. Why would we be U-turned?"

"Well, Junko and Mukuro U-Turned Hiyoko and Mahiru to try and save themselves. That could happen today too." Fuyuhiko reasoned.

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka got out at the drum Detour and rushed inside.

"We want to use our Express Pass," Taka said, holding up the Express Pass and handing it to their instructor. Meanwhile, Hiyoko and Mahiru looked up at them.

"They gave _them _the Express Pass?" Hiyoko asked. "Why?"

"T-That doesn't matter right now," Mahiru replied. "Let's just practice this so we can just perform and get this over with."

The instructor took the Express Pass and gave Mondo and Taka their clue.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 1st Place**

"Make your way to the Big Tree and search for your next clue," Mondo read.

**[i] Proceed to: Big Tree**

_**Teams must now find this tree in the town to find the Double U-Turn board, where two teams have the chance to U-Turn and slow down two other teams and force them to do the other side of the Detour. **_

Mondo and Taka ran outside and back to their cab driver.

"Big Tree. As fast as possible," Mondo said.

**Sakura and Kirumi**

A huge wave knocked Sakura to the side, nearly knocking her off the raft.

"There's an ox up there!" Sakura pointed.

"Alright, I see it!" Kirumi shouted over the loud gushing of the waves. "Giraffe… Ox… Oh, there's a lion up there! Giraffe… Ox… Lion… Giraffe… Ox… Lion…"

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro arrived at the rafts as they suited up in helmets and vests before hopping into the raft.

"Alright, let's do this! This is gonna be awesome!" Junko shouted.

"Just row." Mukuro said.

**Mikan and Maki**

Maki and Mikan stepped into the raft before rowing out into the river.

"This is awfully calm," Mikan said.

"It'll get worse later on. Trust me."

**Gonta and Kokichi**

Gonta and Kokichi pushed their rafts out into the river before hopping inside.

"We could catch up and maybe move up a position after catching the babysitter and the baby." Kokichi said.

"Is Kokichi talking about Mikan and Maki?" Gonta asked.

"God, you always ruin the fun!" Kokichi scolded. "Yes, it's about them!"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"They had the Express Pass," Hiyoko said. "Why did those losers have the Express Pass?"

"Let's just focus on drumming," Mahiru replied. "How do I do mine?"

"Yours is more complex," the instructor said. "Dun DunDun Dun DunDun DunDunDunDun"

"Okay," Mahiru replied, beating the drum to the rhythm. "Simple enough."

"But you two need to move at the same tempo. If one of you strays, you have to restart."

"I get it." Hiyoko replied.

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka arrived at the U-Turn board.

"Alright, here it is!" Mondo said. Taka began digging through the pictures and pulled out Gonta and Kokichi.

"Wait," Mondo said.

"What?"

"We don't HAVE to U-turn Gonta and Kokichi. I think the best thing for us to do is to U-turn Junko and Mukuro. They're a greater threat."

"But we promised-"

"A promise doesn't mean shit. This is a race."

Mondo dug out Junko and Mukuro's portraits and held it in his hand.

"Y-You have a point." Taka replied.

"I'll leave it up to you, bro." Mondo said, handing him Gonta and Kokichi's U-turn picture and Junko and Mukuro's U-Turn picture. "Just- Just do what you think is right. You're the Moral Compass, after all."

Taka looked at the two pictures in his hand. Settling on his decision, he stuffed one of them back into the box they came from and hung the other one on the board.


	8. Leg 4-2

**Leg 4.2**

* * *

**Mondo and Taka**

"I'll leave it up to you, bro." Mondo said, handing him Gonta and Kokichi's U-turn picture and Junko and Mukuro's U-Turn picture. "Just- Just do what you think is right. You're the Moral Compass, after all."

Taka shifted the two pictures around in his hand, then put Junko's and Mukuro's pictures back into the box and hung up Gonta and Kokichi's.

**U-Turn x2**

**Gonta and Kokichi**

**Courtesy of Mondo and Taka**

**[Empty Space]**

**[Empty Space]**

"Alright, fine," Mondo said. "Let's just not worry about it and go."

Mondo picked up the clue next to the U-turn board and ripped it open.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 1st Place**

"Make your way to Zambezi National Park," Mondo read.

**[i] Proceed to: Victoria Falls Safari Lodge**

_**Teams must make their way to Victoria Falls Safari Lodge and search for their next clue.**_

Mondo and Taka ran back to their taxi. "Victoria Falls Safari Lodge," Mondo said.

"I know we had a deal with them, but I cannot help but feel upset!" Taka shouted.

"Don't get worked up. It's part of the game."

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"Giraffe… Ox… Lion…" Kirumi repeated, whizzing past a silhouette of a zebra. "Giraffe, Ox, Lion, Zebra. Giraffe, Ox, Lion, Zebra."

"Keep your eyes peeled. No matter what happens, don't focus on the rapids." Sakura said.

"It's kind of difficult with all this motion," Kirumi replied. "But I can manage."

Just then, the raft tilted to the side, scraping Kirumi's shoulder on a rock and slicing open the cloth.

"Dammit," Kirumi replied. "This is dangerous!"

**Mikan and Maki**

Reaching the part of the river where the calmness of the river transformed into rapids, Maki motioned for Mikan to grab on.

"Wow," Mikan said. "T-that seems a little.."

"Too late to back out," Maki replied. "Remember to row to stabilize yourself, and try to tuck in your legs so you don't fall off."

"Eeeehhhh…"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

After practicing for a while, Hiyoko finally declared that they should go up and try it. Going into the performance area, Mahiru stood in front of the drums as Hiyoko held her maracas. The staff started up the music as Hiyoko began shaking them to the beat with little trouble. However, though Mahiru started out fine, she gradually became more and more off tempo over the course of a minute.

"I'm sorry," the judge said. "That's off tempo. Try again."

"Three minutes is longer than I would think," Mahiru said.

"It's alright," Hiyoko replied. "No one else is here, so we can perform as many times as you want until we get it right."

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

"Did we check the pool?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"We passed by it and I glanced around for a bit." Natsumi replied.

"We should go back and check it out again." Fuyuhiko said. He and his sister walked over to the pool area as Fuyuhiko looked at the bottom.

"It's right there," Fuyuhiko said, diving in without bothering to take off his shoes. He climbed back out of the pool as he handed Natsumi the clue.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: Currently in Last Place**

"Which detour?" Natsumi asked.

"Rafting. Definitely," Fuyuhiko replied.

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"Giraffe, Ox, Lion, Zebra," Sakura repeated. "Giraffe, ox, lion, zebra."

"Rhino! Up there!" Kirumi pointed to a rock shelf with a rhino silhouette.

"Okay, Giraffe, Ox, Lion, Zebra, Rhino," Sakura repeated. "Giraffe, Ox, Lion, Zebra, Rhino."

The rapids then turned their raft backwards. "Oh my god," Sakura said. "Doesn't matter. Turn around and look!"

"Uhh… Elephant!" Kirumi pointed "Behind us! We almost missed it!"

"That makes six, right?" Sakura asked. Once the rapids were over, they paddled over to the side where a man waited with ten silhouette cutouts. Sakura and Kirumi got out of their raft and walked over to the silhouettes.

"Okay, looks like we just need to put these into order." Kirumi said. Sakura picked up the giraffe, ox, lion, zebra, rhino, and elephant cutouts and placed them onto the pedestal in order. After looking at it, the judge gave them a thumbs' up.

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 2nd Place**

After retrieving the clue, Kirumi ripped it open and read it.

"Make your way to the Big Tree and search for your next clue," Kirumi read.

**Mikan and Maki**

"G-Giraffe!" Mikan pointed.

"Good," Maki replied.

Just then, Gonta and Kokichi's raft rushed right past them.

"W-What?" Maki asked. "Whatever. These rapids are too chaotic."

"Woohoo!" Kokichi shouted. "Look! Gira-"

Then the raft nearly flipped over, causing Kokichi to hold on for dear life.

"Oof…"

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Giraffe… Ox…" Junko repeated. "Giraffe, Ox"

A huge wave came under the raft and knocked Mukuro off the raft, but she grabbed the rope surrounding it and held on for dear life.

"SIS!"

"Giraffe… Ox…"

"JUNKO!"

"Shut up and help me look!"

**Toko and Kyoko**

"I-I dunno about this," Toko said, gripping the sides of the raft. "I'm going to g-get sopping wet…"

"You need a bath anyways," Kyoko replied. "It'll be fine."

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo ran down to the riverbank and picked up one of the rafts as Toko and Kyoko were setting off.

"Just put this into the river," Peko said. She and Keebo pushed the raft into the river as they and their instructors got in.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Alright, let's do this!" Mahiru said. "Third time's the charm!"

The music started as Mahiru pounded the drums to the beat and Hiyoko began shaking the maracas.

"Come on…" Mahiru groaned. "Keep it together…"

"I've been doing it fine. You're the one who keeps messing up," Hiyoko replied. They spent the next few minutes drumming and shaking until the music stopped.

"Did we get it?" Hiyoko asked. The judge walked down and handed them their clue.

"Oh my god!" Mahiru gasped. She took the clue and ripped it open.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Make your way to the Big Tree and search for your next clue," Hiyoko read.

"Everyone else must've done the other Detour," Mahiru said. "Hopefully that's slower than this one."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko turned to look at Mukuro to see her dangling off the side of the raft.

"Oh, when did that happen?"

"Pull me up!"

"Fine."

Junko grabbed Mukuro's arm and pulled her up before getting a glimpse of a zebra.

**Sakura and Kirumi**

Sakura and Kirumi arrived at the U-turn board.

**U-Turn x2**

**Gonta and Kokichi**

**Courtesy of Mondo and Taka**

**[Empty Space]**

**[Empty Space]**

"Looks like the Express Pass plan went to work," Sakura said.

"That's not a big deal. As long as it's not us," Kirumi replied. They turned to the camera. "We choose not to U-turn anyone."

They pulled out their clue from the box next to the board.

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Make your way to Victoria Falls Safari Lodge," Kirumi read.

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka got out of their taxi at the lodge and ran up to the clue box in front of it.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 1st Place**

"It's time to raise the roof," Taka read.

**[i] Raise the Roof**

_**Teams must now use these bundles of straw to thatch a roof following this example. Once teams are given the okay, they may run inside the lodge, where I will be waiting for them at the Pit Stop. The last team to complete this challenge and arrive at the Pit Stop may be eliminated.**_

"Okay, let's go do this." Taka said. They followed the arrows pointing them around the lodge and to an open area, where there was one perfectly thatched hut and nine huts with only roof frames.

"_It looked pretty simple at first glance," Mondo said. "Just put the straw on the roof and tie it down." _

Mondo undid a few of the straw bundles and picked it up to just put it onto the roof.

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan nearly fell off the raft but Maki grabbed her by the arm.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Pay more attention," Maki replied.

**Gonta and Kokichi**

"_Gonta offset the weight too much in comparison to me," Kokichi explained. "Which meant less bouncing and pushing for him and more bouncing and pushing for me." _

"_Gonta is sorry!" Gonta shouted. _

The raft kept flying up on Kokichi's side, almost as if Gonta was a pivot.

"This is rough…" Kokichi said.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

Fuyuhiko and Natsumi quickly threw on their life vests and helmets before quickly hopping into the of the rafts.

"Looks like we're the last ones here," Natsumi said. "Just great."

"Quit running your mouth and just go!" Fuyuhiko shouted.

**Junko and Mukuro**

After the rapids died down, Junko and Mukuro paddled over to the side where the judge and pedestals waited.

"Okay, we just need to put these in order, right?" Junko asked.

Mukuro nodded. "You do it. I was in the water for half the journey."

Junko sighed and assembled the animals together. Giraffe, Ox, Lion, Zebra, Rhino, Elephant.

The judge nodded and handed over the clue.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 4th Place**

Junko and Mukuro read their clue and ran away from the river.

"That sucked," Mukuro said.

"I thought it was really cool!" Junko cheered.

"You see how cool it is when you're holding on for your life and your own sister won't help you for fifteen minutes."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"It's not us this time, at least," Mahiru said, looking at the U-turn board. "Do you want to U-turn anyone?"

"Well, Gonta and Kokichi are already U-turned, like they should be. I would say do Junko and Mukuro but they're probably already past us!"

"No one?" Mahiru asked. "I mean, I'm all for it."

"Sure. Whatever. I think we're close to the front anyways." Hiyoko said.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Make your way to the Victoria Falls Safari Lodge and search for your next clue."

**Gonta and Kokichi**

A wave came up and literally launched Kokichi in the air before causing him to fall back onto the raft.

"Why… why did I have to get stuck with someone so heavy?"

"Gonta is sorry!"

"I… It's fine."

The rapids were over as Gonta and Kokichi paddled over to the side and stepped out.

"Okay, Gonta, did you see any of the animal silhouettes? I was kind of bouncing around over there."

"Sil-you-ettes?"

"The animal cutouts?"

"What is Kokichi talking about?"

"The clue! We were supposed to look for silhouettes of animal cutouts on that ride!"

"Huh? Gonta thought we just supposed to ride and get clue at end."

Kokichi facepalmed. "Fine. I guess I'll just do it myself but I only saw around four."

Kokichi went to the pedestals and picked up the tiles with the silhouettes.

"_Now, if you didn't exactly see every single cutout, it would mess you up because there were two decoy tiles on the pedestal." Kokichi explained. "With me missing two of them, and Gonta not looking, I had to resort to trial and error." _

Kokichi laid out the ox, lion, zebra, and elephant and picked up the other tiles of giraffe, rhino, hyena and cheetah.

"I guess I'll just… erm…" Kokichi said, sliding in the hyena and giraffe at the very end.

"No," the judge said. Kokichi moved the giraffe to the start.

"No." Kokichi moved the giraffe one slot to the right.

"No." Kokichi moved the giraffe another slot to the right.

"No."

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki rowed over to the side where Gonta and Kokichi were trying to put it together.

"Hey, Maki, do you mind hel-"

"No." Maki replied.

"Aww… If only there wasn't a U-turn this leg, that would be a smart choice…" Kokichi threatened.

"Do you want to die?" Maki asked.

"Uhhh…. Maki…" Mikan said concerningly. "Is this how you act with kids?"

Maki ignored her. "I know your threats are empty. You can't U-turn anymore after Leg 2 when you wasted it on Junko and Mukuro. I'm not helping you. End of story. And if you look over my shoulder and look at our work, I'm certain that'll result in a penalty. So don't try anything."

"Jeez… I get it…" Kokichi said, disappointed. Maki and Mikan went to one of the pedestals and assembled them in perfect order.

"Congratulations," the judge said, handing over their clue.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 5th Place**

"Make your way to the big tree and search for your next clue," Mikan read.

**Peko and Keebo**

A blast of water shot Peko in the face as she took off her glasses and wiped them down before putting them back on her face.

"_My glasses kept getting wet and it made it difficult to see," Peko said. "I had to constantly use my shirt to wipe it off but it made it very difficult to try and find these silhouettes." _

"You're going to have to be my eyes here, okay, Keebo?"

"Got it!" Keebo replied. Just then, a giant wave came and splashed both of them in the face before nearly launching Keebo off the side.

**Toko and Kyoko**

Toko groaned as she was constantly splashed with water.

"Deal with it," Kyoko said.

"I c-can't see with the water on my glasses… and I'm blind without them…"

"I'll see. Just try your best."

"I think that's a rhino…" Toko said.

"Alright, we've got a giraffe, ox, lion, and a rhino," Kyoko replied. "Two more, but we might have already missed them."

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

Fuyuhiko rowed as Natsumi held onto the raft with her life.

"You're going to have to row!" Fuyuhiko shouted.

"I'm gonna fall off!" Natsumi replied.

"If you don't row, we're all going to capsize!"

"Grrr…"

**Gonta and Kokichi**

After trying several combinations, Kokichi finally had the tiles in the right place.

"Good job," the judge said, handing over their clue.

**Gonta and Kokichi: Currently in 6th Place**

"Alright, let's go," Kokichi said. "That wasted like ten minutes."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro ran up to the U-turn board just as Mikan and Maki got out of their cab.

"Great, it wasn't us," Mukuro said. "And Gonta and Kokichi? That's great."

"We choose not to U-turn anyone, because we can't," Junko said.

Maki stepped in front of the board. "We choose not to U-turn anyone."

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 4th Place**

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 5th Place**

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Alright, looks like we have a chance at first," Kirumi said, arriving at the hut-building challenge.

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo opened a few more bundles of straw and slapped it haphazardly onto the top of the hut.

"Wait, Bro!" Taka shouted.

"What?"

"You're doing it wrong!"

"What do you mean?"

"It has to be vertical! The straw has to be placed up and down so rain can cascade down! You need to organize it! It can't just be thrown up there like that!"

"Do you want to switch jobs? I don't really get it."

"Fine, if that is necessary!"

Mondo and Taka swapped jobs, with Taka being the one to thatch the roof and Mondo being the one to bring over bundles of straw. Taka had to throw all of Mondo's work to the floor and start anew.

**Sakura and Kirumi**

Sakura brought over bundles upon bundles of straw as Kirumi began to quickly and precisely place it over the roof.

"_If you paid attention to the model," Kirumi said, "You really didn't need to do much aligning. The bundles of straw were all the same length, pointing the same direction, and packed together tightly, so if you were to just untie it, you could just lay it over the side of the house." _

**Peko and Keebo**

After paddling over to the side, Peko and Keebo placed the animal tiles down as the judge gave them their clue.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 7th Place**

**Toko and Kyoko**

"F-Finally," Toko said. "It's over."

"Let's get this done before you can truly say that it's over." Kyoko said, running over to the pedestals with the animal tiles. She placed the giraffe, ox, lion, rhino, and elephant.

"Okay, let's just trial and error with the remaining three."

Kyoko placed the zebra in every possible location until the judge gave them a thumb's up.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 8th Place**

**Gonta and Kokichi**

"Alright, here it is," the cab driver said. Kokichi nodded as he and Gonta got out and ran to the U-turn board.

"Dammit!" Kokichi shouted.

**U-Turn x2**

**Gonta and Kokichi**

**Courtesy of Mondo and Taka**

**[Empty Space]**

**[Empty Space]**

"What? U-Turn?" Gonta asked. "But why would anyone want to U-turn Gonta?"

"I-It doesn't matter! Let's go do the drums and try to make this up!"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 3rd Place**

Hiyoko and Mahiru ran up to the hut building challenge as the two remaining teams were halfway through their roofs.

"This looks hard!" Hiyoko pouted.

"I'm sure it's not too difficult," Mahiru replied. "Let's just get to it."

"Wait, are you guys the first ones here or the last ones?" Hiyoko asked.

"We're the first group, we believe," Kirumi replied. "Race for first right now."

"What? We're not last? Yay!"

"Let's keep the lead then!" Mahiru replied.

**Sakura and Kirumi**

Sakura lifted up Kirumi onto the roof so that she could work on the straw on the very top, completing it and smoothing it out. "Can we get a check?" Kirumi shouted.

The judge walked up to the hut and looked at it, and at the roof.

"Good work," The judge said. "Your Pit Stop is inside the lodge!"

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 1st Place**

Sakura and Kirumi nodded as they sprinted back down the way they came towards the entrance to the lodge.

"Can we get a check too?" Mondo asked.

"It's good," the judge replied.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Let's run!" Taka shouted.

* * *

Monokuma waited on one of the terraces of the lodge. Sakura and Kirumi ran in and jumped on the mat, followed seconds after by Mondo and Taka.

"Sakura and Kirumi," Monokuma said. "You are team number ONE!"

**Sakura and Kirumi: 1st Place**

"It's about time," Sakura said.

"I am grateful," Kirumi replied.

"And of course, Mondo and Taka, you are team number two."

**Mondo and Taka: 2nd Place**

"Alright, it's still our best placement so far." Mondo said. "I'm happy with that."

"For winning this leg of the race, Sakura and Kirumi, you have won a trip to Milan, Italy, which you can enjoy after the race."

"That's wonderful," Kirumi said.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

Fuyuhiko rowed over to the shore as he and his sister got out of the raft.

"You could've been more helpful," Fuyuhiko said. "You have no idea how many times I was almost thrown off because you didn't row properly."

"Wow, you're going to blame everything on me, huh?"

"I've been dragging you through the legs. You're a total deadweight."

"Whatever. Just do the tile things."

Fuyuhiko sighed and placed the tiles onto the pedestals.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: Currently in Last Place**

"Come on, let's go," Fuyuhiko said.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 4th Place**

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 5th Place**

Junko and Mukuro as well as Mikan and Maki arrived at the hut challenge.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"More and more people are rushing in," Hiyoko said.

"Don't worry about them. All we need to do is survive today." Mahiru replied. Mahiru undid a few bundles and climbed on top of the hut to place it on the top of the roof.

"Um, Mahiru? Doesn't this look a little funny to you?" Hiyoko asked. "Shouldn't it be sloping downwards? It looks like it's sloping upwards."

"Oh… I see," Mahiru said.

"_We looked at our hut from a distance, and we noticed that we had laid the straw incorrectly. To do it properly, you needed to start with the bottom and work your way up. We started with the top and it ended up being a major issue." _

Mahiru grabbed the straw and tried to push it down and maintain the shape, but it ended up all falling out onto the floor.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 6th Place**

"I'm glad to see they kept their word," Peko said, looking at the U-turn board. They grabbed their clue and left just as Toko and Kyoko arrived.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 7th Place**

"We choose not to U-turn anyone," Toko said.

**Gonta and Kokichi**

"I'm not sure how good I am at rhythm," Kokichi said, riding in the cab. "Argh! If we saved our U-turn, we could've U-turned someone behind us!"

"Gonta is worried," Gonta said.

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko grabbed a ladder and began layering the straw over the base of the roof.

"Alright, easy peasy!" Junko said. Mukuro kept handing her bundles as Junko wobbled on top of the ladder.

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan climbed the ladder, but fell down head-first, causing her skirt to flip down.

"EEEKKk!"

"How do you fall like that?" Maki asked.

"Ggghhh…. G-gravity hates me!"

"I'm surprised you didn't crack your neck. You know what? I'll take up the ladder, you just unwrap the straw and hand it to me."

"I-I'm sorry for being useless!"

"Quit apologizing and just do it!"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"We have to start over, not really happy about that, but you live and you learn," Mahiru said. They began aligning the straw vertically, and draping it over the bottom of the roof.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: Currently in 8th Place**

"We choose not to U-turn anyone," Fuyuhiko said. They ripped the clue open and went on their way.

**Gonta and Kokichi**

Gonta and Kokichi got out of their cab and darted straight inside the restaurant.

"Pick an instructor? It doesn't matter…" Kokichi said, pointing to a random guy. They took them out back to practice. Gonta took up the drums, leaving Kokichi with the maracas.

"You know, I actually played the drums back in middle school," Kokichi said, sly look on his face.

"Oh! Kokichi plays drums?" Gonta asked. "Then Kokichi shall take drums, and Gonta shall have mar-ah-kahs."

"Neeheehee… if you insist…"

They swapped as the instructor began telling them how to beat to the rhythm.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 6th Place**

"It's time to raise the roof," Peko read. "Alright."

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 7th Place**

Toko and Kyoko followed Peko and Keebo to the hut challenge.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Everyone's arriving, Mahiru!" Hiyoko shouted.

"It's fine as long as we don't see Gonta and Kokichi," Mahiru said. "Don't worry about that!"

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Hey, can we get a check?" Junko asked. The judge walked up to the hut and stared at it for a solid ten seconds before giving Junko and Mukuro the thumbs' up. They ran away from the scene.

"Dammit!" Hiyoko shouted.

Running inside the building and up to the terrace, they jumped on the Pit Stop mat.

"Junko and Mukuro," Monokuma said. "You're team number three."

**Junko and Mukuro: 3rd Place**

"At least we're on the podium again," Junko said. "It's not first, but it's alright."

"We do want to win again." Mukuro said. "We know we can."

**Mikan and Maki**

"C-can we get a check?" Mikan asked. The judge walked up to it and gave it a thumbs' up.

"What about us?" Mahiru asked. The judge also accepted it as the two teams ran into the lodge. Mikan and Maki reached the mat first, followed by Hiyoko and Mahiru.

"Mikan and Maki," Monokuma said. "You're team number four."

**Mikan and Maki: 4th Place**

"Not bad," Maki said. "But fourth isn't going to win us the race in the end. I know we have to improve."

"And Hiyoko and Mahiru," Monokuma said. "That of course, makes you team number five."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: 5th Place**

"I feel relieved," Hiyoko said.

"You can't feel _that_ relieved when another team got U-turned and there are still three other teams out there," Maki said.

"It's our first time where we're not the second to last to finish," Mahiru said. "That's a win in my book."

**Toko and Kyoko**

Kyoko had taken the bundles of straw and spread them out among the bottom row of the roof before she began to climb down.

"W-what are you doing?" Toko asked.

"I need another look at the model," Kyoko replied. "Doesn't hurt to check, right?"

**Peko and Keebo**

Keebo climbed up the ladder to work on the higher rows of the roof, but ended up breaking a rung and falling all the way down to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Peko asked.

"I'm fine," Keebo replied, standing up.

**Gonta and Kokichi**

"Gonta, you're off beat," Kokichi said. "Try to keep time or else we're going home today!"

"F-Fine! Gonta got it!"

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: Currently in 8th Place**

"Thatch a roof," Fuyuhiko read. "It'd be nice to see some other teams there."

They ran along the pathway to see Peko and Keebo as well as Toko and Kyoko working on their roofs.

"Hey," Fuyuhiko said.

"Hi," Peko replied. "You should get busy."

**Peko and Keebo**

"Hey, can we get a check please?" Keebo asked. The judge walked up to the hut and gave them a thumbs' up.

* * *

"Peko and Keebo, you are team number six." Monokuma said.

**Peko and Keebo: 6th Place**

"Not really happy about that," Peko said. "But it can't be helped, I guess."

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

Fuyuhiko stood on the ladder. "Natsumi! Hurry up with the straw!"

"Why don't you get your ass down here and get it yourself?"

"Because I'm on a ladder and you're doing absolutely nothing?"

"I'm looking at the model!"

"Hand me the fucking straw!"

Natsumi threw him a bundle of straw, which was still tied. Fuyuhiko ended up tearing it and laying it out onto the roof.

"I can't believe I'm related to someone like you."

**Gonta and Kokichi**

"Alright, first show!" Kokichi said. "We better get this!"

The music went on as both Kokichi and Gonta shook and pounded to the music. However, Gonta missed a shake within the first thirty seconds.

"Sorry, no," the judge said.

"Dammit, Gonta!" Kokichi shouted.

**Toko and Kyoko**

"Can we have a check please?" Kyoko asked. The judge walked up to the hut and looked at the model.

"It's good," the judge said. They ran back through the path and into the lodge to jump onto the mat at the terrace.

"Toko and Kyoko," Monokuma said. "You're team number seven."

**Toko and Kyoko: 7th Place**

"Okay," Kyoko said. "A little shaky… but it's fine."

**Gonta and Kokichi**

"Second time… please don't mess this up, Gonta!" Kokichi prayed.

"Gonta try his best!"

"Well 'Gonta's Best' clearly isn't enough!"

The music started as both Gonta and Kokichi began the rhythm. At the very beginning stage, it sounded perfect. However, Gonta seemed to be moving too fast and ended up de-syncing the music.

"Sorry, no," the judge said. "Try again."

Kokichi put his hands on his face in annoyance.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

Fuyuhiko stepped down from their ladder. "Can we have a check?" Fuyuhiko asked. The judge walked up to their hut and looked at the model and the other completed huts around them.

"Sorry," The judge said. "It's not correct."

**[X] Straw Layer Too Thin**

"Dammit!" Fuyuhiko said, sighing. "You know, if you chipped in more, this would be so much easier."

"I'm doing the best I can!" Natsumi replied.

**Gonta and Kokichi**

Gonta and Kokichi went onto the stage once again.

"Okay, Gonta, base your drums on my maracas. Stare at the maracas and don't bother listening to the music."

"Okay, Gonta understand, he think," Gonta replied. The music started back up again as Gonta and Kokichi began making music to the time perfectly.

*SHAKE SHAKE*

*BUM BUM*

The other instruments in the restaurant brought the show to life as Gonta and Kokichi beat their instruments and the judge cheered, handing them their clue.

**Gonta and Kokichi: Currently in Last Place**

"Come on! Let's go!" Kokichi shouted, running outside.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

"I don't see what we could possibly have wrong," Fuyuhiko said. "I mean, I think it looks exactly the same."

"I see nothing," Natsumi replied. "It's right. He's just screwing with us. Check our thing again!"

The judge walked up. "Sorry, it's not correct."

**Gonta and Kokichi**

Gonta and Kokichi arrived at the U-turn board.

"Back to the scene of the crime," Kokichi said. "We choose not to U-turn anyone."

**Gonta and Kokichi: Currently in Last Place**

"Make your way to the Victoria Falls Safari Lodge," Kokichi read.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

"Maybe it's angles?" Fuyuhiko asked. "Maybe it's slightly angled the wrong way?"

"It doesn't look like it's angled the wrong way," Natsumi replied. "I don't think it's angled at all. The straw is just vertical."

**Gonta and Kokichi: Currently in Last Place**

Gonta and Kokichi read the hut clue and ran into the area to see Fuyuhiko and Natsumi staring at their hut.

"Oh, shit!" Fuyuhiko said.

"_I just see Gonta and Kokichi come into the area, and I'm just like… what the fuck, oh shit, we're screwed." _

"We have a chance! Come on!" Kokichi shouted.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

"Wait a sec," Fuyuhiko said. "Doesn't it look like the roof for ours, like the middle of the flat parts, don't they look like they kind of slope inwards?"

"I guess?" Natsumi asked.

"Maybe there's not enough fodder," Fuyuhiko replied. "Hand me some more hay."

Natsumi groaned as she got up to grab some more straw.

**Gonta and Kokichi**

"Okay, Gonta, unwrap the straw and hand it to me! As fast as you can and as much as you can!" Kokichi demanded.

"Oh, uh, Gonta on it!"

Gonta picked up multiple bundles of hay and stripped them of their thread very quickly and tossed them to Kokichi, who piled it on top of the huts.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

Fuyuhiko unwrapped the straw and piled it on top of the hut. "Quickly… quickly!"

"Don't rush me!" Natsumi snapped.

"Don't rush you? We're literally fighting for elimination right now!"

Natsumi glared at him before handing him five bundles of hay in quick succession as Fuyuhiko layered them on top of the hut. "Check!"

The judge came over and looked at it. "It's perfect," he ruled. "You are free to go to the Pit Stop inside of the lodge."

"Yes!" Fuyuhiko shouted.

"No!" Kokichi shouted. Fuyuhiko and Natsumi ran straight into the lodge and jumped on the Pit Stop mat.

"Fuyuhiko and Natsumi," Monokuma said. "You are team number eight and you are still in this race."

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: 8th Place**

Natsumi collapsed onto her knees. "Thank god,"

"Oh, so now you care about the race?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Check," Kokichi said. The judge walked up to the hut and gave them the okay. Gonta and Kokichi then walked, not ran, but walked to the lodge and walked to the mat.

"Gonta and Kokichi," Monokuma said.

"Yes," Kokichi replied in a dejected voice.

"I bet you already know, but you are the last team to arrive."

**Gonta and Kokichi: Last Place**

"Yup," Kokichi said. Gonta looked down and grimaced.

"And I am very sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

**Gonta and Kokichi: Eliminated**

"W-Was it Gonta's fault?" Gonta asked.

"No, no, I'm sure it was my fault," Kokichi replied. "It's my fault the other teams hate us. We were a strong team and that just ruined it."

"_Sure, this journey was really short," Kokichi said. "But what's important was that it was fun and entertaining! I can wreak all the mischief I want back in class" _

"_Gonta agree! Gonta happy that he got to go onto this race with friend Kokichi!" _

* * *

**Race Stats**

Sakura and Kirumi: 7th, 6th, 5th, 1st

Mondo and Taka: 4th, 7th, 6th, 2nd

Junko and Mukuro: 1st, 3rdU, 3rd, 3rd

Mikan and Maki: 6th, 5th, 2nd, 4th

Hiyoko and Mahiru: 10th, 9thU, 8th, 5th

Peko and Keebo: 3rd, 1st, 4th, 6th

Toko and Kyoko: 5th, 2nd, 7th, 7th

Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: 8th, 8th, _9th_, 8th

Gonta and Kokichi: 2nd, 4th, 1st, **9thU**

Angie and Tsumugi: 9th, **10th**

Gundham and Teruteru: **11th**

* * *

**Next Time on the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition: **

In the sands of Egypt, teams get technical.

_*Kirumi, Peko, and Mahiru sitting at desks with calculators and golden statues* _

"_It feels like I'm back in school," Mahiru said. "But with super high stakes."_

"_This is not the 'finding gold' that I had in mind," Peko said. _

As a dreaded self-drive gets teams frantic.

"_No one knows where this place is?" Junko asked. _

"_We've been lost for so long," Fuyuhiko said. _

"_I can't read Arabic… these street signs mean nothing to me." Mahiru said. _

Eight teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?


	9. Leg 5-1

**Previously on the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition: **

Nine teams raced from Vietnam to Zimbabwe. At the Roadblock, teams faced their fears.

"_Oh, god," Hiyoko muttered, standing above a giant canyon over the Zambezi river. She bungee jumped off, screaming all the way down. _

A U-turn plot against Gonta and Kokichi set off.

"_We will give this to you," Peko said, holding the Express Pass. "You have to U-turn Gonta and Kokichi," _

"_Oh, I see. Let's do it." Mondo replied, shaking Peko's hand. _

In the end, Sakura and Kirumi beat out their competition and won the leg.

"_Sakura and Kirumi," Monokuma said. "You are team number ONE!" _

However, the U-turn was too much for Gonta and Kokichi to overcome.

"_Gonta and Kokichi," Monokuma said. "You are the last team to arrive, and I am sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race." _

Eight teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?

* * *

**Leg 5.1**

* * *

**Victoria Falls, Zimbabwe**

The sun rose over the wilderness of Africa as teams prepared to begin the next leg.

**Sakura and Kirumi: 1st to depart, 1:34 AM**

Sakura ripped the clue open. "Fly to Cairo, Egypt."

**[i] Fly to: Cairo, Egypt**

_**Teams must now leave the wilderness of Zimbabwe and fly over 5,000 miles north to the shifting sands of Cairo, Egypt. Once teams touch down in Cairo's international airport, they must make their way to the airport parking lot where they will find their next clue on the windshields of the cars they will be driving throughout the leg. **_

"Alright, we're going to Egypt," Kirumi said. They picked up their backpacks as they got into a car.

"_After being middle of the pack for the last to legs, it's a nice change of pace to be leaving today in first," Kirumi said. _

"_We knew we could do better," Sakura replied. "But we had issues with luck, slow cab drivers, those kinds of things. We haven't really been bad at the challenges so far, so hopefully we can keep that up for the rest of the race." _

"It would be great if we could win again today," Kirumi said.

**Mondo and Taka: 2nd to depart, 1:36 AM**

"Fly to Cairo, Egypt," Taka read. "Hmm… Egypt sounds interesting!"

"Hot too," Mondo replied. "It's a really warm race for December."

"Europe will be colder," Taka said. "I'm sure of it."

"_Yesterday, we U-turned Gonta and Kokichi," Taka explained. "I am not that happy about it, but we are hoping they have gotten eliminated yesterday. If they survived, there is no doubt they have strong feelings towards us!" _

"_It wasn't really our idea," Mondo said. "It was Peko and Keebo's idea. We just went along with it." _

**Junko and Mukuro: 3rd to depart, 1:42 AM**

Junko and Mukuro got into their cab.

"Another hot place…" Junko said. "I swear, someone is out for my blood."

"We'll go somewhere cold eventually," Mukuro replied. "Just be patient."

"My blood is going to be hot enough to cook food at the end of this race," Junko replied.

"_Yesterday, we came into third," Junko said. "So far, we've gotten first, then third, then third, then third again. To be honest, we're kind of tired of third place. We want another win. Third place isn't going to win us the finale." _

"_Junko's getting a little too cocky at this point," Mukuro said. "I think we should just be fine that we're doing well." _

"_Like I said, 'doing well' means squat if you're not in first." _

**Sakura and Kirumi**

Sakura and Kirumi stood at the ticket counter.

"Looks like everyone is going to be on the same flight again," Sakura said.

"There goes our lead," Kirumi replied. "That's alright. It's not too big of an issue.

* * *

Every team except for Fuyuhiko and Natsumi sat in the airport's gate.

"Who do you think went home yesterday?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Gonta and Kokichi got U-turned," Mahiru said. "Hopefully it's them. They're strong competition, you know?"

"Well, this is Fuyuhiko and Natsumi we're talking about. Natsumi seems to kind of be a deadweight." Mondo said.

"I have faith that they will prevail," Peko replied. "I hope so, anyways."

"What was the deal with the Express Pass, anyways?" Hiyoko asked.

"What are you talking about?" Maki asked, cold stare. "Did you use it?"

"Oh, no," Keebo replied. "We gave our second one to Mondo and Taka so they could burst ahead and U-turn Gonta and Kokichi."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Maki said. "But it could've backfired greatly. What if they weren't true to their word? What if they had just pocketed the Express Pass and saved it for later? What if they used the Express Pass and just U-turned you guys?"

"We already knew there was pretty universal animosity towards Gonta and Kokichi," Keebo said. Besides, if anything did happen to us, we have our own Express Pass. We could just use it, and the U-turn would be like it never happened."

Everyone turned their heads to see Fuyuhiko and Natsumi walk in.

"Nice job!" Keebo shouted.

"Tch," Fuyuhiko replied. "Don't praise us. We're not incompetent."

"Hmph…" Natsumi groaned.

"I think it's best if you all just left them alone," Peko said.

"Alright… N-Not like I wanted to talk anyways…" Toko replied.

But with the info that Gonta and Kokichi were now guerenteed out of the race, several eyes shot towards Junko and Mukuro.

"_Now that Gonta and Kokichi are out, our next targets are Junko and Mukuro," Maki said. "They're by far the strongest team here." _

"_Junko and Mukuro got U-turned," Peko said. "And they still came in third of ten teams. They're definitely a threat towards the rest of us." _

"_They are definitely a stronger team than Gonta and Kokichi," Kyoko said. "The only reason that the boys got U-turned instead of them was because Kokichi was irritating everyone. Just by being there, I think Gonta and Kokichi were actually acting as the barrier between Junko and Mukuro and the rest of the teams as they were drawing all the attention to them with their antics. Now that they're gone, Junko and Mukuro are more vulnerable as the threats of this race." _

* * *

_**Teams are now en route to Cairo, Egypt.**_

* * *

**Cairo International Airport**

The eight teams sprinted their way through the airport.

"Parking, parking," Keebo trailed.

"This way! This way!" Kyoko shouted. She grabbed Toko's wrist as they ran towards the parking structure.

"Toko and Kyoko look like they know what they're doing," Maki said. "Follow them."

Hiyoko tripped over a man's bag as Mahiru tried her best to pull her up.

**Toko and Kyoko**

Toko and Kyoko climbed down the stairs of the parking lot and found the eight cars lined up.

"A-Are we the first ones here?" Toko asked.

"Doesn't matter," Kyoko replied, ripping the clue open.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 1st Place**

"Make your way to the southerngate and search for your next clue." Kyoko read.

**[i] Proceed to: Bab Zuweila**

_**Teams must now figure out that the Southern Gate is referring to the southernmost of the three ancient gates of Old Cairo, Bab Zuweila. Once teams arrive, they will find their next clue.**_

Kyoko hopped in the driver's seat as Toko hopped into the back.

"You have the map, right?" Kyoko asked.

"M-Map?"

"Yeah, the one you bought over at the Dubai airport for our layover?"

"D-Did I say I would do that? I g-guess I forgot…"

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 2nd Place**

After ripping the clue open, Mikan tried to get into the car but Maki stopped her.

"Let's go back into the airport," Maki said. "We can look this up and we don't have to stop by the side of the road to ask someone."

Mikan and Maki ran back into the airport where they found an internet kiosk.

"Maki, everything's in Arabic," Mikan said. "I don't know what to click on."

"Move," Maki said, pushing Mikan aside. She took a glance at it and immediately began typing.

"_I actually do speak some Arabic," Maki said. "I speak a lot of languages. Of course, there's English, Spanish, French, Chinese… just the big ones. I'm not fluent, but it's definitely enough to help us in a scenario like this." _

"_Wow, Maki!" Mikan said. "That's helpful… Do you work with foreign children?" _

"_Oh? Uhm.. yes. That's the reason." _

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 3rd Place**

Junko and Mukuro left the parking structure and began cruising down the road.

"Mukuro speaks Arabic after fighting a few times in the Middle East," Junko said. "Hopefully that will be a big help, but seemingly a lot of people here speak English."

"I still have no idea where to go, Junko," Mukuro said. "I mean, you can't find it on the map, right?"

"I'm looking."

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 4th Place**

Kirumi shielded her eyes. "I should've brought sunglasses."

"Just look away from it," Sakura replied.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 5th Place**

"Driving today," Mahiru said. "It's really making me nervous… I mean we're probably going to get lost sometime or another.

**Toko and Kyoko**

Toko and Kyoko pulled over to ask someone. "Hey, do you know where the Southern Gate is?"

"Southern gate?" the man asked. "I have no idea what that is."

"Alright, thanks," Kyoko replied.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 6th Place**

"Southern gate?" Keebo asked.

"What is a Southern gate?" the woman replied.

"That's what I'm asking you."

**Mikan and Maki**

"Looks like it's called Bab Zuweila," Maki said. She got up and ran over to one of the information kiosks.

"Could you pring us directions to Bab Zuweila?" Maki asked. The man at the counter nodded and printed out a Google Maps route and handed it to them.

"Alright, let's go!" Maki shouted. Mikan trailed after her.

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka ran around. "Where the hell is the parking lot?" Mondo asked.

"It's bound to be around here somewhere!" Taka replied.

Mondo and Taka then saw Mikan and Maki running into an area.

"Let's follow them!" Mondo pointed.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: Currently in 7th Place**

"Natsumi, where are we going?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"I don't know," Natsumi replied. "Just ask someone on the side of the road."

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in Last Place**

"Here it is," Mondo said. "And it's the last car. Great."

"We couldn't have lost too much time! Let us catch up!"

**Junko and Mukuro**

"I followed that guy's instructions," Mukuro said. "But that was clearly wrong. This is not a gate."

"Well duh, it's a fountain!" Junko shouted.

**Toko and Kyoko**

"This is not a gate," Kyoko said.

"B-But there's a gate right there!"

"It's a gate to someone's house. It's obviously not right."

**Peko and Keebo**

"Oh my god," Keebo said. "Did we miss our exit?"

"I think we just passed it," Peko said. "I don't think we can turn around anywhere soon."

"Damn…"

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"Hopefully everyone is just as lost as we are," Sakura said.

"That's high hopes," Kirumi replied.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"That sign is half covered in grafitti," Mahiru said. "All I can see is Arabic, but I can't read Arabic. Those street signs mean nothing to me."

**Mondo and Taka**

"Shit, we just missed our exit," Mondo said.

"We can loop back around later," Taka replied.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

"There's English signs," Fuyuhiko said. "How could we get so lost so fast?"

**Mikan and Maki**

"That's Hiyoko and Mahiru right in front of us," Maki said. "Oh, and they just missed their exit. Nice."

Hiyoko and Mahiru continued straight as Maki flanked right.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"I have no idea which one of us is more stupid," Hiyoko said, looking behind them at Mikan and Maki's car. "One of us just made a mistake."

"We're fine," Mahiru replied.

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"I think you turn… now." Kirumi said.

"Turn left or turn right?"

"Left."

"Alright," Sakura replied, turning left.

"Wait, hang on," Kirumi said, rotating the map. "Ah, I was holding it wrong."

"You couldn't figure that out before we turned?"

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

"We're so lost," Fuyuhiko said. "We probably wouldn't be lost if you were actually useful,"

He looked in the rear view mirror to see Natsumi collapsed, completely asleep.

"God dammit."

**Toko and Kyoko**

"I'm getting nauseous," Toko said.

"Drink some water."

"I'm gonna puke."

**Mikan and Maki**

"Okay, here it is," Maki said.

"H-Hopefully we're in first," Mikan replied.

"I could see how others could get lost," Maki replied. "Hopefully they did."

They parked their car and sprinted towards the gate. Running up to the clue box on the outside of the entrance, Mikan opened the box.

"All the clues are there!" She shouted. She picked one up and ripped it open.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 1st Place**

"Drive yourselves to the Egyptian Museum and search for your next clue," Maki read. They walked up to a tourist.

"Hi, could you look up something for us?" Maki asked. "We need to get to the Egyptian Museum."

The man searched up on his phone.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Traffic." Mahiru said. "Great."

A few people honked right behind them as Hiyoko rolled down her window and stuck her head out the side.

"HEY! SHUT UP YOU FUCKING LOSER! I HOPE YOU RUN INTO A POTHOLE AND DIE!"

"That's a little much," Mahiru said. "Calm down."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"We've got new directions," Junko said. "Hopefully these directions are better."

"Someone actually helped print us a map," Mukuro replied. "Which should be more helpful than verbal directions."

**Peko and Keebo**

"Could you print us a map?" Peko asked, stopped right next to a hotel. The receptionist printed out a map and handed it to her. "This is in Arabic. Could you get us an english one?"

"I don't know how to set my settings," the receptionist replied. "But the Egyptian name is called Bab Zuweila, if that helps."

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

"We need to find the Southern Gate," Fuyuhiko said, standing in front of a convienence store cashier.

"You need to make your way back to Cairo," the cashier replied.

"Back to Cairo? You mean we're not in Cairo?"

**Kirumi and Sakura**

"We're going to be last," Sakura said. "Because we can't find where we're supposed to go."

"We'll see."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Mahiru slammed on her brakes as a man sped past the red light.

"Stupid men," Mahiru said. "Always disregard the rules. Ugh."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"I think this is it," Junko said, pulling over and parking the car. She and Mukuro got out and ran to the clue box.

"There's still a ton of clues in there," Junko said. "Which is great."

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 2nd Place**

"To a museum we go," Junko said.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

Fuyuhiko slammed his forehead on the steering wheel in the middle of traffic.

"I hate this."

**Mondo and Taka**

"Bro, you need to take a right"

"I cannot."

"Take a right."

"I can't!"

"The instructions are telling you to-"

"I CAN'T TAKE A RIGHT BRO! THERE'S A FUCKING NO RIGHT TURN SIGN!"

"Does it say do not turn right?"

"It has a right turn arrow with a red cross over it so it's not unreasonable to assume that I can't turn right! I don't want a ticket!"

**Toko and Kyoko**

"It says y-you need to go straight for another two kilometers."

"Are you sure?" Kyoko asked. "I think the freeway's going to end soon."

"Why do y-you doubt me? Is it because you think I'm ugly?"

"I refuse to answer that question."

"I KNEW IT! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT VERMIN!"

"You're pushing my limits here."

**Mikan and Maki**

"Here we are," Maki said. Mikan slammed the car door, but her apron got stuck in the door and got stuck, causing her to collapse onto the floor face-first. Mikan sighed and opened it to release her.

"EEK! I'm sorry!"

"Whatever," Maki replied. They ran to the clue box on the outside of the building and ripped it open.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 1st Place**

"Roadblock," Mikan read. "Who wants to find gold?"

**[R] Who Wants to Find Gold? **

_**Gold has been a part of Egyptian culture for thousands of years. In this Roadblock, one team member must search through two hundred artifacts and find one of ten that's made of gold using nothing but a calculator, density chart, two sided scale and weights, and a vat of water. Once teams think they've found the artifact made with gold, they will present it to the museum's curator to receive their next clue. However, if teams present the wrong artifact, they must flip this hourglass and wait until it runs out (approximately 10 minutes) to present their next artifact. **_

"What do you think?" Mikan asked.

"I'll do it. Balance out the Roadblock ratio." Maki replied. Maki read the rest of the clue. "This looks like it's math. I can do this."

Maki entered the museum and selected a workstation desk.

"_I enter the museum, and there's a set of workstation desks that we need, each of them has a scale, calculator, stuff like that, but the rest of the museum was covered in small statues and sculptures that all seemingly looked like gold." _

Maki picked up the statue closest to her and walked over to a large vat of water with mililiter marks on the side.

"_I know that if I submerge the statue, it displaces an amount of water equal to the volume of the object. And there was a chart next to us that said 1 milliliter was equal to 1 cubic centimeter. So if the water level rises 200 milliliters, the object would be 200 cubic centimeters." _

"That looks like it's around 250 cubic centimeters," Maki said. She took the statue out of the water and ran over to the scale on her workstation.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo got out of their car and ran to the gate.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Alright, a museum should be easier to find," Peko said. They began running back to their car when Mondo and Taka rolled down their windows.

"Hey!" Mondo shouted. "How many clues are in there?"

"A few," Peko replied.

"We've been lost for an hour!" Taka said. "We're not in last?"

"Definitley not!" Keebo replied. "Come on, Peko, let's just go!"

"Got it," Peko replied, getting back into their car. Once they left, Mondo and Taka took their parking space and ran up to the clue box.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 4th Place**

"Egyptian Museum," Mondo read. "It's probably going to be an educational challenge… I'll leave it up to you if that happens, bro!"

"Got it!" Taka replied.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Roadblock," Mukuro read. "I'll leave it to you."

"Got it," Junko replied, running into the building.

**Maki**

Maki tapped on her calculator, and looking at the density of gold on her chart. "Alright, so if this was gold, than this would weigh around… 4250 grams."

She placed the statue of gold onto the scale and added weights on it.

"Nope, it's lighter than 4000 grams…" Maki replied, putting the statue back on its pedestal and moving onto the next one.

**Junko**

Junko looked at her equipment.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

**Toko and Kyoko**

"Oh, there it is," Kyoko said. They parked the car and ran to the clue box.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 5th Place**

"Let's go," Kyoko said.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Is this it?" Hiyoko asked.

"I see the clue box," Mahiru replied. They stopped their car and got out to run to the clue box.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 6th Place**

"Museums… Museums are so boring!" Hiyoko complained.

"Well, we have to go," Mahiru replied. "No exceptions."

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"When do I turn?" Sakura asked. "Hello? When do I turn?"

"I'm reading," Kirumi replied. "Give me a chance to find it."

"Well I have to turn like right now."

"Then turn right now!"

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

Natsumi woke up and stretched her arms.

"Are we there yet?"

"I hate you. You're supposed to help me navigate."

"Well excuse me!"

**Peko and Keebo**

"I don't see a clue box," Peko said, pulling up to a museum different from the Egyptian Museum.

"It's likely indoors," Keebo replied. "The clue in the Philippines was inside of the aquarium."

"We'll see," Peko replied, parking into a spot. They got out and ran inside of the building.

"Do you see anything?" Peko asked.

"No," Keebo replied. "Keep searching!"

**Maki**

Maki punched a few more numbers into her calculator. "Nope, that doesn't work either," Maki said. "Wow, this roadblock is boring."

**Junko**

"Oh, I see," Junko said. She picked up a statue and plunged it into the water to see how much it raised.

"Okay, 200 milliliters," Junko noted. "Hey, Maki, do you want to work together?"

"No." Maki replied.

"O… okay."

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"This looks like a gate," Sakrura said, pulling into a parking space. They left their car and ran over to the clue box.

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 7th Place**

"Not that many clues in there," Kirumi said. "We have a lot of time to make up."

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Remember what I said earlier?" Mondo asked. "This one's all you."

"Got it!" Taka replied, running into the museum.

**Maki**

"This is what… my eleventh statue?" Maki asked. She put it onto the scale as it sunk towards the statue's side, and she kept chucking 10-gram weights on the other side.

"Alright… Actually… I think that worked…" Maki said. She calculated the density from the volume and weight as it matched up perfectly with the density on the chart: 19.32

She then picked up the statue and walked over to the curator. "Can I get a check please?"

The curator looked at it, then looked at the bottom, and nodded. He then gave Maki the clue.

Meanwhile, Mikan was growing impatient from the wait as Maki ran outside.

"Got it," Maki replied.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 1st Place**

Maki opened the clue and read it.

"Drive yourselves to the Great Pyramid of Giza and search for your next clue." Maki read.

**[i] Proceed to: Great Pyramid of Giza**

"C-Come on," Mikan said. "Let's get out of here."

They ran down to their car and got inside.

"The Great Pyramid should be easy to find," Maki said. "It's on like every street sign."

**Junko**

"No, that doesn't work," Junko muttered. "That's way too light,"

Junko stood up and turned around only to knock her scale off her workstation. "Dammit!"

**Taka**

Taka carefully picked up the statue. "I feel like I'm vandalizing this sacred artifact," Taka said. He then dunked it into the water tank and recorded the 100 milliliters it displaced.

**Toko and Kyoko**

"We need to get to Meret Basha street," Toko said.

"I don't see that street anywhere," Kyoko replied. "Can you see where we are on the map?

"Emet… I can't pronounce it… but i-it doesn't intersect."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 4th Place**

"I'll do it," Mahiru said. She entered the museum to see Taka and Junko working on their statues.

"What places are you?" Mahiru asked.

"Not sure, but Maki just left a few minutes ago," Junko said.

**Peko and Keebo**

"Hey, is this the Egyptian Museum?" Keebo asked.

"No, this is the Museum of Islamic Art," the curator said.

"Peko, we're in the wrong place, let's get out of here!"

Peko and Keebo ran outside.

"I knew something was up," Peko said.

**Junko**

Junko picked up a statue and began to walk over to the vat, then stopped herself.

"_I realized that one of the statues that I was holding was wet." Junko said. "If it was wet, it must have been a wrong answer, so I began restricting myself to statues that were completely dry. So the more people that were there, more of the layout would be gone." _

Junko placed the statue down and made her way to the dry statue on the other end.

"Alright, I've got this!" Junko said.

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 5th Place**

"I can do it," Kirumi said. "Math is a strong suit of mine."

**Mahiru**

Mahiru put on a weight on the opposite side of the scale as it dipped entirely to that side.

"Okay, too light…" Mahiru said. "Make note of that…"

"_While I was doing the challenge, I created a rough sketch of the layout of the statues, and was crossing out ones that I had done and returned. I also took notice of which statues were used by the other teams, so I crossed out the ones that I noticed them returning."_

**Taka**

Taka picked up a new statue and dropped it, but caught it just before it hit the ground.

"That was a close one," Taka said. "But still, I am sorry for being so irresponsible!"

"There's no one in front of you," Mahiru said. "Who are you apologizing to?"

"..."

"Boys are so weird. But you seem pretty decent at least."

**Junko**

Junko tapped on her calculator to get the desired density. "Did I do it? I think I got it."

Junko stood up and ran over to the curator, statue in hand. "Can I get a check?"

The curator nodded and handed Junko the clue.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 2nd Place**

"We could catch up to Maki and Mikan at the Detour," Mukuro said.

"I know."

**Peko and Keebo**

"Hopefully this is the correct museum," Peko said. "If it's not we're almost done for"

"I see some of the teams standing outside," Keebo replied. "Probably a Roadblock."

They got out of their car and ran to the clue box.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 6th Place**

"Roadblock," Peko read. "I guess I can do it."

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

Fuyuhiko and Natsumi got out of their car and ran up to a person on the street.

"Do you know where the Southern Gate is?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Nothing called specifically "the Southern Gate". Is it a restaurant?"

"I don't know. For all I know it can be a riddle."

"There are three old gates of Cairo, and the southern one is right there."

The man pointed to the gate which was a few feet away.

"I see the clue box," Natsumi said. Fuyuhiko sighed and ran to the clue box.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: Currently in Last Place**

"Dammit, it's the last clue," Fuyuhiko said. "We have a lot of time to make up."

* * *

**Sorry I cut this chapter a few hundred words short but I wanted to crank out this next chapter. Anyways... some announcement I want to say! In the event that I do season 3, It will be all-stars. My plan is for there to be 4 teams from Season 1, 4 teams from Season 2, and 3 composite teams, made from teams that haven't paired up together in their original seasons. The teams to vote for are in Strawpoll (or my profile on FFN), and consist of all teams that have raced before, plus a few new composite teams that I have made up. I will not put the winners of this season or last season into Season 3 (even if it's just one person who won previously), but they are on the poll to deter spoilers. Anyways, please vote, the poll will be up until I'm finished with this season.**

**Please review, favorite, follow, kudos. **


	10. Leg 5-2

**Leg 5.2**

* * *

**Mahiru**

Mahiru tapped on her calculator. "I think I've got it!" Mahiru said. After doing a few more calculations, Mahiru stood up and ran over to the curator.

"I'd like to check this, please," Mahiru said. The curator nodded and gave her a clue.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Yahoo!" Hiyoko shouted. "Mahiru! You smoked all of those other losers!"

Mahiru ripped the clue open as they ran down to their car.

**Toko and Kyoko**

"Is that it?" Toko asked, looking out their car window.

"I think so," Kyoko replied. They parked their car and ran up to the museum where the non-participating team members were waiting.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 7th Place**

"I got this," Kyoko said.

"A-Are you sure?" Toko asked. "I m-mean… this'll unbalance our R-Roadblocks…"

"Are you certain that you won't cause us to fall too far behind? I'll happily let you do the Roadblock if you want, but given how we're at a museum it's probably detail."

"F-Fine… Do it."

Kyoko nodded and ran inside the museum.

**Taka**

Taka tossed a few weights on the scale as he furiously scribbled notes on a notepad.

"Taka," Kirumi said. "I don't think you need to color code your notes."

"It helps me focus!" Taka replied. He sighed and picked up one of his statues and rushed over to the museum's curator.

"It's good," the curator replied, giving Taka a clue.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 4th Place**

Mondo and Taka rushed down the street and hopped into their car.

**Peko**

Peko picked up a statue.

"Oh, it's a kitty!" she said, just standing there… staring at it. "I love it."

**Mikan and Maki**

"The pyramids are up ahead," Maki said. "They're actually a lot smaller than I imagined."

"B-But there are several pyramids," Mikan replied. "Which one of them is the Great Pyramid of Giza?"

"The biggest one, I assume," Maki said. They made their way to the marked parking lot as they both got out of their car and began running over to the pyramid.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"This parking lot is marked, so this is reserved for us," Junko said. "How nice."

"Mikan and Maki are up there," Mukuro replied. "We could beat them at the Detour."

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki ran up to the clue box in front of the pyramid.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 1st Place**

"Detour," Mikan read. "Crack the Code or Schlep the Sarcophagus?"

**[D] Crack the Code**

_**Ancient Egypt's writing system was known as hieroglyphics, portraying words with images of objects known in Egyptian society. In this Detour, teams will be presented with a stone wall, covered in Egyptian Hieroglyphs. Using this metal detector and shovel, teams must first scan the marked area to dig up a box containing a ciphering wheel. After that, teams must then decipher the hieroglyphs in order to uncover a phrase, which they can tell to the archaeologist to receive their next clue.**_

**[D] Schlep the Sarcophagus**

_**A tomb like the Pyramid of Giza contains sarcophaguses, containing corpses of ancient Egyptian people of power. In this Detour, teams must pick up one of these 300-pound sarcophaguses and transport it to the opposite side of the pyramid to give it to the archaeologist, who will give them their next clue. **_

"What do you think?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know if you'd be good at something that physical," Maki said. "Let's decode."

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 2nd Place**

"I think it'll be easier to beat them if we do the other Detour," Junko said. "We could handle it."

**Kirumi**

Kirumi tapped lightly on her calculator and stood up. "I got it."

She ran over to the curator and handed over her statue.

"I'm sorry, it's not correct," the curator said. He flipped an hourglass. "You can get another check when this sand runs out."

Kirumi sighed and went back to her station. "What went wrong?" She asked. She then took a look at the chart she was using.

"Oh," Kirumi said, flipping the chart over. "That was stupid."

"_I got it wrong, so I returned to my station, and I realized that the chart had density on one side, and thermal conductivity on the other. I was using thermal conductivity, which is why I got it wrong." _

"I guess that just resets every statue in the room for me," Kirumi said, sighing. She stood up and grabbed another statue to dunk in the water tank.

**Peko**

Peko grabbed her statue and ran to the curator.

"Could you check this for me?" Peko asked. The curator took a look at it, set it down, and handed Peko a clue.

"Thanks," Peko replied, beginning to run outside and reunite with Keebo.

"Great! You moved us up a spot!" Keebo congratulated.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 5th Place**

"Make your way to the Great Pyramid of Giza," Peko read.

"What is she doing in there?" Sakura asked.

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki ran over to the hieroglyphics Detour and picked up their two metal detectors.

"Make sure it's turned on," Maki said. "Don't want to pull a Tsumugi today."

"G-Got it!" Mikan replied.

Mikan and Maki then began browsing the marked area.

"This area is larger than I thought from the clue," Maki said.

"_I figured that the marked area would just be, like, the size of our gymnasium at Hope's Peak. But no, it was the size of a professional soccer field."_

"Maki!" Mikan shouted. "I have a hit!"

"Dig it up!" Maki replied, grabbing her shovel and running over. They dug together to pull out some kind of treasure chest.

"Alright, let's see what we have here," Maki said. They opened it up and inside was a plaque that read 'Try Again'.

"Is this the deciphering code?" Mikan asked.

"It's just wrong," Maki replied.

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro arrived at the sarcophaguses on the opposite side of the pyramid.

"Let's do this," Junko said. She lifted up one side of it as Mukuro took the other end.

"Oh, this is so much heavier than it looks," Junko said.

"Don't think about it," Mukuro replied. "Just go."

Junko walked backwards as Mukuro stared ahead, making sure her sister didn't run into anything.

She also wasn't very good at it.

"Ow!" someone said, after Junko knocked her to the floor.

"Sorry!" Junko replied "Can't see!"

She backed up more before tripping over a baby stroller, which, luckily, had no baby in it.

"Are you two idiots or something?"

"Shut up." Junko snapped.

**Kyoko**

"Nope," Kyoko said, setting aside another statue. "I've been through a lot."

**Kirumi**

"Now that I'm using the right numbers," Kirumi said. "I'm confident that I have my answer again. Hopefully the timer ran out,"

Kirumi picked up the statue and began running over to the curator.

"Tell me it's right this time," Kirumi said. The curator nodded and gave her the clue.

Kirumi ran back outside and past Kyoko. "Good luck," Kirumi said before going outside.

"Thanks," Kyoko replied.

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 6th Place**

They got into their car and left.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Travel for a kilometer and then get off," Hiyoko said.

"What? I don't know exactly how long a kilometer is just by looking at the road. Is the exit named?"

"Not on this map…"

**Mondo and Taka**

"There's Hiyoko and Mahiru up there," Mondo said, pointing forwards. "I think they just missed the exit."

"Alright, hopping ahead, are we?" Taka asked. They veered right off the exit ramp and then parked their cars in the marked lot.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Detour," Taka read.

"Let's do the sarcophagus," Mondo said. "It's way easier than searching!"

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko dropped her end of the sarcophagus on the sand as she fell to her butt.

"I just can't go on any longer."

"Come on! It's not that much longer!"

"We're not even halfway through!"

"The quicker you get this done, the quicker your pain is over."

"I just can't."

"Fine. I'll drag it myself."

Mukuro ended up dragging the sarcophagus alone with one end buried in the sand, which caused extreme discomfort to come to her face.

**Peko and Keebo**

"It's over here, I believe," Keebo said. Peko turned to the right and went to the marked parking spaces.

**Sakura and Kirumi**

Sakura and Kirumi parked in the spot right next to Peko and Keebo and ran up to the clue box.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 4th Place**

"What do you think?" Keebo asked.

"Deciphering is going to be better if you're not that strong." Peko said. "I know I can handle it, but it's you who I'm worried about."

"Better safe than sorry," Keebo said. "Deciphering."

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 5th Place**

"Carry the sarcophagus," Sakura said. "No questions asked."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Did we miss it?" Hiyoko asked. "I don't see the exit."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Mahiru replied. "I guess we have to turn around but I don't see a point where we're allowed to do that."

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

"You're going to have to, like, communicate with me if you want to survive," Fuyuhiko said, still steering the car.

"I'm trying my best," Natsumi replied.

"Then explain why you've been silent for the past hour when I've been looking for this museum."

**Kyoko**

Kyoko tapped on her calculator. "I got it."

She picked up the statue and ran over to the curator. "Could you check this?"

The curator twirled it around in his hands and set it down on a pedestal. He nodded and then handed her a clue.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 7th Place**

"Let's get out of here," Kyoko said, running down to their car.

"I really hope the Yakuzas are lost," Toko said.

**Mikan and Maki**

Maki browsed the detector over another dune as she got another hit.

"Mikan, get over here and help me dig."

"My hands are raw from digging…"

"We've only dug two holes."

Mikan sniffled and picked up the shovel as they began digging through the sand.

In due time, Maki pulled out a treasure chest.

"Alright, let's see," Maki said. Opening it up, instead of "Try Again", there was a wheel of hieroglyphics and English letters.

"W-We did it!" Mikan cheered.

"We're not done yet." Maki replied. "We have to decipher this."

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka hefted the sarcophagus off the ground and began walking around the pyramid.

"This is heavier than I imagined," Mondo said.

"We have to persist!" Taka shouted. "Don't give up now!"

**Junko and Mukuro**

Mukuro panted for air. "Junko… the boys are here."

"Ugh. Fine."

Junko stood up and took the other end of the sarcophagus as they continued their trek around the pyramid.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo arrived at the hieroglyphics Detour, carrying their shovels and metal detectors.

"Hey," Keebo said. Both Maki and Mikan stayed silent, staring at the wall of hieroglyphics.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi**

Fuyuhiko and Natsumi pulled into the parking space as they ran to the museum.

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: Currently in Last Place**

"I'm not going to do every Roadblock. Just go do it, Natsumi,"

"Fine," Natsumi replied. She dropped her bags and walked into the museum.

"What the hell am I supposed to be doing here?'

**Sakura and Kirumi**

Sakura and Kirumi picked up the sarcophagus and began running with it.

"This is no problem," Sakura said. "Are you having any issues?"

"Nothing too bad," Kirumi replied.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko got a hit on her metal detector as they burrowed into the ground to pull out a treasure chest.

"Try again?" Keebo asked. "I guess there's a bunch of false positives in here. Should we rebury it?"

"No, we'd just hit the same thing over and over again."

**Mikan and Maki**

Maki had out a small notebook and was using her knee to scribble the letters on it to formulate words. "Most… people… seek…"

"I-Is there anything I can do?"

"You can be quiet. That would help"

"Eek! I-I'm sorry!"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Mahiru and Hiyoko stopped in front of a gas station as they ran inside.

"Do you speak English?" Mahiru asked.

"Yes?"

"We need to get to the great Pyramids of Giza. We saw them while coming here, but we didn't know exactly which exit to get off at."

"Okay," the man replied. "I'll write you directions."

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 6th Place**

"We're definitely decoding," Kyoko said.

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro walked towards the archaeologist and dropped their sarcophagus on his foot.

"Agh!" he groaned, rubbing his foot.

"Here's your sarcophagus, bitch." Junko said.

The archaeologist frowned and reluctantly gave them their clue.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 1st Place**

"Make your way between the Abbas Bridge and the Cairo University Bridge for your next Pit Stop," Junko read.

**[i] Proceed to Pit Stop: Nile River**

_**Teams must now make their way to the segment of the Nile River enclosed between the Abbas Bridge and the Cairo University Bridge. They must then search the riverside to find a boat marked with a race flag, where I will be waiting for them. The last team to spot the boat, get to it, and touch the Pit Stop mat may be eliminated. **_

"Pit Stop!" Mukuro said. "Let's go."

"I hate this place," Junko replied.

**Mikan and Maki**

"I think I've got it," Maki said. She held her notebook and walked over to the archaeologist judge. "Most people seek after what they do not possess and are enslaved by the very things they wish to acquire."

The archaeologist nodded and gave them a clue.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 2nd Place**

Mikan and Maki then began running back to their cars, where they noticed Junko and Mukuro just barely slightly ahead of them.

"Argh, they caught up!" Maki groaned.

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo tripped over a rock on the floor, causing him to push the coffin into Taka's head, sending them both into the ground.

"Bro," Taka said, clutching his eye. "Be more responsible and watch your step!"

"It's hard when there's a fucking coffin blocking my view."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"We're here, we're finally here!" Hiyoko cheered. She and Mahiru parked their cars and ran to the clue box.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 7th Place**

"We're decoding," Hiyoko said. "Definitely."

**Natsumi**

"Am I supposed to find it based on density?" Natsumi asked, flipping through the densities chart. "I see how I can find the weight… but how the hell am I supposed to get volume?"

She took a ruler and tried to measure the statue's irregular dimensions.

"Nope, that's not going to work,"

She glanced over at the huge water tank. "Is there a hole in here that can be filled with water?"

Natsumi dunked the statue into the tank and pulled it out, with no water inside of it.

"What the fuck am i supposed to do?"

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"We could pass the boys," Kirumi said. They nudged up next to Mondo and Taka and eventually passed them.

"What the hell?" Mondo asked.

"Don't worry about it, Bro! It's not a big deal!"

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko jammed her shovel into the ground and pulled out another chest.

"Try again," Peko read. "This is frustrating."

**Toko and Kyoko**

"I got a hit," Toko said. Kyoko began shovelling over where Toko's detector was as they pulled out a treasure chest.

"Try again?" Toko asked. "Argh…"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"This is just like Indonesia," Mahiru said. "At least the detector is on, though. I don't want to make the same mistake Tsumugi did. That's actually what kept us in the race."

They kept browsing over the sand.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo dug out another box.

"Third time's the charm," Keebo said. "Oh, I got it!"

"Great," Peko replied. "Let's get to work. You translate the first two lines, I'll work on the last two lines."

**Mikan and Maki**

"We're tied for first with the Enoshima twins," Maki said. "Hopefully we could pull off a win. They've been doing well enough. They could go without winning."

"I really hope they're not following us right now," Mikan replied.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"We are following Mikan and Maki right now," Junko said. "I'm not in the mood to get lost alone. I know that we could beat Mikan in a footrace if it came to it."

Both teams parked their cars and ran down to the banks of the river.

"We're looking for a marked boat," Mukuro said.

Both teams began running up and down the sides of the river, Mikan and Maki turning left and Junko and Mukuro running to the right.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko compared her notes with Keebo's. "Alright, I think we've got it."

They walked to the archaeologist.

"Most people seek after what they do not possess and are enslaved by the very things they wish to acquire." Peko read. The archaeologist nodded and gave them their clue.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Let's go," Keebo said.

**Mikan and Maki**

"None of these boats seem to be marked," Maki said.

"M-Maybe it's on the other side of the river?"

"Maybe… we'll check after."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"I don't see any markings on these boats," Mukuro said.

"Onto the other side!" Junko pointed. "We've looked at every boat that's here."

They ran around to the bridge and began running over to the opposite side of the Nile.

**Mikan and Maki**

"Let's cross over to the other side," Maki said. "It's quite obvious that it's not on this side."

They made their way towards the bridge as Mikan pointed to something.

"What?"

"Over there! The boat that's in the center of the river! It's marked!"

Maki looked closely. The yacht that wasn't docked had a red and yellow flag on its mast and a painting of a red and yellow symbol on the side of it. That was definitely where they were meant to go.

"B-But I don't know how we're supposed to get over th-"

*SPLASH!*

Mikan watched as Maki dove into the river and began swimming over to the boat.

"Come on!" Maki shouted. She swam back to the shore and grabbed Mikan's leg to pull her in.

"M-Maki… You're so mean!"

"You want to get first, don't you!"

She and Mikan began swimming through the nile to arrive at the yacht in the middle of the river.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"It's not here either," Junko said.

"We probably missed it," Mukuro replied. "Let's keep looking."

"What's that?" Junko asked, pointing to Mikan and Maki swimming from the opposite side.

"Oh my god, the Pit Stop is over there!" Junko shouted, pointing to the yacht.

"Alright, let's go!" Mukuro said, getting ready to dive into the water.

"I don't want to get my hair wet!"

"Come on!"

"Fine."

Junko and Mukuro jumped into the river and began swimming to the yacht.

* * *

Monokuma awaited teams on the mat on the yacht. Mikan and Maki began climbing the ladder to the side of the boat, hopped onto the deck, and ran up to the mat.

"Mikan and Maki," Monokuma said. "You're sopping wet."

"Nnnngggghhh…" Mikan groaned.

"Thanks for that," Maki replied.

"But you are team number ONE!"

**Mikan and Maki: 1st Place**

Maki and Mikan both smiled.

"For winning this leg of the race, you have won 500,000 yen each."

"Wow!" Mikan said, pressing her fingers together.

"In addition, tonight, all of the teams will be staying in this billion-yen yacht. Because you two are the winners of this leg, you have been given the master suite, which contains its own massive bathroom, a stocked minifridge and snack bar, Japanese television, two king-sized beds, a spa treatment, and much more."

"Wow!" Mikan said. "I feel special."

"_We finally did it," Maki said. "We won a leg. That doesn't mean we'll win the finale, but it means we definitely have the capability to." _

Junko and Mukuro then climbed the ladder and arrived at the Pit Stop. Junko wiped her hair out of her face.

"I could've used that spa treatment more," Junko said.

"Junko and Mukuro," Monokuma said. "You are team number two."

**Junko and Mukuro: 2nd Place**

"Dammit," Junko said.

"You seem a little upset for second place." Monokuma said.

"We wanted to win." Junko replied. "This game only matters if you win."

"That mentality is going to be your downfall." Monokuma said. "Just enjoy it."

**Natsumi**

"I don't understand this," Natsumi said. "How the hell am I supposed to find the volume of the thing?"

She put it on the scale and put weights on it. "This isn't supposed to help me find the volume."

Meanwhile, Fuyuhiko was sitting on a bench outside.

"What the hell is she doing in there?"

**Sakura and Kirumi**

Sakura and Kirumi arrived at the archaeologist and dropped their sarcophagus.

"Clue, please," Kirumi said. The archaeologist nodded and handed over the clue.

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 4th Place**

As Kirumi and Sakura were leaving, Mondo and Taka came in with their own sarcophagus.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 5th Place**

"We could catch up to them," Mondo said.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Try again," Hiyoko said. "That's so annoying! Almost as annoying as Mikan's ugly pig face!"

"That's enough…" Mahiru said.

**Toko and Kyoko**

Toko's detector went off as they went to dig up the treasure chest.

"This is like, the fourth one." Toko said. "I swear, if it's not the one…"

"It's not," Kyoko replied. "Try again."

"This is just s-so infuriating!"

"I'm just as infuriated as you are."

"You look as infuriated as a brick."

**Natsumi**

"I don't get it. I just don't get it."

Natsumi looked at the clock in the museum. "I've been here for over an hour now."

She then looked at the hundreds of sculptures in the museum. "Might as well trial and error."

She picked up a statue and ran to the curator.

"It's not correct." the curator said. He flipped over an hourglass as Natsumi ran back and picked up the next statue.

"Sorry, but you have to wait until the sand is out before you can get another check," The curator said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

The curator shook his head as Natsumi read over her clue.

"_The clue listed things that would help us, but it didn't say exactly what we had to do," Natsumi said. "I had to try and guess. Which very obviously did not work out well for me." _

"I don't get it. I understand this as much as I understand why my brother got scouted by the stupid academy over me."

**Peko and Keebo**

"It's over there," Peko pointed, pointing straight to the yacht.

"There must be a boat or something to get to the yacht, don't you think?"

"I don't want to take the time to look for it," Peko said, taking off her shoes.

"What are yo-"

Peko then dove into the water and began swimming to the boat.

"Dammit," Keebo replied, following her actions.

* * *

"Peko and Keebo," Monokuma said. "You are team number three."

**Peko and Keebo: 3rd Place**

"Alright!" Keebo said. "Not bad."

"What about our stuff though?" Peko asked, looking out to the shore where they left their bags and other stuff.

"Don't worry, our staff will pick it up and bring it here."

"Okay, because I'm not that keen on racing barefoot." Peko replied.

* * *

Sakura and Kirumi, alongside Mondo and Taka, climbed up the ladder.

"Sakura and Kirumi," Monokuma said. "You are team number four, and Mondo and Taka, you are team number five."

**Sakura and Kirumi: 4th Place**

**Mondo and Taka: 5th Place**

"Good enough," Sakura said. "We're still in the game."

* * *

**Toko and Kyoko**

"I've decoded it," Kyoko said.

"What is it?"

Kyoko ignored Toko and ran to the archaeologist. "Most people seek after what they do not possess and are enslaved by the very things they wish to acquire."

The archaeologist gave them their clue.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 6th Place**

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Finally, the cipher, on what, the 8th chest?" Mahiru asked. She sighed as they took out the cipher and began decoding the message.

"Most people seek after what they do not possess and are enslaved by the very things they wish to acquire."

"Correct," The archaeologist replied, giving them their clue.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 7th Place**

* * *

"Toko and Kyoko, Hiyoko and Mahiru," Monokuma said. "You are both still in the race, and you are teams number six and seven.

**Toko and Kyoko: 6th Place**

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: 7th Place**

"Not too thrilled about being second to last again," Mahiru said. "But we're getting by, which is the only thing that matters in this competition."

* * *

**Natsumi**

**Time Elapsed: 3 Hours 35 Minutes**

Natsumi sat at the desk, trying to figure out what she was meant to do as the sun set outside.

Fuyuhiko walked into the building.

"What the hell is going on here?" Fuyuhiko asked. "Why are you taking so long?"

"I don't know what to do."

Just then, Monokuma entered the building as Fuyuhiko put his hand on his forehead in pain.

"Fuyuhiko and Natsumi," Monokuma said. "The last team checked in over three hours ago."

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: Last Place**

"And unfortunately, this is an elimination leg. I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: Eliminated**

"I'm not upset at the elimination," Fuyuhiko said. "There was no way that we would bring the money home anyways. Zero chance."

"I tried…" Natsumi said.

"Yeah… if there is a next time, I'll probably be racing with someone else."

"I don't want to do this again. Be my guest," Natsumi replied

"Just kind of upset we didn't even make it past the first challenge," Fuyuhiko said. "It hurts."

* * *

**Race Stats: **

Mikan and Maki: 6th, 5th, 2nd, 4th, 1st

Junko and Mukuro: 1st, 3rdU, 3rd, 3rd, 2nd

Peko and Keebo: 3rd, 1st, 4th, 6th, 3rd

Sakura and Kirumi: 7th, 6th, 5th, 1st, 4th

Mondo and Taka: 4th, 7th, 6th, 2nd, 5th

Toko and Kyoko: 5th, 2nd, 7th, 7th, 6th

Hiyoko and Mahiru: 10th, 9thU, 8th, 5th, 7th

Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: 8th, 8th, _9th_, 8th, **8th**

Gonta and Kokichi: 2nd, 4th, 1st, **9thU**

Angie and Tsumugi: 9th, **10th**

Gundham and Teruteru: **11th**

* * *

**Next Time on the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition**

The seven remaining teams race from the sands of Egypt to the snowy wonderland of Helsinki, Finland.

"_Finally! Snow! After five legs of scorching heat we finally get winter!" Junko shouted._

Teams work on their communication.

"_When I pull the saw, you need to push the saw!" Taka shouted, sawing a log with a two-person saw. _

"_That's what I'm doing, idiot!" Mondo shouted. _

"_Clearly not! Do not infect this race with lies!" _

"_I don't know what's wrong!" Keebo shouted, circling a drum set. _

"_Stop your complaining and look for it. I can't help you. I don't see it either." _

And Junko and Mukuro begin to turn more heads.

"_I think we should all ally with each other, at least until Junko and Mukuro go home." _

Seven teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?


	11. Leg 6-1

**Previously on the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition:**

Eight teams raced from Zimbabwe to Cairo, Egypt. At the very start, teams were thrown into a dreaded self-drive that gave Mikan and Maki a lead over the other teams.

"_We have clear-cut directions," Maki said. _

While other teams got lost.

_"Wait, hang on," Kirumi said, rotating the map. "Ah, I was holding it wrong."_

_"You couldn't figure that out before we turned?"_

_"Shit, we just missed our exit," Mondo said._

In the end, the lead from their navigation gave Mikan and Maki a win.

"Mikan and Maki," Monokuma said. "You're team number ONE!"

But getting lost on top of Natsumi failing to complete the Roadblock spelled their demise.

"_Fuyuhiko and Natsumi," Monokuma said. "I am sorry to say that you have been eliminated from the race." _

Seven teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?

* * *

**Leg 6.1**

* * *

**Leg 5 Pit Stop**

"_Tonight we g-got to sleep on this million-dollar yacht, which is really nice and makes me feel really important." Mikan said. "It was a nice change of pace from a crummy hotel room." _

"_It's like a small cruise ship," Maki added. "We had a room for each team, a giant outdoor lounge, a hot tub, a fully stocked snack bar… it was nice. But anyways, back to strategy. We figured that during this Pit Stop, we would get some teams together and enact a plan." _

Maki looked at the nametags on each of the doors and banged on each of them besides Junko's and Mukuro's, who she deliberately ignored.

"What?" Mondo asked, opening the door.

"Could you meet us out by the lounge?" Maki asked. "We want to talk strategy."

"Sure," Mondo replied. "Just gimme some time, 'kay?"

* * *

In due time, each team was sitting on a couch under the starry sky of Cairo.

"What did you bring us out for?" Mahiru asked.

"We want to make a pact," Maki said. "To take out Junko and Mukuro. They're threats to everyone here."

"I'm listening," Mondo leaned in.

"I agree!" Hiyoko shouted. "Those little whores need some real competition!"

"C-Calling them whores is a little much," Keebo said.

"Hmph. Whatever..." Hiyoko replied.

"What we're trying to say is that we want to make a pact where we all help each other as much as we can and try to get out Junko and Mukuro in any way possible," Maki said.

"I see…" Kyoko said. "They have yet to drop below 3rd place… even after a U-turn…"

"They do seem like a threat as long as they're still in this game." Peko said. "How are we going to get them out?"

"Any way possible," Maki said.

Hiyoko crossed her arms and looked up. "Do you mean like giving them wrong directions, lying to them, U-turning them if another one shows up, that kind of stuff? I'm totally on board!"

"When you put it like that, it sounds a little sinister," Mahiru said. "I don't think we need to go that far. I'd say, at most, withhold information to them and give information to others in this room."

"I agree! Lying and sabotaging! That's not how you play this game!" Taka shouted.

"I like you," Mahiru said. "You seem like a decent guy."

"Uhh… why thank you…" Taka replied.

"I don't think Sakura and I are really on board," Kirumi said.

"Huh?" Mikan asked. "W-Why?"

Sakura crossed her arms. "Going into Leg 1, we talked to each other and discussed how we wanted to run this race by ourselves. We don't want to join alliances, and we don't want to cause any unnecessary drama. We just want to run our own race. We don't need any help from others, and if we get eliminated, it will be our fault and not because someone targeted us."

"We'll be leaving now," Kirumi said. "But we will respect your plans and not tell the sisters as long as you don't target us"

"Alright," Maki said. "We get it. Go ahead. Get your sleep."

Kirumi and Sakura got up and left.

"We're not going to backstab them, right?" Peko asked.

"Definitely not!." Mahiru said. "Besides, they already know about our plan. If we went after them, they'd snap back hard."

"Okay, anyone on board say 'ay'". Maki said.

"Ay," Toko said.

"Ay," Mondo said.

"Ay," Mahiru said.

"Ay," Peko said.

"So, that's that." Maki said, twirling her hair. "Let's break."

"_This pact is beneficial for everyone," Maki said. "Hopefully, if another U-turn does show up, it'll throw the target onto the sisters instead of us, Peko and Keebo, or Sakura and Kirumi. The faster they're out, the better." _

* * *

The yacht docked as teams got ready to depart for the next leg.

**Mikan and Maki: 1st to depart, 5:35 PM**

Maki ripped their clue open.

"Fly to Helsinki, Finland," Maki read.

**[i] Fly to: Helsinki, Finland**

_**Teams must now leave Africa and fly north to Europe and the cold taiga of Helsinki, Finland. Once teams arrive, they must make their way to the Finnish Embassy of Japan to receive their next clue. **_

"Let's go," Maki said.

Mikan followed her off the yacht and nearly fell in, but Maki grabbed her and pulled her back up.

"_I've learned a lot about Mikan during our time together," Maki said. "From day 1, I realized that yelling and scolding would make her break down, so I'm trying to be calm and supportive… but that's proving difficult for me because of how clumsy she is. But still, I'm doing my best." _

"_Maki's really nice…" Mikan trailed. "I'm lucky to have landed her." _

Mikan and Maki climbed into a cab and made their way to the airport.

**Junko and Mukuro: 2nd to depart, 5:37 PM**

"Finland," Mukuro said, riding in a cab. "Do you think they eat a lot of fish there?"

"I don't know…"

"_We've completed five legs, and even with a U-turn, we have yet to be pushed off the gold, silver, or bronze." Junko said. "We're confident we can keep that up throughout the race." _

**Mondo and Taka: 4th to depart, 7:06 PM**

Mondo and Taka ran from their Pit Stop and got into a cab.

"Only halfway through and we're the last boys on this race," Mondo said. "Kind of bizarre."

"There is the robot," Taka said.

"But he's a robot. We have to stay in this to let the boys keep some dignity." Mondo said.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Last to depart, 8:16 PM**

"Fly to Helsinki, Finland," Hiyoko read.

"We've gone through five legs, and this is the third time we're leaving in last place." Mahiru said. "I just want us to do better… and we need to make sure we're giving it our absolute best."

"Preferably without Junko and Mukuro," Hiyoko replied. "With them in the race, the chances of anyone else winning goes down."

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki arrived at the airport.

"W-we need to go to Helsinki in Finland," Mikan said.

"Alright, we have a flight that arrives at 6:00 tomorrow morning," the agent said.

"Is there anything else?" Maki asked.

"Trust me, this is your best option."

"What about seats? How many seats are there?"

"Plenty of seats," the agent said. "It's only around half full."

"There goes our lead," Maki said. "Dammit."

* * *

_**All teams are now on the same flight through Moscow to Helsinki, Finland. **_

* * *

**Helsinki-Vantaa Airport: 6:00 AM**

The airplane touched down in the airport as the teams rushed out of the plane, all bundled up in heavy parkas and winter gear.

"OOH IT'S COLD!" Toko shouted.

"Yes! Winter! Finally!" Junko shouted.

"Taxi!" Mondo shouted, getting inside.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"After five legs on the equator and southern hemisphere, I'm finally getting the cold I've been waiting for," Junko said. "I love the cold."

**Toko and Kyoko**

Kyoko threw a bottle at Toko.

"What's this?" Toko asked.

"Allergy medication. You don't want to sneeze and have _her_ show up when it's inconvenient, do you? Especially in this cold."

Toko opened the bottle and downed a pill.

**Mondo and Taka**

"We're heading to the Japanese Embassy," Taka said. "Not really a Finnish place… I wonder if there is something we're going to be doing there."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru's cab pulled up to the embassy as they got out and ran up to the clue box, immediately followed by Mondo and Taka.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 1st Place**

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 2nd Place**

"That's a full box!" Hiyoko said. "Route Info. It's time to get steamy…"

**[i] Time to Get Steamy**

_**Saunas are an integral part of Finnish culture. In fact, one is built into almost every household in the country. Now, teams must dress up into swimsuits here at the Japanese embassy, and then walk or run through the frigid streets of Helsinki to Löyly Sauna where they must relax for ten minutes before they redress and receive their next clue. **_

"Your bags and luggage will be delivered to the sauna," Hiyoko read.

Hiyoko and Mahiru looked at each other and entered the embassy.

"We have to wear that?" Mahiru asked, looking at a pair of bikinis. "That's a little revealing."

They went into the changing rooms as did Mondo and Taka.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Time to get steamy," Mukuro read. "Alright."

They went into the embassy and picked up their swimsuits.

"Wow… kinky!" Junko said, looking at it.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

The girls came out of their changing rooms, trying to cover themselves up.

"I am not okay with this," Hiyoko said.

"Looks like the boys aren't safe either," Mahiru said, stifling a laugh.

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka came out of their changing rooms wearing very thin and tight speedos.

"I feel uncomfortable," Taka said. "Indecent."

"The faster we get this done, the quicker these suits will be off."

"You should rephrase that."

Them and Hiyoko and Mahiru ran out of the embassy.

"_It was cold before, but we're essentially running around naked. There was snow on the floor and puddles were all frozen over." Mondo explained._

"Fuck, it's even colder now!" Mondo shouted.

"Watch your mouth!" Mahiru reprimanded.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 4th Place**

Peko went into the changing room as one of the race staff unscrewed something in Keebo's back and pressed some kind of button.

"I think he's turning up my temperature sensitivity," Keebo said. "This does not feel good."

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 5th Place**

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 6th Place**

The two teams read their clue and immediately ran into their changing rooms.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in Last Place**

"Swimsuit?" Toko asked. "No way!"

"You don't have a choice," Kyoko replied. "Either you wear the swimsuit or get eliminated."

"Ugh! Fine!"

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro ran out of the embassy in their swimsuits and went onto the street.

"Okay, I know I was wishing for the cold, but this was way too much." Junko said.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Let's stick together," Mahiru said. "I don't want to get lost. Especially not here."

"Fine by me," Mondo replied.

"Sir?" Taka asked, staring at someone on the street. "Could you tell us where Löyly Sauna is?"

"It's like a mile from here," he replied.

"A mile?" Hiyoko asked in disbelief.

**Peko and Keebo**

"This is really hard for me," Keebo shivered, trying his best to keep up with Peko.

"Try to keep up!" Peko shouted.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Sir, do you kno-" Junko started.

"Red light district's that way,"

"Fuck you."

**Mikan and Maki**

"You're a lot more… busty than I assumed," Maki said.

"EEk! This is sooo embarrassing!"

"Whatever," Maki said. "Let's go."

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"Sir," Sakura said. "Would you kindly point us in the direction of this sauna?"

"Yes, but it's around a mile from here, you're going to be doing a lot of running," he replied.

**Toko and Kyoko**

"This is my f-first time wearing a swimsuit," Toko said.

"Doesn't matter. Let's go! We're in last!"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru, Mondo and Taka**

"Lotta running," Hiyoko huffed. "So cold…"

"I think this is it," Taka pointed. "It says Löyly in front."

"Oh, definitely! It's marked with a flag!" Mahiru said. They entered the sauna, shivering.

"Looks like we just need to sit in for ten minutes," Mondo said. "Reasonable."

Both teams entered the sauna and sat down on its benches.

"Wow, now it's too hot." Mahiru said, trying to fan herself down. "Aah, that burns!"

"If you stay perfectly still, it won't burn," Mondo said.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Here it is," Junko said, going into the sauna and sitting down.

"Wow, it's hot in here," Mukuro replied.

**Peko and Keebo**

"We turn left here," Peko said.

"He said right"

"Did he?"

"I think so…"

"Let's just go left."

"Fine."

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"That was a nice run," Sakura said, entering the sauna. "Now we get a good sweat."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"This is awful," Hiyoko said. "I hate this as much as I hate Mikan's stupid face."

**Mikan and Maki**

"I'm sorry, did I hear something?" Maki asked, entering the sauna.

"Nope. Nothing." Hiyoko replied.

**Peko and Keebo**

"In here," Peko said, opening the door to the sauna.

"I'm not even sure if my machinery is going to hold up," Keebo said.

"I'm sure it will."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Both Hiyoko and Mahiru huffed and puffed.

"This is torture," Mahiru said. "It's so hot."

"This is nothing," Mondo replied. "I've done an hour here in a competition with Taka!

"Hey! Boys shouldn't boast like that."

A head poked into the sauna. "Hiyoko and Mahiru, Mondo and Kiyotaka, your time is up, I have your clue."

"Finally," Mahiru said. Mondo and Taka left with little issue, but Hiyoko and Mahiru winced as the burning air touched their skin while leaving.

The sauna manager handed Mondo and Taka their clue.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 1st Place**

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Detour," Taka read. "Timber or Timbre?"

**[D] Timber**

_**Living in a forested area like this, it's only natural that most buildings are made out of wood. In Timber, teams must travel to Helsinki's Central Park and pick up one of these 100-pound logs. Then, they must carry them through this marked path and use this two-man saw to slice up each log into twenty perfect two-inch thick pieces. If the lumberjack approves of their work, they will receive their next clue. However, if there are any imperfections, teams must pick up another log and restart from the beginning. **_

**[D] Timbre**

_**Finland is home to the most rock bands per capita in the world. In Timbre, teams must make their way to the Tavastia Club Music Venue and assemble this five-piece drum set. If the lead rocker feels the drum set is ready to rock, teams will receive their next clue. **_

"Let's do the logging," Mondo said.

"Drum set. Definitely," Mahiru said. "Let's get dressed first. I'm sick of this swimsuit."

**Toko and Kyoko**

As Mondo and Taka left the sauna, Toko and Kyoko ran in.

"I haven't actually been in a sauna," Kyoko said. "This is nice."

"I b-beg to differ!" Toko shouted.

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro stood up and exited their sauna as the judge handed them their clue.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Let's do the logging," Mukuro said.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru got dressed and picked up their baggage. "Let's get out of here," Mahiru said. They ran outside and quickly hailed a taxi.

"We need to get to Tavastia, as fast as possible,"

The driver nodded and motioned for them to get inside.

**Mondo and Taka**

"Taxi!" Mondo shouted. "Dammit!"

"Looks like the girls got the only one," Taka said.

"Let's just run until we find one."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro got dressed in their winter gear as they ran outside.

"Taxi! Over there!" Junko pointed.

"Shit!" Mondo replied, darting for the taxi that Junko was pointing at.

"Get it, sis!" Junko shouted. Mukuro overtook Mondo and got into the cab.

"Sir, sir!" Mondo shouted. "Could you take us instead of them? Whatever they're paying you we'll pay you double!"

"No! We got in this cab first so he's ours!" Mukuro shouted.

"Nah, I'm taking the hot chicks." the driver said. Junko smiled and hopped into the back seat.

"This sucks," Mondo said.

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 4th Place**

"Logging," Sakura said. "Physical challenges are almost always faster."

"Alright," Kirumi replied. "If that is your wish."

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 5th Place**

"Drum sets?" Maki asked.

"That sounds like something I-I'm less likely to get hurt with," Mikan said.

"It's not about getting hurt, it's about which one's faster."

"I still think the drum sets are easier…"

"Great."

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 6th Place**

"I already hate the heat, set my settings back already," Keebo said. The race staff set his temperature sensitivity back down to zero as the sauna manager handed them the clue.

"We're doing the logging." Peko said.

**Mondo and Taka**

"Taxi? Taxi?" Taka shouted, hands on his head.

"Where are all the damn taxis? What, are they just bumblefucking around?" Mondo asked, infuriated.

**Sakura and Kirumi**

Sakura and Kirumi came out of the sauna just as a taxi arrived.

"Get it!" Mondo shouted. However, Mondo got into the taxi first this time.

"Central Park," Mondo said.

"We lost it," Kirumi said. "That's alright. Let's go find another one."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru's cab pulled into the venue.

"Is this it?" Mahiru asked.

"Yes," the driver replied. Hiyoko and Mahiru jumped out and ran inside to see a stage with a live rock band performing, with seven sets of disassembled drum kits laying out.

"Where's the model?" Hiyoko shouted.

"What?"

"The model? What are we supposed to base it off?"

"_We were at the Detour, and we couldn't find the model, or what we were supposed to replicate. Neither of us knew what exactly a normal drum set looked like, so we were kind of scrambling," Mukuro explained. _

Hiyoko and Mahiru looked around the venue for a bit but couldn't find anything as the camera zoomed into the band on stage, and the drum the rocker was playing.

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro arrived at the logging challenge.

"Marked logs, marked logs," Mukuro repeated. She tapped Junko's shoulder and pointed to the log with the race tag on it.

"Alright, you take one end, I'll take the other." Junko said. She and Mukuro picked up the log and began carrying it through the marked path.

"This reminds me of the sarcophagus," Mukuro said.

"Yeah, it's heavy, but it's not a hundred degrees in the sand."

**Sakura and Kirumi**

Sakura and Kirumi began running through the street as they encountered a cab.

"HEY!" Kirumi shouted. "Taxi!"

They ran into the street and opened the doors. "Central park."

**Peko and Keebo**

The swordswoman and robot ran outside, trying to find a cab.

"Why aren't there any cabs?" Keebo asked.

"It's probably too early." Peko replied. "The sun literally just rose once we arrived."

**Mikan and Maki**

"No cabs?" Maki asked.

"Don't see any," Peko said.

"I-I think i see a big one down there," Mikan pointed.

"That's like a van. Do you think we could split it?" Maki asked.

"What detour are you doing?"

"Drums,"

"We were going to do the logs but I guess we could switch," Peko replied. "Let's do it."

Mikan and Maki ran down with Peko and Keebo as they squeezed into the large cab.

**Toko and Kyoko**

"Finally, it's o-over," Toko said, wiping the sweat off her body. The sauna manager handed her the clue.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in Last Place**

"Unless you want to use your muscles, we should do the drum set." Kyoko said.

"Yeah… okay..."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Alright, I see the stations," Junko said. "Just lay the log over it."

Junko and Mukuro threw the log over the station.

"Let's get to cutting," Junko said. She picked up the saw as she and Mukuro placed it over the log.

"That looks like two inches," Junko said. She picked up one of the rulers in the area and measured it. "That's good. Let's cut."

Junko and Mukuro didn't really get anywhere though.

"Are you pushing?" Junko asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm pushing."

"I can't read your mind, Junko."

They finally made one saw motion as they began getting into it.

"Okay, saw fast! Just thrust it back and forth!" Mukuro shouted.

"Heh."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Is that the model?" Hiyoko asked.

"Where?"

"On the stage. The one the performer is using."

"That's the only assembled drum kit so it's not unreasonable to assume that."

They walked up to the stage and looked at the drum kit.

"Okay, let's start with the bass drum," Mahiru said. "All we need for that is the stands."

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka arrived at the park.

"Slicing logs doesn't sound hard," Mondo said, running right past the marked logs.

"Just follow the trail," Taka said. "And we get to slice some wood."

They arrived at the end station with Junko and Mukuro.

"Boys are here," Mukuro said.

"I have eyes, sis. I can see. I can fucking see. Now shut up."

"Where's the logs?" Taka asked.

"Just ignore them. Don't answer that," Junko quietly demanded.

"Alright," Mukuro replied.

"_Mondo and Taka came in and I guess they didn't see the logs on their way in, and were asking us about the logs." Junko said. "We just didn't help them. There was no reason why we would. They're competition" _

"Where is it?" Mondo asked. "Do you know where they are?"

"Up your ass and around the corner," Junko said.

"_Junko's kind of a bitch," Mondo explained. "Normally I try to stand up for girls, but if they're like that towards us my policies go out the fucking window. It had nothing to do with the alliance we made earlier either." _

"Where the fuck is it?" Mondo asked.

"I do not see it! Do you?" Taka asked.

"No!"

**Peko and Keebo, Mikan and Maki**

Peko and Keebo and Mikan and Maki ran out of their taxi and into the venue where they saw Hiyoko and Mahiru working on their drum.

"Where's the model?" Peko asked.

"It's on the stage. It's the one the drummer is playing right now." Mahiru said.

"That one?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah."

Peko and Keebo as well as Mikan and Maki ran up to the drum set and looked at it.

Meanwhile, Hiyoko and Mahiru set up their bass drum and stood it up on its legs.

"We got the bass drum… Work on the cymbals as I work on the hi hat!" Mahiru commanded .

"Okay, I see," Peko said. "Let's get to work."

**Sakura and Kirumi**

Sakura and Kirumi picked up the log and ran towards the stations.

"Where'd you get the logs?" Mondo asked.

"It's back there, on the pathway. You must've passed it on the way here." Sakura said.

"Dammit," Junko muttered. "Whatever. We still have a lead."

Sakura plopped the log onto the stand as they picked up the saw.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Mahiru put the hi hat on the stand and mounted it next to the bass drum as Hiyoko tightened one of the alternate cymbals.

"All we have left are the two smaller drums that are hanging off the side." Hiyoko said.

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka picked up their log and ran all the way back to their stations.

"Alright, now we can cut this thing," Mondo said.

They positioned the saw over the log and tried to pull it, but both of them tried to pull at the same time.

"What are you doing?" Taka asked. "When I pull the saw, you need to push the saw!"

"That's what I'm doing, idiot!" Mondo replied.

"Clearly not! Do not infect this race with lies!"

**Junko and Mukuro**

"You know, this is actually turning out rather nicely," Junko said, neatly shaving two inches off the side and letting the resulting timber fall to the ground.

"One more slice and we're good to go," Mukuro said. They began slicing it as their saw went all the way through. "Could we get a check?"

The lumberjack walked up to their wood as he picked each slice up and inspected it. "Seems good. They're uniform in thickness and the cuts aren't too jagged."

"Did we get it?" Junko asked. The lumberjack nodded and handed over a clue.

"Did they get it?" Mondo asked.

"Yes," Taka replied. "Don't focus on them. We could beat them at the Roadblock."

Junko cheered as she ripped open the clue.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 1st Place**

"Make your way to the Sibelius Monument," Junko read

**[i] Proceed to: Sibelius Monument**

"Let's go!" Junko shouted.

"Dammit!" Mondo shouted, pounding the wood with his fist.

"We got out of there so fast," Junko said, shutting the door to her cab. "Hopefully the other side of the detour is hard."

**Mikan and Maki**

"Maki… the drum i-isn't fitting to the clasps."

"That's the one that's meant to sit on the floor. The one that's supposed to hang is the one that's near your foot."

**Peko and Keebo**

"Which cymbals go on which sticks?" Keebo asked.

"The model is up there. Go check it yourself," Peko replied.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"I think we're done," Mahiru said. "Could we come get a check please?"

The rocker stepped down from the stage and looked at their drum set.

"Sorry, it's not correct," he said.

**[X] Cymbals too tight**

"Okay," Mahiru said, "I don't see what's wrong… it looks right to me."

**Toko and Kyoko**

Toko and Kyoko ran into the venue to see the other three teams either mostly done or halfway done.

"We really lost a lot of time, huh?" Kyoko asked. "Doesn't matter. Let's just go."

"The model is on the stage," Mahiru said. "But it looks like things need to be really precise because our judge is a total perfectionist."

**Sakura and Kirumi**

Sakura and Kirumi continued sawing until there was nothing left to saw.

"Could we get a check please?" Kirumi asked. The lumberjack took a look at their work.

"Looks perfect," he said, pulling out a clue from his pocket.

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Make your way to the Sibelius Monument" Kirumi read, leaving the park.

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka continued sawing their log, but it was clear that they were in a rush.  
"Could we get a check?" Mondo asked. The lumberjack arrived and took a look at the wood slices.

"Your wood slices are too lopsided," he said. "See how it's thicker on the top than it is on the bottom? No good."

"How many do we have to redo?" Mondo asked.

"You need to get a new log and redo all of them."

"Let's go."

Mondo sighed as he and Taka ran over to get a new log and bring it over to the station. They hovered their saw over one side as they began sawing in and slicing one circle off. But before they repositioned it, Mondo let go of the saw and picked up the slice of wood.

"It's still lopsided, even with us trying our best." Mondo said.

"But bro, what do we do about it?"

"We scram. Switch Detours. This is ridiculous."

"Bro, I don't think that's a good idea."

"We're not going to get this done. Let's just go."

"_After I inspected that first slice of wood, I realized that there was no way in hell we were going to coordinate together well enough to get this Detour done in less than ten tries. So, I made the decision to switch to the drums Detour."_

Taka dropped the saw and followed Mondo out of the park and into the cab.

"We're going to get eliminated," Taka trailed.

* * *

**By the way, we're almost halfway through the race now. Please leave a review about your thoughts on this leg and the race in general, how well your favorites are doing, who you think will win based on what you've seen so far. (please. I love seeing reviews)**


	12. Leg 6-2

**Leg 6.2**

* * *

**Mondo and Taka**

"We're going to get eliminated," Taka said.

"Don't be so goddamn pessimistic. We still have a chance to beat teams at the other Detour and the Roadblock."

"But we're wasting time! We could just go back and perfect the log! We haven't gone far, we could turn around!"

"Trust me, it's not going to be worth it. We're not going to be able to do it in time." Mondo replied.

Taka put his face in his hands.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Is this the monument?" Junko asked. The judge nodded as she and Mukuro leapt out and ran around the monument.

"Shit, is that Sakura and Kirumi?" Junko asked.

"Looks like it," Mukuro replied, looking behind them.

"How the hell did they catch up to us?"

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"It's up here," Sakura said, running behind Junko and Mukuro.

"Clue box," Mukuro said, opening it and pulling a clue out.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 1st Place**

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Make your way to Grawhatever in Espoo and search for your next clue," Mukuro read.

**[i] Proceed to: Granibacken Ski Resort**

_**Teams must now make their way to the Granibacken Ski Resort in the town of Espoo and search for their next clue. **_

"Let's go!" Kirumi said. They and Junko and Mukuro ran for their cabs.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Mahiru circled around their drum set. "What's wrong with it?"

Then, Maki walked up to it and tried to wiggle the cymbal.

"This cymbal is too tight," she said. "It's not going to make the right sound."

Hiyoko unscrewed the cymbal to make it looser. "Can we get a check please?"

The judge walked up to the drum kit and circled around it a few times.

"It's perfect," the judge said. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a clue.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Let's get out of here," Mahiru said. "Thanks, Maki."

"No problem," Maki replied.

"Maki," Mikan said. "The snare drum's secure."

"Can we get a check now?"

The judge walked up to the drum set and handed Mikan and Maki their clue.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 4th Place**

Mikan and Maki ripped their clue and left the venue.

**Peko and Keebo**

"Can we get a check please?" Keebo asked. The judge looked around.

**[X] Bass Drum Backwards**

"Sorry, it's not good enough," the judge said.

"Dammit!" Keebo shouted.

"Don't get frustrated," Peko said. "When push comes to shove, we always have the Express Pass."

"I don't know if we should break that out so soon," Keebo replied.

"We'll use it if we have to."

**Toko and Kyoko**

"Come on," Kyoko said. "Work with me here."

"I'm trying," Toko replied.

"You're just staring at the model. Why don't you actually do something?"

**Mondo and Taka**

"I'm telling you, we should've stayed," Taka said.

"Do you want to go back?" Mondo asked.

"No, let's just do this. We're already far from the park."

"Then quit complaining and shut up."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro's cab pulled up to the entrance to the ski resort.

"Here it is," Junko said. She turned to the driver. "Can you stay here? Just keep the meter running."

"Got it," the driver replied. She and Mukuro ran to the clue box and pulled out a clue.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 1st Place**

"Roadblock," Junko read. "Who's life is going downhill? Definitely Mukuro's!"

"..."

**[R] Slippery Slopes**

_**In this Roadblock, one team member must choose either skis or a snowboard. After selecting their equipment of choice, they must then ski or snowboard their way down this hill. If teams can pass through three marked goals without tripping or falling, they will receive their next clue. However, if teams miss a goal or fall on their way down, they must take the ski lift back to the top to try a second time. **_

"Alright, sis, you got this!" Junko shouted, pushing Mukuro.

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"Up there!" Sakura pointed. She and Kirumi reached the clue box just after Junko and Mukuro.

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 2nd Place**

"I can handle it." Sakura said.

"Well, I wish you good luck."

**Mukuro**

Mukuro ran into the resort and found the marked rack containing equipment. She put on the helmet and the goggles before putting on the coat and boots.

"Skis or snowboard?" Mukuro asked.

**Sakura**

Sakura came up and picked a snowboard off the rack.

"Alright, I guess I'll snowboard," Mukuro said, following suit.

**Toko and Kyoko**

Kyoko attached the foot pedals to the hammer on the bass drum. "Can we get a check?"

The judge walked up and circled around their drum set. "Sorry, it's not correct."

**[X] Hi Hat Too Tight**

"Okay, I got it," Kyoko said. She unscrewed a bit on the top of the hi hat. "Can we get a check again?"

The judge looked at their drum set and pulled out a clue. "Congratulations,"

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 5th Place**

"Would you mind helping us?" Keebo asked.

"Uhh… no." Toko replied.

"_K-Keebo was asking me for help," Toko explained. "True, we were both p-parts of that alliance we made earlier, but from what I could tell, we were the last t-teams. We need someone behind us if we w-want to stay in this race." _

"Don't you have your Express Pass?" Kyoko asked.

"We'll use it if we have to," Peko replied.

**Mondo and Taka**

"Let's do this thing," Mondo said, running into the venue.

"Looks like we don't have to use it right now," Peko said.

"Let's go!" Kyoko shouted.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, sheesh." Toko replied. She and Kyoko left the venue and hopped into their cabs.

"What happened?" Keebo asked.

"The log thing was terrible." Taka said.

"Not the time for chit-chat, bro!" Mondo shouted. "Let's just get this done!"

**Peko and Keebo**

"I think I got it," Peko said. "Look at the logo."

Peko pointed to the drum's logo which was on the model, but not on their drum set. "Ours is backwards."

"Okay, that shouldn't be too hard to fix," Keebo said.

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki pulled up to the monument and hopped out.

"How many clues are in there?" Maki asked.

"A few," Mikan replied.

"Good, we still have a lead," Maki replied. She ripped the clue open and ran back to their cab.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 3rd Place**

They began to pull out of their parking space as another cab pulled up. "Oh, that's H-Hiyoko and Mahiru," Mikan said.

"Good. We got in front of them."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"That's M&M," Mahiru said.

"How'd they get in front of us?" Hiyoko asked.

"Don't worry about it," Mahiru replied. They ran up to the clue box and ripped it open.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 4th Place**

"Make your way to Granibacken Ski Resort," Hiyoko read.

**Mukuro**

Mukuro jumped onto the ski lift as it began climbing the hill.

"I've never snowboarded before," Mukuro said. "Hopefully it can go well for me."

**Sakura**

Sakura jumped onto the ski lift right after Mukuro as it began ascending the hill.

**Mukuro**

Upon reaching the top, Mukuro stepped onto the snowboard and inched her way over to the edge.

"I don't understand why this would be that hard," Mukuro said. She looked at the overseer, who nodded and motioned for her to go.

"Give me a second," Mukuro said, looking down and taking note of where the goals were.

Leaning forwards, she began sliding down the snowy hill.

"_That was actually fun," Mukuro said, with a stone-cold face. "You would've liked it." _

"_I probably could've done it," Junko said. "Great. Now I'm jealous. Why do you have to do that for me?" _

"_S-Sorry!" _

Mukuro leaned forwards to steer her snowboard to the right as she narrowly passed through the first gate, and instantly stood up straight before slowly leaning backwards to turn left.

"_I noticed before I started that one of the goals was all the way to the right of the hill, and the next goal was all the way to the left. I used some common sense to know that if I leaned too fast and changed directions too fast, I would collapse and fall. So I needed to inch my way into it." _

Mukuro narrowly made her way into the second goal before centering herself to go through the third gate. However, the way the snow sloped caused her to change course and miss the goal.

"Oh, shoot," she said.

"_Now, the third gate was smack in the center of the hill, but it was kind of on a lip where if you would go too far to the left or right you would slope off and miss the goal. That also made it impossible to go through the goal at an angle, so you needed to adjust yourself just right to get through it."_

After reaching the bottom, Mukuro breathed a bit before unclasping her snowboard.

"Come on, sis!" Junko shouted. "Put your big girl panties on and just do it!"

"I'm trying!"

**Sakura**

Sakura began her descent as she sloped forwards. However, she ended up just narrowly missing the first goal.

"_When I missed the first one, of course I was disappointed," Sakura explained. "But since nothing I could do from that point mattered, I just decided to sit back and enjoy the journey."_

Sakura continued her descent while sloping back and forth, ignoring the other goals.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko flipped around their drum and finished assembling the rest. "Could we get a check?"

The judge walked up to their drum set and looked around at it before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a clue. "It's correct,"

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 6th Place**

"Alright, let's go!" Keebo shouted.

"Wait," Mondo said. "Where's the model?"

"Figure it out," Peko replied. "We're in a race for last."

Mondo sighed. "I get it. But it's still annoying as fuck."

**Toko and Kyoko**

Toko screamed at their driver as they pulled up to the monument. "Stay!"

She and Kyoko ran over to the clue box and picked up their clue.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 5th Place**

"A ski resort," Kyoko said. "Have you skied before?"

"No. You do it."

"We're already imbalanced in Roadblocks. I did the diving in Indonesia, the bungee in Zimbawe, and the statue challenge in Egypt, when you only did the challenge in Vietnam. You should definitely do this one."

"_On this season, the rule regarding Roadblocks was that you could not do more than six by the end of leg 11, which he said at the Starting Line," Kyoko explained. "However, there was also a second rule that we could not do more than four Roadblocks by the end of leg 8. If I were to do another Roadblock, Toko would be stuck with doing the rest of them regardless of whether she wants to or not." _

**Mukuro**

Mukuro made her way back to the top of the hill and pushed off. Swerving to the right and left, she cleared the first two gates. However, this time, she centered herself rather quickly and soared through the third gate before elegantly sliding to the bottom of the hill.

"I did it!" Mukuro shouted.

"Nice job, sis!" Junko shouted. The judge at the bottom handed them a clue.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 1st Place**

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop," Junko read.

**[i] Proceed to Pit Stop: Tervasaari**

_**Teams must now make their way back to Helsinki and find Tervasaari, a small island in Helsinki. It is now the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated. **_

"We're in first, we're in first!" Junko shouted. They ran back to their cab that was waiting outside.

"Market Square," Mukuro said.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 3rd Place**

Mikan and Maki showed up just as Junko and Mukuro were leaving.

"Roadblock," Mikan read. "Who's life is going downhill?"

Maki looked over to the hill, where Sakura began her descent.

"Me. I'll do it."

"_I would've let Mikan do this one, but she's the type of person to trip and smack her face into one of those poles," Maki explained. "I don't want to deal with that." _

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 4th Place**

"I'll do it." Mahiru said.

**Maki**

Maki plucked a pair of skis off the side of the rack as did Mahiru. They ran over and sat on the ski lift together.

"Do you want to go first?" Mahiru asked. "I mean, you were here first."

"Yeah," Maki replied.

**Sakura**

Sakura made her way down the hill as she hit the third gate dead center before cruising to the bottom.

"_That actually wasn't too bad," Sakura said. "I never rode a snowboard before, but if you have the balance just right it was easy."_

The judge walked up to Sakura and pulled a clue out of his back pocket.

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 2nd Place**

"We could beat the sisters," Kirumi said, hopping into the back seat of their cab. She turned to her driver. "Market Square. You need to go. Fast."

**Mondo and Taka**

Taka screwed on the washer that secured the cymbal while Mondo positioned the snare drums. "Could we get a check?" Mondo asked. The judge walked up to them and circled around their drum set. "I'm sorry, but it's not correct."

**[X] Foot Pedal Not Attached**

"It looks like the model," Mondo said. "What could we be doing wrong?"

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo ran to the monument and pulled the clue out of the box.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 6th Place**

"Make your way to the Granibacken Ski Resort," Peko read. "Are you ready for a Roadblock?"

"Sounds like skiing… I do not have much experience with snow, but I don't see why it would be too difficult."

**Maki**

Maki fastened her skis to her snow boots as she staked out her goals.

"Are you going to go… or…" Mahiru asked.

"I'm scoping out my target." Maki replied. "It would do you best if you would do the same."

"I see," Mahiru replied. "You kind of sound like an assassin right now."

"Shut up."

"Okay, okay,"

After looking at the goals, Maki gripped her ski poles and began leaning forwards, setting her down the slope. She leaned to the right to clear her first goal, then leaned to the left to clear the second goal. Then, she began using her poles to inch her way to the third goal and soar right through it before leaping off and hitting the ground again. She slid all the way to the bottom of the hill as the judge handed Maki her clue.

"You did great, Maki!" Mikan cheered.

"Thanks," Maki replied. She ripped open her clue and read it.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop." Maki read.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Here's the square," The driver said. Junko and Mukuro paid him and grabbed their stuff before hopping out.

**Sakura and Kirumi**

Sakura and Kirumi exited their cab from the opposite end of the square. "We made it here fast," Sakura said. "We could've totally beat them here."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Come on, Monokuma!" Junko shouted, running around. "Where are you?"

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"This is it!" Kirumi shouted.

* * *

Monokuma stood idly as Junko and Mukuro ran onto the Pit Stop mat.

"Come on, Monokuma!" Junko shouted, rubbing her hands together. "Tell us the good news."

"Junko and Mukuro," Monokuma said. "You are team number ONE!"

**Junko and Mukuro: 1st Place**

Then, Sakura and Kirumi came running in onto the mat.

"And Sakura and Kirumi, it was a close finish but you are team number two."

**Sakura and Kirumi: 2nd Place**

"Not bad," Sakura said.

"Now, for winning this leg of the race, Junko and Mukuro, you have won a trip to New Zealand which you can enjoy after the race."

"Great." Mukuro said. "That'll be refreshing."

"_We're ending up back on the podium again, and this time we have our second gold medal." Junko said. "We're officially halfway through the race and we have yet to land lower than third place, which just shows we're a force to be reckoned with." _

"_Glad we managed to pick up some steam going into these past few legs," Kirumi said. "I mean, we started off quite on the wrong foot, but it's nice to see that we've been improving." _

**Mahiru**

Mahiru looked at her goals as Maki instructed her to. She began her descent as she swiftly and easily made it through the first goal on the right. However, she turned too fast and ended up collapsing on the ground and sliding down the snowy slope of the mountain, tumbling over and over again.

"AAAh!" Hiyoko shouted. "Mahiru! Get up!"

Mahiru kept tumbling as she smacked her leg against one of the poles marking the third goal and rolling her way to the bottom.

"AAarrgh!" Mahiru groaned, holding her leg.

"Are you okay, Mahiru?" Hiyoko asked.

"I banged my leg on something," Mahiru replied.

"MEDIC!" Hiyoko shouted.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 5th Place**

"Roadblock," Kyoko read. "You should do it."

"But-"

"We established this already. Roadblock limit." Kyoko said.

"Fine."

**Mahiru**

The medic came in to look at Mahiru. "Roll up your pant leg."

Mahiru groaned and rolled up the side of her leg and held it as Mahiru groaned in pain. "Alright. It looks like it suffered an impact and you'll get some bruising, maybe some swelling later. But it'll go away in maybe around a day or two. Nothing's broken, and you can afford to stay on it. It'll just hurt a lot. For now, just keep your leg in the snow until you feel like the pain has gone away enough that you can continue."

"Got it," Mahiru replied, holding her leg. "It's going to cost us some time, though."

**Mondo and Taka**

Taka circled around the drum set and picked up the detached foot pedal in their blind spot. "Where does this go?"

"That? Doesn't that go for the bass drum?"

Mondo grabbed it and tried to secure it to the bottom of the bass drum. "Could we get a check?"

The judge walked down from stage and looked at their drum set, then handed them a clue.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in Last Place**

"Thank you!" Taka shouted.

"Don't waste time with those fucking needless thank yous. They were paid by the race. They're just doing their job."

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki ran to the Pit Stop and jumped onto the mat.

"Mikan and Maki," Monokuma said. You are team number three."

**Mikan and Maki: 3rd Place**

"Alright," Maki said.

"Hee…" Mikan giggled. "We're doing well!"

"What are your placements so far?" Monokuma asked.

"I know that off the top of my head." Maki said. "652413. We've been in every position one to six exactly once."

"But that's improvement, right?" Monokuma asked.

"Definitely."

"I realize that you made an alliance earlier with the other teams? Trying to take out Junko and Mukuro, huh?"

"They're really good competitors," Mikan said. "We don't know if we can b-beat them if they make it to the finale, y'know?"

"How does it make you feel when I tell you that they won this leg?"

"Oh come on!" Maki shouted.

**Mahiru**

Kyoko ran over to Mahiru, who was sitting on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Kyoko asked.

"Fine," Mahiru replied. "Banged my leg on one of those poles."

"TOKO!" Kyoko shouted. "MAKE SURE YOU DON'T HIT THE POLES!"

"I G-GET IT!"

Toko pulled skis off the rack and secured it to her feet.

"Are you going to try again?"

"I'll try again soon. Is Peko and Keebo still behind you?"

"And Mondo and Taka," Kyoko said. "You have some time to recover, but we're going to try it."

"Thanks," Mahiru said.

**Toko**

Toko reached the top and tried to scope out her goals, but leaned forwards a bit too much and began automatically tumbling her way down the hill.

"I knew that would happen," Kyoko said, watching Toko bounce her way down the side of the hill. Luckily, she took hold of one of the poles to steady herself and then began sliding her way to the bottom.

"That sucked," Toko said.

"Try again." Kyoko demanded.

"I think I'm good," Mahiru said, trying to stand up. "That hurts. Really badly. But I can tolerate it. I just need to go easy on the turns."

Toko ran over to the ski lift and hopped onto the seat.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo rode in their taxi.

"We might have to bust out the Express Pass today," Peko said. "After losing that time on the Detour, and not knowing how fast the logs challenge was, we could very well be racing for last place."

"I don't want to use it if we don't have to." Keebo replied. "How about this. I'll try the challenge, but the moment Mondo and Taka show up, we'll Express Pass it. We know they're for sure behind us."

"I feel bad if it comes up to us or them," Peko said. "I mean, back in Zimbabwe they're the ones who stuck to our plans without backstabbing us. We're the ones who gave them the extra Express Pass."

"It has to happen," Keebo said. "Someone has to be last today."

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka's cab let them out in front of the monument as Taka ran over to the clue box and opened it.

"It's the last one," Taka said.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in Last Place**

"Make your way to the Granibacken Ski Resort,"

**Toko**

Toko stood upon the top of the alpine and this time, stayed back enough that she wouldn't be able to slide down when she wasn't ready.

"Okay, Toko," Mahiru said. "Make sure you're easy on the turns. Too sharp and you'll fall."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Toko replied. "Y-you think I'll crash again because I'm so u-ugly."

"What? No, I never-"

Then, Toko left the top of the mountain as she sped downwards. Pushing her way through the first goal, she eased her turn to make it slow enough to keep her from falling as she traversed to the left to the second goal. Then, she centered herself really quickly to pass through the third and center goal.

"Congratulations!" the judge said, handing Toko her clue.

"Nice work," Kyoko said with a still emotionless face.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 4th Place**

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop," Kyoko read.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 6th Place**

"Roadblock," Peko read. "You. It's all you."

"Got it," Keebo replied.

**Mahiru**

Mahiru began her descent as she groaned to shift right.

"_With that injured right leg, it was difficult to shift right because you would have to put more of your weight on it, which was very painful," Mahiru explained. _

Mahiru kept leaning and endured the pain as she passed through the first goal, and relieved some of her composure as she shifted her body weight left and off her injured leg.

"Come on, come on," Mahiru muttered before just barely making the center goal, but sliding off due to the sloping of the snow around it. "Wow, you need to be precise for that,"

**Keebo**

Keebo began dressing in his winter gear. "I don't understand why I have to wear this as I'm a robot, but I'll give," he said. He plucked off a snowboard and hopped on the lift after Mahiru. "Mahiru's still here, which is a good sign for me."

**Mahiru**

Mahiru reached the top of the hill again and began her skiing. Once again, she made it through the first two goals.

"Okay, have to turn a bit sharper," Mahiru said, as she turned right and onto the little lip of snow that housed the third gate. Going through it, she continued picking up speed until the hill flattened.

"Woohoo! Mahiru!" Hiyoko cheered, hands in the air. The judge gave Mahiru their clue.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 5th Place**

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop," Hiyoko read.

**Keebo**

Keebo pushed his snowboard off the side and began steering his way with little issue through the first goal, but lost his footing after attempting to sharply turn and began tumbling his way down the hill.

"Grh!" he shouted. He reached the bottom as he pushed himself up and shook the snow off him.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in Last Place**

"Roadblock," Mondo read. "I'll do it."

**Keebo**

"They're here," Peko said. "They caught up fast."

"Okay, let's use the Express Pass." Keebo said. "I don't want to risk it."

Peko reached into her pocket and tossed Keebo the Express Pass.

"Shit," Mondo said. "Was that their Express Pass?"

"They're skipping it?" Taka asked. "That's bad for us."

Keebo presented the Express Pass to the judge as he nodded and gave them their clue.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 6th Place**

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop," Peko read. She and Keebo leapt into the car.

"I still wish we could've held onto it, but the risk was too great," Keebo said. "And I don't think I'm ever going to learn to snowboard."

* * *

**Toko and Kyoko**

Toko and Kyoko leapt out of their cab as another cab containing Hiyoko and Mahiru began parking behind them.

"Shoot, how'd they c-catch up?" Toko asked.

"Doesn't matter. Pit stop's right there." Kyoko said. She and Toko jumped on the mat, followed by Hiyoko and Mahiru right after.

"Toko and Kyoko," Monokuma said. "You're fourth. And Hiyoko and Mahiru, you're team number five."

**Toko and Kyoko: 4th Place**

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: 5th Place**

"Still in this," Mahiru said. She held up a hand to hi-five Hiyoko, and then turned to Toko and Kyoko only to be met in return with a few awkwards stares.

"Okay… I guess…" Mahiru trailed.

"_That was awkward," Mahiru said. "I really wish I hadn't done that. Kyoko's too uptight and Toko's too socially inept. But we survived, which is the important thing."_

* * *

Peko and Keebo," Monokuma said. "I understand you had to use the Express Pass today?"

"Yeah," Keebo said. "I felt it was too big of a risk to keep trying it, especially when the boys showed up."

"Well, it looks like it has paid off. Peko and Keebo, you are team number six.

**Peko and Keebo: 6th Place**

"Great." Peko said.

"_It's a shame that we had to see the Express Pass go today," Peko said. "But in the end of the day, we're still here, and we're still racing. If we hadn't used it, chances are, we would be going home today."_

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo passed the last goal as the judge handed them their clue.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in Last Place**

"We're already last," Mondo said, running back to their cab. . "Nothing we could do about it now."

Taka rubbed his face. "Maybe they got lost? Or another team is behind us?"

"I have a feeling."

When the cab let them out, Mondo and Taka ran up to the mat and jumped on it.

"Mondo and Taka, Mondo and Taka," Monokuma said, shaking his head in disappointment. "You are the last team to arrive."

**Mondo and Taka: Last Place**

"We figured," Taka said, looking down at the ground.

"I guess from now on it's a very feminine race," Mondo said. "We're the last boys here. And we're going home."

"There are some really strong women out there." Taka said. "I guess in the end of the day, we couldn't beat them."

"Don't talk like that." Monokuma said. "Especially since you're staying in the race another day."

"What?" Mondo asked, leaning forwards.

"You're in luck, because this is a non-elimination leg."

"Oh, thank god," Taka said, looking up from the ground. "We're still in this?"

"Yup!" Monokuma said. "However, during the next leg of the race, you will encounter a Speed Bump, which is an additional challenge that only you have to complete. If you want to stay in the race, you must overcome the Speed Bump and finish in front of at least one team. Are you up for the challenge?"

"We're ready." Mondo said.

"_Shame we came in last. I bet my gang would be real disappointed if we got eliminated," Mondo said, rubbing the back of his neck. _

"_But we have a second chance! We must come back stronger than ever!" Taka shouted. "I know we will!" _

* * *

**Race Stats:**

Junko and Mukuro: 1st, 3rdU, 3rd, 3rd, 2nd, 1st

Sakura and Kirumi: 7th, 6th, 5th, 1st, 4th, 2nd

Mikan and Maki: 6th, 5th, 2nd, 4th, 1st, 3rd

Toko and Kyoko: 5th, 2nd, 7th, 7th, 6th, 4th

Hiyoko and Mahiru: 10th, 9thU, 8th, 5th, 7th, 5th

Peko and Keebo: 3rd, 1st, 4th, 6th, 3rd, 6th

Mondo and Taka: 4th, 7th, 6th, 2nd, 5th, _7th_

Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: 8th, 8th, _9th_, 8th, **8th**

Gonta and Kokichi: 2nd, 4th, 1st, **9thU**

Angie and Tsumugi: 9th, **10th**

Gundham and Teruteru: **11th**

* * *

**Next Time on the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition:**

Teams race to the gothic spires and old, winding streets of Prague, Czech Republic.

"_Celeste would like this place," Junko said, looking at the castles and cathedrals. _

There, teams stomach a hearty meal.

_*Mondo and Taka and Kirumi and Sakura eating a dish*_

"_This is a shitton of food," Mondo said. _

"_I'm devoted, but I don't know if I can physically stomach this amount of food in that amount of time," Kirumi said. _

And teams struggle with finding directions.

"_Where is this place?" Maki asked, rolling a beer keg. _

Seven teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?

"_The beer's getting all over me!" Hiyoko shouted. "I smell like my dad now!"_

* * *

**We are officially halfway through the race! Yahoo! Who are your picks for the next elimination? Who do you think will win at this point in the competition? **

**By the way, if you haven't yet, please vote for who you want to see return in season 3! It's on my poll on FFN and on the previous chapter on Ao3. Also, I have yet to develop a route for season 3, so feel free to suggest any location ideas. And I will consider repeat countries this time.**

**I'm still waiting for season 32 of the IRL Amazing Race. GIMME, CBS!**


	13. Leg 7-1

**Previously on the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition**

Seven teams raced from Cairo, Egypt to the cold city of Helsinki, Finland.

At the Detour, Peko and Keebo feel behind on drum duty.

"_I don't see what's wrong," Keebo said, circling the drum set._

"_It's probably something really simple," Peko replied._

And Mondo and Taka had some lumberjack issues.

"_It's too lopsided," Mondo said, slicing up the log. _

"_Then what do we do about it?" _

"_We switch Detours."_

At the Roadblock, Mukuro snowboarded their way to win their second leg.

"_Junko and Mukuro, you are team number ONE!" Monokuma shouted. _

But after a decision by Peko and Keebo to use their Express Pass, Mondo and Taka were left in the dust.

"_You are the last team to arrive," Monokuma said. _

But were spared a second chance.

"_This is a non-elimination leg," _

Seven teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?

* * *

**Leg 7.1**

* * *

_**This is Helsinki, Finland. And in the middle of it, Tervasaari, an island for locals to leisure. It will now be the starting point for leg 7 of the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition.**_

_**Junko and Mukuro won the previous leg, and will depart first at 2:46 AM. **_

**Junko and Mukuro: 1st to depart, 2:46 AM**

Junko and Mukuro stood at the Pit Stop as they ripped their clue open.

"Where are we going?" Junko muttered.

"Fly to the City of a Hundred Spires, Prague, Czech Republic," Mukuro read.

**[i] Fly to: Prague, Czech Republic**

_**Teams must now leave Helsinki and fly westwards to the city of Prague in the Czech Republic. Once teams touch down in Franz Kafka Airport, they must make their way to Prague's Old Town Square and search for their next clue. **_

"Where the hell is that?" Junko asked.

"Central Europe," Mukuro replied.

"_We're leaving in first place again," Junko explained. "Which is great. Hopefully we can continue this trend and win every leg from now on." _

"_That's a little pretentious," Mukuro said._

"_Don't be so pessimistic. We could do it." _

"_I'd rather aim for being top three every leg, like we have so far." _

**Sakura and Kirumi: 2nd to depart, 2:52 AM**

"Fly to the City of a Hundred Spires, Prague, Czech Republic," Sakura read. "Let's go."

"_We've been doing a lot better now than we were at the start of the race," Kirumi explained. "At the start, we were kind of in the middle to the back of the pack, and now I think we've established our places as frontrunners." _

"_We just need to make sure to stick in this until the finale, when we can go all out." Sakura said. _

**Mikan and Maki: 3rd to depart, 3:04 AM**

"Fly to the City of a Hundred Spires, Prague." Maki read.

"Where's that?" Mikan asked.

"It's a… cool city. It's in Central Europe I think."

"_We have seen some improvement," Maki explained. "6th, 5th, 2nd, 4th, 1st, and now 3rd." _

"_It shows that we're a s-strong team," Mikan said. "That's really awkward for me to say! You say it Maki! I'm useless!" _

"_Why me?" _

"_You've been carrying me this whole time!" _

"_No, no, don't worry about it. You did fine." _

**Toko and Kyoko: 4th to depart, 3:16 AM**

"Prague," Kyoko read. "Let's go!"

"I heard M-Master went to Prague once!" Toko said, crossing her arms and drooling.

"Yeah. Get excited." Kyoko said.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: 5th to depart, 3:18 AM**

"We're going to Pra-gey. Is that how you pronounce it?" Hiyoko asked.

"Pra-guh." Mahiru replied.

"_We've been in the back of the pack since day one," Mahiru explained. "We haven't gotten first, second, third, or fourth place yet, so it would be great if we could get in a top three finish for once." _

**Peko and Keebo: 6th to depart, 3:35 AM**

"Let's go," Peko said.

"_We started off this race on a good note," Keebo explained. "But yesterday, we stumbled and we likely would've been last place had we not used our Express Pass. Today, we have to give it our all." _

"_It does comfort us that the boys have a Speed Bump and we don't, but that means nothing if we stumble that badly again." Peko said. _

**Mondo and Taka: Last to depart, 3:46 AM**

"Let's go," Mondo said.

"_Yesterday, we came in last place," Mondo said. "That really fuckin' disappointed me. We have no excuse to be doing this badly." _

"_We do have a Speed Bump to overcome today, so we will do our best to overcome it!" _

* * *

**Helsinki International Airport**

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Hi, we need tickets to Prague. As soon as possible." Mukuro said.

"Alright, we have a few options." the agent said. "There is a flight that connects through Budapest and arrives at noon."

"Okay," Junko said. "Are there any faster flights?"

"There's another flight that goes through Bratislava that is supposed to arrive at 11:30."

"Okay, so book that then."

**Junko and Mukuro: 1st on Flight 1**

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"Okay, book the earlier flight," Kirumi said. The agent nodded and printed out their tickets.

**Sakura and Kirumi: 2nd on Flight 1**

"I think we're on the same flight as Junko and Mukuro," Sakura said. "Good. We're going to beat them today."

**Mikan and Maki**

"Bratislava is definitely going to be faster," Maki said.

**Mikan and Maki: 3rd on Flight 1**

**Toko and Kyoko**

"Bratislava," Kyoko said. "Half hour lead. That's huge."

**Toko and Kyoko: Last on Flight 1**

"And you've got the last tickets," the agent said.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Alright, book the Bratislava flight," Mahiru said.

"Oh, sorry, looks like it just sold out." the agent said.

"We could've gotten it if you didn't type at the speed of a sloth!" Hiyoko shouted.

"I'm trying my best here!" the agent replied. "We can get you in half an hour later via Budapest."

"Fine."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: 1st on Flight 2**

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo stared as the agent printed out their tickets. "You're all set."

**Peko and Keebo: 2nd on Flight 2**

**Mondo and Taka: Last on Flight 2**

"We're on the last flight, I believe," Mondo said. "It's going to be difficult to overcome that Speed Bump if there's no one behind us."

"We have to try!" Taka shouted. "Let's go get some breakfast, first."

Mondo and Taka lined up at Burger King. "Whopper, please." Taka said.

* * *

_**Teams are now en route to Prague, Czech Republic. Flight 1 is scheduled to arrive at 11:30 AM through Bratislava, Slovakia and contains Junko and Mukuro, Sakura and Kirumi, Mikan and Maki, and Toko and Kyoko. Flight 2 is scheduled to arrive at noon via Budapest, Hungary and holds Hiyoko and Mahiru, Mondo and Taka, and Peko and Keebo.**_

* * *

**Franz Kafka International Airport**

**Flight 1: 11:40 AM: 10 Minutes Delayed**

"Here we gooooo!" Junko shouted, running through the Prague airport.

"TAXI!" Maki shouted. Mikan trotted behind her and tripped on Maki's hair, causing them to both fall on the floor.

"Why is your hair so long?"

"Why don't you use your eyes?"

"EEK! I'M SORRY!"

**Toko and Kyoko**

"Taxi!" Toko shouted. She and Kyoko hopped into the back seat of the cab. "English? Do you speak English?"

"English yes." he replied.

"Okay, we need to get to the Old Town Square. As fast as possible," Kyoko said.

**Mikan and Maki**

Maki held up her hair as she and Mikan stepped into the cab.

"Don't do that," Maki said. "You could've just made me bald."

"I'm sorry!"

**Junko and Mukuro**

"See that cab up there? They're our enemies. We need to go past them" Junko said.

"You. Best driver." Mukuro said.

"Yes. Best driver," the driver replied.

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"Yesterday was a Non-Elimination," Kirumi said. "Which means today is almost certainly an elimination leg. Someone is going home, and it's not going to be us. We just need to make sure we keep whatever lead we have."

**Mikan and Maki**

"Mondo and Taka are behind us, and have a Speed Bump," Maki said. "Which is comforting in terms of staying in the race, but our goal is still to take out Junko and Mukuro. It doesn't seem to be effective when they're always in the front, though."

**Toko and Kyoko**

"Is it here?" Toko asked. The driver nodded as they got out of their cab.

"Can you please stay here?" Kyoko asked. She took her backpack and laid it in the back seat of the car. "We're going to come back. Watch the stuff. Don't drive off."

Toko and Kyoko ran over to the center of the square, where there were seven anvils and furnaces. In front of them was a Clue Box and the Speed Bump sign.

"There's the Speed Bump," Kyoko said. Toko went into the clue box and ripped it open.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 1st Place**

"R-Roadblock." Toko read. "Who's ready to get nailed?"

**[R] Get Nailed**

_**Street blacksmiths like this line the streets of Prague during the winter months. In this Roadblock, one team member must follow this demonstration to forge a perfect nail from this long steel rod using nothing but the furnace, a hammer, tweezers, and an anvil. Once the judge deems they have "nailed" this challenge, teams will receive their next clue.**_

"You should do it." Kyoko said. "I don't think I'd do any better than you, and we're still lopsided on Roadblocks."

"F-Fine," Toko replied. "Jeez."

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 2nd Place**

"I'll do it." Junko said. "It's craftsmanship."

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 3rd Place**

"You think you can do it?" Maki asked. "We'll be lopsided if we don't."

"I-I can do it!" Mikan stammered.

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 4th Place**

"I'll do it," Kirumi said.

The four team members crowded around the demonstration. The man used a pair of forceps to put a steel rod into the furnace and hot coals for a few seconds, before taking them out orange-hot. Then, he positioned it over the flat part of the anvil where he hammered it and rotated it, thinning it out. He then slid it towards him so only the thin part was on the anvil, and continued hammering it and thinning it out until the body had four sides. He set it down onto the anvil as he attached a thin, "finlike" piece to the top. He stuck it back into the furnace to heat it back up, and then held it over the "fin" and began hammering it to help separate the nail from the rest of the rod. Before it fully detached, however, he held it back over the flames and pulled it back out before inserting it into some kind of disk with a square hole in the middle and breaking it off from the rest of the rod. He inserted the disk into a hole and hammered the top of the nail to form the flat head, and then dunked it in water to cool it off.

"Wow," Toko said. "That seems complicated."

The teams all raced back to their stations to begin.

**Junko**

Junko used the forceps to insert the metal rod into the furnace and hold in inside of the coals.

"How long am I supposed to keep it in here for?" Junko asked.

**Mikan**

Mikan timed it and pulled the steel rod out of the furnace. She picked up the hammer and laid the rod over the anvil to begin hitting it. "I don't know e-exactly how thin this has to be."

**Kirumi**

Kirumi worked at lightning speed at pounding the metal with her hammer.

"_I have done a lot of things before," Kirumi said. "At the request of others. But I've never worked with blacksmiths. But I have used hammers for carpentry and other similar requests, so this wasn't too different." _

Kirumi continued hammering the rod as she rotated it around the anvil.

"_Now, the nail needed to have a square base, as in there needed to be four sides. So you needed to hammer one side, flip it ninety degrees, and then hammer it until it looks like a perfect square." _

**Toko**

Toko slammed the rod, but ended up knocking it off the pliers and onto her shoe.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"A-Are you okay?" Mikan asked.

"I-I'm fine." Toko replied, kicking the red-hot metal off her shoe and picking it back up.

**Junko**

"This requires *huff* a lot *huff* more strength than I *huff* thought." Junko muttered. "Okay, that looks like it's thin enough."

She stuck the metal back into the furnace and held it there for a few more seconds.

**Mikan**

Mikan continued hammering the rod until it became so thin that it broke off.

"Oh… m-might have to redo that."

**Kirumi**

Kirumi began using the fin to separate the rod from the nail and began heating it back up again. She used the disk to slide the nail into it, then broke it off from the rod.

"Now I just need to make the head," she muttered. She slid the nail into the disk and then set the disk over a hole on the anvil as she hammered the nail and the top began to flatten.

**Toko**

Toko continued pounding te metal with all of her might until it broke off.

"Dammit!" she shouted.

**Junko**

"I'm almost done," Junko said. "I just need to make the head now and we're all set."

**Kirumi**

"I'm done," Kirumi said, slamming the disk on the anvil to release the nail and rolling it into a bucket of ice water. She reached in and pulled the nail out to present it to the judge.

"It's nice length, the sides are very smooth and the tip is sharp enough… the head is flat enough… you pass."

The judge reached behind into his back pocket and pulled out a clue.

**Kirumi and Sakura: Currently in 1st Place**

"Thank you," Kirumi said, grabbing the clue and running over to Sakura.

"Good job," Sakura said. Kirumi ripped the clue open and read it.

"Make your way to the Rudolfinum and search for your next clue." Sakura read.

**[i] Proceed to: Rudolfinum**

Sakura and Kirumi started running from the square and towards the street.

**Junko**

"Can I get a check please?" Junko asked. The judge looked at the nail and twirled it around in his fingers.

"It's perfect," The judge replied. He gave Junko her clue.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Make your way to the Rudolfinum," Mukuro read.

**Mikan**

Mikan slammed the hammer on the rod, but it came loose and fell onto her leg and began burning her.

"EEk!" she shouted.

**Toko**

"I bet the second flight's l-landed by now… I need to h-hurry up."

* * *

**Franz Kafka International Airport**

**Flight 2: 12:00 PM**

"Hiyoko! Run!" Mahiru shouted.

"Where's the exit?" Mondo asked.

"Peko! Down here!" Keebo shouted. "Taxis!"

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo hopped into a taxi.

"Being on the last flight isn't pleasant," Peko said. "But we have to race harder to stay in it."

**Mondo and Taka**

"We have a Speed Bump today, we're hoping it's something we can just knock out with minimal issues." Taka explained.

"We know we can do it. We're not incompetent." Mondo replied.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Top four today. Top four." Mahiru said. "That's all I want."

"I want to win."

"You're shooting for the stars, there."

**Toko**

"That's l-long enough. Heh." Toko said, looking at the rod. She began laying it over the fin attachment and began pounding the rod over it.

**Mikan**

Mikan began hammering in the head of the nail and then dunked it in the water. "Could I get a check p-please?"

The judge walked up to the nail and picked it up in his hands. "The body is too bent. Redo it!"

"Oh, come on, Mikan," Maki muttered.

"O-Okay…" Mikan said. She picked up the rest of the rod and started from scratch.

**Toko**

Toko inserted the nail into the disk and laid it over the hole as she began flattening the top to create the head.

"N-No! It's cooling t-too fast!"

"_I-If you were too slow w-with the metal, you'd waste time and th-the metal would cool to the point where you wouldn't be able to shape it correctly." _

Toko hammered it a few more times before taking it out of the disk mold and inserting it into the furnace again.

**Sakura and Kirumi**

Sakura and Kirumi got out of their cab and began running to the Rudolfinum.

"There it is," Sakura said, pointing to the clue box in the lobby. They ran up to it and ripped it open.

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 1st Place**

"It's time to bring the music," Sakura read.

**[i] Bring the Music**

_**Antonin Dvorak was a famous Prague composer, known for creating several classical works of music. In this challenge, teams must pick up two cellos and haul them through the streets of Prague to Charles Bridge, where they must deliver them to a pair of musicians. Once they have delivered the cellos intact, the musicians will begin playing music and give them their next clue**_

"Alright, let's do this," Kirumi said.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"In here," Mukuro said. She and Junko ran inside and encountered the clue box.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 2nd Place**

"It's time to bring the music," Junko read. "This shouldn't be too hard."

**Sakura and Kirumi**

Kirumi and Sakura walked into a room and saw the marked cello stand. "Alright, just take one and we'll go."

Sakura nodded and picked up one cello as she and Kirumi left the hall and passed right by Sakura and Kirumi

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Hang on," Junko said, looking at her clue.

"What?"

"Sakura and Kirumi only had one cello. The clue says we need two."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Of course not! Duh!"

Junko and Mukuro went into the room and each of them took their cellos.

"Let's wait a few minutes," Junko said.

"What? Why? We're in a race."

"If we're too close to Sakura and Kirumi, they'll see that we have two cellos and they'll realize that they have to go back. If we distance ourselves, they won't realize they messed up and they'll waste more time."

"I see."

**Toko**

Toko pulled out the nail and continued hammering it until the head was flat.

"Alright. That looks good." she said. She dunked it into the ice water and then pulled it out.

"Check!"

The judge walked up to the nail and looked at it. "It's perfect." he said. He handed Toko the clue.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 3rd Place**

Toko ran to Kyoko and ripped the clue open.

"Make your way to the Rudolfinum," Toko read.

"Come on, Mikan…" Maki shouted. She turned around to see the other teams arriving. "Second flight's here."

"I'M SORRY!"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 5th Place**

"Roadblock," Hiyoko read. "I'll do it."

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo pointed to the clue box.

"Your Speed Bump is over there. Do that first," Mahiru said.

"Got it," Taka said. They ran over to the Speed Bump clue and ripped it open.

**[SB] That's a Wrap**

_**For coming in last place the previous leg, Mondo and Taka must now complete a Speed Bump, an additional challenge that only they have to complete. In this Speed Bump, Mondo and Taka must learn how to prepare a spit cake called a Trdelník. Once six Trdelniks have been prepared and cast over hot charcoals, Mondo and Taka will be given the okay to return to the clue box and continue their race.**_

"Okay, we need to find the marked Trdelnik stand," Taka said. "It's over there."

Mondo and Taka raced over to the food stand where the stand owner told them to cover their hair with hair nets and put on gloves.

"Alright, that looks pretty good," Mondo said, looking at the finished product. The cook pulled out the circular spit, then took the long, thick strands of dough and wrapped them around the spit. She took the ends of the dough and then tucked them under the first loop to lock them in place.

"Looks simple enough," Taka said. "Let us begin!"

"I'm not finished!" the cook shouted. She sighed and rolled it out onto the the table to flatten the sides and fuse the loops together, then brushed it with some oil before rolling it in sugar and putting it over the hot charcoals.

"That's where you can stop," she said.

"Okay, let's do this," Mondo said.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in Last Place**

"I'll do it," Peko said.

**Hiyoko**

Hiyoko began hitting the rod as sparks began flying out of it. "I'm just imagining this rod being Mikan's face. That makes this a lot more fun."

She began pounding it harder "HAH! HAH! YEAAAAAH!"

"What the hell?" Keebo asked, looking at her.

"She's a little… uhh… you see." Mahiru said.

Hiyoko hit the hammer as hard as she could until the metal broke off.

"Oh. Dammit."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"I think we could go now." Junko said. "Don't want to lose too much time, right?"

"Erm… yeah."

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"Hey, do you know where Charles Bridge is?" Kirumi asked, pulling someone off the side of the street.

"Nemluvím anglicky. Právě jsem měl špatný den. Dříve moje sestra snědla mou zlatou rybku a já jsem šlápl na lego"

"Okay, thanks," Kirumi said.

"Can you speak Czech? Do you know what he said?" Sakura asked, holding her cello.

"No." Kirumi replied. "Just have to wait until we find someone who does speak English."

**Peko**

Peko hit the nail as the shaft narrowed considerably.

"That looks perfect," she muttered. She then put it back into the furnace and shuffled it around in the charcoal.

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka began making the pastries.

"_These pastries were really simple," Mondo said. "You just needed to wrap it around the cylinder. It wasn't too hard." _

Mondo wrapped the strands around the spit and then tucked the ends before rolling it onto the table and then oiling them and coating them with cinnamon.

"There. Done. Easy."

"You're on fire, bro!" Taka said. Mondo looked at Taka's work.

"It doesn't need to be that precise. Just go faster, don't worry about making it perfectly straight. This is a Speed Bump. It's supposed to be easy."

**Mikan**

Mikan hit the head of the nail as it flattened to a flat disk. She turned it over and dunked it into the water before presenting it to the judge.

"I-Is it better?" Mikan asked. "It's straight…"

"It's too short," he said. "Try it again!"

Mikan wiped away a sniffle as she looked at Maki.

"It's okay, keep trying!" Maki shouted.

"_E-Every time I try and do it, there's something else wrong with it! It's bent, it's too short… I feel like I'm ruining this for Maki and it would be better for her if I was paired up with someone else and eliminated early." _

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"Hi, do you know how to get to Charles Bridge?" Kirumi asked. "In English, please"

"If you walk this way, it's the second intersection and to the right." the passerby replied.

"Okay, thank you." Kirumi said. "Any trouble with that cello?"

"You think I'd have trouble carrying this?" Sakura asked.

"No, just making sure."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko huffed as she tried not to drag the cello and tried to keep it off the ground.

"It should be right around there." Mukuro said.

"Okay… sis…" Junko replied.

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"Here's the bridge," Sakura said. "Wow, it's beautiful up here!"

"I agree. It is a very scenic bridge." Kirumi replied. "Okay, musicians… musicians…"

Sakura pointed to a group of fourteen musicians who were very clearly part of the race.

"Hi, we have a cello for you." Kirumi said. The musician nodded and took the cello. "Okay, where's the second one?"

"Second one?" Sakura asked. "What do you mean second one?"

"You were supposed to bring two to us," the second musician said. "We can't accept this or progress until you have the second one."

"Hang on," Kirumi said, pulling out the clue from earlier. She read it over. "Each of you must pick up a cello…"

"I guess we have to go back," Sakura said.

"Can we leave this here?" Kirumi asked, pointing to the one cello they brought."

"Sorry, has to be a full delivery." the musician said.

"Fine. Let's go. It's only a five minute walk and we already have all the directions."

"Alright," Kirumi replied, running after Sakura. "Hurry up! We don't have time to waste."

"I don't want to break the cello, then we'll have to redo everything again." Sakura said. "We're speedwalking."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Oh, there they are," Junko said. "What's wrong, girls?"

"We forgot our second cello," Kirumi replied.

"Oh. I see. Good luck," Mukuro said. Junko snickered. "It worked."

"Yeah, but it only set them back ten minutes or so, and it set us back around two. They could definitely make that time up," Mukuro replied.

"Not against _us_. We're winning again today."

**Mondo and Taka**

Taka put his last pastry on the charcoal. "Can we get a check?" Taka asked. The cook looked at their work and gave them a thumbs' up. "Okay, thanks,"

"Don't waste time, bro!" Mondo said. "To the clue box!"

They ran through the square back to the clue box.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in Last Place**

"Roadblock," Mondo read. "It's all you."

**Peko**

Peko worked on hammering the top until it was flat. "Okay, I think that's good. Could I get a check?"

The judge looked at her work and handed her the clue.

"Thanks," Peko said. She ran over to Keebo and ripped their clue open.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 4th Place**

"Make your way to the Rudolfinum," Peko read.

Maki shook her head. "We were on the first flight… twenty minute lead. And now it looks like we're fighting for last place."

**Hiyoko**

Hiyoko went back to the demonstration. "Forgot how I'm supposed to do the head of the nail… I guess I have to rewatch this."

**Taka**

Taka watched as the demonstrator made the nail. "How hard are we supposed to hit it?"

"To ti nemohu říct. Vlasy vašeho přítele jsou divné"

"..."

**Toko and Kyoko**

Toko and Kyoko stepped out of their cab.

"There's Sakura and Kirumi," Kyoko said. "What's with the cello?"

"W-We'll find out eventually…" Toko said. They ran into the building as Sakura and Kirumi ran into a room.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 3rd Place**

"It's time to bring the music," Kyoko read. "Okay. I see. Let's just follow Sakura and Kirumi."

They followed Sakura and Kirumi to the room to pick up both of their cellos. "What happened to you two?" Kyoko asked.

"We forgot our second cello," Kirumi said. "Can't talk now, we have to go."

"Can we follow you?" Toko asked.

"We can't stop you if you tried." Sakura replied. Kirumi and Sakura stepped out of the Rudolfinum and began speed walking to the bridge as Toko and Kyoko followed them.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Hi, we have some cellos to deliver," Junko said. Two musicians stepped up and took the cellos from them.

"Thank you," the musician said, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out their clue.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 1st Place**

"Okay, where are we going?" Junko asked. "Make your way to the Dancing House and search for your next clue."

**[i] Proceed to: Dancing House**

"Okay, let's get a cab," Junko said.

"But what if it's walking distance?"

"If it's walking distance, we save a few minutes, we get door-to-door service, and it won't cost us _too_ much. We have enough money to spare."

"Fine."

**Hiyoko**

Hiyoko pounded in the nail head. "Can I get a check, please?"

The judge walked up to her. "Dunk it in the water, first."

Hiyoko put the nail in the water and gave it to the judge.

"This isn't perfect… but it's passable. Good job."

Hiyoko smiled and jumped for joy as the judge gave them their clue.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 5th Place**

"Good job, Hiyoko!" Mahiru said, taking the clue from Hiyoko. She ripped it open.

"Make your way to the Rudolfinum and search for your next clue," Mahiru read. She and Hiyoko left the Roadblock, leaving only Mondo and Taka and Mikan and Maki still there.

"And then, there were two," Maki muttered. "Come on, Mikan. Just get it."

**Taka**

Taka began moderately pounding on the metal. "I have no idea how hard he was hitting it," Mondo said. "But I don't think it was too hard, and I don't think it was too soft either. I'm just trying my best right now."

**Mikan**

Mikan hit the metal with all of her might.

"I… I'm getting tired… my arms are sore… I want a break…."

"Keep going, Mikan!" Maki shouted.

"I- I'm sorry Maki!"

"Stop apologizing and keep working!"

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 4th Place**

"Alright, let's go in." Peko said. They went into the concert hall and picked up their cellos before running outside.

"Okay, I got this. It's not too heavy." Keebo said.

"Let's move fast. We have no indication of how long the others are going to take at the Roadblock."

**Toko and Kyoko, Sakura and Kirumi**

"We're back!" Kirumi said. She and Sakura handed over their instruments, as did Toko and Kyoko a few moments later.

"Alright, thank you," The musicians said, handing over two clues.

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 2nd Place**

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Make your way to the Dancing House and search for your next clue," Kyoko read. Both teams ran to the road and hailed their cabs.

"Dancing House," Kirumi said. Sakura and Kirumi got into their cab, as did Kyoko and Toko.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"I see it! It's in the lobby!" Hiyoko shouted. They entered the building and ripped the clue open.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 5th Place**

"It's time to bring the music," Hiyoko read. "Okay."

They picked up their cellos and dragged them outside.

"_I'm small, I'm not very strong, so to me those cellos were very heavy, even though they were only around twenty-twenty five pounds." Hiyoko explained. "But at least it was manageable for me." _

**Junko and Mukuro**

"It's right here," Junko said, looking at the building. "Oh, that's a weird shape."

They ran to the clue box at the base of it. "Detour. Barrel Rollin' or Dinner Cruisin'?"

**[D] Barrel Rollin'**

_**The average Czech drinks an estimated 143 Liters (~38 Gallons) of beer per year. As such, it's only natural that a country like this is world renowned for its beer. In Barrel Rollin', teams must make their way to the Staropramen Brewery and pick up two wooden barrels of beer. Then, teams must roll the barrels through the winding streets of Prague to find this bar. However, each barrel has a leak in it that will fully deplete the contents of beer within approximately twenty-two minutes. If teams can make it to the bar in time with enough beer left to fill up one glass each, they will receive their next clue. However, if the bartender finds that there is not enough beer in the barrel, teams must return to the brewery and get a refill to try again.**_

**[D] Dinner Cruisin'**

_**The Vltava River crosses straight through Prague, and offers enough scenic views to establish multiple dinner cruises. In Dinner Cruisin', teams must visit one of these dinner cruises and eat a meal consisting of a Czech classic: Pork Knuckle, alongside Czech dumplings and pickled onions. What teams don't know is that the portions for each team member, minus the bone, weighs approximately 3 pounds. Also, they may not eat any food off each other's plates. If teams can wolf down their dish in the twenty-five minutes before the cruise ends, they will receive their next clue. However, if they cannot finish before time is up, they must hop onto the next cruise, if they still have stomach space left, or do the other Detour.**_

"We're doing barrel rolling," Junko said. "The Dinner Cruising sounds like a trap. I know they're going to give us a shit ton of food."

"Rolling it is," Mukuro said.

**Taka**

Taka pulled the nail out of the furnace and broke it off from the rest of the rod before pounding the top of it.

"Can I get a check?" Taka asked. The judge walked up to him and looked at the nail. "It's good."

Mikan and Maki both looked up at Taka as he handed them their clue.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 6th Place**

"Make your way to the Rudolfinum," Mondo read. "Come on, bro, you did great! You got ahead of someone!"

Maki sighed.

"Sorry, Maki!" Mikan shouted, crying.

"It's fine, we can make a comeback! Just try your best to finish!"

Mikan sniffled as her tears seared against the hot steel.

* * *

**What do you think about this chapter? Will Mikan and Maki make a comeback after losing their 20-minute lead? Will Junko and Mukuro mess up and fall out of the top? Who will win the leg? Who will be eliminated? Will Toko and Kyoko finally get screentime? Find out next time. **

**My poll on my profile for what teams you want to return for season 3 is still up. Please go vote if you haven't already. And by the way, if you can think of a composite team that wasn't on my list, just shoot me a PM or tell me in the reviews, and I'll consider it.**

**Also, feel free to leave suggestions on locations for a potential Season 3. **

**Please follow, favorite, and leave a review if you enjoyed. it really means a lot to me.**


	14. Leg 7-2

**I did make a slight alteration to the Dinner Cruisin' Detour, as in I shortened the time from 35 minutes to 25 minutes. Also, update two days in a row. I have a lot of free time lol.**

* * *

**Leg 7.2**

* * *

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo dragged their cellos to the musicians on the bridge. "Clue, please?" Keebo asked. The musician took a clue out of his pocket and handed it over.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 4th Place**

"Make your way to the Dancing House and search for your next clue." Peko read.

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"Over there," Kirumi pointed. They stepped out of their cab and ran to the clue box.

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Do you think we could do the eating challenge?" Sakura asked. "I can definitely handle it, but what about you?"

"I think I could." Kirumi replied. "Let's do it."

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 3rd Place**

"We're definitely doing the barrel rolling," Kyoko said. "No questions asked."

**Mondo and Taka**

"You did great, bro!" Mondo said. "You got in front of a team that had a thirty-minute lead."

"True, but I do not understand why Mikan was having so much trouble! It wasn't too hard!"

"Don't dwell on that. Just be happy you made the goddamn thing."

**Mikan**

Mikan pulled out a tissue from her pocket and blew her nose into it. She then plunged the nail into the furnace and pulled it out to work on the head of it.

"Gnh!Gnh!" she groaned, pounding the metal into a flat shape. "Check!"

The judge looked at the nail. "It's perfect."

Mikan wiped some tears from her face as she picked up their clue.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in Last Place**

"Alright, let's go! We can't waste any more time!" Maki encouraged. They both raced back to the street and hopped into a cab.

*sniff sniff*

Mikan hugged Maki. "I'M SOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYy!"

"Get off me. And don't worry about it. Just focus on getting us into the safe zone."

She sniffled and rubbed her eyes with a tissue.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko huffed as she handed the cello over to the judge. Mahiru did so too as he exchanged them for their clue.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 5th Place**

"Make your way to the Dancing House," Mahiru read.

"Ooh, I hope it's a dancing challenge!" Hiyoko said.

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro arrived at the brewery and ran inside.

"Hello, welcome to Staropramen Brewery," the brewer said. "You need to take these barrels and roll them to the Opila Prase Bar. If you ever need a refill, just come back and I will refill them for you."

"Got it," Junko said.

"Please, take any two barrels you like."

Junko and Mukuro picked up two wooden barrels and rolled them over to the brewer. He hooked them up to a tap as he filled each of the barrels. Handing them off to Junko and Mukuro, they began to gradually drip down the sides.

"Okay, we have twenty minutes," Mukuro said. "Let's roll fast."

Junko and Mukuro rolled the barrels out of the brewery.

"We know it can't be far," Mukuro said. "Let's ask for directions."

"Let's just ask someone, then go back into the brewery to get a refill. Asking someone wastes time, and that's time that we do not have in this challenge." Junko said.

"Got it."

"Oof, these are really heavy."

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 6th Place**

"It's time to bring the music," Taka read. "Alright, let's do this."

They went into the room and each pulled off a cello before walking outside. "This isn't too bad." Mondo said.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo ran to the clue box at the Dancing House.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 4th Place**

"Detour," Peko read. "Well, we have to do the rolling. You can't eat."

"Sorry about that." Keebo replied.

"No worries. You can't control that. Let's just go."

**Toko and Kyoko**

Toko and Kyoko got out of their cab to see Junko and Mukuro with their barrels approach someone for information.

"Looks like they're asking for directions," Kyoko said. "Let's listen in."

Kyoko ran up to them to listen and get the directions.

"Get out of here, spy!" Junko shouted.

"What? You can't share the information?"

"We don't need to share, communist." Junko said. Kyoko ignored her and listened to the woman giving directions.

"I've already got everything I need, thanks," Kyoko said, running into the brewery with Toko.

"Dammit," Junko said, shaking her head.

**Sakura and Kirumi**

Sakura and Kirumi ran down the ramp to get to the banks of the river. There, seven long dinner cruises waited for them. They ran onto one and sat down at a table as a waiter came to them.

"Welcome to the challenge," he said. "You have twenty-five minutes to complete your meal. If you complete it before then, or you decide to change Detours, let me know so we can turn around."

"Got it," Kirumi said.

"You must eat everything on your plate, and you may not eat food off each other's plate."

"We understand," Sakura said.

"We will bring the food out now, and the timer begins once I take the lid off the plate."

The waiter left for a few minutes before coming back with two plates. After placing them on their table, he whipped the lids off them, revealing the pork knuckle and the sides of czech dumplings and onions.

"That's a lot," Kirumi said.

They began instantly digging into the meat and shoving it into their mouths. "This is good," Kirumi said. "Thank the chef."

The waiter nodded. "I'll tell him later."

"_The meal was actually really good." Kirumi explained. "The skin was crispy, the inside was all tender and soft. The pickled onions added tang to it, and the dumplings, which were really only little slices of dough, added some nice grain to go with it. I think I'll try and cook this sometime." _

"MMM… protein…" Sakura muttered, slicing up the meat.

"Don't forget the vegetables. We have to eat all of those too."

**Junko and Mukuro**

After getting their refills, Junko and Mukuro began following the directions they got earlier.

"She said it was only a fifteen minute walk, so we're hoping these barrels don't slow us down too much," Mukuro muttered.

"_Rolling these barrels was not easy," Junko explained. "It was heavy which required a lot more force than I anticipated, but the road was all made of cobblestone. It wasn't flat, so there were parts that jutted out, and parts of the road which were slightly lower, and it made controlling the barrels a lot harder." _

Junko lost control of her barrel as it rolled towards a parked car and hit the side of it.

"Dammit," Junko said, rolling it back towards her. "I didn't dent it, did I?"

"You're good," Mukuro replied.

**Toko and Kyoko**

"These are really heavy," Toko said. "I need a break."

"You shouldn't take one, no matter what," Kyoko said. "If we stop at all, that wastes time and beer."

"Graaah! This leg is so hard!"

"We just have to deal with it. Unless you think you can eat a ton of food."

"It doesn't say h-how much we have to eat!"

"Isn't that a red flag? It's going to be gross, or a lot, or both. It's too risky and we don't have enough information," Kyoko said.

"Fine!"

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka carried both their cellos and handed them over to the musicians.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 6th Place**

"Thank you," Taka said.

"Taka, focus!" Mondo shouted.

"Sorry. Make your way to the Dancing House and search for your next clue," Taka read.

**Mikan and Maki**

"Clue box, clue box," Mikan muttered.

"Is it inside the building?" Maki asked.

"Oh! Yes I see it!" Mikan pointed. They ran inside and ripped the clue open.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in Last Place**

"It's time to bring the music," Maki read. She and Mikan picked up their cellos and ran outside.

"Be careful. Don't trip and break it, because we're going to have to redo this." Maki said.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 5th Place**

"Roadblock," Mahiru read. "I don't think the eating challenge is a good idea."

"But the other one sounds really difficult!" Hiyoko said.

"It's probably going to be a trap. If we cant eat them all in time, we're going to have to switch anyways."

"I… I guess you're right," Hiyoko said.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo arrived at the beer factory. "We just need to take a barrel."

They each dragged a barrel to the brewer, who filled up the barrels with beer.

"Deliver this to the Opila Prase Bar," the brewer said.

"Okay, got it," Peko said. "Come on. We don't have time to lose."

"I got it. No need to baby me." Keebo replied.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"I need to stop," Junko said.

"We can't afford to. Tough it out." Mukuro said.

"You don't understand! I'm not physically fit like you!"

"Even so, you can continue! Especially for this challenge, we can't rest!"

"_Junko and I kind of have an interesting relationship," Mukuro explained. "Normally, she's the dominant one and she's the one who's telling me what to do, what I'm doing wrong, et cetera, but whenever she's in a position of weakness it's my responsibility to take care of her. Which is a handful."_

**Toko and Kyoko**

"Just follow the sisters," Kyoko said. "They're really far ahead of us and they're going actually really fast, but they know where they're going so we should follow them as long as we can."

"I'm so t-tired!"

"I'm just as tired as you are, but you need to keep rolling! The faster we get done with this, the sooner you can relax. And the sooner you get to go on your date with 'master'."

"M-Master!"

**Kirumi and Sakura**

"Oh my god," Kirumi said, fist at her mouth.

"_At first, it didn't seem too hard," Kirumi explained. "It was legitimately good food. But when I was around halfway through, I just hit a huge wall." _

She sliced some more food and shoved it into her mouth before washing it down with some water.

"Drink water," Sakura said. "Clears out your throat."

"You're doing really well," Kirumi replied. "You're almost done already."

"You're going to have to hurry up if you don't want to do the barrel rolling. And the longer this takes you, the harder it'll be."

"_I know that it takes a while for your stomach to send a signal to the brain that it's full," Sakura explained. "So if you took a longer time to eat, you would feel full faster."_

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo rolled their barrel across the street.

"There's a hotel in here," Keebo said. "Could we ask them?"

"Sure, but leave the barrels out here." Peko said. They went into the hotel and asked the receptionist.

"Hi, do you know how to get to the Opila Prase Bar?"

"Let me see," she said, typing into her computer. "Okay, you need to go left and then make a right on Lidicka Street, then cross the bridge to the other end of the river, and then you'll see it right there."

"Okay, thank you," Keebo said. He and Peko went back outside and continued rolling their beer barrels.

**Mikan and Maki**

"Good, you didn't trip," Maki said, handing over their instruments. Mikan said nothing as Maki grabbed the clue.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in Last Place**

"Make your way to the Dancing House and search for your next clue." Maki read.

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka ripped the Detour clue open.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 6th Place**

"Detour," Mondo read. "Barrel Rollin' or Dinner Cruisin'?"

"I am really hungry," Taka said. "We could do the dinner no problem!"

"Sure, I don't mind," Mondo replied.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Oh, these are heavy," Hiyoko said. She and Mahiru got the barrels filled and began rolling them out of the brewery.

"I'm getting beer all over me!" Hiyoko complained. "I smell like my dad now!"

**Junko and Mukuro**

"We're crossing the bridge now," Junko said. "If this is wrong though, it's a huge pain in the ass. We have to roll the barrels all the way back to the brewery, and now I've kind of lost placement of where the brewery is."

"I think I see it! Isn't it the Opila Prase bar?"

"Oh, yes! That's it!" Junko said. They sped up as they rolled to the street and crossed it.

"Hi, we have some beer to deliver," Junko said. The bartender nodded as he grabbed the barrels and stuck some taps onto them before grabbing two glasses. He poured the beer into each of the glasses and laid them on the table.

"You're good to go," he said, handing Junko and Mukuro their clue.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 1st Place**

"Finally," Junko said, ripping the clue open. "Make your way to your next Pit Stop, Prague Castle!"

**[i] Proceed to Pit Stop: Prague Castle**

_**Prague Castle is one of the most visited tourist attractions in the Czech Republic. It is the largest ancient castle in the world, and has existed for over 1100 years. It will now be the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated.**_

"Pit stop again, Pit Stop again!" Junko shouted, running outside. "TAXI!"

They hailed a cab and stepped into it.

"You two smell like beer!" the cabbie said. "Were you out drinking?"

"Who cares? Drive!" Junko said. "Prague Castle!"

**Toko and Kyoko**

Toko and Kyoko got off the bridge and rolled their way to the bar.

"It's all good," the bartender said, handing them their clue.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop," Toko read. They hailed a taxi and got inside.

"I just saw Junko and Mukuro leave," Kyoko said. "If our cab is a fast cab and wants an extra tip, we could beat them for first place."

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"Oh my god," Kirumi said, staring at the now unidentifiable mess of meat, bread, and vegetables that laid on her plate.

"We're not going to finish this, are we," Sakura said, looking at her plate. "It's bound to end soon."

"This was a mistake," Kirumi said. "I apologize."

"Don't apologize. Just try your best to finish what you have and if you can't do it, we just have to make up time on the other side of the Detour."

The waiter looked at his stopwatch. "Your time is up. We are docking now."

Kirumi sighed. "Okay. Let's go."

Kirumi and Sakura ran right past Mondo and Taka, who were arriving.

"Did you do it?" Mondo asked.

Neither of them replied as they ran up the ramp to the street.

"_Mondo and Taka showed up as we were leaving," Sakura said. "I wasn't sure if they could eat all that food, to be fair they very well could. But we said nothing because we didn't want to interfere with their decision making process." _

**Mondo and Taka**

"Alright, let's do this," Mondo said, sitting down at a table. The waiter showed up and explained the rules to them, before going into the kitchen and coming back with their plates.

"Bon appetit," he said, lifting the lids up. "Your time starts now."

"_That was a lot of food," Mondo said. "We really didn't anticipate that we had to eat that amount of food. But we worked with what we got." _

"Eat the bread last," Mondo said. He sliced up the pork and stuffed it in his mouth as he relentlessly chewed. "Ah, screw it." He set down his fork and just picked up the bone of the knuckle and began biting into it like a turkey leg.

"Do this too, bro, it's so much faster," Mondo said.

"I cannot! That's rude!"

"No one's watching us! And we're speed eating, not fucking formal dining, so just man up and do it!"

"Fine!" Taka replied, picking up the meat and biting down on it.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in Last Place**

"Detour," Mikan read. "Barrel Rollin' or Dinner Cruisin'?"

"I think barrel rolling is a safer bet," Maki said. "Because if we mess up we could just restart. If we mess up on the eating, we have no choice but to switch,"

"Let's do it, then," Mikan said.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"What's the name of the bar we need to go to again?" Hiyoko asked.

"It's… uhh…" Mahiru muttered. "Hang on, I wrote it down somewhere."

"Mahiru, you're wasting time!" Hiyoko shouted.

"What, do you want me to waste ten seconds finding out where we're supposed to go, or ten minutes bumbling around the city?"

"Just remember where it is!"

"I don't remember! That's what I'm doing!"

Mahiru sighed as she pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket. "Opila Prase Bar."

They sighed as they kept rolling their barrels.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo rolled their barrels into the bar as the bartender tapped it.

"Great, here's your next clue," he said. They ripped the clue open and read it.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop, Prague Castle," Peko read.

**Mondo and Taka**

"We're done with the meat," Mondo said. "Not sure how much time we got that done in, but the bulk of it's gone."

"I'm already full," Taka said. "But we can't back down now. It's vegetable time."

**Toko and Kyoko**

"I cannot go any further," the driver said. "You have to walk the rest of the way."

"Okay, got it," Kyoko said.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Looks like the majority of the castle is walk only," Junko said. "This is a really spectacular castle. Celeste would love it here. Shame she's not here."

They ran into the castle.

**Toko and Kyoko**

"This castle… Toko hugged. "It's so… big.."

"Come on, keep searching!" Kyoko said.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Where is he?" Junko asked.

* * *

Monokuma waited at the Pit Stop mat in front of a church inside of the castle. Junko and Mukuro came running in from the left as they ran and jumped onto the Pit Stop mat together.

"Junko and Mukuro," Monokuma said. "You are team number one."

**Junko and Mukuro: 1st Place**

"Yeah!" Junko shouted, hi-fiving Mukuro.

"You've got your third win, and because of that, you are getting a free cruise to Australia, which you can enjoy after the race."

"Great," Mukuro said. "That's great."

"_It's our third win," Junko said. "And our second win in a row. We're totally going to bring this whole race home."_

* * *

Toko and Kyoko came racing in as they jumped onto the Pit Stop mat.

"Toko and Kyoko," Monokuma said. "After this entire leg, you are team number two."

**Toko and Kyoko: 2nd Place**

"Alright," Kyoko said. "It's not a win, but it's a good change of pace after falling near the bottom for most of the legs."

"I-I still have a chance with Master!"

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"Alright, here's the brewery, I suppose," Kirumi said. She and Sakura stepped out of their cab and ran inside.

"Let's get this done with," Sakura said, picking up the barrels and handing them to the brewer to fill.

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki got out of their cab and ran inside the brewery.

"T-They're still here?" Mikan asked, pointing at Sakura and Kirumi.

"Seems so," Maki replied. "We still have a chance."

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"At least we know there's still a team behind us," Sakura said. "And not all hope is lost."

She and Kirumi began rolling their barrels out onto the street.

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka scrafed down their pickled onions as they each had three Czech dumplings left.

"Alright, three bites," Mondo said. "That's all we need."

"Got it!" Taka replied. "Oh, this is hard." They shoved the dumpling into their mouth and washed it down with some water.

"Two more!" Mondo shouted. "Go!"

They shoved the dumplings into their mouth, washed it down with more water, and chewed it hard.

"Last one! We're coming into dock now, so we gotta do it now!"

Mondo dunked the dumpling into his water glass and ate it as Taka just ate it straight-up.

"Done!" Mondo shouted.

"Just in time!" the waiter said. "Ship is docking now. Here is your next clue."

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 4th Place**

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop," Mondo read. "Alright, let's get out of here."

"I guess we don't have to pay for food later," Taka said.

"..."

"Laugh at my joke!"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru rolled their beer barrels into the bar.

"We have some alcohol for you, good sir," Mahiru said. The bartender tapped it and pulled out two full glasses.

"Just barely enough," he said. "Two more seconds and I would've had to turn you back."

He pulled a clue out of his jacket pocket as Hiyoko and Mahiru grabbed it.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 5th Place**

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated!" Mahiru read. "Let's go!"

They quickly hopped into a cab and directed him to Prague Castle.

"We haven't seen any other teams since the Roadblock," Mahiru said. "For all we know, we're in last place, but we're trying to keep a positive mindset and hope that there's at least one team behind us."

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo ran into the castle and in front of the church and jumped onto the Pit Stop mat.

"Peko and Keebo," Monokuma said. "You are team number three."

**Peko and Keebo: 3rd Place**

"Alright!" Keebo said. "Improvement from 6th place yesterday."

**Mikan and Maki**

"Sir, do you know how to get to Opila Prase Bar?" Maki asked.

"I have Google."

**Sakura and Kirumi**

Sakura and Kirumi pulled someone else aside. "Opila Prase Bar?" Kirumi asked.

"It's down that way," The man said.

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki trailed Sakura and Kirumi, who were somewhat sluggish due to the amount of food they ate.

"Barrels and this floor are so hard!" Mikan pouted.

"_The floor was really rugged and jutting out everywhere, which made rolling it difficult."_

Mikan tripped as her barrel rolled and hit a streetlamp. Maki helped her up as they retrieved the barrel.

"I'm positive we're the last two teams." Maki said. "We just have to make sure they make a mistake and we don't."

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"Eating that much isn't that great for activity afterwards," Sakura said. "But we have no choice in the matter."

"Are Mikan and Maki still behind us?" Kirumi asked.

"No,"

**Mikan and Maki**

"Did they go straight?" Maki asked.

"Looks like it," Mikan replied, turning right.

"We're hoping that the directions that we got were right and theirs were wrong, but it could really go either way."

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka into the castle and jumped on the Pit Stop mat.

"Mondo and Taka," Monokuma said. "Are you feeling full?"

"Yes. Definitely," Taka replied.

"How was that Speed Bump? Was it hard?"

"It was a really easy challenge," Mondo replied.

"Well, you are team number four."

**Mondo and Taka: 4th Place**

"Yeah!" Mondo shouted. "Hell yeah!"

Then, Hiyoko and Mahiru came running into the castle.

"Hiyoko and Mahiru," Monokuma said. "What place do you think you're in right now?"

"Sixth? Please?" Mahiru asked.

"You're not team number six."

Hiyoko fell to her knees.

"You're team number FIVE!"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: 5th Place**

"Great," Mahiru said. "We still haven't cracked the top four yet. But we're determined to do it tomorrow."

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"Is it here or is it further?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. The boy just said it was 'that way' which doesn't indicate direction."

Sakura pulled over some woman. "Can you help us? We need to find this bar"

"You need to go that direction," she said.

"That's where we just came from," Kirumi replied. "How long?"

"Six blocks."

"Thank you," Kirumi said. She groaned as they turned around.

"Today's just misfortune after misfortune." Kirumi muttered.

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki crossed the bridge and arrived at the bar.

"Phew," Mikan said, wiping sweat off her head. The bartender took the kegs and tapped them, filling up two beer mugs and handing over their clue.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 6th Place**

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop, Prague Castle. Warning, the last team to check in may be eliminated!" Maki read. "Let's go!"

Maki and Mikan ran to the street in front of the bar.

"Taxi! Taxi!" Maki shouted.

"I d-don't see any taxis around here…"

"Maybe we could walk to a more crowded street,"

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"So we turn here," Sakura said, pointing to the left. "But it looks like it takes us over the bridge."

"What's wrong with that?" Kirumi asked. "Let's just go."

Sakura and Kirumi began rolling their beer barrels over the bridge.

**Mikan and Maki**

"TAXI!" Maki shouted. A cab pulled over and let them inside. "Prague Castle."

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"Oh, there it is. Right there."

Sakura and Kirumi rolled their barrels to the bar, where they handed the barrels to the bartender.

*spurtspurtspurt*

"Sorry," the bartender said. "Not enough beer. Go back and do it again."

Kirumi put her hand in her face. "Fine. We know where it is now. We can knock this out."

They began rolling their barrels outside and back up over the bridge.

**Mikan and Maki**

"We're hoping Sakura and Kirumi are still behind us, but at this point in the game, who knows?" Maki asked.

"A-Anything could happen…"

**Sakura and Kirumi**

Sakura and Kirumi rolled their beer kegs to the brewer. "Sorry, we're back!"

"It's okay," the brewer said. "Let me refill you."

The brewer refilled each of the kegs and handed them over to Kirumi and Sakura.

**Mikan and Maki**

"Sir, this is not a castle," Maki said.

"Yeh, yeh,"

"This is clearly a park. There's no castles here."

"I-I think we should switch cab drivers," Mikan stammered.

"Okay, let's do it."

Mikan and Maki got out of their cab as they ran around, looking for another one.

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"We know exactly where it is, which makes the navigation part of this easier, but it's still a long walk," Kirumi said, beginning their cross across the bridge.

**Mikan and Maki**

"There! Taxi!" Mikan pointed. The taxi pulled up to them. "We need to go to Prague Castle," Maki said.

"Oh, all the way over there, huh?"

**Sakura and Kirumi**

Sakura and Kirumi rolled their way into the bar and handed over their barrels as the bartender tapped two full glasses.

"Perfect," he said, handing over the clue.

**Sakura and Kirumi: Currently in Last Place**

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated," Sakura read. She and Kirumi quickly hailed a cab.

"Hopefully Mikan and Maki got lost," Sakura said.

"It's a sliver of hope, but it's some hope at least," Kirumi said.

**Mikan and Maki**

"That cab just cost us a lot of time and money," Maki said. "But it looks like this guy knows where he's going and he's driving us really fast."

**Sakura and Kirumi**

"This is it," the driver said. "You have to go in and walk."

"Yes, sir," Kirumi said, picking up their backpacks.

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki ran their way into the castle. "Come on… come on…"

* * *

Monokuma awaited the last team at the Pit Stop.

"Mikan and Maki…" Monokuma said. "Tough day?"

"Yup," Mikan said. "I messed up s-so hard on the Roadblock!"

"I think we got through the Detour pretty quickly, but we flubbed getting here" Maki replied.

"I see" Monokuma said. "Well, you can exhale because you are team number six."

**Mikan and Maki: 6th Place**

Mikan and Maki fell in relief. "Thank god," Maki said. Just a few moments later, Sakura and Kirumi came running into the Pit Stop.

"Good job, girls," Maki said.

"Thank you," Sakura said.

"Sakura and Kirumi," Monokuma said. "As you can probably tell, you are the last team to arrive."

**Sakura and Kirumi: Last Place**

"And I am very sorry to say that you have been eliminated from the race.

**Sakura and Kirumi: Eliminated**

"What went wrong today?" he asked.

"Multitude of things." Sakura replied. "Forgetting the first cello, picking the wrong Detour, navigation, it all got to us."

"Seeing how close we finished, if we had done any one of those three things correctly or realized our mistakes sooner, we would've still been in it," Kirumi said. "But I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"_We lost," Kirumi said. "But it wasn't for nothing. We're good friends now." _

"_We both tried our absolute hardest, and we've been to so many amazing places. I wouldn't give this up for anything."_

* * *

**Race Stats:**

Junko and Mukuro: 1st, 3rdU, 3rd, 3rd, 2nd, 1st, 1st

Toko and Kyoko: 5th, 2nd, 7th, 7th, 6th, 4th, 2nd

Peko and Keebo: 3rd, 1st, 4th, 6th, 3rd, 6th, 3rd

Mondo and Taka: 4th, 7th, 6th, 2nd, 5th, _7th, _4th

Hiyoko and Mahiru: 10th, 9thU, 8th, 5th, 7th, 5th, 5th

Mikan and Maki: 6th, 5th, 2nd, 4th, 1st, 3rd, 6th

Sakura and Kirumi: 7th, 6th, 5th, 1st, 4th, 2nd, **7th**

Fuyuhiko and Natsumi: 8th, 8th, _9th_, 8th, **8th**

Gonta and Kokichi: 2nd, 4th, 1st, **9thU**

Angie and Tsumugi: 9th, **10th**

Gundham and Teruteru: **11th**

* * *

**Next Time on the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition**

Teams have a "relaxing" teatime in London, England

_*Mikan and Taka drinking tea in a room full of hundreds of teas*_

"_I don't e-even like tea…" Mikan muttered._

"_Everything's blending together," Mahiru said._

As teams march with royalty.

_*Junko and Mukuro marching with the guards of Buckingham Palace*_

And a third U-turn trips teams up.

"_Should we do it? I feel terrible." _

"_We have to. We don't have a choice." _

Six teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?

* * *

**It looks like Sakura and Kirumi were the fan favorite team going into this. I didn't anticipate that, but I swore to not change the boot order that I had planned out before I wrote this. I bet I just lost half my readers. Lol.**

**Anyways, next time it's U-Turn time in London! Please review because I love feedback. Please.**


	15. Leg 8-1

**Previously on the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition:**

Seven teams raced from Finland to Prague, Czech Republic.

At the Roadblock, Mikan lost her lead.

"_It's not good enough," the judge said. _

"_I'm SOOOOORRRRRYYYY!" Mikan shouted. _

But in the end, multiple stumbles by Sakura and Kirumi gave them the boot.

"_Sakura and Kirumi, you are the last team to arrive. I am sorry to say that you have been eliminated from the race." _

Six teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?

* * *

**Leg 8.1**

* * *

_**Junko and Mukuro won the previous leg. They will depart first, at 5:03 AM.**_

**Junko and Mukuro: 1st to depart, 5:03 AM**

Junko ripped the clue open. "Fly to London, United Kingdom,"

**[i] Fly to: London, UK**

_**Teams must now fly westwards to London, United Kingdom. Once teams arrive, they must make their way to London's famed police station Scotland Yard to receive their next clue.**_

"Warning, Double U-turn directly ahead," Junko read.

"_There is a U-turn on this leg, which we were very nervous about," Junko explained. "I mean, we got 3rd on the U-turn in Leg 2, but at this point we've already exhausted our U-turn power. And winning the last two legs in a row, we're definitely coming up as a threat." _

"_The best thing for us to do is make it to the U-turn board before anyone else and hope that no one else beats us there," Mukuro said. _

"I'm hung up on this part," Mukuro said. "It says 'Directly Ahead'. What does that mean?"

**Toko and Kyoko: 2nd to depart, 5:10 AM**

"Fly to London, United Kingdom," Kyoko read. She and Toko ran to the street to hop into a taxi.

"_So far, our race has been up and down," Kyoko said. "Some days we do really well, other days we're seconds away from elimination. We just want to make sure we make it to the end."_

"_B-But there's a U-turn," Toko said. "We're not a threat… and we could finally get rid of Junko and M-Mukuro," _

* * *

**Franz Kafka International Airport**

**Toko and Kyoko**

Toko and Kyoko walked up to a travel agent.

"We need to get to London." Kyoko said.

"Okay, how soon?"

"As soon as possible."

"There is a flight that arrives in Heathrow at 11:00 AM"

"That sounds good," Kyoko said. "I can't imagine any flight that arrives earlier. Let's book it."

**Toko and Kyoko: 1st on 11:00 Flight to London Heathrow**

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro sat in front of an agent. "London. As fast as possible."

"Direct flight to Heathrow arrives at 11:00 AM."

"Anything sooner?" Mukuro asked.

"That's the fastest I can get you to London Heathrow,"

"What about Gatwick?" Mukuro asked.

"Oh, Gatwick. Forgot about that."

He kept typing. "Alright. Arrival at Gatwick at 10:15. Is that good?"

"You're certain that's the fastest flight?"

"Yes, I am certain,"

"Book it." Junko said.

**Junko and Mukuro: 1st on 10:15 Flight to London Gatwick**

Junko and Mukuro walked out of the airport and ran into Junko and Mukuro.

"What flight did you girls book?" Kyoko asked.

"10:15." Mukuro said.

"What? Our agent said that 11:00 was the fastest." Kyoko said.

"Our agent said that too, but I guess yours forgot about Gatwick airport."

Kyoko deadpanned to the camera.

"_On the race, there is a rule that once you've booked a ticket, you can't switch and you are locked into that flight unless you miss it somehow." Kyoko said. "We could have just ruined our race." _

**Peko and Keebo**

"We need to get to London." Peko asked.

"Which airport?"

"Any. As long as it gets us there as fast as possible," Peko said.

"Okay, this might take me a while because there are several airports in London,"

She typed for a bit. "Okay, the fastest one that I found goes to Gatwick at 10:30."

"Book it," Keebo said.

**Peko and Keebo: 2nd on 10:15 Flight to London Gatwick**

"And it looks like there is no more space on the flight."

"You mean it's full and we can't book it?" Keebo asked.

"No, I mean you got the last tickets."

"Great."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

**Mondo and Taka**

Hiyoko, Mahiru, Mondo and Taka all sat in front of the same agent.

"We need to get to London as fast as possible," Taka said.

"The fastest flight goes to Heathrow at 11:00,"

"Good. Book it." Mahiru said. "You boys should probably join us."

"Yeah. Us too," Taka said.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: 2nd on 11:00 Flight to London Heathrow**

**Mondo and Taka: 3rd on 11:00 Flight to London Heathrow**

"Alright, thank you." Mahiru said.

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki lined up at the ticket counter.

"When's the first flight that arrives at London?"

"Everything's full," the agent said. "The best I can give you arrives at 1 AM tomorrow."

"_We arrived at the airport, but we arrived so late that all the flights the other teams were on were fully booked, and the next available flight out wasn't until thirteen hours later." Maki explained._

"What?" Maki asked. "There has to be a better option."

"I'm sorry, but everything else is filled up."

Mikan stretched out her back on the counter and looked down at the ground.

"And there's no way that we could get to London faster?" Mikan asked.

"Not that I can think of,"

"Did any other people like us come earlier?" Maki asked. "Sets of two with camera and sound guys?"

"Yes,"

"What did they book?"

"Well, they booked flights that arrived at either 10:15 or 11:00."

"AM?"

"AM."

Maki groaned and looked around, then turned to Mikan. "I have an idea. Give me the clue."

"_But when I was thinking about it, something clicked. I've taken the train from London to Paris. If we had an available flight to Paris, we could just fly there and take the train to London." _

Mikan pulled the clue out of her pocket and handed it to Maki.

"Okay, the clue says to FLY to London," Maki said. "But, I have an idea. If we fly to Paris, then take the train to London, we could get there faster. We might get a penalty because it says to FLY to London, but it's only going to be thirty minutes versus fourteen hours. We could deal with it."

"Oh.. that's a good idea."

Maki turned to the counter. "Is it possible to fly to Paris, then take the underwater train to London?"

"Oh, that's very possible," she said. "Hang on, I have to look at the train's website."

She looked at it and scrolled. "Okay, that could get you into Paris at 9:10, it'll leave you thirty minutes to get to the train, and you'll arrive in London at 10:45."

"Let's take it," Maki said.

**Mikan and Maki: 9:00 Flight to Charles de Gaulle, 10:45 Train Arrival at London**

* * *

_**Teams are now en route to London, United Kingdom. Junko and Mukuro as well as Peko and Keebo are set to arrive at 10:15 at London Gatwick. Mikan and Maki are on a flight to Paris, France, with plans to ride the train to London that arrives at 10:45. Hiyoko and Mahiru, Mondo and Taka, and Toko and Kyoko are on a flight to London Heathrow, set to arrive at 11:00 **_

* * *

**Charles de Gaulle Airport (Paris): 9:00 AM**

"Go go go!" Maki shouted. "Don't trip this time! Especially not on my hair!"

"W-We only have forty five minutes to get to the station," Mikan said. "I-it's really risky."

"But it's our only choice. If anything goes wrong, we could buy a ticket for the next train an hour later."

Mikan and Maki hopped into a cab. "If our cabbie knows where he's going, we could definitely get there in time."

Mikan and Maki looked outside at the scenery of Paris.

"Last season went here," Maki said. "But seeing it on TV isn't the same as seeing it in person."

"I agree." Mikan said.

"No matter how late we get there, we're the only team to get to see Paris."

Eventually, their cab pulled over at their station as they ran inside.

"This train! This one right there!" Mikan pointed.

"I see it!"

Mikan and Maki jumped into the train and found their seats.

* * *

**Gatwick International Airport: 10:15**

**Peko and Keebo**

"TAXI!" Keebo shouted. They jumped into a cab and directed him to Scotland Yard.

"We're in a two-way run for first place right now, we believe we have a forty-five minute lead on the other teams." Peko said.

"When we get to the U-turn, what are we going to do?" Keebo asked.

"I would say to not use it," Peko said. "Of course we want Junko and Mukuro out, but they survived the last U-turn, and this time they have a forty-five minute cushion. They're not going out unless something goes seriously wrong. We don't have a grudge against any of the other teams, so I think we should let them battle it out for last place."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro hopped into a cab. "Scotland Yard. As fast as possible."

"Our hope is to just knock out the Detour and get to the U-turn board as fast as we can." Junko said. "No one can U-turn us if we're in the lead. And hopefully the sword girl and the robot are smart enough to not U-turn us, because we have too much of a lead. It's not going to do anything but make us angry."

* * *

**St Pancras Railway Station: 10:45 AM**

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki disembarked their trains and hailed a black cab.

"We need to get to Scotland Yard," Maki said. The cab driver nodded and told them to get inside.

"We are now in London," Mikan said.

"We're supposedly in between the first flight and the second flight," Maki said. "I don't want to have to use the U-Turn, but because we didn't fly into London itself, chances are we're going to get a thirty-minute penalty. The other teams are supposedly fifteen minutes behind us, so we have to race like they're ahead of us"

* * *

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Okay, how much farther?" Junko asked.

"Scotland Yard is an hour away," the cab driver said. Junko wiped her face.

"_When we booked our tickets, we didn't take the transit time into account." Junko explained. "Gatwick is super far away from the city center, so we needed to wait an hour to get there. I don't know how far Heathrow was, but it was definitely closer." _

"We don't have the lead we thought we had." Junko muttered.

**Peko and Keebo**

"Maybe we should've taken the Heathrow flight. It might've been faster." Peko said. "I did not anticipate how long it would take to get there."

"_That ride lasted forever," Keebo explained. "I think our driver said it was an hour and ten minutes?"_

"Okay, I don't think the Heathrow flight is faster, but we definitely have a diminished lead from that." Keebo said. He leaned forwards and asked the driver. "Sir, how far is Heathrow Airport from Scotland Yard?"

"Around forty minutes,"

"So we only have a fifteen minute lead," Peko said.

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki pulled up to Scotland Yard. "Alright," Mikan said.

"There's the U-turn board," Maki said. "In front of the Detour this time? Okay."

Mikan and Maki ran up to the board. "We are definitely going to have a penalty today,"

"Should we do it?" Mikan asked. "I feel terrible."

"We have to. We don't have a choice. The penalty's too big of a risk." Maki said.

"Who?"

"_When we were at the U-Turn board," Maki explained. "Mikan and I were debating about who we should U-turn. We weren't going to U-turn Junko and Mukuro or Peko and Keebo, because they were strong teams. If we were U-turning to try and get one of them out, then sure, but we were U-turning to try and survive. We needed to U-turn a weak team that was on the second flight." _

"We don't know for sure who's on the second flight," Maki said. "But I think Hiyoko and Mahiru are somewhere back there. They were on the second flight yesterday, and they still have their own U-turn power, so they could U-turn someone else. That'll leave us with two U-turned teams, which is great for us."

"D-Do it," Mikan said. "I can't watch!"

"Relax," Maki said, putting up Hiyoko and Mahiru's faces on the board.

**U-Turn x2**

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

**Courtesy of Mikan and Maki**

**[Empty Space]**

**[Empty Space]**

"If they make it out of this, they're going to hate us," Mikan said.

"I don't feel good about it either, but we did what we had to." Maki said. "Let's go."

They ripped the clue off the side of the U-turn board and ripped it open.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 1st Place**

"Detour," Maki read. "Changing of the Guard or Writing of the Bard?"

**[D] Changing of the Guard**

_**The Changing of the Guard is a routine practiced by several countries around the globe. But, the Changing of the Guard here in London is the most famous in the world. In this Detour, teams must make their way to Buckingham Palace and dress up in a guard uniform. Teams must then choose a guard to instruct them on their routine. When they believe they are ready, they must show off to the captain, who will hand them their next clue.**_

**[D] Writing of the Bard**

_**William Shakespeare was one of the most influential English playwrights, and lives on in nightmares of students around the world. One of the theaters his plays were performed at is recreated at Shakespeare's Globe on the South Bank of the River Thames. In Writing of the Bard, teams must sit down and listen to the prologue of Romeo and Juliet. Then, teams must comb through one hundred scripts on the upper seating areas of the stadium to find one of eight scripts that matches up exactly with the prologue. Once teams have found it, they must hand it over to this Shakespeare impersonator, who will trade it for their next clue.**_

"I think Changing of the Guard is easier," Maki said. "Let's go do that."

Mikan and Maki hopped back into their taxi. "Buckingham Palace," Maki said.

**Peko and Keebo**

"Here it is. New Scotland Yard," Peko said. She and Keebo got out of their cab just as Junko and Mukuro pulled up.

"Oh, the U-turn Board!" Peko said. "Before the Detour?"

"I think we found out what 'Directly Ahead' means," Mukuro said. She and Junko got out of their cab and darted for the board.

"What?" Keebo asked. "Mikan and Maki U-turned Hiyoko and Mahiru?"

"How'd they get here first?" Peko asked. "It doesn't matter. We choose not to U-turn anyone."

Then, Junko and Mukuro stepped in front. "We choose not to U-turn anyone."

Peko grabbed the clue on the side of the board and ripped it open.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Detour. Changing of the Guard or Writing of the Bard?" Peko read.

"What do you think?" Peko asked.

"Changing of the guard," Keebo replied. They ran back to their taxi as Junko and Mukuro ripped their clue.

"_After realizing how little of a lead we had," Peko said. "I was actually tempted to U-turn Junko and Mukuro. If Hiyoko and Mahiru weren't U-turned, we probably would've. There is just no conceivable way that Hiyoko and Mahiru are going to win against Junko and Mukuro." _

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Detour," Mukuro read. "Changing of the Guard. For sure."

They hopped back into their cab. "Mikan and Maki weren't on our flight," Junko said. "How the hell did they get ahead of us?"

"We're going to have to ask them," Mukuro replied. "But at least they U-turned Hiyoko and Mahiru instead of us."

"Why them?" Junko asked "I don't get that. Mikan and Maki arrived first and then U-turned the weakest team that was already many minutes behind them. Not that I'm complaining, but why didn't they U-turn us, or U-turn Peko and Keebo?"

"We can't entirely know," Mukuro said. "We just have to run this race, and ask them when the time is right."

**London Heathrow Airport: 11:00 AM**

The three teams at Heathrow darted out of the plane and towards the taxis, as each team hopped into one.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"We don't know what happened with Mikan and Maki," Mahiru said. "We know they finished behind us, we know that they couldn't've gotten on the first flight, so we're certain they're behind us somewhere."

**Toko and Kyoko**

"The U-turn is up ahead," Kyoko said. "With their lead, I doubt anyone U-turned Junko and Mukuro already."

"Then s-someon on our flight is going to use it"

"Most likely."

**Mondo and Taka**

"We're hoping we don't get U-turned," Mondo said. "But you never know what fucker's going to do it."

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki arrived at Buckingham palace.

"Wow!" Mikan said, looking at the palace.

"We need to find the instructors," Maki said. She looked to see six guards standing in a row.

"Are you our instructors?" Maki asked. One nodded

"We will be practicing inside the palace gates," he said. The palace gate opened up as they entered.

"Over there is your changing tents, please put on your outfit and carry your model gun,"

"Got it," Maki said. She and Mikan ran into the girls' changing room.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru got out of their cab.

"Is that the U-turn board?" Mahiru asked. "Before the Detour?" As they ran closer to it, their faces came into view.

"What?" Hiyoko asked. "What the fuck!"

**U-Turn x2**

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

**Courtesy of Mikan and Maki**

**[Empty Space]**

**[Empty Space]**

"Mikan and Maki?" Mahiru asked. "How'd they get ahead? Whatever. We can confront them about it later. For now, we have to U-turn someone to stay in this."

"Who?" Hiyoko asked.

"Let's do Toko and Kyoko," Mahiru said. They took out Toko and Kyoko's images and put them onto the board.

**U-Turn x2**

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

**Courtesy of Mikan and Maki**

**Toko and Kyoko**

**Courtesy of Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"I can't believe this," Hiyoko muttered. They grabbed their clue off the side of the board and ripped it open.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 4th Place**

"Detour," Hiyoko read. "Changing of the Guard or Writing of the Bard?"

"We have to do both of them," Mahiru said. "Let's do the Changing of the Guards first."

They ran back to their taxi. "I cannot believe they did that. Why would they do that?" Hiyoko pouted.

"_Mikan and Maki are the ones who created the alliance to take out Junko and Mukuro," Mahiru said. "I just don't understand why they would U-turn us of all people."_

"Those skanks. Those fucking skanks. I'll rip their throats out!" Hiyoko shouted.

**Toko and Kyoko**

"Oh, fuck," Toko said, looking at the U-turn board.

"Swearing won't help," Kyoko said. "All we have to do is make sure we knock out these challenges."

"You're awfully composed."

"Fear and anger does nothing but inhibit us. Let's just read the Detour."

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in 5th Place**

"Shakespeare!" Toko said. "I know that!"

"We have to do both of them regardless," Kyoko said. "But we can do the Shakespeare one first."

**Mondo and Taka**

"How did Mikan and Maki get in front of us?" Taka asked.

"I don't know but focus on the race. We're not the ones that got U-turned."

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in Last Place**

"We're doing Changing of the Guards," Mondo said.

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki came out of their dressing rooms dressed like royal guards.

"Alright y'all are ready to practice," the guard said. "Okay. You two, stand side-by-side, around a person's width apart."

Mikan and Maki followed his instructions and did as he said.

"Okay, now walk ten medium-sized steps."

They did so, but Maki walked a little further than Mikan did.

"No, that won't do. You need to be synchronized. You need to walk the same distance."

They nodded. "So, restart then?" Mikan asked.

"Yes. Go back to where you were."

Mikan and Maki reset and walked back to where they were.

"Okay, ten medium-sized steps. Stay synchronized."

Mikan and Maki walked, but Mikan tripped and fell onto the ground.

"..." Maki stared. "Be careful and we'll redo it,"

"Okay," Mikan said, pushing herself up.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"You," Mukuro said. The guard nodded and walked inside the palace with them.

"Oh, we're inside the palace gates?" Junko asked. "That's so cool!"

"Go get changed inside the tent," he said. "I will await you when you come out."

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan tripped again.

"What are you tripping over?" Maki asked. "It's a flat floor."

"I'm sorry!"

"_Mikan kept tripping over herself on the first stage of the practice round," Maki said. "That was just the first ten seconds. I figured that if she was having so much trouble right at the very start, it would be more worth it to switch to the other Detour. We weren't that far in, so I wasn't too concerned with losing time." _

"If you're so clumsy, why don't we switch? It's not too late."

"Okay," Mikan said.

"That settles it. We're switching," Maki said. They ran back into the changing tents to change and grab their stuff before running back out of the palace and onto the street.

"TAXI!" Maki shouted. "The Globe Theater."

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo ran to the guard, who guided them inside the palace gates. They then ran into the changing room.

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro came out of the changing room, all dressed up. "I like this outfit," Mukuro said. "And the gun. I love this gun."

"This outfit makes me want to die." Junko replied.

"Are you two ready to serve the queen?" the guard asked.

"Yes sir!" Mukuro shouted.

"Okay, you two need to stand over there, and stand facing me, around a person's width apart from each other."

Junko and Mukuro did that.

"Now, walk ten big steps towards me."

Junko and Mukuro walked ten steps.

"Okay, those were good, but blondie here is a little delayed. You need to make sure you're synced up."

"Got it," Junko said.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo walked out of their changing rooms.

"You two need to stand over there, around a person's width apart."

They walked over to where he pointed with enough space to fit a person between them.

"Okay, got it," Peko said.

"Now, you need to walk ten steps towards me. Synchronized."

Peko and Keebo walked ten steps towards him and stopped.

"That was good. Now, let's work with the guns. Hold in your right hand, pinned between your right arm and right side, pointing towards the sky."

They did so and held the gun the way he specified.

"That is how you will carry the gun when you are stationary, or the start and end of the routines."

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki arrived at the Shakespeare theater as they ran inside and in front of the stage.

"That's a lot of scripts," Mikan said, looking up at the upper seating areas.

"Let's read first," Maki replied, looking at the example pages that they had to replicate. "We're allowed to carry this around the theater, right?"

"Yes," the overseer said.

"Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

"Okay," Maki said.

Maki and Mikan read it several times before going to the upper levels to look at the scripts.

"These are all so similar," Maki said. "Wow, this is going to be hard."

"_When we looked at the scripts, they were all so similar that it was hard to tell them apart. Some of them had the wrong form of a single word, such as 'buries' versus 'bury'" Maki explained. _

"_And it was d-difficult to rush through, because the changes were so miniscule that you needed to read every single word to make sure you d-didn't miss anything." Mikan said. "Then you needed to read your own paper to make sure it's perfect." _

"_Not to mention that there was a person reciting the prologue, which, if they weren't exactly where you were on the paper, could mess you up and make it harder for you to read." _

"Okay, the last one was hard for you, but this is just tedious," Maki said. "At least the last one wasn't so boring."

"I'm sorry!"

**Toko and Kyoko**

Toko and Kyoko ran into the theater and picked up their scripts.

"I don't even need to read these," Toko said. "I'll find it. No problem"

"This is the most confident I've ever seen you," Kyoko said. When they got to the upper levels, they saw Mikan and Maki.

"W-Why'd you U-turn Hiyoko and Mahiru?" Toko asked.

"We took the train here, so we're probably going to get a penalty," Maki said.

"Oh," Kyoko said. "That makes sense. Well, they U-turned us,"

"Okay," Maki said. "You're interrupting us."

"Kyoko, I g-got it," Toko said. "Let's go."

"_Now, Shakespeare wasn't in the theater proper, it was actually outside the property. If you kept going back and forth after getting it wrong, you would lose a lot of valuable time," Kyoko explained. _

Toko grabbed the script and ran down to the ground floor before running outside and around the corner. They then found Shakespeare and handed the script over. After looking at it through his magnifying glass, he took his candle and set the script on fire before throwing it into a metal bin.

"I think that meant it's wrong," Kyoko said.

"W-What?" Toko asked. "That's exactly how it goes!"

**Correct: "death-mark'd love"**

**Toko and Kyoko: "death-marked love"**

"_There were very miniscule differences," Toko explained. "That were very difficult to detect unless you were looking at the scripts side-by-side." _

"I-I was right," Toko said, climbing back up to the top.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"We're actually going into the palace," Mahiru said. "I really wish I had my camera."

They ran into the palace grounds and into the changing tents.

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka began getting suited up for the Detour after they ran into the tents. "We're protecting the queen right in front of Buckingham Palace," Mondo said. "Wow."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Now you're going to need to work with your guns," the guard said. "When you're standing still, you need to hold the butt of the gun with your right hand and pin the body between your body and right left arm. When you're walking, you need to transition it so that you're holding the butt of the gun with your left hand and are holding it over your left shoulder."

"Okay, how do we transition it properly?" Junko asked.

"Just use your left hand to grab the barrel, use your right hand to pull it up, and whip your left hand underneath the bottom of the gun."

Junko did his maneuver. "Like this?"

"Perfect," he replied. "Okay, now, I want you to do that transition, then walk in sync while swinging your right arms in sync."

Junko and Mukuro nodded and did it perfectly.

"Okay, perfect, perfect!" he said. "Now, you need to rotate 180 degrees. So once you stop, you need to stomp three times and rotate while you're doing it, so on your final stomp, you're facing the opposite direction,"

Mukuro nodded. "Okay, stomp, rotate body a little, then stomp other foot, rotate, then stomp again."

"Perfect!" the guard said. "Now you know how to rotate. So, begin standing side-by side, and rotate so you're facing me. Then walk forwards like we practiced, to the post. Rotate ninety degrees so you're facing the post, walk forwards again, rotate 180 degrees so you're facing out, and then reposition your guns. After that, you're done."

"I think we're ready to try it," Junko said.

"Alright, please go talk to my boss over there."

Junko and Mukuro ran over to the boss and said that they were ready to begin. They got into position to the left of the post and positioned their guns.

**Junko and Mukuro: 1st Attempt**

Junko and Mukuro successfully transitioned their gun stance, now holding it over their left shoulders. Walking in sync with their arms swinging in sync, they rotated and walked in front of the post. They stopped and stomped before stomping three times to turn to the post, stopped, walked to the post, turned around, stomped once more before repositioning their guns to their right arms.

"You have the routine down," the captain said. "I have your clue, now scram!"

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 1st Place**

Mukuro took it from the captain and ran over to rip it open.

"Make your way to Elizabeth Tower and search for your next clue," Junko read.

**[i] Proceed to: Big Ben**

_**Teams must now realize that "Elizabeth Tower" is the official name for what is commonly known as Big Ben. Teams will find their next clue at the base of the tower. **_

"Let's go!" Junko shouted.

"You might want to get changed first," Mukuro said.

"Oh, right…"

**Mikan and Maki**

"I think this one is good," Mikan said. Maki came up to it and compared their scripts.

"No, you see the one we have has a comma while this one is missing it," Maki said.

"What about this one?" Mikan asked, picking up the one right next to it.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Maki replied. "Let's go try."

Mikan and Maki ran out of the theater and ran around the corner to go find Shakespeare.

"We have the prologue, we think," Mikan said. They handed it over as Shakespeare looked at it, then stamped it with a check mark stamp. He reached under his desk and pulled out a clue for them.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Make your way to the Elizabeth Tower and search for your next clue," Maki read. They hopped into their taxi.

"Do you know where Elizabeth Tower is?" Maki asked.

"Why that's Big Ben. I'll take you there."


	16. Leg 8-2

**Leg 8.2**

* * *

**Mondo and Taka**

"You're marching perfectly," the guard said. "Now, march while holding the gun with your left hand and swing your right hand in unison."

Mondo and Taka nodded as they walked and swung their hands simultaneously.

"It's like you were born to do this," the guard said. "Now, rotate!"

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo shifted their guns from one arm to the other.

"That looks good," the guard said. "I think you're ready to try it out."

"I think we're ready," Peko said. She and Keebo walked over to the performance area where they lined up behind each other.

**Peko and Keebo: 1st Attempt**

Peko and Keebo began marching towards the box and then stopped. Peko stomped three times to rotate, but Keebo stomped twice.

**[X] Keebo Not Stomping Enough**

"Stop," the judge said. "No good."

"What was it?" Peko asked.

"I think it's because I didn't stomp enough," Keebo said. "There's no one else waiting. Let's do it again."

**Peko and Keebo: 2nd Attempt**

Peko and Keebo lined up again behind each other and began marching their way towards the post. They stomped three times as they rotated ninety degrees and began walking towards the post. They walked right in front of it before stomping three times to rotate 180 degrees, then grabbed their guns and tucked them under their arms.

"Was that good?" Keebo asked. The captain nodded and gave them their clue.

"Alright, you got your clue, now piss off!" he shouted.

"Yes sir," Peko said. She and Keebo ran over to the side to rip their clue open.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 3rd Place**

"I'm sure that's Big Ben," Peko said. "I've heard that the official name for Big Ben is the Elizabeth Tower."

**Toko and Kyoko**

Kyoko looked at a script while holding up the example she had to match.

"D-Don't you do this kind of stuff in d-detective work?" Toko asked.

"Nothing like this," Kyoko replied. "It's never like this. We always have equipment if we do have to do something like this, though."

Toko picked one up and compared it to the example paper.

"I think I have it," Toko said. "Want to look at it?"

"It'll be faster to just go down and get it checked." Kyoko replied. She and Toko ran down the stairs to run outside.

"Can we get a check?" Kyoko asked. Shakespeare nodded and looked at the script.

"Perfect," He said, "However, I don't have anything for you."

"Okay, we have to do the other Detour now," Kyoko said. Toko nodded and followed Kyoko to the street where they climbed into their cab.

"Buckingham Palace," Kyoko said.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"You're going to want to swing your arms in unison," the guard said. "You're swinging it too fast,"

He pointed at Mahiru. "Slow it down."

**Mondo and Taka**

"I think you're ready," the guard said. "Perform over there in front of the captain."

Mondo and Taka nodded and lined up in front of the captain.

**Mondo and Taka: 1st Attempt**

Mondo and Taka walked in unison before stopping and stoming. They rotated with two more stomps to face the post box and walked towards it. Then, they rotated 180 degrees to face outwards before setting their guns to their sides.

"Git over here!" the captain shouted. Mondo and Taka scurried over.

"You got the routine done, and I have your clue. Now piss off, will ya?"

"Okay, thank you!" Taka shouted. Taka grabbed the clue and opened it.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 4th Place**

"Make your way to Elizabeth Tower and search for your next clue," Mondo read.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: 1st Attempt**

Hiyoko and Mahiru lined up. They began to shift their guns to their shoulders, but Mahiru dropped it.

"Okay, okay, restart!" the captain shouted. "What in the bloody fuck was that?"

"Sorry."

"I don't wanna hear your half-assed apologies! Redo it!"

"Why don't you be a little nicer? It's not good form to be that rude to a lady! To another guy, sure, but we're ladies!"

"I don't wanna hear it! Get back up there and redo it before I send you out of here!"

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro ran out of their cab and to the clue box at the base of Big Ben.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 1st Place**

**[i] Proceed to: Tower of London**

_**Teams must now go onto a speedboat and drive themselves down the River Thames to get to the Tower of London. Once teams arrive, they will find their next clue at the front entrance.**_

Junko and Mukuro crossed the street and ran down to the dock.

"Speedboat time!" Junko said, stepping in. "Do you want to drive?"

"Yeah," Mukuro said, taking the steering wheel. Over on the other end of the street, Mikan and Maki got out of their cab and rushed to the clue box.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Make your way by speedboat to the Tower of London," Maki read.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru stomped three times before rotating outwards and setting their guns to their sides.

"Get over here!" the captain shouted. "You've done it correctly, but I don't have a clue for you cretins! Go do the other Detour!"

Hiyoko and Mahiru ran to the changing tents and began running out just as Toko and Kyoko were running in.

"Dammit, they're already done with the other one," Hiyoko said.

"That probably means the other one is faster, so we could make up some time." Mahiru replied.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Make your way by speedboat to the Tower of London," Mondo read. They ran down to the dock and boarded a boat, where they saw Mikan and Maki in the distance.

"Follow them," Mondo said.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 4th Place**

"How did they get in front?" Keebo asked.

"It's fine. We still have two teams behind us." Peko said. "Let's go."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"What does the Tower of London even look like?" Junko asked.

"I don't know more than you do," Mukuro replied.

"I don't see any big towers on the riverbank. Maybe it's by Tower Bridge, because of the name?"

"I think that's our best guess," Mukuro said.

**Mikan and Maki**

"Oh, look, London Bridge!" Mikan pointed.

"Nope, that's Tower Bridge," Maki replied. "We already went under London Bridge. It's behind us."

Mikan looked behind her. "Oh… that's a l-little boring."

**Mondo and Taka**

"I have no idea where we're supposed to stop," Mondo said.

"They have to mark it somewhere," Taka replied. "They're not just going to let us use a random dock."

"You have any idea where the Tower of London is?"

"I don't know exactly where it is, but I do know that it's not a tower, it's a castle!"

**Peko and Keebo**

"We don't have much information right now," Keebo said. "So we're just following the racers ahead of us until we get off this river."

"I'm not familiar with London," Peko said. "But we're in the middle of the river. We can't afford to ask anyone for information at this point."

**Toko and Kyoko**

Toko and Kyoko dressed up into their uniforms and ran out to the guard who was instructing them.

"Alright, stand behind each other, maybe around three feet." he said. "Hold your guns by your side, like this."

The guard showed them how they should hold their guns at that point.

"Now, transition them so you're holding it above your left shoulder."

They tried it, but Toko dropped it on the ground.

"I really hope these aren't real guns," Toko said.

"I don't think they'd trust high schoolers to carry real guns," Kyoko replied.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Alright, let's do this," Mahiru said, walking into the theater. They picked up the example pages and looked at the text on it.

"That's a lot of text," Hiyoko said.

"It's fine. We just have to find one that looks exactly the same. Shouldn't be hard."

They walked upstairs and began looking through the scripts.

"Shouldn't be hard, huh?" Hiyoko asked.

"Yeah… uhh… I didn't expect such miniscule differences."

They continued walking through the scripts.

"I think I found it," Hiyoko said. Mahiru walked up to it and looked at it.

"No, that one's missing a period at the very end."

"This sucks! To think Mikan of all people would be the one to U-turn us!"

"Maybe if you were a little nicer to Mikan, we wouldn't have been U-turned."

"Shut up and look!"

"Okay, okay, sorry."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"There's the marked dock," Junko said. Mukuro parked their boat and tied it down before jumping out and running up the stairs. Mukuro began running over the bridge.

"Where are you going?" Junko asked. "The clue box is over here!"

"Sorry!"

"Use your eyes!"

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 1st Place**

They ripped the clue box open. "Roadblock. Who wants to spill the tea?"

**[R] Spill the Tea**

_**The average Brit drinks six pounds of tea a year. And here at the Tower of London, which is actually an medieval castle, teams will now have a free "tasting tour". In this Roadblock, one team member must sample a specific tea in the courtyard. Then, they must enter the castle and locate the dining hall. Searching through the two thousand cups of tea on this table, teams must locate one of thirty that contain the same tea they tasted in the courtyard. Then, they must bring it to the king, who will exchange the teacup for their next clue.**_

"I'll do it," Junko said.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Roadblock," Mikan read.

"I think you can handle it," Maki replied. "It's not too physical."

"But I let you down in the last leg,"

"I don't think you'll do this any worse than me. Now go!"

"O-Okay," Mikan whimpered before running inside.

**Junko**

Junko stood outside in the courtyard and ran up to the tea stand.

"I'd like to sample some tea, miss," she said. The woman poured some tea and handed it to Junko.

"Mmm…" she said. "That's good,"

Junko chugged the rest of the tea before running into the castle.

**Mikan**

Mikan tasted the tea. "This is gonna be hard," she said. She continued sipping it before setting the tea down onto the table and running into the building.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 3rd Place**

"I think you should do it," Mondo said.

"Sure," Taka replied.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 4th Place**

"Well, I have to do it," Peko said. "Unless you can drink."

"Yeah… I can't… sorry about that," Keebo replied.

**Toko and Kyoko**

"You have the gun transition down," the guard said. "Now, marching. March towards me."

They began marching, but Toko tripped.

"Okay, that's okay, just restart it," he said. "Try not to trip, and do it synchronized."

They restarted their position as they began walking again.

"No, glasses girl, you're going too fast." he said. "Match her speed. You're walking behind her."

"I'm trying!" Toko shouted.

"Try harder!"

"Focus, Toko," Kyoko said. "Look at me. Mimic my body."

"W-Who cares if my body isn't as p-perfect as yours!"

"You know that's not what I'm saying. Quit goofing around."

**Taka**

Taka and Peko lined up to drink the tea.

"Alright," Peko said. "Let's do this."

She and Taka ran into the building.

"Where are we going?" Taka asked.

"I'm following the arrows." Peko replied.

**Junko**

Junko opened the door to the dining hall.

"Oh my god," she said.

"_I entered the room, and there's just a fucking mountain of tea," Junko said. "Like, the room was drowning in tea." _

"If I don't get this fast, I'm gonna drown," Junko muttered.

**Mikan**

"O-Oh," Mikan stammered.

"_T-There was so much!" Mikan said. "Like, the tables were completely filled!" _

Mikan started at a corner and took a sip of tea before spitting it back out into the cup and setting it back onto the table. "Bleck!"

**Junko**

"This is hard," Junko said, picking up a teacup and sipping it. "That's definitely not what it tasted like."

"_There were some of them that were clearly not what we had earlier," Junko explained. "Some of them were significantly more bitter, some you could tell by the color, but some of them looked the same and tasted really similar."_

**Peko**

Peko entered the room.

"Okay, let's start," Peko said, starting at a corner and drinking some of the tea.

"You probably don't want to drink that one," Junko said. "Mikan spit in it."

Peko spat it back out into the cup with a disgusted expression and set it on the floor. "You should've warned me earlier."

"Why? That look on your face is priceless!"

**Taka**

Taka entered the room "Oh my god," he said. He shook off his surprise and began sipping teas from the far side of the table.

"_I was just going row by row," Taka explained. "Tasting every single tea. But to be honest, that probably wasn't the best strategy because after a while, the initial taste of the original tea kind of faded away and I completely forgot what it tasted like."_

**Toko and Kyoko**

"You're going to want to do the three-stomp turn," the guard said. "You stomp three times for any turn, regardless of how far you're turning."

"Got it," Kyoko said. "Like this?"

Kyoko stomped three times and rotated 180 degrees.

"Yes, like that," he said. "You try it now."

Toko nodded and tried to turn with three stomps, but she stepped on her foot and tripped.

"Oh, come on," Kyoko said, disappointed. "Be aware of your surroundings!"

"_It takes a lot to upset me," Kyoko said. "But being with Toko all this time and her fooling around when we're at the brink of elimination just infuriated me." _

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"I think we should just start getting them checked," Mahiru said. She picked up one. "Let's go."

They ran outside and towards the Shakespeare impersonator.

"Can we get a check?" Mahiru asked. The impersonator looked at it, then ripped it up in his hands.

"I guess that was wrong," Hiyoko replied.

"That's fine. We just gotta get back up there and keep searching."

**Junko**

Junko skipped over a few teacups and continued drinking.

"_There were a few teacups that I could just avoid because of the color. The tea that we got at the start was really dark, so if I skipped the lighter teas then that would help reduce the amount of choices we had." _

"Oh, that's terrible. I feel like I just drank some cough syrup."

She coughed and then dropped the teacup on the floor.

"Oops."

**Taka**

"There's a teacup on the floor… are they hiding the solution from us?" Taka asked. He bent over and picked up the teacup from the floor and drank some.

"No, Taka-" Peko said. "Mikan and I spit in that."

Taka spat it back out and put it back on the floor.

"That's why I put it on the floor."

"O-okay…"

"There's no trash bin in here and I'm not wasting the time to find one."

"G-got it… ugh…"

**Mikan**

Mikan drank another cup of tea. "I'm full."

"You have to keep going," Peko said. "There's no way around it unless you randomly bring tea up to the judge."

"That's actually a good idea," Mikan said.

"I'm not stopping you from trying," Peko replied. "If you're full that might be the best option."

Mikan nodded and picked up a random teacup to bring it to the judge.

"Sorry, that's not correct," the judge said.

She ran back, put it down, and brought another teacup.

"That's not correct."

**Junko**

Junko picked up the next teacup and sipped it. "I got it."

She ran in front of Mikan, who was frantically running back and forth (and spilling tea all over herself) to present the teacup to the judge.

The judge looked at the teacup and then looked under it. "It's correct," he said. Junko jumped up and down as he handed her the clue.

"Don't open it until you return to your partner." he said. Junko ran back, and while noticing everyone else head-down into the tea table, nonchalantly slid the spit-cup back onto the table. "Hehe"

"Did she get it?" Mikan asked.

"Don't worry about her," Taka replied. "You should focus on your own work!"

She ran back outside where she reunited with Mukuro and ripped the clue open.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 1st Place**

"What is this?" Junko asked, holding up a hand-written number.

"01632 960421" Junko read. "What? And there's a pound coin in here?"

**[i] Call it Up**

_**Teams must now figure out that the number they received in their clue is actually a UK phone number. After calling the number through a London telephone box or someone's personal phone, it will tell them a riddle that will give them street directions to the next Pit Stop.**_

"I have no idea what this means," Junko said. "Maybe an address?"

Junko and Mukuro ran over to a woman who was smoking. "Ma'am?" Junko asked.

"How can I help you?"

"Could you tell us if this number is important or something?"

The woman took the cigarette out of her mouth. "That looks like a phone number."

"Alright, would you mind calling it for us?"

"Sorry, I have to go now," she said. She walked off.

"That's fine. They gave us a coin, so we could use a payphone." Junko said.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko picked up a script. "I got it! This has to be it!" she shouted, climbing down the stairs. Mahiru rushed to follow her as they ran back to the Shakespeare impersonator.

"Please be right," Mahiru muttered. The judge nodded and gave them a clue.

"Finally!" Hiyoko shouted. They grabbed their clue and ripped it open.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 5th Place**

"Make your way to the Elizabeth Tower and search for your next clue," Mahiru read.

**Toko and Kyoko**

Toko and Kyoko stomped three times and rotated 180 degrees before setting their guns to their sides.

"Good enough," The guard said. "Now, go perform."

They nodded and ran over to the performance area.

**Toko and Kyoko: 1st Attempt**

Toko and Kyoko lined up as they transitioned their guns to their left shoulders. They began marching, but Toko kept walking for a second after Kyoko stopped.

"Nope, nuh-uh," the captain said. "Do it again!"

"Argh!" Toko shouted.

"Don't get frustrated," Kyoko said. "Just stay calm… at least until we have this done."

**Toko and Kyoko: 2nd Attempt**

They realigned themselves and marched fowards before stopping. Kyoko and Toko stomped three times so they were facing the post box before marching forwards and stopping in front of it. Three stomps after, they rotated so they were facing out, then set their guns to the side.

"That was decent," the captain said. "I have your clue, now get out of here before I call the chief!"

"Yes sir," Kyoko said. She ripped the clue open.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in Last Place**

"Make your way to Elizabeth Tower and search for your next clue." Toko read.

**Mikan**

Mikan ran back and got her teacup checked again, before running back and swapping it out.

**Taka**

Taka drank some and held it in the air. "I got it!"

Then he held that pose for a few seconds.

"Then get it checked," Peko said.

"Oh.. right.." He ran over to the judge to hand the teacup over.

"That's correct," the judge replied. He handed Taka the clue as Taka ran outside. Just then, Peko ran up to get hers checked as well.

"That's correct,"

"Alright, thank you," Peko said, before leaving the dining hall.

Mikan looked up at the empty room and sighed.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 2nd Place**

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 3rd Place**

"What is this?" Mondo asked .

"I think it's a phone number or something," Taka replied.

"I was just about to say that." Peko said. They left as Maki sighed and waited outside.

"Come on, Mikan…"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru arrived at Big Ben as they opened the clue box.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 5th Place**

"Oh, there's still another clue in there," Hiyoko said. "We're not last!"

"Make your way by speedboat to the Tower of London," Mahiru read.

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro stood in front of a telephone booth as they stepped inside and dialed the number.

Monokuma's voice came out of the other end.

*CLICK* _Puhuhu! Enjoying the race? Enjoying London? Did you get U-turned? Hopefully not! Umm… Wear your seatbelt, don't do drugs, don't forget to wash your hands. Oh, the Pit Stop's at Trafalgar Square by the way. _*CLICK*

**[i] Proceed to Pit Stop: Trafalgar Square**

_**Trafalgar Square will now serve as the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated. **_

"Alright, Trafalgar Square," Junko said. "TAXI!"

"You might want to step out of the phone booth before you flag a taxi," Mukuro said.

"They can see me."

Mukuro sighed and pulled Junko out of the booth, where a taxi came to pick them up.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo walked alongside Mondo and Taka to pull over someone.

"Hi, can we use your phone?" Peko asked.

"What for?"

"We just need to make a call."

"Sure," the man said. He handed Peko and Keebo the phone as they put it on speaker for Mondo and Taka to hear.

*CLICK* _Puhuhu! Enjoying the race? Enjoying London? Did you get U-turned? Hopefully not! Umm… Wear your seatbelt, don't do drugs, don't forget to wash your hands. Oh, the Pit Stop's at Trafalgar Square by the way. _*CLICK*

"Okay, Trafalgar Square," Peko said. "Thank you,"

"No problem," the man said.

"Want to split a taxi?" Peko asked.

"Why not? We're not in first or last." Taka replied. They quickly flagged a taxi and climbed inside of it.

**Toko and Kyoko**

"Make your way by speedboat to the Tower of London," Kyoko read. "Speedboats are over that way."

They ran across the street and hopped into a bus.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Shit," Hiyoko said. "Behind us."

"What? I'm driving the boat and I don't want to crash." Mahiru said.

"I see Toko and Kyoko."

"Well, at least we're not behind them, but they're so close."

**Mikan**

Mikan continued randomly giving the judge teacups.

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Okay, please say Yes to this one," Mikan said. "Please…"

"It's good," the judge said. "Here is your clue."

Mikan smiled as she grabbed the clue and ran downstairs.

"Sorry, Maki!"

"It's fine," Maki shouted. "Let's just go before we lose any more time!"

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 4th Place**

"That's a phone number," Maki said. "That is definitely a phone number."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Trafalgar Square is up here?" Junko asked.

"Not here," The driver replied. "A few more blocks."

**Mondo and Taka**

"Is that Junko and Mukuro?" Mondo asked.

"No," Peko replied. "Just another cab."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"You're the best driver! Number one driver!" Junko shouted. "Or, you will be if you get us there fast."

* * *

Junko and Mukuro ran into Trafalgar Square and jumped onto the mat with Monokuma.

"Junko and Mukuro," Monokuma said. "You've won two legs in a row."

"Yeah?" Junko asked.

"Now it's three. You're team number ONE!"

**Junko and Mukuro: 1st Place**

"Yeah!" Junko shouted, Hi-fiving Mukuro.

"For winning this leg of the race, you've each won a free car, courtesy of the race."

"We're going to keep this winning streak going." Junko said. "Nothing but first places from here until the finale. No one's gonna stop us."

* * *

Peko and Keebo and Mondo and Taka ran into the square and hopped onto the Pit Stop mat at the same time.

"Peko and Keebo, Mondo and Taka," Monokuma said. "You are teams number two, and team number three."

**Peko and Keebo: 2nd Place**

**Mondo and Taka: 3rd Place**

"Alright," Mondo said. "I'm guessing we lost first to Junko and Mukuro.

"Yeah," Monokuma said.

"We wanted them gone. If we want to stand a chance in the finale, they should be gone." Peko explained. "They're very strong competitors, winning three legs in a row now, four legs total."

* * *

**Mikan and Maki**

Maki inserted the coin into the phone booth as she picked up the phone.

*CLICK* _Puhuhu! Enjoying the race? Enjoying London? Did you get U-turned? Hopefully not! Umm… Wear your seatbelt, don't do drugs, don't forget to wash your hands. Oh, the Pit Stop's at Trafalgar Square by the way. _*CLICK*

"What the hell was that?" Maki asked. "Whatever. Let's go."

Maki stepped out of the phone booth and flagged down a taxi.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Just as Mikan and Maki flagged down their taxi, Hiyoko and Mahiru stepped out of their speedboat and ran up to the Tower of London.

"This isn't a tower!" Hiyoko shouted. "So disappointed."

"What do you mean, disappointed! It's a castle!"

They grabbed the clue and ripped it open.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 5th Place**

"Roadblock," Mahiru read. "I guess I'll do it."

**Toko and Kyoko**

Toko and Kyoko jumped out of their speedboat and ran up to the street to find the Tower of London, grabbing the clue.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in Last Place**

"I'll do it," Kyoko said.

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki jumped out of their cab and darted to Monokuma on the mat.

"Mikan and Maki," Monokuma said. "You are the fourth team to arrive."

"..." Maki said. "I know what you're going to say. We didn't fly into London, we took a train from Paris, and we have a thirty minute penalty."

"Exactly. Please go wait over there."

**Mikan and Maki: Penalty Time: 30:00**

Mikan and Maki walked a few feet to sit down on the floor of the square.

"All we can do now is hope that the U-turn pushed the other teams back by thirty minutes." Maki said. "If not, we're screwed."

**Mahiru**

Mahiru and Kyoko entered the tea room.

"Wow," Kyoko said. "That's a lot,"

"About the U-turn," Mahiru said. "No hard feelings, right?"

"I understand," Kyoko replied.

They started at opposite corners and began picking up teacups.

"Ugh," Mahiru said. "Why does this one taste like spit?"

Mahiru spat it back out and tucked it under the table.

**Mikan and Maki: Penalty Time: 26:04**

Mikan began tearing up.

"Don't cry," Maki said. "This was the only way."

**Mahiru**

Mahiru and Kyoko continued to take swigs of tea and progress down the table.

"How are you doing?" Mahiru asked.

"This much tea's giving me a headache," Kyoko replied.

"I'm getting full," Mahiru replied. "This is a nightmare."

Kyoko picked one up and ran over to go get it checked.

"Sorry, this is not correct," the judge said.

"Alright," Kyoko replied, running back and continuing to drink.

**Mikan and Maki: Penalty Time: 20:49**

"If we do go out today, though, just know that I did enjoy racing with you," Maki said.

"T-That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me!"

**Mahiru**

Mahiru continued taking sips until she brought up a cup to the judge.

"That's correct," the judge said. "I have your next clue,"

"Thank you," Mahiru said. "Good luck, Kyoko!"

"Thanks," Kyoko replied.

Mahiru ran outside as Hiyoko jumped with joy.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 5th Place**

"What is this?" Mahiru asked, looking at the number and the coin. "We're going to have to ask someone about it.

"Maybe we could flag a cab driver and ask if he knows?"

**Kyoko**

Kyoko continued drinking until she found one and turned it into the judge.

"That is correct," the judge said. "I have your next clue."

Kyoko ran outside and reunited with Toko.

"Took you long enough," Toko said.

**Toko and Kyoko: Currently in Last Place**

"Mahiru just left," Kyoko said. "This looks like a phone number. Let's call it."

"That is not a phone number," Toko said.

"It's the format for a number in the UK," Kyoko replied.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Mahiru flagged down a cab driver. "Hey, do you know what this is?" Mahiru asked.

"That looks like a phone number." the driver replied. "Do you need to call it?"

"Yes. Can we use your phone?"

"Certainly."

**Toko and Kyoko**

Toko and Kyoko jammed themselves into a telephone booth as Kyoko called the number.

*CLICK* _Puhuhu! Enjoying the race? Enjoying London? Did you get U-turned? Hopefully not! Umm… Wear your seatbelt, don't do drugs, don't forget to wash your hands. Oh, the Pit Stop's at Trafalgar Square by the way. _*CLICK*

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Mahiru put the phone on speaker after she dialed the number.

*CLICK* _Puhuhu! Enjoying the race? Enjoying London? Did you get U-turned? Hopefully not! Umm… Wear your seatbelt, don't do drugs, don't forget to wash your hands. Oh, the Pit Stop's at Trafalgar Square by the way. _*CLICK*

"Trafalgar Square," Mahiru said. "There."

**Toko and Kyoko**

"TAXI!" Kyoko shouted. "We need to get to Trafalgar Square. As quick as possible!"

"Hopefully they haven't figured it out by now," Toko said. "That's a pretty ambiguous clue."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"We weren't last leaving," Mahiru said. "But you never know. We could get hit with traffic, or something could happen, we just have to be prepared."

**Toko and Kyoko**

"Maybe they'll get lost, or their driver won't know where it is," Toko said.

* * *

"Mikan and Maki," Monokuma said. "Your penalty time is up.

Mikan and Maki jumped up as they ran over to the mat.

"You are officially team number four."

**Mikan and Maki: 4th Place**

"Okay," Maki said. "Okay. We get to race again tomorrow."

"You do." Monokuma said. "And turn around. It looks like we have our fifth team coming in right now.

Hiyoko and Mahiru ran to the mat and jumped on it.

"Hiyoko and Mahiru," Monokuma said. "You were U-turned, and on the second flight. And I am proud to tell you that you are still in this race, you are team number five."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: 5th Place**

"Oh, god," Hiyoko said, crumbling to her knees.

"Surviving two U-turns in one season… that's not easy."

"Yeah, but we still have yet to finish better than fifth!" Hiyoko shouted.

"Do you have anything to say to the team that U-turned you?" Monokuma asked, motioning to Mikan and Maki

"Yeah, what the fuck was that for?" Hiyoko shouted. "You're such dumbasses! Weren't you the ones who made plans to get rid of the strongest team?"

"Sorry about that," Maki said. "We just knew we had to take a penalty because of our flight options. If we hadn't U-turned anyone on the second flight, we would definitely be going home today."

"That's understandable…" Mahiru replied. "Well, we survived, but at what cost?"

Mahiru motioned at Toko and Kyoko running in.

"Good job, girls," Mahiru said.

"Thanks," Kyoko replied. She and Toko jumped onto the mat.

"Toko and Kyoko," Monokuma said. "You are the last team to arrive."

**Toko and Kyoko: Last Place**

They nodded.

"And I am sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

**Toko and Kyoko: Eliminated**

"We tried," Kyoko said, looking at the two U-turners. "I don't fault either of you. Both of you would be gone if you hadn't done what needed to be done."

"I-I DON'T GET MY DATE WITH MASTER!"

"You weren't going to get it anyways," Kyoko replied. "You know how he is."

"I- I can't really deny that."

"_We tried," Kyoko said. "And we got far. But i the end of the day, I guess it just wasn't meant to be. It's kind of disappointing to be U-turned right under Scotland Yard, home of some of the best detectives in the world, but it's what happened." _

* * *

**Race Stats:**

**Junko and Mukuro:** 1st, 3rdU, 3rd, 3rd, 2nd, 1st, 1st, 1st

**Peko and Keebo:** 3rd, 1st, 4th, 6th, 3rd, 6th, 3rd, 2nd

**Mondo and Taka:** 4th, 7th, 6th, 2nd, 5th, _7th_, 4th, 3rd

**Mikan and Maki:** 6th, 5th, 2nd, 4th, 1st, 3rd, 6th, 4th

**Hiyoko and Mahiru:** 10th, 9thU, 8th, 5th, 7th, 5th, 5th, 5thU

_Toko and Kyoko_: 5th, 2nd, 7th, 7th, 6th, 4th, 2nd, **6thU**

_Sakura and Kirumi:_ 7th, 6th, 5th, 1st, 4th, 2nd, **7th**

_Fuyuhiko and Natsumi_: 8th, 8th, _9th_, 8th, **8th**

_Gonta and Kokichi:_ 2nd, 4th, 1st, **9thU**

_Angie and Tsumugi:_ 9th, **10th**

_Gundham and Teruteru:_ **11th**

* * *

**Next Time on the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition**

The Final Five race to the mountainous terrain of Cusco, Peru.

There, teams make a racket.

_*Mikan and Taka hitting a tennis ball*_

Peko finds her true love.

"_So fluffy," Peko said. _

"_Peko!" Keebo shouted. "Quit playing with the llama and help me!" _

And teams get worked to the bone.

_*Hiyoko carrying bucketloads of salt*_

"_This is really intense," Hiyoko muttered. _

Five teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?


	17. Leg 9-1

**Previously on the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition:**

A scramble for flights forced Mikan and Maki to make a risky move.

"_I have an idea," Maki said. "If we fly into Paris, and then take the train to London, we could get there faster. We might get a penalty…"_

Which then forced them to use the U-turn to survive.

"_We choose to U-turn Hiyoko and Mahiru," Maki said. _

_Hiyoko and Mahiru stood in front of the board. "We have to U-turn someone to stay in this." _

"_Do Toko and Kyoko." _

At the Detour, Junko and Mukuro marched their way into their third win in a row.

_*Junko and Mukuro marching with the Queen's Guard* _

"_Junko and Mukuro, you are team number ONE!" _

But with the U-turn, Toko and Kyoko never made up their time behind Hiyoko and Mahiru.

"_Toko and Kyoko, you are the last team to arrive. You have been eliminated from the race." _

* * *

**Leg 9.1**

* * *

_**This is Trafalgar Square in London, England. One of the most recognizable plazas in London, it will now serve as the starting line for leg 9 of the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition. **_

_**Junko and Mukuro won the previous leg, and will depart first at 3:00 AM. **_

**Junko and Mukuro: 1st to depart, 3:00 AM**

Junko and Mukuro ripped the clue open. "Fly to the Incan Capital, Cusco, Peru,"

**[i] Fly to: Cusco, Peru**

_**Teams must now fly southwest, over the Atlantic Ocean, to South America, and the ancient Incan capital of Cusco, Peru. Once teams arrive in Cusco, they must use one of these provided cars to drive themselves to the Maras Salt Mines to find their next clue.**_

"Southern Hemisphere again?" Junko asked. "Dammit."

"_This is our fourth time overall leaving in first place," Junko explained. "Our third time in a row. Which is fucking awesome. Yesterday, I set a goal for us to finish in nothing but first place up until the finale. Well… it's not really a goal. It's not something we're trying to do, it's something we're going to do." _

Mukuro threw their bags into the back of a cab as it made its way to the airport.

"Peru, huh?" Mukuro asked, poking Junko's arm. "It's going to be HOT!"

"Don't remind me."

"It's summer over there."

"STOP!"

"Looks like they provided us with tickets," Junko said. "So we're all on the same flight today. There goes our lead."

**Peko and Keebo: 2nd to depart, 3:08 AM**

"Fly to Cusco, Peru," Peko read. She and Keebo walked over to the road and picked up a taxi.

"_I'd like to say we're doing really well," Peko said. "We do have yet to have another win since Leg 2, but that doesn't really matter in the long run." _

"_The only thing we're worried about is having Junko and Mukuro in the finale," Keebo replied. "They're tough competitors, so our main goal right now is to knock them out in the next two eliminations." _

**Mondo and Taka: 3rd to depart, 3:10 AM**

Mondo and Taka rode in their cab to the airport.

"Peru!" Taka said, hi-fiving Mondo.

"We've kind of been either in the middle or in the back for mostly the entire race," Mondo said. "I just hope today we get in a win."

"Agreed! We're all equalized, so there's no reason not to try our hardest!" Taka shouted.

"No reason not to try our hardest regardless," Mondo said.

**Mikan and Maki: 4th to depart, 3:44 AM**

"We had a rough last two legs," Maki said. "We're hoping that we can climb the ladder back up to first place. We're on the same flight there, so I doubt we're going to have any flight trouble."

"I'm sorry!"

"You need to learn when to stop apologizing!" Maki shouted.

"I'm sorry for apologizing too much!"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Last to depart, 3:46 AM**

"We're leaving in last place, again," Hiyoko said. "Just kind of used to it at this point."

"So far, we have not finished above fifth place, and today we're going to have to do that if we want to stay in the race." Mahiru said.

"It'd be great if we could get a win," Hiyoko said. "If Pig-face Mikan could get a win, we can!"

* * *

**London Heathrow Airport**

The teams all sat in a ring.

"Final five, huh?" Mahiru asked. "You know, regarding our performance, I'm kinda surprised we made it so far."

"It doesn't matter," Peko replied. "It's not 'if you're not first, you're last'. In this race, at least until the finale, 'if you're not last, you're first.'"

_Keebo touched his chin. "At this point, there's more people in the race that are going to the finale, than there are teams who are going to be eliminated. And as such, tensions between us are running high. When we're not racing and we're all just hanging out, it's like we're all friends who're on a trip together. But when we're on the racetrack, we're all stressed out. There's a sixty percent chance we're going to make it to the finale, but there's a twenty percent chance we're getting eliminated."_

* * *

"_We're scanning everyone in this room," Mondo said. "And we're looking at our competition to see who we want to bring into the final three." _

"_Our ideal final three would be us, Hiyoko and Mahiru, and Mikan and Maki!" Taka shouted. _

* * *

"_Who do we want to be the final three?" Maki asked. "Not Junko and Mukuro." _

_Mikan joined in. "T-That's not an answer to the ques-"_

"_Not Junko and Mukuro. That's my answer."_

* * *

_Hiyoko scratched her face. "Honestly, as long as we make it, I'll be happy. But I doubt we'll be able to beat Junko and Mukuro. So I would love for it to be Mikan and Maki and Peko and Keebo. I could totally beat that pig barf and that lame-ass robot!" _

* * *

"_Ideally, our best chances of winning would be with Hiyoko and Mahiru." Peko said. "They've been doing… not so great throughout the race. Then again, you never know, maybe they could pull off a win but statistically, they're the weakest team left and the easiest for us to beat." _

"_The other team…" Keebo said. "The only team that hasn't been near the bottom of the pack is Junko and Mukuro. Everyone else struggled. We struggled in Finland, Mikan and Maki struggled in Prague, Mondo and Taka struggled in Finland too, Hiyoko and Mahiru struggled…. Almost every leg. But I would say the team we want to bring to the finale would be Mondo and Taka."_

* * *

"_We don't care." Mukuro said. _

"_It doesn't matter." Junko replied. "As long as we make it to the finale, we're fine. We can and have beat every single team that is here. I'm not worried." _

* * *

_**Teams are now en route on the same flight to Cusco, Peru.**_

* * *

**Alejandro Velasco Astete International Airport: 9:00 PM**

The five teams darted through the airport and avoiding passerby.

"Parking lot down here!" Taka shouted. Each team ran out into the parking lot and picked up their cars.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Monokuma was nice enough to provide us with directions this time," Mahiru said. "Which is nice because it's very dark out right now and I can't speak Spanish."

"Why do we have to drive again? I liked taxis…" Hiyoko complained.

**Peko and Keebo**

"Do I go left or right when we exit?" Peko asked.

"…"

"Left or right?"

"..."

"I'm losing my patience."

"Le- no, right."

Peko turned right out of the airport.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"There's a lot of directions on this clue," Junko said. "I bet it's a long drive."

"It's pitch black out, so if we're going into the countryside I doubt there are going to be any lights." Mukuro replied.

**Mikan and Maki**

"Just staying with the pack for now," Maki said. "We're following the two or so teams in front of us."

**Mondo and Taka**

"I'm sure this drive looks beautiful when I'm actually able to see," Taka said.

"Less distractions. Now drive!" Mondo replied.

* * *

Teams drove out of Cusco and into the Peruvian countryside.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"I see a flag," Hiyoko said. "I think we're here. Pull up."

Hiyoko and Mahiru went into the entrance by the flag.

"Over there!" Mahiru pointed. "Pick a number!"

"We're first!" Hiyoko shouted. She and Mahiru jumped out of their cab and pulled Number 1, which read 7:00 AM.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: 1st to depart, 7:00 AM**

"I did not expect we'd be the first ones here," Mahiru said. "But I guess we just drove fast enough. Or the others got lost."

"Here comes someone else," Hiyoko said. Another car came in and out came Mondo and Taka.

"What do we do?" Mondo asked.

"Don't rely on us, boy! You have eyes, right?" Mahiru scolded.

"Oh, Pick an Number!" Taka pointed. They ripped number 2.

**Mondo and Taka: 2nd to depart, 7:10 AM**

"Oh, looks like we're starting off tomorrow ten minutes apart," Mahiru said.

Then, Mikan and Maki drove in to pull the tag.

**Mikan and Maki: 3rd to depart, 7:20 AM**

"Nice job, girls," Mahiru said.

"T-Thank you!" Mikan shouted.

**Peko and Keebo: 4th to depart, 7:30 AM**

Peko and Keebo ran up and grabbed their number.

"Looks like we're spending the night," Peko said. "I feel like we do need the extra rest this leg."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Pick a number?" Mukuro asked. "We're last."

"That's annoying," Junko replied. "But it doesn't matter. We WILL make up the time."

* * *

**7:00 AM**

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

At the crack of dawn, Hiyoko and Mahiru ran into the salt mine.

"Oh my god, this place is amazing!" Mahiru said. "Look at all those terraced salt ponds!"

They ran up to a clue box in front.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 1st Place**

"Roadblock," Mahiru read. "Who's worth their salt?"

**[i] Worth their Salt**

_**Here at Maras, salt has been farmed here for over 500 years, starting with the Wari civilization, predecessors to the Incas. These pools are filled with saltwater from this spring and evaporated to create salt. In this Roadblock, one team member must choose a string of four marked salt pools. They must then use this shovel to scrape salt out of the pool and use these buckets to transfer it to these salt containers on the top of the hill. After the judge deems the pool has no more salt left to harvest, they must collect salt water from the spring and refill the pools to receive their next clue.**_

"You did the last two," Hiyoko said. "I got this."

Hiyoko followed the arrows that said "Salt Pans" to the bottom of the hill. There, she found a sign that said "Sign Name Here". Hiyoko claimed the pans as her own and picked up the shovel.

"Okay…" Hiyoko said. She took the shovel and stuck it in the salt to begin scraping it.

"This shovel is really heavy…" she complained.

"_With my height and body," Hiyoko explained "That shovel was like lifting a brick. It was really heavy and hard to move around perfectly. It didn't help that it was like a hundred degrees out!"_

"Oh my god," She said. She continued scraping it until she had a good pile and shoved it underneath. She tried her hardest to lift the shovel before dumping the contents of the shovel into the bucket.

"You got this, Hiyoko!" Mahiru shouted.

**7:10 AM**

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Roadblock," Taka read. "Who's worth their salt?"

"I'll do it," Mondo said.

**Hiyoko**

"Ngggghhh…" Hiyoko groaned. "This is just strength! This is just brute strength!"

She continued working on her salt pile. "How the hell do they expect me to finish this?"

**Mondo**

Mondo followed the signs and ran down to the salt pan next to Hiyoko.

"Mondo…" Hiyoko said. "Help."

"Uhh…" Mondo said. "Why don't I start with mine first? I'll help you once I start."

"O-Okay…"

Hiyoko continued her shoveling and groaning. "It's so hot…"

Mondo began scraping his plot. "I see how this can be difficult for her," he said.

**Hiyoko**

"Stupid fucking shovel!" Hiyoko shouted. She managed to shave a huge amount of salt off the side of the pond, but then dropped the shovel afterwards. "Dammit!"

**Mondo**

"Okay, I'm getting some issues," Mondo said, trying to scrape at a corner that his shovel couldn't reach. "Damn, it's hot out here!"

"She doesn't look like she's doing so hot," Mahiru said. "I should've done this. We should have seen something like this coming."

"BRO!" Taka shouted. "WHY DON'T YOU HELP HIYOKO?"

"I WILL!" Mondo shouted back. "I JUST NEED TO UNDERSTAND HOW THIS WORKS FIRST!" f

He continued scraping away at the salt.

"_The salt wasn't like snow, as in it wouldn't easily fall off. It was almost welded to the rocks that made up the pool, which required some considerable force to be able to scrape the salt off the rocks. _

Mondo quickly filled up his bucket. "Alright, girl, you need help?"

"Duh! I've been asking for your help for the last fifteen minutes!"

"Do you want my help or not?"

*sigh* "Yes."

Mondo grabbed Hiyoko's shovel and began loosening a bunch of salt around the sides and the bottom of two of her salt pools.

"That should make it easier to collect," Mondo said. "All you need to do is scoop that into the bucket."

"T-T-Tha-ank you…"

"I can see how fucking hard that "thank you" is for you. You should really be more appreciative."

"S-Shut up! I'm going to bop you on the head with this shovel and feed your brains to the llamas!"

"Is that how you talk to someone who just helped you?"

"Shut the fuck up, cornhead!"

"OH YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHI-" Mondo started, before stopping himself. He sighed and picked up his salt bucket and began walking up the hill.

"_I'm trying my best to be nice around the girls," Mondo said. "But Hiyoko's kind of… different. Like, I was trying to help her and stuff when she was clearly struggling, and then she calls me names to thank me. She's just downright rude. So, I lost my patience with her." _

"Don't expect me to help you anymore," Mondo said, looking back at her.

"Y-You're not going to help? B-But it's hard. W-W-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

"What did you do?" Mahiru asked, running up to Mondo. "I can't believe you made another girl cry!"

"I helped her, and she called me names to thank me. I told her I wouldn't help her anymore after that. The fuck do you expect me to do?"

Mondo walked past Mahiru and made his way to the salt containers.

"Wow," Mahiru said. She climbed down to Hiyoko. "Are you okay?"

"How can Mahiru tolerate being around her?" Mondo muttered.

**7:20**

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Roadblock," Maki muttered. "I'll do it."

**Mondo**

Mondo walked up the stairs with his bucket full of salt before finding the salt container and dumping his bucket into it and walking back.

**Hiyoko**

"Stupid punk!" she shouted, griping. "Stupid stupid stupid! I'm gonna make a voodoo doll of him and then decapitate it while it's on fire!"

"Okay, okay," Mahiru said. "But when you lash out at people like that, especially people who are being nice to you, they're not going to like it."

"Pfft."

"Look. Mondo's coming back. Apologize to him."

Mondo walked down to his salt ponds.

"I'm sorry…"

"Are you only saying that because she told you to say that?"

"..."

"Fine. I'm not going to hold a grudge. But still, I'm not helping you anymore, at least for this challenge. Do it yourself."

"Hmph."

**Maki**

"M-Maki," Hiyoko said. "Would you mind helping me?"

"Nope."

"What? Why? Aren't you the ones who made that alliance thingy?"

"Sorry,"

"_During these last two legs, we learned a lot," Maki explained. "We were at major risk and every second counted. Those legs taught us that, even though we do need Junko and Mukuro out of here, at this point in the race we need to focus less on what other teams are doing and helping others, and focus more on our own race and actually getting ourselves into the finale." _

"Y-You're such a hypocrite!"

"I've learned a lot the past few legs," Maki said. "And I just want to focus on myself right now. Ask Mondo for help."

"I- I did but…"

"Then wait for someone else to help you. I'm not wasting any more time."

Maki ignored her pleas as she picked up the shovel and began scraping at the salt.

**Mondo**

"This is some tough work…" Mondo groaned, filling up his bucket again. "I got one pond completely salt-free…"

He picked up his bucket and began walking back up the hill to the salt containers.

"_Now, the pools we had to work on were at the very bottom of the hill," Mondo explained. "And the place where we had to deliver the salt was at the very top of the hill. And these buckets were pretty heavy, so I could see how it would be difficult for Hiyoko or some of the other teams to transport them."_

"This is a good workout!" Mondo shouted, climbing up the side of the hill.

**Hiyoko**

"S-Stupid… no one wants to help me…" Hiyoko muttered, using the shovel and banging against the salt formations to loosen them. She was finally able to collect enough salt to fill up her bucket and picked it up. "It's heavy!"

She walked a few feet before tripping on a rock and spilling everything out. She sighed before scooping it all back in.

**Maki**

Maki shoveled with speed to fill her bucket quickly and began to run up the hill.

"Man!" Mondo shouted, panting. "This is hard for me, how's she _running_ with the thing?"

**9:30 AM**

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 4th Place**

"Roadblock," Peko read. She and Keebo looked down at the teams doing the challenge.

"This looks physical," Keebo said. "I'll leave it to you."

**Hiyoko**

"E-Every part of t-this…" Hiyoko stammered, walking up the side of the hill and panting to get her breath. "So physical… no...strength… not even halfway…"

She stood up and walked to the salt bins and poured her salt out before running back down.

"You're doing great!" Mahiru shouted.

**Mondo**

"I'm almost finished with my second pool now," Mondo said. "Working up a nice sweat."

He smashed the shovel into the side of the rock until the head of the shovel broke off.

"Uhh…" he said, smiling. "Can I have a new shovel?"

A staff member came up and handed him a new shovel. "Thanks."

**Maki**

"This is actually a really neat way of farming salt," Maki said. "I'm impressed that this has been here for as long as it has. Over five hundred years, I hear. But this is some pretty tough work. No problem, though."

**Peko**

"Okay, so I just scrape at the edges of this pit?" Peko asked. "Sounds easy enough."

She hefted the shovel and began scraping the shovel around the edges of the salt pool.

**Maki**

Maki shovelled enough salt to clear her first pond and then fill her bucket.

"She's going really fast," Mondo said. "Might catch up to me at this rate."

She subtly smiled at that before running back up to the hill.

**Hiyoko**

"HNNNNGGHHh!" Hiyoko groaned, working on her second pond. "Peko! Do you mind helping me?"

"What do you need?"

"Just… anything."

"I can help you loosen up the salt," she said. She ran around the pond and jammed the shovel between the salt and the rocks, and used the rock as leverage to push huge chunks of salt off the sides.

"T-T-Thank you."

"No problem," Peko replied. "I'm going to have to work on my own now."

**9:40 AM**

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in Last Place**

"Roadblock," Junko read. "Who's worth their salt?"

"I'll do this one," Mukuro said.

**Mondo**

Mondo cleared all of his ponds before scooping the last of the salt into his bucket. "Alright, all done," he said. "Just gotta put this salt in the bin and refill my ponds before we can go."

Mondo ran up the side of the hill to deliver his salt and brought back his empty bucket.

**Maki**

"Cleared," she said, shovelling the last of the salt into her bucket.

"What?" Hiyoko asked, working on her second pond. "That fast?"

Maki picked up her bucket and raced after Mondo to deliver it.

**Mukuro**

Mukuro picked up her shovel and began prying at the salt.

"Mukuro…" Hiyoko said, half-crying. "C-Can you give me some help?"

"Absolutely not," Mukuro said. "If you're falling behind, it's your problem."

"W-WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Wow, that scream is intense," Junko said, at the top of the hill, covering her ears as did Mikan.

**Peko**

Peko jabbed her shovel all around the salt pools. "I'm loosening the salt first so it flakes into the pool," Peko explained. "And then it'll be easy to pick it up and transfer it to the bucket later."

**Mondo**

Mondo raced back to his plot with his bucket. "I just need to refill the ponds with saltwater," he said.

"_The last part of the challenge was to refill all four of your ponds with the saltwater, which was not hard," Mondo said. "The stream of water ran right next to the ponds, and the ponds were very shallow, so it wasn't a huge hassle to refill them." _

Mondo tossed his water into the pools as it quickly filled up. Right behind him was Maki, who was also filling up her pools.

"Come on," Mondo said. "Let us come in first."

Mondo filled in the last pond before running to the judge, who pulled out a clue.

"Thank you," Mondo said, before running up to Taka.

**Maki**

Maki picked up her own clue as she ran up to Mikan.

**Mondo and Taka**

"Great job, bro!" Taka shouted. Mondo ripped his clue open.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 1st Place**

"Drive yourselves back to Cusco and find the Plaza de Armas," Mondo read.

**[i] Drive to: Plaza de Armas**

_**Teams must now drive themselves to the Plaza de Armas. Once teams arrive, they will find their next clue. **_

"We're in first!" Taka shouted. "We can't afford to lose this lead!"

"I got ya, I got ya."

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Drive yourselves back to Cusco," Maki read.

"Y-You did so well, Maki!"

"Thanks." Maki replied. "Now, let's get back to the cars!"

Maki and Mikan chased Mondo and Taka to their cars.

**Hiyoko**

"Stupid… lost twenty minutes…" Hiyoko muttered. She kept trying to loosen the salt, but she ended up slipping her hands off the handle of the shovel.

"_At this point, I'm just so sweaty that my hands don't have enough traction on the shovel," Hiyoko explained. "And they were covered in blisters anyways." _

"Why can't I do this fucking shit? Is there some trick I'm not getting?"

**Mukuro**

Mukuro worked at lightning speed as she shovelled the salt into her bucket and then ran up to the salt bins.

"_A lot of this challenge was reminiscent of what we had to do for training in Fenrir," Mukuro explained. "We had to carry a heavy sack while running up a hill, and that's exactly what we're doing this time, but with salt. They also had us work in some mines to help us bring in some muscle mass."_

**Peko**

Peko cleared her third pond as she picked up the bucket of salt and began running up the hill.

"Almost done," She said. "This is actually really tiring. I can't even imagine what Hiyoko's going through with her lack of strength."

**Hiyoko**

Hiyoko swung the shovel like a hammer and tried to chip off the salt from the sides of the pond, but it ended up slipping out of her hand and flying away, which threw her off balance and sent her falling into one of the salt ponds. "Shit!"

**Mukuro**

Mukuro beasted through the salt by jabbing her shovel against it and very quickly shaving off all the salt from the outsides of the rocks.

**Peko**

"I see Mukuro's catching up to me," Peko said. "Finishing up her third pond already. Hiyoko… she's still working on the second pond. I hope that she gets this done quicker, but given how it looks like we're going to be racing for last I should probably hold off on helping her."

**Mikan and Maki**

"We're following the boys right now," Mikan said. "Heading back to Cusco, which is a l-long drive, but we do have directions to actually head back into the city. It doesn't give directions on where this plaza actually is, so we're going to h-have to ask someone,"

"That's fine. I told you that I know a lot of Spanish," Maki said.

"That's great!" Mikan replied.

**Mondo and Taka**

"We don't know any Spanish," Taka said. "But we're hoping that someone in the city speaks English or we find a tourist who speaks both English and Spanish to act as a translator. Or maybe just someone with Google."

"Don't worry about that," Mondo replied. "Just worry about getting into the city first. We'll deal with that problem when the time comes."

**Mukuro**

"Can you check my pool?" Mukuro asked. The judge walked up and gave her a thumbs' up.

"Now I just need to fill it with saltwater," she said.

**Peko**

"She passed me?" Peko asked. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. I'm done. Can you check my work?"

The judge looked at Peko's pools. "It's good."

Both Peko and Mukuro worked on filling their pools with saltwater, but Hiyoko was still scraping salt out of the ground on her pond.

"This sucks," she said.

**Mukuro**

Mukuro filled the pool to the brim as the judge gave her the clue.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Let's get out of here," Junko said. "You made up some time. You were unusually useful!"

**Peko**

The judge gave Peko the clue after seeing the pools filled up with water.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 4th Place**

"Thank you," Peko said. She ran back upstairs and past Hiyoko. "Good luck," she said.

"Yeah, right," Hiyoko replied. "Wishing me good luck just as you're leaving? How stupid."

Hiyoko wiped her forehead. "It's so hot out here… it's giving me a headache. The first ones to arrive and the last ones here. Just great."

**Mondo and Taka**

"You want to pull over and ask this guy?" Mondo asked.

"Sure," Taka replied. "Sir? Do you speak English?"

"Que?" **(What?)**

"Do you speak English?"

"No hablo Ingles." **(I don't speak English)**

"Is that a Yes in Spanish?"

"Ustedes son tontos." **(You guys are stupid)**

"I think he's going to show us the way!"

"Use common sense," Mondo replied. "Mister Honor Student."

**Mikan and Maki**

Maki rolled down the window to a man washing his car. "Sabes donde la Plaza de Armas esta?" **(Do you know where the Plaza de Armas is?)**

"La Plaza de Armas? Es derecho para tres cuadras y a la izquierda para dos cuadras." **(The Plaza de Armas? It's straight for three blocks and to the left for two blocks.)**

"Gracias," **(Thank You)**

**Mondo and Taka**

"Is that Mikan and Maki?" Taka asked. "Let's follow them. They look like they know where they're going."

**Mikan and Maki**

"Alright, here we are," Maki said. "Clue box is right there."

Mikan and Maki parked their car and ran up to the clue box.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 1st Place**

"Route Info," Maki read. "Lead a llama through the streets of Cusco,"

**[i] Llama Drama**

_**Llamas have been domesticated in South America since the pre-Columbian period. In this challenge, teams must pick two llamas and lead it through Cusco in this marked route. Along the way, they must search for two flags, one that represents Peru and another that represents Cusco, among five vendor stands. However, teams may not carry more than two flags. Once teams have reached the end of the route and presented both of the correct flags, they will receive their next clue. However, if teams cannot present both correct flags, they must backtrack to pick them up.**_

"Okay, sounds easy," Maki said.

"Let's start then," Mikan replied.

"Wait," Maki said. "We have no idea what these flags look like. We should ask someone."

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 2nd Place**

Mondo and Taka arrived in the plaza and ripped their clue open. "Lead a llama through the streets of Cusco,"

They read it and then walked next to Mikan and Maki

"Do you know what these flags look like?" Mondo asked.

"I'm about to ask," Maki said.

"You wouldn't mind sharing the info with us, right?" Mondo asked.

"As long as it doesn't slow us down."

Maki walked up to someone in the square. "Tienes un teléfono celular? Tienes Google?" **(Do you have a phone? Google?)**

"Si. Porque?" **(Yes. Why?)**

"Puedes buscar la bandera de Perú y Cusco?" **(Can you search the flag of Peru and Cusco?)**

"Cusco esta alli," **(Cusco is there)** he said, pointing to the flag in the plaza. He typed a few things and showed them Peru's flag.

"Okay, Peru's looks like this," Maki said, pointing to the phone. "Red on both left and right sides with a coat of arms in the middle. Apparently Cusco's flag is the rainbow one up there," Maki pointed up to the flag in the plaza.

"Isn't that the LGBT flag?" Mondo asked.

"It looks like it," Mikan said. "But I think it's slightly different. L-Let's keep looking at Google,"

**Hiyoko**

Hiyoko kept jabbing her shovel at a rock that didn't even have salt on it.

"Ugh… what am I even doing?" Hiyoko asked.

"_At this point, I had a pounding headache from the strain and the heat," Hiyoko explained. "And I was starting to get dizzy and disoriented." _

Hiyoko stepped into the next plot (which wasn't even meant for her) and began scooping some salt off the side. The judge had to run up to her and pull her back to her own plot.

"What's she doing?" Mahiru asked. "She's acting funny."

Hiyoko scraped up the last of the salt into the bucket and began walking carefully, but randomly fell over and spilled it out (without seemingly tripping over anything). She scooped it back into the bucket and walked up the hill before emptying it out into the container and returned to the salt pools.

"W-Where's my plot again?" Hiyoko asked, standing right in front of the plot that read HIYOKO. "I forget which is mine."

She looked around for a minute and saw her name. "Oh…"

She brought over the judge who nodded and cleared her to begin filling it with water.

"I did it!" Hiyoko shouted, voice full of pain.

Then she collapsed into the pool.

* * *

**Don't worry, she's not going to die. Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter, and be sure to vote on my profile for which teams you want back on Season 3. (Don't be afraid to pick multiple teams). If you're not a registered user, feel free to leave a comment on who you want to come back.**


	18. Leg 9-2

**Leg 9.2**

* * *

**Hiyoko**

Hiyoko collapsed on the floor.

"Hiyoko!" Mahiru shouted. She climbed back down to the salt pools where Hiyoko was laying.

"Can we get a medic in here?!" Mahiru shouted. The race medic arrived and put his hand on her forehead.

"We need to get her inside," he said. "Preferably somewhere cold."

The doctor and Mahiru picked up Hiyoko as they walked up the hill and laid her inside an air-conditioned van.

"Is she going to be okay?" Mahiru asked.

"She'll be fine. It's heat exhaustion… not quite as serious as heat stroke but it could get there if she continues. She's mostly done with the challenge so it's not going to be a big deal to finish it once she's recovered. I'd say she needs at least forty minutes to an hour to recover enough that we can say it's safe to continue with the rest of the leg. For now, we just need to make sure she's cool, we give her some ice packs and make sure she's drinking enough water."

Mahiru nodded as she sat down on the ground. "Today just couldn't get any better."

**Peko and Keebo**

"Which turn do I get off at?" Peko asked.

"What?"

"Which exit do I get off at?"

"Hang on… umm… umm…"

"Well?"

"This one."

"Well, we just passed that one."

"We don't have any other instructions. We have to turn around if we want to follow these instructions."

"We don't have a point to turn around right now."

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki began leading their llama around the plaza with Mondo and Taka right behind them.

"W-Where do we go?"

"There should be arrows everywhere," Maki replied. "They might be hidden, but I'm sure there's some kind of marking that we should follow."

"Like that arrow on that bar sign?" Mondo asked, pointing to a red and yellow neon bar sign that pointed for them to take a left.

"Yeah. Like that," Maki said. She led their llama to the left as they came across a stand that was covered in miniature flags.

"Are these the correct flags?" Taka asked. "It looks like it's Cusco's flag."

"No, these are different. Cusco's flag had seven stripes, these have six." Maki said. "Keep going."

"I hope you're right," Mondo said. Mikan lightly pulled the reins to lead the llama down the street, but it spat at her.

"EEEKK!"

"Oh, grow up." Maki said.

"These things are actually pretty cute," Mondo said, petting the neck of the llama.

"Focus, bro," Taka said.

"Yeah, sorry."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"We're back in town," Mukuro said. "We're looking for this plaza right now…"

"It's right here," Junko said. "I see the clue box up ahead."

"Where are we supposed to park?" Mukuro asked.

"Just go around the corner and find someplace," Junko said. Mukuro complied and turned around the corner to park their car. Right after parking, Junko and Mukuro ran up to the plaza and opened their box.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Route Info," Junko read. "Lead a llama through the streets of Cusco,"

**Mikan and Maki**

"Do we just keep going straight?" Mondo asked.

"I haven't seen any signs to turn." Maki said.

"What about that one up there?" Taka pointed.

"That says 'Bathroom this way'." Maki said. "Oh, up there. Red and yellow sign."

Maki pointed to a red and yellow arrow sign on the side of a building as they turned right.

"Come on," Mikan said, leading the llama. A turn later, they encountered their next stand.

"Two stripes of red on the side and a coat of arms in the middle," Taka said. "This looks like it's the Peru flag!"

"It is," Maki said, picking up the Peruvian flag and handing one to Taka.

"Let's keep going." Mondo said.

**Peko and Keebo**

"You need to communicate with me," Peko said. "I'm asking you questions and you're just not responding."

"Sorry, but I need time to understand exactly where we are!"

"Could you understand a little faster, preferably before we miss an exit?"

"I'm trying! Don't be so hostile!"

"I'm not trying to be hostile."

Peko pulled off the road.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm asking someone because you have no idea where we're going."

"I know where we're going!"

"Then why don't you drive?" Peko asked.

"The DMV lady refused to give me a license because she doesn't support the advancement of technology."

Peko sighed and got out of their car to go to a house and knocked on the door.

"Do you speak English?" Peko asked.

"A little."

"Can you help us get back to Cusco and find the Plaza de Armas?"

"Come inside, I have computer."

Peko went into the house as Keebo sat in the car and groaned. A few minutes later, Peko came out of the house with a printed-out map and a cookie.

"Did she help?" Keebo asked.

"Yes," Peko said, taking a bite of the cookie.

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki and Mondo and Taka continued following the street until they came across another stand handing out rainbow flags again.

"One two three four five six seven," Maki counted. "These are it."

Both teams took a flag and continued walking down the trail, ignoring other stands that were clearly not the flag of Cusco or Peru.

"I see the judge I think," Taka said. Both teams brought their llamas to the judge and gave them the flags.

After looking at the flags, the judge handed clues to both teams.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 1st Place**

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Drive yourselves to Paleta Fronton Cusco," Mikan read.

**[i] Drive to: Paleta Fronton Cusco**

"Let's go," Maki said.

"Can we follow you?" Mondo asked.

"I don't care."

"Where did we park again?" Mikan asked

"Uhh…" Maki replied.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko sat back up in the van. "Ugh…" she groaned. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Mahiru replied. "You need more rest."

"What? I'm wasting time!"

Hiyoko tried to stand up, but then instantly fell over.

"_I felt terrible," Hiyoko explained. "I had a headache, I was nauseous, and overall I was just way too hot. But I needed to get this done."_

"No, you need at least ten more minutes before we can let you continue. Safety issues."

Mahiru helped Hiyoko back up to her feet and then laid her back down into the van.

"I do feel terrible," Hiyoko said. "Not as terrible as Mikan's face, though."

"Just- Just rest."

Hiyoko laid back down as Mahiru put a hand to her forehead. "I care more about you then I care about this race. Just stay calm. There's always a chance we could jump back into this later somehow."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko grabbed the llama, but it wouldn't move.

"What?" Junko asked. "Move, you fucking donkey!"

"Um, actually it's a-"

"I GET IT"

Junko kept grabbing the reins and pulling it, but it stay put and baahed.

"Oh come on!" Junko shouted. "JUST FUCKING MOVE!"

"MWAAAAH!" the llama shouted. It responded by laying down onto the floor of the plaza.

"Can we choose a different llama?" Junko asked.

"Nope," Mukuro replied, looking at the clue. "It says we can't switch."

"For fuck's sake!"

**Peko and Keebo**

"I think we drove TOO far," Peko said. "It's a long way to get back onto the road we were on."

"..."

"I won't be surprised if we get last today."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko hopped out of the van.

"You feel alright?" Mahiru asked.

"Still a little queasy but I can manage," Hiyoko said, running down the hill and back to the salt pond.

"You go, sister!" Mahiru shouted. Hiyoko picked up the bucket and filled it with water to begin splashing it into the pond.

"This is fine," She said, filling up the ponds. The judge nodded and handed her the clue.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in Last Place**

"Drive yourselves back to Cusco and find the Plaza de Armas," Mahiru read. "Let's go. Don't worry about finding me directions. Just relax."

Mahiru jumped in the driver's seat as she cranked up the AC and left the salt mines.

**Mikan and Maki**

"There's our car," Maki said.

"What about ours?" Mondo asked.

"Find it yourself. If we lose you that's your problem."

Taka took Mondo's arm as they ran around to find their cars.

"Why are these streets so confusing?" Taka asked.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko kept her eyes on the road while talking to Keebo. "Pandas are-"

Then they ran over a pothole.

"WOAH!" Keebo shouted. Then their car slowed down.

"_While we're driving, I just hear a 'whump' sound and then our car begins to slow down and I hear some kind of rattling sound." Peko explained._

"Did we pop a tire?" Peko asked. She sighed and stepped out of the car to look at the wheels. "There's definitely something wrong there… I'm not a mechanic."

"Drive it to the shoulder of the road," Keebo said. "I don't want to cause an accident."

Peko got back inside and inched the car forwards out of the way of the road.

"Well, this thing isn't going to drive us in that condition." Peko said. "I think we need a replacement."

"_On the race, the rule is that if you somehow damage your vehicle to the point in which it's impossible or not safe to drive, you have to wait for production to get you a new vehicle." Keebo explained. "However, we are not compensated for the time lost while waiting for it."_

"This is bad," Keebo said.

"Let's see if the air conditioning still works," Peko said, stepping into the car and turning up the dial. "Yup."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Let me handle it," Mukuro said. Junko gave up and handed the reigns to Mukuro, who tried to calmly lead the llama. It finally moved.

"See! You were too aggressive!"

"Says the girl who probably gunned down hundreds of people."

Mukuro rolled her eyes as the llama began following them down the street.

"Which flags are we looking for again?" Mukuro asked.

"Peru and Cusco," Junko said.

"Sir?" Mukuro asked, asking a policeman who was on the side of the road. "Can you help us?"

"W-What do you want?"

"Can you look up the flags of Cusco and Peru for us?"

The man pulled out his phone and looked up the two flags and showed it to them.

"Thank you," Mukuro said. They continued walking down the road.

"Where do we turn?" Mukuro asked.

"There should be a sign somewhere, I would think," Junko replied. "I mean, there was an arrow pointing us this way, there has to be an arrow pointing us somewhere else when we have to."

**Mikan and Maki**

"It should be right here," Maki said, pulling into a parking spot. She and Mikan got out of their car and ran through the gate to find a complex of what looked like tennis courts.

"Are you ready for a Detour?" Maki asked. Mikan nodded as they ran around and found the box.

Mikan ran up to the clue box and ripped open their clue.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 1st Place**

"Oh, it's a Roadblock," Mikan read. "Who wants to rally their strength?"

**[R] Wall Ball**

_**Paleta Fronton is a Peruvian sport, similar to tennis, that involves paddles, a rubber ball, and a concrete wall. Both players stand side-by-side and whack the rubber ball against the wall, in which it rebounds back to the players. In this Roadblock, the team member who did not harvest the salt must rally this ball against a professional player. If teams can score one point against this player, he will hand them their next clue. However, if teams fail over and over again, the professional will get a handicap every ten attempts. **_

"Well, I-I have to do it," Mikan said.

"Do well!" Maki shouted.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Roadblock," Mondo read.

"Looks like I have to do it!" Taka shouted. "I won't let you down!"

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko waited in their car as a new car drove up behind them.

"That's for us, right?" Keebo asked. The man nodded as they hopped inside and began driving into town.

"That was a pain," Peko said. "Wasted twenty minutes."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Hang on," Mahiru said. "Look at that car in front of us."

"Is that Peko and Keebo?" Hiyoko asked.

"I'd recognize that robotic antenna any day." Mahiru said. "We caught up!"

**Mikan**

Mikan picked up a paddle and stood next to the professional player on the court.

"Okay," the man said. "So you need to hit the ball towards the wall so it bounces back and lands in my square. Then I have to hit it back so it lands in your square. You score a point and get the clue if either you hit it and it lands in my square and I miss, or if I hit it and it doesn't land in your square. Do you get it?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Okay, let's begin."

**Mikan: 1st Attempt**

The pro threw the ball into the air and whacked it with his paddle to send it to the wall, which it rebounded and went towards Mikan.

"EEK!" Mikan shouted, trying to cover herself with the paddle and the ball hitting her in the head.

"MIKAN!" Maki shouted. "THAT'S NOT HOW TENNIS WORKS!"

"_This sport looks very similar to tennis," Maki said. "And last I remember, tennis doesn't require you to get hit in the head with the ball." _

**Taka: 1st Attempt**

The pro served the ball and hit it towards Taka, who hit it back. They rallied for a good six turns before Taka missed the ball.

"It's okay, bro!" Mondo shouted. "Just keep trying!"

"I will win!" Taka shouted. "We'll get first today! I promise!"

**Junko and Mukuro**

"That sign over there. The neon one. It's red and yellow, so I think we have to make a right." Junko said.

"I see it." Mukuro replied. "But look, there's a stand of flags over there."

"This must be Cusco," Junko said, picking up one of the flags. "Let's keep going."

**Mikan: 3rd Attempt**

"Okay, this time, actually try to hit the ball!" Maki shouted. The ball came barreling towards Mikan, but she hit it with her paddle. But this time, the ball didn't head to the wall. It headed straight for Mondo and hit him square in the face with enough force to knock him off his feet.

"OH, WHAT THE FUCK?" He shouted.

"Good work!" Maki shouted.

**Taka: 3rd Attempt**

"Let's go!" Taka shouted. He and the pro began rallying it back and forth until Taka's ball changed direction and landed outside of the pro's square.

"That's a point for me," the pro said.

"This is hard!" Taka replied.

"You'll get it eventually," the pro said. "Just keep trying!"

"T-Thank you!" Taka shouted.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"And this should be the flag of Peru," Junko said, picking up a flag. "Okay, where do we need to deliver these to?"

"That guy?" Mukuro asked, pointing to the judge. They walked up to him with the flags and the llama. "Can we get a check?"

The man took the flags from them and grabbed the llama's rope before giving them a thumbs' up.

"Here is your next clue," he said, handing them their clue.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Drive yourselves to Paleta Fronton Cusco," Junko read.

"Hopefully we can catch up at the Detour and get first place again," Mukuro said.

"That would be nice."

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo continued to drive in their car towards Cusco until Peko noticed something in the rearview mirror. She brought up her hand to adjust it and see Hiyoko and Mahiru following them.

"Dammit," she said.

"What?" Keebo asked.

"Look behind us," Peko said. "Hiyoko and Mahiru are there."

Keebo turned around. "Oh, crap."

Peko kept her eyes on the road. "You know what? It doesn't matter. We just need to make sure we finish ahead of them for the Detour and whatever else comes next."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Peko and Keebo must've gotten lost somewhere," Mahiru said. "Because they finished around an hour before we did. Something must've gone terribly wrong, but this could be our saving grace."

She turned around to see Hiyoko asleep in the back.

"I'll tell her later."

**Mikan: 6th Attempt**

"I- I think I have it," Mikan stammered. The pro served the ball and rallied it to Mikan, who swung back and rallied it back to the pro.

"GO, MIKAN!" Maki shouted. "FOCUS!"

"I will!" Mikan said, turning to face her and then getting hit in the side of the head with the ball.

"Maybe I should just shut up," Maki said.

"Maybe you should let me know when I have projectiles flying to my head." Mondo said.

**Taka: 7th Attempt**

"This is it!" Taka shouted. "I will do it! I will win!"

The pro served the ball and rallied it to Taka, who returned it. The pro returned it as Taka swung again, protecting his side of the field and rallying it back to the pro, hard. This time, the ball was going so fast that the pro swung and missed it and fell over to the side.

"Did I get it?" Taka asked. "Did I win?"

The pro stood up and dusted himself off. "Good job, boy," he said, handing Taka the clue.

"Did you get it, Taka?" Mondo asked.

"I got it!" Taka shouted, taking the clue and running over to Mondo as Maki eyed it.

"They got it?" Mikan asked, getting hit in the head with a ball again.

"Focus on the court!" Maki scolded.

"S-Sorry!"

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 1st Place**

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop," Mondo read.

**[i] Proceed to Pit Stop: Saqsaywaman**

_**Teams must now drive themselves to the ancient Incan complex of Saqsaywaman, now the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here at the mat may be eliminated.**_

"We're in first," Mondo said. "We could finally win a leg!"

He and Taka ran out to the front of the sports complex and got into their car.

"We can win this," Taka said. "We have to win this."

**Mikan: 10th Attempt**

Mikan rallied the ball back and forth with the pro until Mikan missed it again.

"N-No!" Mikan shouted.

Maki sighed and sat down on the ground. "Today's going to be a long day."

Then she turned to look at the entrance. "And it just got a lot worse."

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Roadblock," Junko read. "I have to do this one. I won't let you down!"

Mukuro nodded and stood right next to Maki.

**Mikan: 11th Attempt**

"Okay, it's been ten turns," the pro said. "So I'm shrinking the size of my paddle."

"A-Alright," Mikan stammered. The pro served it and launched it towards Mikan, who returned it. The pro then hit the ball again before Mikan hit it back. Then, he hit it at the wall full-force as Mikan missed it.

"No!" Mikan shouted.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo parked their car as Hiyoko and Mahiru parked in a spot right behind theirs and scrambled to run to the clue box.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 4th Place**

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in Last Place**

"Lead a llama through the streets of Cusco," Peko read. Hiyoko and mahiru read their clue too as Peko and Keebo scrambled to grab their llama and began running down the street.

"They didn't look it up," Mahiru said. "We have to look it up."

Mahiru went to someone in the square to ask them.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko pet the llama as they walked.

"So fluffy," she said.

"Peko!" Keebo shouted. "Quit playing with the llama and help me!"

"Help you what?"

"Look for arrows and flags?"

"Okay," Peko said. She pointed to an arrow on the side of a bar or something as they turned left.

"There's the stand of flags," Keebo said. "I-I don't know what Cusco's or Peru's flag looks like. Let's ask someone."

"You do it. I'm petting my new son."

Keebo turned around and ran into the bar they just passed.

"Hi, can you look something up for me?"

**Junko: 1st Attempt**

"Alright, let's do this!" Junko shouted. The pro next to her nodded and shot the ball as Junko rallied it back. They rallied for a good three turns until Junko missed.

"Dammit!" Junko shouted. "Whatever. I'll get it next time. Just you wait."

**Mikan: 14th Attempt**

Mikan rallied the ball back and forth with the pro until Mikan tripped over nothing and missed the ball.

"Oh my god, Mikan," Maki shouted. "Quit falling!"

"I-I'M SORRY!"

"They're such a trainwreck," Junko muttered.

"I heard that." Maki shouted. "Do you want to die?"

"Oh, I'll die. I'll die your face red with your own blood you little piece of sh-"

"JUNKO." Mukuro shouted. "ENOUGH."

"AHEM" Junko said. "We're going to win. End of story."

"Shut up." Maki said.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Do you see them?" Hiyoko asked. "Did they leave the plaza?"

"I think they did," Mahiru replied. "No one to follow now."

"Well, let's go." Hiyoko said, pulling the llama, but it didn't budge. "Come on, you stupid giraffe!"

"MWAA!"

"Move!"

Hiyoko yanked the rope as the llama refused to move. "MWAAAA!"

"I'll carry this thing if I have to," Hiyoko said. "When I get back home, the first thing I'm going to do is find llama meat."

"MWAAAA!"

**Mondo and Taka**

"This is the place," Taka said. "Just park and we're on our way to see Monokuma."

Mondo and Taka parked their car as they ran into the ruin and sprinted to the mat with Monokuma.

"Monokuma," Mondo said. "Please tell us we're first."

"Mondo and Taka," Monokuma said. "You are…"

"Yes?"

"Stay tuned after this commercial break to find out!"

"Oh, you little shit!"

"Hah! Just kidding! You're team number ONE!"

**Mondo and Taka: 1st Place**

"YEAH!" Mondo shouted, hi-fiving Taka. "FINALLY!"

"_We won the leg. Our hard work has finally paid off!" Taka explained. _

"For winning this leg of the race, you have won two tickets to Hawaii, which you can enjoy after the race."

"Screw the gift!" Mondo shouted. "We got a first place! That's good enough for me!"

**Junko: 3rd Attempt**

Junko rallied the ball back and forth with the pro until the pro lost his balance and tripped.

"Did I win?" Junko asked. The pro nodded and gave her the clue.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Let's get out of here," Junko said, running to the car.

**Mikan: 19th Attempt**

The pro messed up his swing and the ball ended up falling outside of Mikan's box.

"Alright, that's your point," the pro said, handing Mikan the clue. She picked it up and ran to Maki.

"I'm SORRY!"

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Shut up." Maki said, ripping the clue open, and running to the car. "Apologizing never solves anything that's already been done. Besides, we're not eliminated or anything. It's fine. So don't apologize to me like that anymore."

"O-Okay."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"JUST MOVE YOU FUCKING ANIMAL!" Hiyoko shouted. "For fucks sake!"

She got behind the llama and tried to push it from behind, but to no avail.

"I think you're being too aggressive," Mahiru said.

"HHHHNNNNNGGGHHH!" Hiyoko shouted, pulling the reins with all her might.

Mahiru swiftly took the reins from Hiyoko and tried to calm the animal down by patting its neck. "Okay, come with me." she said, slowly pulling the reins. Sure enough, the llama complied.

"See? That's not that hard." Mahiru said.

"Hmph."

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo walked, Peru flag in hand. "Now we need to find the Cusco flag," Peko said, slowly stroking the fur of the llama.

"Cusco's flag is easy," Keebo said. "It's a rainbow with seven colors."

"We passed that one, right?"

"No, the one we passed had only six colors."

They followed another arrow and turned left. "It's this one." he said, pointing to a stand full of Cusco flags.

"Now we just need to follow the arrows and find the judge." Keebo said.

* * *

"Junko and Mukuro," Monokuma said. "Mikan and Maki. You are teams number two and three."

**Junko and Mukuro: 2nd Place**

**Mikan and Maki: 3rd Place**

"We get to race another day, at least," Mikan said.

"Pfft," Junko muttered. "Worrying about surviving. We don't even have to think about that."

"Junko, your cockiness is going to bite you in the ass." Maki said. "Just you wait."

"Whatever."

"I kind of agree," Mukuro said. "You're getting too overconfident."

"Uhh… who was it who's dragging her sister down? Huh? Huh? Who was it? Who was it that slowed us down in Vietnam and cost us first place there? Who was it? Huh?"

Mukuro looked down at the floor. "..."

"That's what I thought."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru walked right next to the six-striped flag. "This is Cusco flag, right?" Hiyoko asked.

"That looks like it," Mahiru said, picking up the flag and walking the llama. "God, I hope it's right."

**Peko and Keebo**

"Over there!" Peko pointed. She and Keebo made their way over to the judge and handed him their flags.

"Is it good?" Peko asked. The judge nodded and handed them their clue.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 4th Place**

"Drive yourselves to Paleta Fronton Cusco," Peko read. She gave one pet to the llama. "Goodbye, Lord Fluffington."

"You're a lot different when you're around animals," Keebo said.

"..."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"And this is the Peruvian flag…" Hiyoko said, picking up the Peruvian flag out of the stand. "Now we just need to find the judge."

They followed the route until they found the judge. "Okay, here it is."

They handed the llama over and their two flags as the judge looked over it.

"No."

"What? Why?" Hiyoko asked.

"No."

"No? That's our reason?"

"No."

"Then what is our reason?"

"No."

"It's the flags, probably," Mahiru said. "We probably picked up a wrong flag somewhere. We're going to have to backtrack and find it."

"Are you kidding me?"

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 4th Place**

"Roadblock," Peko read. "You have to do it. Can you handle this?"

"No problem," Keebo said. "I have good coordination."

Keebo picked up the paddle and made his way next to the pro.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"We should ask someone again," Mahiru said. "Maybe if we compare the flags side-by-side we'll see what we did wrong."

"Sir!" Mahiru shouted. "Can we see your phone?"

The man walked over and searched up the flags on is phone.

"Oh," Hiyoko said. "That flag has seven stripes and this one only has six!"

"That's the issue," Mahiru said. "We need to go back and replace the flag."

**Keebo: 1st Attempt**

The pro served as Keebo and him began rallying it back and forth.

"He's good at this," Peko said.

Keebo kept rallying it until his hand slipped and the ball knocked the paddle out of his hand.

"It's okay," Keebo said. "I can always do it again."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru backtracked to pick up the seven-striped flag, and put the six-striped flag back onto the stand before returning to the judge.

"Can we get a check now?" Hiyoko asked. The judge looked at the flags and handed them the clue.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in Last Place**

"Make your way to Paleta Fronton Cusco and search for your next clue," Mahiru read. "We don't have any time to waste."

**Keebo: 2nd Attempt**

Keebo continued rallying the ball back and forth until the pro missed his swing and gave them the clue.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 4th Place**

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop," Peko read. They left just as Hiyoko and Mahiru were coming in.

"I hope they struggle with that," Keebo said. "I have no doubt we're the last teams."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in Last Place**

"Roadblock," Hiyoko read. "You have to do it."

"Alright," Mahiru replied. She got into position as the pro gave her the rundown.

**Peko and Keebo**

"If she's lucky, she'll get it on her first or second try," Keebo said. "And that might be able to get them in front of us on the way here."

"Well, we have to hope that it doesn't come to that." Peko replied.

**Mahiru: 1st Attempt**

Mahiru rallied the ball back and forth with the pro around two times before missing her swing.

"Aw man," Mahiru said. "That's fine. Let's just do it again."

**Mahiru: 2nd Attempt**

The pro served up the ball and swung it at the concrete wall before Mahiru swung it back, but it landed on the outsides of the pro's box.

"That doesn't count?" Mahiru asked.

"No, I score a point because it didn't land in my box."

"Alright. Again."

**Mahiru: 3rd Attempt**

The pro served up and he and Mahiru began whacking it at the concrete wall and taking turns hitting it before the pro missed.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in Last Place**

Mahiru grabbed the clue, quickly ripped and read it, and ran straight for their car.

"Hopefully they get lost or stuck in traffic." Mahiru said.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko parked the car as she and Keebo ran up to the Pit Stop mat.

"Peko and Keebo," Monokuma said. "Rough day?"

"Yeah." Keebo said. "We were very unlucky today. We got lost, then we broke our car's axle… it was not easy for us."

"Well, luckily for you, another team had it even rougher. You are still in this race"

**Peko and Keebo: 4th Place**

Peko and Keebo nodded. "We're still in it, and that's what matters."

* * *

Hiyoko and Mahiru ran up to the Pit Stop mat and jumped on it.

"Hiyoko and Mahiru," Monokuma said. "I am sorry to say that you are the last team to arrive."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Last Place**

"We know," Mahiru said. Hiyoko pouted. "We had a good run… and it's impressive that we actually managed to make it this far. I can't really say I'm surprised."

"It's all Mondo's fault for not helping me." Hiyoko pouted.

"It's not his fault," Mahiru said. "And it's not your fault. This was by far, the toughest leg we had to go through."

Mahiru roped Hiyoko into a hug.

Monokuma rubbed his face. "And I am very sorry to tell you that you've not been eliminated from the race."

Hiyoko nodded and turned around to leave, then stopped. "Did you say 'not'?"

Monokuma laughed. "Yup! You haven't been eliminated from the race because this is a Non-Elimination leg!"

Mahiru did a sharp inhale.

"But you know the drill. Sometime on the next leg of the race, you will encounter an additional challenge called a Speed Bump. It's a challenge that only you have to complete. If you want to remain in the race, you have to race through the leg, complete the Speed Bump, and finish in front of at least one team."

Hiyoko and Mahiru nodded.

"Do you think you have enough strength to do that?"

"We'll see, Monokuma. We'll see."

* * *

**Race Stats: **

**Mondo and Taka:** 4th, 7th, 6th, 2nd, 5th, _7th_, 4th, 3rd, 1st

**Junko and Mukuro:** 1st, 3rdU, 3rd, 3rd, 2nd, 1st, 1st, 1st, 2nd

**Mikan and Maki:** 6th, 5th, 2nd, 4th, 1st, 3rd, 6th, 4th, 3rd

**Peko and Keebo:** 3rd, 1st, 4th, 6th, 3rd, 6th, 3rd, 2nd, 4th

**Hiyoko and Mahiru:** 10th, 9thU, 8th, 5th, 7th, 5th, 5th, 5thU, _5th_

_Toko and Kyoko_: 5th, 2nd, 7th, 7th, 6th, 4th, 2nd, **6thU**

_Sakura and Kirumi:_ 7th, 6th, 5th, 1st, 4th, 2nd, **7th**

_Fuyuhiko and Natsumi_: 8th, 8th, _9th_, 8th, **8th**

_Gonta and Kokichi:_ 2nd, 4th, 1st, **9thU**

_Angie and Tsumugi:_ 9th, **10th**

_Gundham and Teruteru:_ **11th**

* * *

**Next Time on the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition**

The final five dance their way through Mexico City.

"_One, two, three, four," Peko muttered, following a precise set of steps and moves. _

"_Dancing," Mondo muttered. "I... I quickly learned I'm not an elegant dancer" _

While a flight issue sends teams to the back of the pack.

"_Attention all passengers, due to the health of one of our passengers, we have to make an emergency stop in Cartagena, which will delay our arrival time by approximately one hour." _

Five teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?


	19. Leg 10-1

**Previously on the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition**

Five teams raced from London to Cusco, Peru.

At the Roadblock, salt harvesting in high temperatures was torture for Hiyoko.

_*Hiyoko collapsing on the ground with a shovel*_

After the Roadblock, the confusing highways of Peru caused Peko and Keebo agony.

"_This is definitely wrong," Peko said. _

_*Peko and Keebo running over a pothole* _

"_Something in there's broken," _

In the end, Mondo and Taka got their first victory.

"_Mondo and Taka, you are team number ONE!" _

And Hiyoko and Mahiru didn't make up the lost time.

"_You are the last team to arrive." _

But were given a second chance.

"_This is a non-elimination leg." _

Five teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?

* * *

**Leg 10.1**

* * *

**Mondo and Taka: 1st to depart, 3:30 AM**

Mondo ripped their clue open. "Fly to Mexico City, Mexico,"

**[i] Fly to: Mexico City, Mexico**

_**Teams must now fly to Mexico City, Mexico. Once teams touch down in Mexico, they must find Plaza Garibaldi and search for their next clue among this massive mariachi band.**_

"We're going to Mexico," Mondo said climbing into their car.

"_It's comforting that today we're finally leaving in first place for the first time of this race," Mondo said. "And we're hoping that it'll be enough to motivate us into staying in the front of the pack." _

**Junko and Mukuro: 2nd to depart, 3:46 AM**

"Fly to Mexico City, Mexico," Junko read.

"_We're leaving in second today," Junko said. "We still haven't dropped below third place, though I am kind of upset to see that string of first place finishes broken yesterday." _

"_In the end, it doesn't matter," Mukuro said. "As long as we're still in it, we're capable of winning the hundred mil." _

**Alejandro Velasco International Airport**

**Mondo and Taka**

"We need tickets to Mexico City," Mondo said.

"Okay," the agent said. "We have an early flight that is supposed to arrive at Mexico City at 9:00 tonight."

"That sounds good," Taka said. "Should we book it?"

"I can't imagine anything else getting there faster," Mondo said. "Go ahead, book it."

**Mondo and Taka: 1st on 9:00 Flight**

Junko and Mukuro arrived at the counter right after them. "We need tickets to Mexico City. What did they book?" Mukuro asked, pointing at Mondo and Taka.

"They booked a 9:00 flight direct," the agent said.

"Do you have anything faster?"

"Well… hang on…" the agent said. "Ah. An 8:30 flight through Costa Rica."

"And that's the absolute fastest we'll be able to get there?" Junko asked.

"Yes."

"Book it."

**Junko and Mukuro: 1st on 8:30 Flight**

"Hey boys," Junko said. "Guess who's getting into Mexico thirty minutes before you!"

Mondo sighed and deadpanned to the camera.

"I told you we should have checked!" Taka scolded.

"It's my fault," Mondo replied. "Whatever. We have the ability to catch up. If we're going to arrive that late at night there's probably going to be a bunch point."

"We'll see…" Mukuro said.

Soon enough, the next two teams came in and booked their tickets.

**Mikan and Maki: 2nd on 8:30 Flight**

**Peko and Keebo: 3rd on 8:30 Flight**

Then Hiyoko and Mahiru walked in.

"Hi, we need the earliest flight to Mexico City. We're in a huge race for a lot of money," Mahiru said.

"There was a flight at 8:30 but it's full now," she said. "How about 9:00"

"Nothing earlier?" Hiyoko asked.

"Nothing earlier."

"We'll take it." Mahiru said. The lady printed out their tickets and handed it to them.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: 2nd on 9:00 Flight**

* * *

_**Teams are now en route to Mexico City, Mexico. The first flight holds Peko and Keebo, Junko and Mukuro, and Mikan and Maki. Flight 2 holds Mondo and Taka and Hiyoko and Mahiru**_

* * *

**Flight 1 (Still in the air)**

"_Attention all passengers," the captain said. "Due to the health of one of our passengers, we have decided to make an emergency stop in Cartagena, Colombia. Unless you are travelling with the passenger in question, please do not leave the cabin upon our arrival in Colombia. We will be delayed by a minimum of one hour. We apologize for the delay." _

"There's some guy who's having a heart attack, or a seizure, or some kind of medical difficulty," Peko explained. "Mikan's trying her best to work with what we have on the plane, but she can't really do anything until we get proper equipment."

"This sucks," Junko said. "Why did that guy have to go and get himself hurt on this flight?"

"I'm not too worried," Maki said. "Even if we're stuck here all night, we still have two other teams on this flight we can try to outrace for last place."

* * *

**Mexico City International Airport**

**Flight 2: 9:00 PM**

Hiyoko and Mahiru and Mondo and Taka raced their way through the airport.

"Taxi," Mondo said, grabbing a taxi and hopping inside. "Museo Soumaya."

Hiyoko and Mahiru jumped in a taxi right after.

"Do you know where the Museo Soumaya is?" Hiyoko asked. The driver nodded and made his way out of the airport.

"We're making up half an hour right now," Hiyoko said. "And we have a speed bump."

"We just have to make sure we get done with the Speed Bump quickly and don't make any mistakes on this leg." Mahiru said.

**Mondo and Taka**

"Each day, each leg we're getting closer to the hundred million," Mondo said. "It helps us feel better knowing that the girls have a Speed Bump to do today, but that doesn't mean we can slack off. It's the final five. We have to give it our all no matter what place we're in."

* * *

Mondo and Taka's taxi pulled up to the plaza.

"That's a lot of mariachi!" Taka shouted, plugging his ear. In the center of the plaza, hundreds of mariachi players were spread out over a grid, playing their instruments.

"What are we looking for?" Mondo asked.

"What?"

"WHAT ARE WE LOOKING FOR?"

"_These guys were so loud," Mondo explained. "And I didn't know if we were looking for a clue box, or if our clue was just out in the open, and it was very difficult to talk to Taka about what we're looking for." _

"A CLUE!" Taka replied.

"Do you think it's on a person?"

"WHAT?"

"DO YOU THINK IT'S ON A PERSON?"

"IT COULD VERY WELL BE!"

Mondo walked up to various Mariachi players and screamed in their ears. "DO YOU HAVE A CLUE FOR US?"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru ran into the square. "Oh my god they are so loud." Mahiru said, plugging her ears. "We're looking for a clue right now… but I'm not sure if it's on a clue box or if it's going to be something abstract."

"My ears are ringing!" Hiyoko shouted. "BOYS!"

"WHAT?" Taka replied.

"HAVE YOU FOUND IT?"

"I HAVE A ZIT?"

"NO! HAVE YOU FOUND IT?"

"NO! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE LOOKING FOR!"

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka ran their way through the crowd until Mondo came upon a cello player with yellow strings on the outside and red strings on the inside.

"Do you have our clue?" Taka asked. The player nodded and gave them the clue.

"Let's get out of here!" Mondo replied. He and Taka ran out of the mariachi and passed by Hiyoko and Mahiru.

"Where is it?" Hiyoko asked.

"It's in the plaza!"

"Well, duh!" Hiyoko replied. "They're not helping us!"

"We're in last. Of course they wouldn't help." Mahiru replied. "Let's just focus on finding this clue."

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 1st Place**

"Detour!" Mondo read. "Tacos or Toritos?"

**[D] Tacos**

_**Mexico is world renown for its cuisine. In Tacos, teams must visit this taqueria. One team member must take orders from six customers in Spanish. **_

"Un taco de pollo sin cebollo y más limón."

"Un tostada de chorizo con más cilantro."

_**Then, they must relay that information to their partner, who must cook the food item with the proper specifications. Once the food has been prepared and served to the correct customers, the restaurant owner will hand teams their next clue. **_

**[D] Toritos**

_**Mexico has arguably one of the biggest firework cultures in the world. In Toritos, teams must decorate this paper mache bull and construct its frame. Then, they must carry it one mile to this plaza where they must load it with fireworks and set it off to receive their next clue. However, if the bull was damaged in transport, they must return to the start and build a new one from scratch. **_

"What do you think?" Mondo asked. "I'm not good at decorating."

"Then let's do tacos."

Mondo and Taka left the plaza and climbed into a taxi to get to the taqueria.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"This guy has red and yellow strings," Mahiru said. "Do you have a clue for us?"

The man nodded and pulled a clue out of his pocket and handed it to them.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 2nd Place**

"The decoration sounds easy for me," Mahiru said. "But carrying it… I dunno."

"Then let's do the taco making." Hiyoko said. "Sounds easy."

* * *

**Cartagena International Airport**

The plane landed as the man was medically evacuated.

"This sucks," Mukuro said. "Well… I guess we can kiss first place goodbye."

"It's not over," Junko replied. "We can still race to the first. We're going up against Hiyoko and Mahiru and Mondo and Taka. Neither of them are that strong a team."

Peko and Keebo and Mikan and Maki just sat and waited.

"We will now be taking off once again in a few minutes," the captain said.

Mikan sat in her seat and shivered as the plane began take off again.

**Mondo and Taka**

"We're hoping we've made the right choice," Taka. "Usually we try and go for the more physical challenge, but from the looks of it, there are too many factors involved with the firework challenge. If we drop it, we have to start from scratch, there's decorations, this one seems more straightforward."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"That's Mondo and Taka up there," Hiyoko said. She leaned forwards to the cab driver. "We need you to pass that cab. That's our competition and we need to reach the restaurant as fast as we can."

The driver nodded and sped up, passing Mondo and Taka's cab.

**Mondo and Taka**

"What?" Mondo asked. "No! Speed up!"

"I'm trying," the driver said. "Speed Limit."

"Speed limit? Whazzat?"

"I know you're in a competition but I don't want to get pulled over."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Yeah!" Hiyoko shouted, passing Mondo and Taka as Hiyoko sadistically waved in the window.

* * *

Hiyoko and Mahiru's cab pulled up to the restaurant as they rushed inside.

"Who wants to take the orders?" Mahiru asked.

"I'll do it," Hiyoko said. "You good with cooking?"

"If I have a recipe I'm decent," Mahiru replied. "Alright, let's do this.

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka ran inside right after.

"You take orders and I cook?" Taka asked.

"That sounds good." Mondo replied. "We can always switch though."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Mahiru put on an apron and went into the kitchen where she picked up several guides. "Alright."

"_In the kitchen we had all of our ingredients, like there was an assortment of meats, there were tortillas, and there were toppings like salsa and cilantro. We also had a deep fryer and a pan if we needed to cook anything extra. There were also several different recipes, such as tacos, burritos, something like a taco but with a fried shell that I forget what it's called, but there were lots of recipes. There was also a guidebook that told us what the Spanish phrases mean, At first, I thought the words would just be like food words, but there were also words like 'with','without', 'instead', or 'on the side' that we had to keep attention to. And if our partner botched the orders on our way here, it wouldn't end up good." _

"Oh my god," Mahiru said, staring over the guide.

Hiyoko put on her waitress uniform and picked up a pen and notepad before going up to the table she was assigned to.

"Can I take your orders?" Hiyoko asked.

"Un taco de chorizo sin cilantro y mas cebollas." **(A chorizo taco without cilantro and extra onions)**

"Una quesadilla de gambas con salsa verde en vez de salsa roja." **(A prawn quesadilla with green salsa instead of red)**

"Un burrito de lengua con guacamole y crema agria". **(A cow tongue burrito with guacamole and sour cream)**

"Un taco de sesos con un tortilla de harina en vez de maiz" **(A brain taco with a flour tortilla instead of corn tortilla)**

"Una tostada de carnitas" **(A pork toasted tortilla)**

"Un taco de pollo con queso y crema agria". **(Chicken taco with cheese and sour cream)**

"God damn," Hiyoko said.

"_That was a lot!" Hiyoko said. "And they spoke so fast!" _

"Oh… hehe…" Hiyoko muttered. "Would you mind repeating that?"

**Mondo**

Mondo set himself up in the kitchen as Taka began taking orders.

"Un taco de chorizo sin cilantro y mas cebollas." **(A chorizo taco without cilantro and extra onions)**

"Una quesadilla de gambas con salsa verde en vez de salsa roja." **(A shrimp quesadilla with green salsa instead of red)**

"Un burrito de lengua con guacamole y crema agria". **(A cow tongue burrito with guacamole and sour cream)**

"Un taco de sesos con un tortilla de harina en vez de maiz" **(A brain taco with a flour tortilla instead of corn tortilla)**

"Una tostada de carnitas" **(A carnitas tostada)**

"Un taco de pollo con queso y crema agria". **(Chicken taco with cheese and sour cream)**

"Uhh…" Taka said. "Oh my god."

**Mexico City International Airport**

**Flight 1: 9:45 PM: Delayed 75 Minutes**

The three teams on the flight ran out of the airport and rushed to the taxis.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"We're hoping there's a bunch point today," Junko said. "It's in the middle of the night, so it's not unreasonable to assume there will be one. But right now, we're trailing forty-five minutes behind the teams on the second flight, assuming they arrived on time."

"We're in a bad spot right now too," Mukuro said. "We're running low on money. I think it's perfectly reasonable for us to make it through this leg without running out, but it's a pressing issue."

"_On the race, you get a certain supply of money at the start of each leg. But each leg the amount of money that you get varies, and during the latter half of our race they;ve been giving us less and less. If we run out, we can't afford taxis or other necessary purchases, and the only things we can do are either run to our next location, or beg for money." Junko explained. "Like, for this leg, we only got 2,000 yen (20 dollars). Money from previous legs rolls over, but we're kind of on the edge" _

**Mikan and Maki**

"On the plane, Junko and Mukuro were discussing money," Maki explained. "I won't complain if they run out. But we've been more diligent on spending it, I think. I really doubt we're going to run out of money today unless we lose our wallet or something."

**Peko and Keebo**

"We're finally in Mexico," Peko said. "I honestly don't know a lot about Mexican culture… I rarely leave Japan and even then it's only to Asia or Europe."

"It doesn't matter if we're familiar or not," Keebo replied. "What matters is that we make it to the end without being last place."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko wrote down the orders. "I have no idea if this is spelled correctly," Hiyoko said. "But I'm going to try and pronounce it the best I can."

Hiyoko walked over to Mahiru in the kitchen. "Okay, the first one is… uhh... un taco de tree zo sin see lantro e moist said boys."

**Correct: Un taco de chorizo sin cilantro y mas cebollas.**

"Huh?"

"Un taco de tree zo sin see lantro e moist said boys."

"Say that fast."

"Untacodetreezosinseelantroemoistsaidboys"

"Okay…" Mahiru said. "I can work with that."

"_I don't know Spanish… like… at all…" Hiyoko said. "I was just trying to recreate the gurgles coming out of their mouths to the best I could." _

"_I was having her say it fast, because with the guide that I had, it made it easier to pick out key words." _

"Okay… so your 'tree zo'... could it be Chorizo?"

"Yes!" Hiyoko said.

"Hang on… could it be Taco de Chorizo sin Cilantro?"

"Yes! That's it!"

"Theis last part. Moist said boys. I think… is moist 'mas'?"

"Maybe…"

"And that last part sounds like cebollas, which is onion," Mahiru said. "Let's do these one at a time." I'll work on that, you focus on doing the next order."

**Mondo and Taka**

Taka walked over to Mondo. "I think we should switch."

"What? Why?"

"This is impossible. They say so much so fast! I think if we just switch and do the firework challenge, we'll be done faster than Hiyoko and Mahiru."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Fine. Let's go."

Mondo and Taka took off their restaurant clothes and left the taqueria.

* * *

The three teams on the second flight arrived at the mariachi plaza and ran through the crowd.

"What are we looking for?" Peko asked.

"I assume it's a box but it could really be anything." Keebo replied.

"Be on the lookout, Mikan," Maki said. "I bet it's on a person. There's no way they'd have this many people here for no reason."

"Got it, Maki!"

"It's so loud," Junko said.

"Just plug your ears!" Mukuro shouted.

"Is the clue in the song?" Maki asked. "That would make sense."

"This guy's violin has yellow strings," Mikan said. Does he have it?"

Mikan turned to the man, who pulled a clue out of his back pocket. Maki snatched it as she led Mikan out of the square.

"Did they get it?" Junko asked. "Where is it?"

"Don't expect me to help you," Maki replied. She ripped the clue open and read it with Mikan.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Detour," Maki read. "Restaurant one. I know Spanish, remember?"

**Peko and Keebo**

"This harp has red and yellow strings," Keebo said. "Sir? Do you have something for us?"

The harpist nodded and handed them a clue.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 4th Place**

"Detour," Peko read. "Let's do the fireworks."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Where is it? Junko asked. "I don't see a clue box!"

"What?" Mukuro replied

"I DON'T SEE A CLUE BOX!"

"It could be on like a poster or something. Or maybe it's on someone?"

"On someone?" Junko asked. "There's fucking three hundred people here!"

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka jumped out of their taxi and ran up to the empty lot.

"This looks easy," Mondo said.

"_We're walking up to the challenge, and we see all of these tiny foot-tall bulls made of paper mache, and i'm like, this is so easy! We should've just done this from the start!" _

"_But then, we arrived at the bull that we had to work on." Taka said. _

"Holy shit," Mondo said, staring at the five-foot tall bull.

"Well, we've switched," Taka said. "We can't switch back. Let's get this done."

Mondo ran over and picked up paints. "Where's our model?"

"I presume it's the tiny bulls we saw on the way here," Taka said.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Mahiru looked through the guide. "Okay… so this should be… a chorizo taco with no cilantro and more onions. How much does 'more' signify?"

"_The recipe book we had said exactly how much of each ingredient we should put on the finished food item, and when the order said 'more' or 'extra', I basically just doubled the amount of the ingredient to make it very apparent that I put on extra." _

"Okay, here's the first plate," Mahiru said, sliding the plate out to Hiyoko who served it to the customer.

"Okay, you, number two, what did you order?"

"Una quesadilla de gambas con salsa verde en vez de salsa roja." **(A prawn quesadilla with green salsa instead of red)**

"Okay…" Hiyoko said. "Do it again."

"Una quesadilla de gambas con salsa verde en vez de salsa roja."

"Slower?" Hiyoko asked.

"No."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you too."

"Hiyoko!" Mahiru shouted.

"Sorry. Again."

"Una quesadilla de gambas con salsa verde en vez de salsa roja."

Hiyoko ran over to Mahiru. "Its a quesadilla de gambas con green salsa invis de red salsa."

"Can you say it all in spanish? It's throwing me off throwing in English words in there."

"Quesadilla de gambascon ver de salsa invis de red salsa."

"Okay… I see… that one was a lot clearer." Mahiru said. "I see the challenge in this, but we'll be done in a jiffy."

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka began painting the side of the bull a shade of brown.

"What are we going to do about the top?" Mondo asked.

"The top? What about it?"

"It's out of our reach. This thing is too damn tall."

"I have an idea." Taka replied. "I'll bend over, you get onto me, and then I'll thrust you up and you get off on my back an-"

"Dude!"

"What?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Huh? I'm just trying to get you onto the top of the bull."

"..."

"..."

"OH, I get it. You weren't trying to say- um… just- just rephrase your words next time."

"?"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Mahiru filled a tortilla with cheese, prawns, and green salsa before throwing it onto the pan.

"You know, this is actually nice," Mahiru said. "Hiyoko's probably really frustrated out there, but cooking like this is actually really fun and relaxing for me. It's better than carrying a giant steel instrument or carrying bucketloads of salt."

She set the quesadilla onto a plate and handed it over to Hiyoko. Hiyoko grabbed it and placed it down in front of the next customer.

"Okay, let me take your order," Hiyoko said.

"Un burrito de lengua con guacamole y crema agria". **(A cow tongue burrito with guacamole and sour cream)**

"Okay, a burrito this time," Hiyoko said, writing it down. "Repeato pleaseo."

"Un burrito de lengua con guacamole y crema agria".

"That's simple," Hiyoko said, running to Mahiru. "A burrito de lengua con guacamole y premapria."

"Okay," Mahiru said, looking at the guide. "That means a beef tongue burrito with guacamole and… what is Premapia? Prime pie?"

She flipped through it, but didn't find anything.

She stuck her head out to Hiyoko. "Try it again! Premapia doesn't make any sense!"

**Mondo and Taka**

Taka lifted Mondo to the top of the bull, where he painted the top of it blue. "That looks good!" Taka shouted. "Now we need to work on the frame."

"We use these sticks," Mondo said. "And assemble them like in the model by tying down strings and ropes."

"I'm going to have to lift you again," Taka said.

"Ugh." Mondo replied. "I don't like it. It makes me feel like a fucking child."

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo ran into the empty lot where they found the bulls.

"Oh, they're still here!" Peko shouted.

"What the hell?" Mondo asked, looking at the swordswoman and the robot. "What happened? Why are you behind us?"

"Flight troubles," Peko replied.

"Oh my god, we're in first!" Taka said. "Okay, let's get this done!"

Taka picked up Mondo on his shoulders, who tied the sticks for the frame together.

"What are you doing?" Keebo asked.

"I need to reach the frame!" Mondo said.

"There's a step ladder right there," Keebo said, pointing to a stepladder five feet away from them, completely unobstructed by any obstacles in their field of vision.

Mondo gave a death glare to Taka.

"Where's the model?" Peko asked. "All the other ones are unfinished."

"It's here," Mondo said.

"But where?"

"Sorry, but I have a lead. I can't help you." Mondo replied.

"Okay, I get it," Peko replied. "Keebo, help me look."

"Got it!" Keebo said, running around the lot.

"I can't find anything!"

**Junko and Mukuro**

"What are we looking for?" Junko asked, walking right past a guitar player with red and yellow strings.

"What about him?" Mukuro asked, pointing at the guitar player. "Sir, do you have a clue for us?"

The man nodded and handed them the clue.

"It was that easy?" Junko asked. They ran away from the mariachi band and ripped the clue open.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in Last Place**

"Detour," Junko read. "Tacos or Toritos?"

They read both sides of the Detour. "Let's do tacos."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"I think she meant sour cream but really butchered it," Mahiru said, putting sour cream in a burrito. "I could see how you could get premapia from 'crema agria'."

Mahiru wrapped up the burrito and served it up for Hiyoko to serve. Just then, Mikan and Maki came rushing into the taqueria.

"SIS MAHIRU!" Hiyoko shouted.

"What?"

"Mikan and Maki are here!"

"What?"

"They're here! They're just arriving!"

"That's amazing!"

**Mikan and Maki**

Maki put on the waitress uniform as Mikan put on the kitchen attire and went into the kitchen.

"Uhh… Maki," Mahiru said.

"What?"

"Do you really trust Mikan with this hot and sharp kitchen equipment?"

"Trust me, this is the quickest way we could do things. I know Spanish, and can translate this on the fly, so it's not going to be a big deal about the language. As long as Mikan can follow directions it shouldn't be a problem."

"What if she burns herself?"

"Then we'll have to get in the medic, I guess. I trust that she's not klutzy enough to burn herself _that_ bad."

"She's very klutzy."

"Y-You know I'm standing r-right here, right?" Mikan asked, standing a few inches from Mahiru.

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo got off the stepladder as they looked at their massive paper mache bull and its frame. "I think it's done. Can we get a check?"

The judge looked at it and gave them a thumbs' up.

"Where do we deliver it to?" Taka asked. The judge handed them a slip of paper with an address.

"Let's go," Mondo said, picking up one side of the bull and Taka picking up the other end.

"_It was actually a lot lighter than I expected," Mondo said. "I mean, it was still very heavy, but for its size it was shockingly light." _

Mondo and Taka began walking out of the empty lot and onto the sidewalk.

"Okay, bro, faster, faster." Mondo said, as they gradually sped up.

"Bro, I'm walking backwards and it's too wide for you to see for me. I don't want to run into anyone."

As he said that, they nailed a man who was talking on the phone and knocked him to the floor.

"Sorry!" Taka shouted.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"This one's a brain taco," Mahiru said. "Ugh. Disgusting."

Hiyoko delivered the brain taco to its customer and took the next order.

"Una tostada de carnitas" **(A carnitas tostada)**

"Okay, short and sweet, just like me," Hiyoko said.

"Do you really think of yourself that way?" Maki asked.

"Shut up, child killer! I'm the sweetest girl I know!"

"Suuuure."

Hiyoko shook her head and ran back to Mahiru. "A Carnitas Tostada."

"Is that it?" Mahiru asked. "No add ons, no sides, nothing removed?"

"That's all he said."

"That's a relief," Mahiru said, beginning to fry up the tortilla.

**Mikan and Maki**

"Let me take your orders." Maki said. The customers nodded.

"Un taco de chorizo sin cilantro y mas cebollas." **(A chorizo taco without cilantro and extra onions)**

"Una quesadilla de gambas con salsa verde en vez de salsa roja." **(A shrimp quesadilla with green salsa instead of red)**

"Un burrito de lengua con guacamole y crema agria". **(A cow tongue burrito with guacamole and sour cream)**

"Un taco de sesos con un tortilla de harina en vez de maiz" **(A brain taco with a flour tortilla instead of corn tortilla)**

"Una tostada de carnitas" **(A carnitas tostada)**

"Un taco de pollo con queso y crema agria". **(Chicken taco with cheese and sour cream)**

"Alright, thank you," Maki said. She ran over to Mikan.

"Order 1. Chorizo Taco with no cilantro and extra onions. Order 2. Shrimp quesadilla with green salsa instead of red. Order 3: Lengua burrito with guacamole and sour cream. Order 4: Sesos taco with a flour tortilla. Order 5: A carnitas tostada, and Order 6: a chicken taco with cheese and sour cream."

"Huh?" Mikan asked. "Umm… that was a lot."

But Mahiru was listening in to what they were saying.

"_Maki speaks spanish. I don't know if she's fluent, but she speaks Spanish. So while she was relaying all of the orders to Mikan and translating it herself, I was listening in so I knew what I had to cook for the last dish" Mahiru explained. "From the sound of the first five dishes, we all had to cook the same things." _

Mahiru served up the tostada as she began work on the chicken taco.

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro ran into the taqueria.

"Who wants to do what?" Junko asked. "Rock paper scissors for the kitchen spot?" She row-sham-bowed with Mukuro and lost. "Okay, guess I'm taking orders."

They dressed up in their appropriate attire as Mukuro slipped into the kitchen.

**Peko and Keebo**

"Seriously," Peko said. "You can't find the model?"

"No!" Keebo said.

"What if it's that?" Peko asked, pointing to the foot-tall model.

"It could be that," Keebo replied. "I think it is, actually."

She and Keebo opened a can of paint and began painting the paper mache bull. "This thing is huge."

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka continued carrying the bull until Taka ran into a fire hydrant and collapsed onto the floor, with Mondo not realizing that Taka had fallen and trampling him.

"Ow!" Taka shouted.

"Oh, sorry bro!" Mondo said, helping him up. "Oh, how the tables have turned."

* * *

**Leg 2: Indonesia**

"_Oh, bro, pick up the pace!" Taka commanded. They began running too, but they were carrying it with Mondo being backwards which ended up with Mondo falling onto the ground and Taka trampling him before he realized what had happened._

* * *

Mondo helped up Taka to his feet as they continued walking through the streets.

"I think it's up close," Mondo said. "This address… yeah. It's in this parking structure."

Mondo and Taka walked into the parking structure, but didn't see anyone.

"Oh, an arrow right there!" Taka said, pointing at an arrow. They walked to the arrow, but it pointed upstairs.

"God dammit," Mondo said. "Okay, let's do this carefully. The last thing we need is dropping it and having to go do this again."

Mondo and Taka slowly moved up the stairs until they were on the top floor.

"Phew," Taka said, wiping his forehead. "That was nervewracking."

They walked over to a man who was welcoming them, and told them to lay the torito onto the ground. They did so, as the man began tossing in powder and fireworks.

"Stand back," he said. Mondo and Taka backed up as he set the fuse, which sparked and spun massive amounts of sparks and flames everywhere.

"WHOO!" Mondo shouted. Taka clapped as the man handed them their clue once the fireworks subsited.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 1st Place**

Taka ripped their clue open. "Make your way to the Zocalo and find your next clue,"

**[i] Proceed to: Zocalo**

_**Teams must now proceed to the Zocalo, the main square of Mexico City. It is there that teams will find their next clue.**_

"We have to get a taxi first," Taka said, running down to the parking structure.

"TAXI!" Mondo shouted, hand up, and one came very quickly. "Do you know the Zocalo?"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko walked up to Mahiru and prepared to say the next order, but Mahiru stopped her.

"Don't even bother," Mahiru said. "Serve that."

Hiyoko picked up the plate and made her way to the table, where she served it. The manager of the restaurant came out and talked to them.

"Son sus órdenes correctas?"

"Si!"

The manager pulled a clue out from his jacket pocket and gave it to Hiyoko.

"BIG SIS MAHIRU! WE HAVE IT!" Hiyoko shouted. Mahiru came out of the kitchen and ran over to Hiyoko.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Make your way to the Zocalo and find your next clue," Mahiru read. They took off their restaurant gear and ran out of the taqueria.

"Dammit," Junko said.

* * *

**Who will be eliminated at this rate? Puhuhu... find out next time. **

**If you want to vote, do it now. It's on my profile on FFN, and I'll reupload it in the comments on Ao3 (if you have already voted please do not reply to that.). Voting officially closes once the season finale releases.**

**And we're down to five teams (that will become four next time). Who do you THINK will end up winning? (different than who you HOPE will win. Heh, hope). If you correctly guess it, I will give you a shout-out once the finale drops.**

**Also, why don't you try and guess which country they'll visit next? (I'll give you a shout out next time if you're correct!)**


	20. Leg 10-2

**Leg 10.2**

* * *

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo continued painting the bull brown. "I think there's some blue on the top but it's a little hard to see because of the lack of lighting we have right now," Keebo said. Peko picked up the model and ran over to one of the streetlamps. "Yes, it's blue!" she shouted.

"Got it!" Keebo shouted, picking up the step ladder and positioning it so he could reach the very top of the bull and began painting it blue. "I think that's it for paint!"

"So we're doing the frame now?" Peko asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay, get the sticks and the string!"

**Mikan**

Mikan read over the instructions and assembled the first taco and set it out for Maki to serve up. "What's the next one?" Mikan asked.

Maki looked at Mukuro, who was staring at her and seemingly trying to listen in, so she leaned in close to whisper into Mikan's ear. "A prawn quesadilla with green salsa instead of red."

**Junko**

Junko stood in front of the customers and prepared to take their order.

"Un taco de chorizo sin cilantro y mas cebollas." **(A chorizo taco without cilantro and extra onions)**

"Una quesadilla de gambas con salsa verde en vez de salsa roja." **(A prawn quesadilla with green salsa instead of red)**

"Un burrito de lengua con guacamole y crema agria". **(A cow tongue burrito with guacamole and sour cream)**

"Un taco de sesos con un tortilla de harina en vez de maiz" **(A brain taco with a flour tortilla instead of corn tortilla)**

"Una tostada de carnitas" **(A carnitas tostada)**

"Un taco de pollo con queso y crema agria". **(Chicken taco with cheese and sour cream)**

"..." Junko stared in disbelief. "Okay, fuck this."

She ran over to Mukuro. "Fuck this, we're switching."

"Huh? Why?" Mukuro asked.

"This is impossible. Let's just go."

"Oh… okay," Mukuro said, taking off her kitchen gear and running outside.

"That's insane. That's fucking insane."

"I think you could've at least tried to start the cha-"

"I think you could've at least shutthefuckup"

**Mikan and Maki**

"That's why I'm glad I don't have any siblings," Maki said. "Are the recipes going well in there, Mikan? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Not yet," Mikan replied. "This hot oil is scary, though."

"Don't think about it. If you get hurt it's not going to be anything that can hospitalize you."

**Peko and Keebo**

"And that's the frame," Peko said, standing back and looking at the giant torito. "Can we get a check?"

The judge walked up to the paper mache bull and looked it over. "It's correct."

"Alright, let's carry this thing." Peko said, lifting one side of the bull as Keebo lifted the other end. "Do you want to walk backwards or should I walk backwards?"

"I don't care," Keebo said. "I can if you want."

"Alright then."

"Do you have cameras in the back of your head? Or like some kind of spatial recognition without your eyes?"

"Wha- Of course not!"

"Just making sure. Sorry."

"Your curiosity is making you sound very robophobic!"

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka arrived at the square and ran into it.

"Alright, we're looking for our clue," Mondo said. "There's Hiyoko and Mahiru's Speed Bump sign right there, so we know we're in the right place."

"Okay," Mondo said.

"Hola," a man said. "Would you like a flyer?"

"No thanks," Taka replied. "We're in a rush right now."

"Okay, no worries," He replied.

"I'm hoping we're looking for a box," Taka said. "But for all we know it could be on a poster or something on the side of a building or something more abstract."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru got out of their taxis and ran into the Zocalo to encounter their Speed Bump sign.

"Let's get this over with," Mahiru said, grabbing the clue off the Speed Bump sign and ripping it open. "Speed Bump."

**[SB] Ofrenda**

_**For arriving in last place in the previous leg, Hiyoko and Mahiru must now overcome a Speed Bump, an additional task that only they have to complete. In this Speed Bump, they must assemble an ofrenda, a display for the Day of the Dead that commemorates the life of a loved one. Looking at this the provided image, they must properly set up this ofrenda so it matches the ofrenda in the image. Only then will they be given the okay to continue racing. **_

"We need to find the marked area," Mahiru muttered.

"Over there!" Hiyoko pointed. They ran over to an area with a collapsed table, tablecloth, fruits, a photograph of Monokuma, paper cutouts, and candles.

"Do you have the image that we have to replicate?" Mahiru asked.

"I think it's under these fruits," Hiyoko said, reaching in and pulling out the photograph. "Okay. So first we need to set up the table and drape the orange tablecloth over it.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo continued walking down the street as they knocked over a group of people.

"Those guys are giving us the death stare," Peko said.

"It doesn't matter." Keebo replied. "We have to keep walking."

Keebo turned around. "Sorry. Gracias."

"Gracias means thank you." Peko corrected.

"You're welcome."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro argued in their cab.

"I'm telling you, there was no way I could retain all those words in a language I don't understand." Junko said.

"Then we could've just switched!"

"That's what we're doing, right?" Junko asked.

"No, I mean switched who's taking the orders and who's cooking the food."

"Why didn't you offer?"

"Because you just waltzed in and said 'fuck it, let's go.'".

"You're going to make me implode, you know that?"

**Mondo and Taka**

"Look at that guy over there," Taka said.

"The guy that tried to give us a flyer?"

"He's not giving a flyer to anyone else that passed by. And if you look at it, the flyer is red and yellow."

"Do you think we should take one?" Mondo asked.

"It's worth trying."

The boys ran up to him. "Hey, um, we'll take a flyer."

"Okay, here you go!" he said, giving them a flyer which they read over.

"Hmm…" Taka read. "It says Amazing Dance Lessons at Palacio de Bellas Artes. And monokuma is in the corner."

"So that's where we have to go, right?" Mondo asked.

"Clearly."

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in 1st Place**

**[i] Proceed to: Palacio de Bellas Artes**

The boys ran out of the plaza and into a cab. "We need to get to the Palacio de Bellas Artes. Do you know?"

"I know. Get in."

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan served up the last two plates and pushed them to Maki, who picked them up and carried them into the dining room.

"Okay, I have your taco and tostada." she said, placing the plates down in front of the customers. "Is that good?"

The restaurant owner came up and asked them. "Son tus pedidos correctos?" **(Are your orders correct?)**

"No."

The customers held up the three incorrect plates as Maki picked them up and made her way back to the kitchen.

"Mikan, they said no." Maki said.

"What?" Mikan asked. "But I followed the orders!"

Maki thought for a second. "Hang on, it might be my mistake."

She grabbed the plates and made her way back over to the table, but rearranged who got what dish. "Is that correct now?"

"Si!"

The owner pulled a clue out of his back pocket and handed it over.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Mikan! We got it! Let's go!"

"Right!"

Mikan and Maki undressed their gear and ran outside to climb into a taxi.

"Junko sounds like she's pissed." Maki said. "Like she's totally breaking down right now."

"That doesn't sound good," Mikan said. "I hope everything's going alright with them."

"Well, she's scattered everywhere right now. I won't be upset if they end up going home today, which it looks like."

**Peko and Keebo**

Keebo tripped over something and dropped his half of the bull.

"Did you break anything?" Peko asked.

"I don't see anything broken."

"Then shake it off and keep carrying this thing."

Keebo nodded and picked up his half of the bull again and continued walking until Peko stopped.

"What now?" Keebo asked.

"There's someone with a massive cake right in front of us." Peko said.

"Tell her to move."

"That's what I'm doing!"

"_That bull took up 95 percent of the sidewalk," Peko explained. "And it was clear that all the locals were getting mad at us. But there was this one woman with like a three-foot-tall wedding cake and no protections, and was right in the middle of the sidewalk and refused to move."_

"Can you get out of our way? We're in a rush." Peko said.

"..."

"Can you move?"

"If she's not responding, run her over." Keebo said.

"I can't do that. Move, lady!" Peko made a shooing motion with her hand to try to signal for her to move, but she stood still.

"..."

"Screw it. We're moving."

They continued walking as the lady rushed out of the way, but dropped her cake on the way.

"I feel bad." Peko said.

"Don't worry. It's her fault for not moving."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko set up the candles and set them onto the table. "Did the picture say that the candles had to be lit?"

"The candles aren't lit," Mahiru said. "You should be good. Focus on putting the fruit in order, I'll work on the paper cutouts and the photograph."

Mahiru put the picture of Monokuma on the far end of the table, facing outwards, while she folded the paper cutouts and draped them over the side of the table, some of them hanging half-off the side of the table.

"This shouldn't take us too much longer," Mahiru said. "It's only been five minutes so far and we're around halfway done."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro arrived at the empty lot.

"See! The two teams here already left!" Mukuro said, pointing to the fact there were only three bulls left. "If we had just stayed at the other Detour, we could've been done with it by now!"

"Fine. Let's go back." Junko said.

"No! We're already here!" Mukuro screamed.

"Then quit whining about it."

"You're the one who kept whining about the restaurant challenge."

"Are we going to make this stupid bull or not?"

**Mondo and Taka**

Mondo and Taka ran out of their taxi to the palace.

"It's a challenge," Mondo said, ripping the clue open. "Roadblock. Who's light on their feet?"

**[R] Dance the Night Away**

_**In this Roadblock, teams must learn one of the most famous Latin American dances. The Salsa. One team member must choose an instructor and take lessons to learn this complicated routine. If teams dance their way into the judge's heart, she will reward them with their next clue. However, if the judge sees any imperfections, they must go to the back of whatever line is formed to try again.**_

"I guess I'll do it." Mondo said.

"_I'm not good at dancing, but I bet Taka's not any better." Mondo explained._

They walked into the palace and saw five instructors lined up. "Okay, I pick you." Mondo said, picking an instructor. They walked over to the practice area as she began teaching them.

"We're going to start out with this back and forth motion," she said. "So you need to step to the right, left foot over your right foot, and then pull your right foot out and move it to the right. Then you need to reverse your motions and do it to the left."

She showed him the leg maneuver. "Do you understand that?"

"I think so," Mondo said. "Let me try."

Mondo moved left to right, and back again.

"You're too stiff. Be looser. Relax."

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo walked into the parking structure.

"We need to get this thing up the stairs now," Peko said. "Just… Just bear with me."

She backed up and went up the stairs backwards slowly. "Okay, walk, but walk slowly. I don't want to trip."

They slowly advanced up the stairs until they reached the roof, and walked to the man on the roof. They lowered it to the ground as he walked around and checked it for any dings or scratches.

"Looks good ," he said, mounting it onto a stick and filling it with fireworks before setting it off in a whirlwind of sparks and light.

"Here's your clue!" he shouted, handing Keebo the clue.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 4th Place**

"Make your way to the Zocalo and search for your next clue," Peko read. They left as the sparks from the firework died out.

"That was pretty difficult," Peko said. "And stressful."

"Hopefully the other teams are struggling with the other side of the Detour," Keebo said. "That took a while to walk."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Sis, hand me the paint," Mukuro said.

"Get it yourself."

"Wow, really? We're a team, and you're so bitter over me having opinions that you can't even grab something for me?" Mukuro sighed and walked around to grab the paint can.

Junko sighed and painted the bull brown.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko put up the last banana and positioned it in place. "Can we get a check?" Hiyoko asked. The judge walked up to it, looked at it, and gave them a thumbs' up.

"Alright, let's find the clue," Mahiru said, running into the center of the square.

"Girls? Do you want a flyer?"

"For what?" Mahiru asked. "Sorry, but we don't have time for this."

"Wait, Mahiru, look!" Hiyoko shouted, pointing to the flyer which had Monokuma on it.

"Oh, nevermind, we'll take one!" Mahiru said. She picked up the flyer. "Hmm… Palacio de Bellas Artes?"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Taxi," Hiyoko said, running to the side of the street and picking up one. "We need to get to the Palacio de Bellas Artes. As fast as possible. It's a huge race."

**Mondo**

"You're using your left leg on top when you move both directions. You need to have your left leg on top when you're moving right, and your right leg on top when you're moving left." the instructor said.

"Do I use my right leg or left leg? Just answer my question." Mondo replied.

"I just said, left leg when you're moving right, right leg when you're moving left."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"That's as clear as I can make it. I can try to demonstrate it for you if you want." she said.

"Please do."

The instructor shimmied her legs left and right as she showed Mondo the tactic they had to use. "Is that good?"

"I see," Mondo said.

"Now, you just need to incorporate shoulder and arm movements. Shimmy your shoulders back and forth, and ball up your fists and put them into mini circles like you're punching a conveyor belt."

"_There were so many difficulties and so many things I didn't understand," Mondo explained. "That was utter torture."_

"So, like this?" Mondo asked.

"Erm… you're following my directions I guess, but your back is so straight and rigid that it looks very stupid. Loosen up."

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki dashed into the square.

"There's Hiyoko and Mahiru's speed bump sign," Maki said. "They've already been here, but at least we know we're in the right place."

"Do you want a flyer, girls?" the man asked. Mikan took one and looked at it. "Maki! It's here!"

"Oh my god, it is," Maki said. "Palacio de Bellas Artes?"

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Great job finding that," Maki said.

"_If it was just me, or if I was with someone more like me, I would have definitely told the guy to fuck off." Maki explained. "Okay, maybe not that harshly, but you get the point." _

"Thanks," Mikan replied.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Who's light on their feet?" Mahiru read. "Sounds like dancing. I'll leave it to you."

"Please be dancing, please be dancing," Hiyoko read. "Learn a salsa dancing routine! Yay!"

**Mondo**

"You need to shimmy your shoulders back and forth, not up and down," the instructor said. "This is going to take a while."

Hiyoko then came into the building.

"Shit," Mondo said. "Okay, can you speed this up?"

"I'm going as fast as I can. I'm on your side."

**Hiyoko**

Hiyoko's instructor showed her the leg motion, as Hiyoko replicated it perfectly. "That's perfect," the instructor said. "Just make sure whichever direction you're moving, you step in front of your other leg instead of behind."

"Yes," Hiyoko said. "I understand."

"_My talent is the Ultimate Traditional Dancer," Hiyoko explained. "It's not Ultimate Dancer, it's more like Ultimate Traditional Japanese Dancer. I have no experience dancing any other styles, but I knew that I'd be able to do it." _

Meanwhile, Mahiru sat down next to Taka in the audience in front of the stage.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo ran into the plaza as they looked around.

"What are we looking for?" Peko asked. "You have the clue."

"It just says 'search for your next clue'. It doesn't signify if it's a clue box. It could be on a person, maybe."

"Do you want a flyer?" a man asked. Keebo sighed and took one to look over it. "Peko! I got it!"

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 4th Place**

"Huh?" Peko asked. "Where?"

"It's a flyer that man had on him!" Keebo replied. He read it over. "Palacio de Bellas Artes!"

"How do you know it's a clue and not an advertisement?"

"That man spoke English to us, this flyer is red and yellow, and there's a picture of Monokuma in the corner."

"Good find!" Peko said. She ran with Keebo to the street and got into a taxi. "Palacio de Bellas Artes. Rapido."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro picked up their bull and began walking down the street with it.

"What's the address, sis?" Mukuro asked.

"220 Juan del Norte Street." Junko replied. "It's on this street, so navigation isn't going to be much of an issue."

Then, while walking, Mukuro tripped on an empty beer bottle and tripped face-first into the bull.

"Mukuro?" Junko asked, dropping her side to run over. "Oh, fuck. You did not."

"_So I see Mukuro trip on something, and I feel her side of the bull fall to the ground after hearing a crashing noise. And when I go around to check, I see her inside of a huge hole in the material." Junko explained._

She stared at the hole in the paper mache that Mukuro had made. "Sorry. I didn't see that there."

Mukuro pushed herself up and looked at the hole.

"I can't fucking believe you," Junko said, running the way they came. "Now we have to go back and start again from scratch."

"I already said I'm sorry! There's nothing I can do about it now! What more do you want?"

"How hard is it to look where you're fucking going?"

"Really hard when there's a fucking bull obstructing ninety percent of my vision!"

"Stupid!"

"If we had just stuck with the restaurant challenge we'd be checked into the Pit Stop by now!"

"Oh, so it's all my fault, huh? I'm the reason you fucked us up?"

"You're impossible."

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Roadblock," Mikan read. "Who's light on their feet?"

"I'm not letting you do this one," Maki said. "That prompt is definitely not for you."

**Mondo**

"You're too stiff!" the instructor said. "Relax your back."

"Like this?" Mondo asked, relaxing his body and trying it again.

"Good enough. So now you're going to walk in a clockwise motion while I do my own thing. Make sure you're still facing the same direction, don't rotate your body. Don't worry about what I'm doing."

Mondo nodded and walked in a clockwise motion. "Okay, you're too stiff again!"

**Hiyoko**

"So now we're going to hold hands," the instructor said. "We first take one step outwards, then come inwards, then we criss-cross (while still holding hands), and then we go back out again as you spin around and flail your hands."

"Got it!" Hiyoko said. "Is that it?"

"That's all we're looking for." she said.

"Then I'm going up to try."

Hiyoko ran out as Mondo looked at her.

**Maki**

Maki and the instructor went through the first part. "This part is solo," the instructor said. "But we're going to transition into partner dancing in a bit."

"Got it," Maki said.

"Show it to me so far."

Maki showed him the solo dance at first, with her shimmying her shoulders and moving left and right.

"That can use a bit of improvement," he said. "You're stepping behind your legs. Make sure you're stepping in front."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro picked a new bull and began painting it again.

"I still can't get over you," Junko said. "I can't believe you fucking did that. If we get eliminated today I'm going to kill you and set off a firework in your grave."

"I'm trying my best! Stop berating me!"

"Well your best is obviously not enough."

**Hiyoko: 1st Attempt**

Hiyoko stepped onto the stage with her dance partner.

"Go Hiyoko!" Mahiru shouted. "You'll do great!"

Hiyoko and her partner faced each other as the music started up and they began stepping side-to side, shoulders moving back and forth. As the music changed, Hiyoko walked in a clockwise formation while fluttering her arms as her partner circled around her and grabbed her hand. They moved forwards, stretched outwards, and then swapped positions with their hands criss-crossing over them, moved back, then criss-crossed again before Hiyoko unwound their arms by spinning around and away from him in an ending pose.

Mahiru clapped as the judge nodded. "Bellisima."

The judge proceeded to give Hiyoko the clue. "Oh my god, did I get it?" Hiyoko asked. The judge nodded as Hiyoko took it.

"You were amazing!" Mahiru shouted. Hiyoko got off stage and ripped the clue open.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 1st Place**

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop!" Mahiru read.

**[i] Proceed to Pit Stop: Angel of Independence**

_**This monument, the Angel of Independence, is one of the most recognizable monuments in Mexico. Built in 1910, it celebrates 100 years of independence from Spain. It will now be the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here at the mat may be eliminated. **_

"We're in first now!" Hiyoko shouted. "Let's get out of here before any of these losers catch up!"

They ran out of the theater. "I can't believe we pulled that off! We're in first place now!" Mahiru shouted.

**Maki**

"So we need to take a step forward," the instructor said, holding Maki's hand. "And then we need to step outwards. Because you're on the left, you have to step left while I step right."

Maki nodded as they practiced, stretching out their hands before coming back in.

"Once we're done with that, we criss-cross." he said. "So we swap positions so you're on the right and I'm on the left, but we're still holding hands in the same way we did before."

He demonstrated, swinging their arms over Maki's head to make the switch.

"So after that, we swap back."

"Uh huh…"

"Then we criss-cross again, and you spin out to unwind our hand."

"Like this?" Maki asked, criss-crossing their arms and Maki spinning out to unwind their arms and straighten it out.

"Exactly!" he said. "So you need to extend your left hand, even though it's not touching anything. Just for the flair. It looks kind of dull without it."

"Got it."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Got it done again," Junko said. "At least it's faster the second time."

"Then let's run with the thing!" Mukuro said, picking up the bull.

"This time, you walk backwards, I'll walk forwards."

"Okay," she said. They picked up the bull and began running down the street with it.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 4th Place**

"Roadblock," Keebo read. "Who's light on their feet?"

"Uhh…" Peko said. "Sounds like dancing, which I think I'll probably be better at. But if I do this then I've maxed out my roadblocks and you'll have no choice to do the next one."

"It'll be fine." Keebo replied. "Whatever this next thing is, I can handle it."

"Fine. I'll do it."

**Mondo**

"We're only just now starting on the pair?" Mondo asked. "Can't you just teach me faster so I can go out and try?"

"I'm going as fast as I can. You're just difficult to teach. We'll try to move fast." The instructor grabbed Mondo's hand as they began practicing the couple part of the dance. "We need to take one step forwards, and one step out."

"What do you mean by out?"

"You're on that side, I'm on the right side, so I move to the right, you move to the left."

Mondo moved to the right. "Your other left."

**Maki**

Maki practiced the twirl a few more times.

"That's perfect, I think you're ready to perform," the instructor said.

"Alright, I'll gonna do it," she replied.

"How come she got taught so fast!" Mondo shouted. "She arrived twenty minutes behind me!"

"She's making less mistakes," Maki's instructor said. "I'm watching you. You're not taking the directions well."

"This is bullshit."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Up the stairs…" Junko muttered, carrying the bull up the stairs before running over and dropping it off to the fireworks handler. "Here's your bullshit."

The man nodded and mounted the bull on top of a pole before setting it off in a flurry of sparks and fire.

"Here's your clue," he said, handing Junko the clue.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in Last Place**

"Make your way to the Zocalo and search for your next clue," Junko read.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru got out of their cab and ran up to the angel monument, and jumped onto the mat in front of Monokuma.

"Hiyoko and Mahiru," Monokuma said. "You left the last Pit Stop in last place, you overcame a Speed Bump…"

"Yeah?" Mahiru asked.

"And you're team number ONE!"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: 1st Place**

"YEAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hiyoko screamed. "FIRST PLACE!"

"I'm glad," Mahiru said. "Maybe not as glad as her, though."

"For winning this leg of the race, you have each won a trip to Banff, Alberta, which you can enjoy after the race."

"_After always coming in last or second to last, we finally won a leg, which is a great change of pace." Mahiru said. "I'm ecstatic, but in the end, it doesn't matter unless we come in first place on the final leg. That's the only leg that matters." _

**Maki: 1st Attempt**

Maki solo danced for a few rounds before walking in a circle as her partner circled her and grabbed her hand. They danced out, then crossed each other, then danced out again and crossed again before Maki spun out and straightened their arms. The judge clapped and applauded as she held the clue in her hands.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 2nd Place**

"You're a-amazing, Maki!" Mikan said.

"Oh, um, thanks," she said. "I don't normally dance, so that was very stressful."

**Mondo**

"I think I'm ready for the stage."

"I don't think so," the instructor said. "There are so many things you need to work on."

"I don't have time to work on it." Mondo replied. "I'm just going to shoot for it."

Mondo went out onto the stage as Taka stood up and watched.

**Mondo: 1st Attempt**

Mondo stood facing his partner as the music began, but he moved a little late.

"CUT!" the judge shouted. "No!"

"No?" Mondo asked. He sighed.

**Peko**

"Which way do I circle?" Peko asked. "Clockwise?"

"Clockwise."

Peko demonstrated as the instructor nodded "That's perfect."

"Then what?"

"I grab your hand, and then we dance in pairs. I'll tell you about that now."

**Mondo: 2nd Attempt**

The music started as Mondo moved left, then right.

"No!" the judge shouted.

"What's wrong?"

She gave him a thumbs' down and sent him off the stage where he reunited with the instructor.

"You're moving left, then right. You move right first."

"Oh, okay then." Mondo said. "I'm going back."

"You're going to tire yourself out," the instructor said. "Just bear with me."

"No, I'm going back to try," Mondo said.

"Fine. I can't stop you."

* * *

"Mikan and Maki, you are team number two."

**Mikan and Maki: 2nd Place**

"Alright," Mikan said.

"Not bad," Maki replied. "Still in it, at least."

**Mondo: 3rd Attempt**

"No," the judge said.

"I can handle it. I can do this."

**Mondo: 4th Attempt**

**Mondo: 6th Attempt**

**Mondo: 8th Attempt**

**Mondo: 9th Attempt**

Mondo sat on the floor of the palace, huffing. "I can't understand why I'm getting so many no's. But I'm getting better. I'm getting further in before they say 'no.'"

"_During this challenge, I kept failing over and over again, but because Peko wasn't up to perform yet and there was no line, I figured why not just try to practice on the stage? That way, the first time I got it correct I would be out of there, instead of getting it correct in practice and trying to replicate it exactly." _

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in Last Place**

Junko read over the flyer. "Palacio de Bellas Artes,"

"There. I found the flyer for you after you tried to push him away." Mukuro said.

"All you did was grab a piece of paper."

**Peko**

Peko walked up to the stage, ready to perform.

**Peko: 1st Attempt**

Peko moved left and right as she shuffled her shoulders. She circled around as her partner circled her, before he grabbed her hand. Peko then moved outwards.

"NO!" the judge shouted. Peko nodded and ran to her instructor, who was watching.

"You need to take a step forward before you move to the side," the instructor said. "That's all."

"Thank you," Peko replied.

**Mondo: 11th Attempt**

Mondo tripped over his own feet and fell over. "Dammit!" he shouted, pounding the floor of the stage.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in Last Place**

"Roadblock," Junko read. "Who's light on their feet? I'll do it."

"But I think we shou-"

"We can't afford to mess up. That's why I'm doing it."

"But our Roadblock limi-"

"We're in last place, and I know you're going to fuck this up like you always do. I'm doing it."

"Fine."

**Peko: 2nd Attempt**

Peko corrected her former mistake by stepping out first before she continued with the routine. They stretched out before stepping in and crossing their arms, and repeating it before spinning out and stopping.

The judge nodded and clapped as she walked up and handed Peko the clue.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop," Peko read.

"You did great up there," Keebo said. "Boosted us up a spot."

**Mondo: 13th Attempt**

Mondo tried to continue dancing, but lost his composure and froze when he noticed Mukuro walk in and sit in the audience seat.

"NO!" the judge shouted.

"Shit," Mondo said.

"There's another team here…" Mukuro muttered. "We still have a chance…"

**Junko**

"Let's get this done fast," Junko said.

"Got it" the instructor said. "Look at me and try to mimic me."

The instructor started with the solo part of the routine, and Junko mimicked it almost perfectly.

"That's excellent."

**Mondo: 14th Attempt**

"Junko and Mukuro are here," Mondo muttered, shaking. "They're going to fly by this really quickly, oh fuck."

He shook off his feelings as he walked up to the stage to perform again.

Mondo stepped side to side and moved his shoulders to the tune. He circled around and grabbed his partner's hands before moving out, but Mondo fell a little slow.

"NO!" the judge shouted.

"Oh, come on, bro!" Taka shouted. "You can do it! Try as hard as you can!"

**Peko and Keebo**

"Peko and Keebo," Monokuma said. "You're still in the race. You're team number three."

**Peko and Keebo: 3rd Place**

"Okay," Peko said. "Great."

* * *

**Junko**

Junko twirled outwards as the instructor clapped. "That was perfect! You're all set!"

**Mondo: 18th Attempt**

Mondo twirled around and hung off the partner's fingers.

"No." the judge shouted. Mondo sighed and walked to his instructor.

"That was almost perfect," she said. "You need to extend your other hand after you twirl. That was the only thing that was wrong."

Mondo nodded. "Oh, and here comes Junko. Just great."

**Junko: 1st Attempt**

Junko walked right past Mondo. "I'm going to crush you and send you home," she said, as Mondo rolled his eyes. The music began as Junko moved side to side. The partner twirled around Junko as she danced in a circle before grabbing her hand. They moved outwards, they crossed each other coming in, then moved out again, then moved in again before Junko spun outwards and stretched out her hand.

The judge applauded and gave Junko her clue.

"No!" Mondo shouted, clutching the sides of his head. "Whatever. I have to get it this time. No matter what. Anything can happen. Their cab can get lost."

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 4th Place**

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop," Junko read before sprinting out of the theater.

"BRO! STAY CALM AND DANCE!" Taka shouted.

**Mondo: 19th Attempt**

Mondo shook off his tremors. "I have to finish this no matter what."

The music began as Mondo moved side to side with precision and elegance. Mondo and his partner moved in a circle before grabbing his hand and moving out, before spinning and crossing in, before moving out again, and crossing in again, before Mondo spun outwards and outstretched his hand.

"Muy bien!" The judge shouted. Mondo smiled and snatched the clue and read it.

**Mondo and Taka: Currently in Last Place**

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop," Mondo read. He and Taka ran out of the theater and onto the street, where they hailed a taxi.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"We left ahead of them," Junko said. "But we could still come in last place if they finished right after us and have a good cab driver."

**Mondo and Taka**

"We could get in front of them because we finished right after them and have a good cab driver." Mondo said. "They're only two or three minutes ahead of us, and our faithful driver Cesar knows where we're going."

"Bro," Taka said. "I just want you to know, no matter what place we land in today, whether we're fourth or fifth, whether we get eliminated or not, I just want you to know that I really appreciate how much effort you put into that challenge, and that I'm not upset at you. Even though you had to go nineteen times, you gave it your all."

* * *

"Tough day?" Monokuma asked.

"Very,"

"What place are you in right now?" Monokuma teased.

"Well we're hoping we're in fourth place but that really depends on how fast the other taxi driver is."

"Not fast enough." Monokuma said. "Junko and Mukuro, you are team number four."

**Junko and Mukuro: 4th Place**

"I understand there was a lot of bickering and insults thrown around?" Monokuma asked. "What's with that?"

"Yeah…" Junko said. "Well… today was the most stressful leg we've had so far. We were in last for literally every point up until the Roadblock, and this is the first time we've been at a genuine risk of elimination. I guess it just got to me."

"No apology for your sister?" Monokuma asked.

"Why would I apologize? She still messed up, regardless of how I acted."

"Whatever," Mukuro said. "I'm used to it."

Then, Mondo and Taka ran up to the mat right behind them.

"Mondo and Taka," Monokuma said. "As you probably guessed, you are the last team to arrive."

**Mondo and Taka: Last Place**

"I see where this is going," Mondo said.

"And I'm very sorry to say that you've been eliminated from the race."

**Mondo and Taka: Eliminated**

"_We did well," Mondo said. "Sure, we might not make the finale, or we might not get a hundred million, but our journey was amazing and we made it very far._

"_I got to race in ten countries with my best friend." Taka explained. "What more could I ask for?"_

* * *

**Race Stats:**

**Hiyoko and Mahiru:** 10th, 9thU, 8th, 5th, 7th, 5th, 5th, 5thU, _5th, _1st

**Mikan and Maki:** 6th, 5th, 2nd, 4th, 1st, 3rd, 6th, 4th, 3rd, 2nd

**Peko and Keebo:** 3rd, 1st, 4th, 6th, 3rd, 6th, 3rd, 2nd, 4th, 3rd

**Junko and Mukuro:** 1st, 3rdU, 3rd, 3rd, 2nd, 1st, 1st, 1st, 2nd, 4th

_Mondo and Taka:_ 4th, 7th, 6th, 2nd, 5th, _7th_, 4th, 3rd, 1st, **5th**

_Toko and Kyoko:_ 5th, 2nd, 7th, 7th, 6th, 4th, 2nd, **6thU**

_Sakura and Kirumi:_ 7th, 6th, 5th, 1st, 4th, 2nd, **7th**

_Fuyuhiko and Natsumi_: 8th, 8th, _9th_, 8th, **8th**

_Gonta and Kokichi:_ 2nd, 4th, 1st, **9thU**

_Angie and Tsumugi:_ 9th, **10th**

_Gundham and Teruteru:_ **11th**

* * *

**Next Time on the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition: **

Teams get aquatic in the Australian harbor of Sydney.

_*Hiyoko and Mahiru diving into a pool* _

_*Mikan and Maki pulling ropes off the side of a boat*_

Four teams.

_*Peko and Keebo running around the opera house* _

_*Junko binding the claws of a lobster*_

Three spots.

"_Someone's going home today," Junko said. "I'm not too worried, but today is the worst leg to get eliminated. Eliminated right before the finale. How disappointing would that be?" _

"_We're so close to the finale," Maki said. "We have to make it in. After coming his far, we have to make sure our hard work pays off." _

And one loser.

"_You've made it so far, and so close to the hundred million, but at the end of the day you are the last team to arrive. And I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."_

Who will make the finale? Who will be cut short? Find out next time on the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition!

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this up to this point! Unfortunately, I had to eliminate a team, and that team happened to be Mondo and Taka. They're by far the most popular team that I've seen, but I stand by my policy of predetermining the boot order and not changing it at all. Don't worry though, they have the most votes on my poll for Season 3 (and I probably would've put them in anyways even if they didn't), so there's a 90% chance you'll get to see them race again.**

**Season 32 of the Real-Life Amazing Race is going to be premiering in May 20 on CBS. (about time it was filmed in 2018). Anyways, you should definitely watch that.**

**Anyways, the next leg is going down under to Australia! Out of the four teams, who do you think has the highest chance of biting the dust? And who has the highest chance of winning it all? Peko and Keebo, Hiyoko and Mahiru, Mikan and Maki, or Junko and Mukuro? Let me know in the comments/replies!**

**Only two legs remain in this race. Trust me, these last two legs are going to be intense. **

**ifyourootedforteammondoandtakapleasedontunfollow**


	21. Leg 11-1

**Previously on the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition:**

Five teams raced from Peru to Mexico City.

At the Detour, Junko and Mukuro fell behind.

_*Mukuro falling and breaking a paper mache bull*_

_"Mukuro?" Junko asked, dropping her side to run over. "Oh, fuck. You did not."_

At the Roadblock, Hiyoko danced her way to get their first win.

_*Hiyoko doing a salsa dance*_

"_Hiyoko and Mahiru, you are team number ONE!"_

In the end, Junko and Mukuro made up enough time at the Roadblock to stay in the race. However, the dancing Roadblock was the demise of Mondo and Taka.

"_Mondo and Taka, you're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to say that you have been eliminated from the Race." _

Four teams remain. Who will make the finale? Who will be cut short? Who will be eliminated next?

* * *

**Leg 11.1**

* * *

_**This is the Angel of Independence in Mexico City. Signifying Mexico's independence from Spain, it was built to commemorate 100 years of freedom. It will now be the start of the penultimate leg in a race around the world. **_

_**Hiyoko and Mahiru won the previous leg, and will depart first at 2:36 PM. **_

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: 1st to depart, 2:36 AM**

Mahiru ripped open the clue and read it. "Fly to the Emerald City, Sydney, Australia!"

**[i] Fly to: Sydney, Australia**

_**Teams must now fly southwest from Mexico to the city of Sydney in New South Wales, Australia. After touching down at the airport, teams must find the world famous Sydney Opera House to recieve their next clue.**_

"Let's do this," Mahiru said.

"_For the first time, ever, we're leaving in first place," Mahiru explained. "That was a good feeling, but it really doesn't mean anything. The only thing that matters is that we come in first on Leg 12." _

"Someone has to go home today," Hiyoko explained. "It could be anyone. Hopefully Junko and Mukuro."

"It could also be us," Mahiru said. "I don't mean to be so pessimistic, but anything can happen."

**Maki and Mikan: 2nd to depart, 2:56 AM**

"Fly to the Emerald City, Sydney, Australia," Maki read.

"_This is the last foreign destination we're going to before we head home to Japan tomorrow," Maki said. "But whether we're headed back to Japan as a racer, or as an eliminated team who's destined to clap at the Finish Line, we don't know yet. I think we're strong enough to survive today, but you never know." _

**Peko and Keebo: 3rd to depart, 3:25 AM**

"Sydney, Australia," Keebo read. "Nice."

"_Everyone's on the same flight today," Peko explained. "Which is to be expected. I mean, it's the last time we're racing in a country other than Japan, there's going to be the last elimination today, and everyone is equalized. On the downside, it gives Junko and Mukuro an opportunity to catch up. We haven't really said anything to each other, but I'm certain the other teams know that collectively, we all need Junko and Mukuro out of this race if we want to win the finale." _

"_Of course, it's the final four. We're not going to help other teams in order to take them out. That'll only push us behind." Keebo explained. _

**Junko and Mukuro: Last to depart, 3:56 AM**

"It's our first time leaving in last place," Junko said. "Which infuriates me, but we can always make up the lost time."

"_Yesterday was the first time we were knocked off the top three, we finished fourth yesterday, but fourth isn't going to get us any further in this race." Junko explained._

"Today's the last chance someone's going to be eliminated." Mukuro said. "I know we're strong enough as long as we don't screw up like yesterday."

* * *

**Mexico City International Airport**

"Yesterday's performance shows that Junko and Mukuro are not invincible," Peko said, speaking to Mikan and Maki and Hiyoko and Mahiru. "So today, don't make any mistakes. If we want Junko and Mukuro out, us three need to do our best. It's too late to afford to help each other, so if one of us slips, you're going to have to make it up on your own."

"I agree," Maki said. "Let's do our best."

Then, Junko and Mukuro arrived at the terminal.

"Hey, gang," Junko said.

"What do you want?" Hiyoko asked.

"Nothing, we're just scoping out which two of you we want to bring to the finale with us." Junko said. "I mean, compared to us, you all suck. Hmm… I think we'll take Mikan and Maki, and Hiyoko and Mahiru with us."

"I mean, it doesn't matter what you say," Maki said. "You're the ones who're going to be leaving today."

"Yeah right," Junko said. "Whatever. Let's do this thing!"

* * *

**Sydney Airport: 8:30 PM**

The teams raced their way out of the airport to get to the taxi line, as each of them hopped in with little trouble.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"We need to get to the Sydney Opera House, as soon as possible," Mahiru said. "We need to beat all these cabs."

"Are you part of a show?" the driver asked.

"We have a massive camera and boom mike right in our faces," Hiyoko said. "Use your eyes!"

The driver turned around and looked at them, which caused them to swerve and almost hit a car.

"AAAH!" Hiyoko screamed, as the driver corrected himself.

"What the hell?" Mahiru shouted. "That's so irresponsible!'

"You're a terrible driver," Hiyoko said.

"Okay, okay, sorry," he replied. "I'll give you a discount."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Adrenaline's running high today," Junko said. "We did terribly yesterday. We need to use this leg as a chance to get our heads back into the game."

**Mikan and Maki**

"A lot of the race comes down to good or bad taxi drivers," Maki said. "We learned that in Prague. We all left at the same time, but the order we arrive at the clue could differ by up to fifteen minutes, maybe even more if our driver gets lost."

**Peko and Keebo**

"Another beautiful destination that I've never been to before," Peko said. "It's a great backdrop for our penultimate leg."

"Hopefully we make it to tomorrow," Keebo replied. "Today we've arrived at nighttime again, but this time I don't think we're having a bunch point or a wait until morning. It's the penultimate leg. We have to go all out."

* * *

Junko and Mukuro, and Mikan and Maki hopped out of their cabs at the same time.

"Where's the clue?" Mikan asked.

"Follow the arrows!" Maki said, following the arrows around the opera house and the waterfront until they found it right overlooking Harbor Bridge.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 1st Place**

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Detour," Maki read. "Elevation or Crustacean?"

_**It is now time for teams to make the final Detour decision of the race. It will be their choice: Elevation or Crustacean.**_

**[D] Elevation**

_**Diving has been part of the Olympics for centuries. However, the first time the Synchronized variant was added was in the 2000 Olympics, here in Sydney. In Elevation, teams must make their way to the North Sydney Olympic Pool. Then, they must change into Olympic swimsuits, climb up this high diving board, and perform a perfect synchronized dive. If teams perform the routine correctly and in sync, they will receive their next clue from the lifeguard.**_

**[D] Crustacean**

_**Australia is known for its Surf and Turf cuisine, typically consisting of shellfish and steak. However, teams will only be given a nce to work with the former. In Crustacean, teams must find one of these four marked boats at Circular Quay. Then, after setting out to sea, they must pull up enough lobster traps from the ocean floor to get a total of thirty lobsters. Once the lobsters have been retrieved, teams must bind every lobster's claws together to get their next clue. **_

"Let's do Crustacean," Maki said.

"Which one?" Mukuro asked.

"Elevation." Junko replied.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru passed by Junko and Mukuro and Mikan and Maki as they raced to the clue box.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Detour." Mahiru read. "Elevation or Crustacean?"

"What do you think?" Hiyoko asked.

"The lobsters sound easier." Mahiru said.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in Last Place**

"We're doing the lobster pulling," Peko said.

**Mikan and Maki**

"I've never pulled a lobster trap," Maki said. "So I'm not sure exactly how heavy those things are."

They turned to someone on the street. "Do you know how we get to Circular Q-Q-Kawaii?

"Key. It's pronounced Circular Key even though it's spelled with a Q-."

"Cut the bullshit. How do you get to it?"

"It's walking distance. You just need to keep running along the waterfront. It's right there. You can see it right there."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro hopped into a taxi. "North Sydney Olympic Pool."

"I hope this is a good choice," Junko said. "But we're twins. We should be synchronized enough."

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki dashed along the waterfront as the other two teams doing the same side of the Detour followed them.

"Over here! There's a race flag!" Mikan pointed. They went onto the dock and climbed onto the boat.

"'Ello, Sheila's. My name's Thomas, and i'm going to tell you everything you need to know a'out this Detour."

The boat pulled away from shore as Peko and Keebo and Hiyoko and Mahiru ran onto different wharfs and climbed onto different boats.

**Peko and Keebo**

"We're a few minutes behind the others," Peko said. "I know it's just a few minutes, but every second counts in a race like this."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro ran into the pool complex.

"We need to get changed and follow the demonstration," Junko repeated, looking to see the lifeguard. "Where's the changing rooms?"

"Over that way," the lifeguard said. They followed her directions and went into the locker rooms, where they found their swimsuits.

"It's nice to have a normal swimsuit that's not very skimpy," Mukuro said.

"I really don't care," Junko said. "I mean, the media's basically already seen every inch of me."

"Too much info."

**Mikan and Maki**

"We're at our location," the lobster fisherman said. "We're going to drive in circles. Whenever you see one of those buoys, you need to use this hook to grab onto the rope attached to the buoys. Those are your traps, and you're going to have to pull them out by hand. To make it easier for you, you can sling it over that pulley over there."

The man picked up a lobster and showed them the rubber bands. "Whenever you're done clearing a trap, you need to bind the claws of your lobster.

He pinched the claws and slipped the rubber bands over them, binding it before throwing it into a tub filled with water.

"That's all I have to say." he said.

"Let's do this." Maki replied, picking up the hook and looking over the side of the boat.

"_We're doing this in the middle of the night," Maki explained. "And the only light assistance we had were tiny flashlights. So we could only really see where our flashlights were pointing. Not to mention, our boat was actually moving so if we would see something, sometimes by the time we would see it it would be too late to pick up the rope." _

"Mikan," Maki said. "You take my flashlight and shine as much light as you can. I'll work with the hook."

"O-Okay."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko reached down with the hook, but barely missed a buoy.

"Oh my god," She said. "This is stupid!"

"Calm dow-" Mahiru said.

"No!" Hiyoko interrupted. "Every time I try to pick one up, it's too late and we're already past it!"

"You need to look ahead of it." Mahiru said. "We're not going fast at all. You just need to try and look better."

"It's about as black as Mikan's future down there." Hiyoko said. "I can't see anything."

"Is there a flashlight or something?" Mahiru asked, looking up and around, missing the flashlight that was hanging in a pouch right next to them.

**Peko and Keebo**

"Do not worry!" Keebo said. "I can use my flashlight function!"

"Huh?" Peko asked, looking at him as his entire body lit up. "WOAH!" she said. "Wait… is that allowed?"

"There wasn't anything that specifically forbid it," Keebo said. "Which means it's fine."

"Okay, then." Peko replied. She reached down with her hook and snagged a rope, which she hauled upwards.

"This isn't so bad…" Peko said, but then the string was pulled taught. "Oh… never mind." She said. She tried to pull it back, and made some progress, but her face was showing signs of struggle.

"Can I get some help?" Peko asked. Keebo nodded and grabbed the rope behind her, as they began walking backwards and pulling it.

"Wait…" Keebo said. "We should put the rope on that pulley."

Peko slung the rope over the top of the pulley. "Oh, that's way better. Still heavy, though."

**Mikan and Maki**

"Oh, I got one," Maki said, slinging the rope over the pulley and beginning to pull it back, but feeling its weight.

"_Those traps were the heaviest thing I've ever had to lift," Maki explained. "Even with the pulley, it was very difficult." _

Maki continued pulling on the rope. "Could you help instead of just standing around there?"

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Stop apologizing and do it."

Mikan ran behind her and started pulling the rope. "EEK! Ropeburn!"

"Put on the gloves! The gloves are right over there!" she said.

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro ran outside in their swimsuits as they ran outside.

"Okay, what do we have to do?" Junko asked. They looked up at the high dive to see two women jumping up on the board twice before leaping off, doing a flip, and landing in the water in unison.

"We can do that," Mukuro said. "Easy."

Junko and Mukuro climbed up onto the high dive. "Two jumps, flip, and dive."

Junko and Mukuro jumped once in unison, but Junko tripped after the second jump and belly-flopped into the pool as Mukuro saw and didn't dive. The lifeguard and judges all laughed at them.

"Shut up!" Junko shouted. "There's no one here so we can always try again."

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo pulled enough to show the top of the trap as Keebo walked over and unlocked the cage, He counted five lobsters and threw them into the bin filled with water.

"How many?" Peko asked.

"Five." Keebo replied.

"So at this rate, we're going to have to do this six times."

"That's no big deal," Keebo said. "We can do it. It's hard, but we can do it."

Keebo closed the trap and threw it back into the harbor before running over to the lobsters with Peko.

Peko gripped the lobster with her left hand and tried to slip the rubber band over it with her right, but the lobster fought back and pinched her finger, causing her to recoil.

"_Those lobsters were not friendly," Peko explained. "We had to put the rubber bands over the claws, but those lobsters were fighting back and trying to pinch my fingers." _

She shook her hand and continued.

**Mikan and Maki**

"HNNNNNGGGHHHH!" they grunted, pulling the trap out of the water.

"S-So heavy!" Mikan said, wincing.

"Get used to it," Maki replied, walking up to the lobster trap and opening it up before throwing a few lobsters into the water bin. "We have to do that at least a few more times."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Oh, I got one!" Hiyoko said, snagging a rope and pulling it up. "Oh my god it's heavy."

"Let me help," Mahiru said, grabbing the rope too and pulling it. "Wow."

Hiyoko shifted her position so she was sitting down, feet pressed against the wall of the ship, and pulling as much as she could. Mahiru grunted and sweated as she tried to hoist the trap off the ocean floor.

"_That was like trying to take the sword out of the stone," Mahiru explained. "There was a lot of force needed. Of course, the weight of the cage itself, we have drag force, and the weight of the lobsters inside." _

They grunted and pulled with all they had before hoisting the lobster trap to the top of the pulley.

"What? Only two lobsters were in there?" Mahiru asked.

"_We pull up the trap, and there's only two of the lobsters in there." Hiyoko explained. "We didn't know if the amount of lobsters per trap was random, or if each trap had two lobsters, but we assumed the worst. We had to have a total of thirty lobsters. We did not want to pull fifteen traps up." _

"What do you think?" Hiyoko asked. "Should we switch?"

"I think so." Mahiru said. She walked over to the sailor. "We're switching Detours."

"All righty then, I'll take you back to shore."

The boat began making its way back to shore as the other two teams looked up from their own boats.

"Did they switch?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter. Just focus on what we're doing."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro jumped from the high dive again, this time jumping at the same time, but Mukuro hit the water before Junko did.

"Oh my god this is ridiculous." Junko said.

"We're not switching," Mukuro said. "We switched last time and it was a terrible decision, so we should stick this one out."

"_This detour was not easy," Mukuro explained. "But we were the only ones there, and each failed attempt took less than a minute. We figured it wouldn't be too long before we'd be out of there." _

**Mikan and Maki**

Maki and Mikan began putting the rubber bands around the lobster claws.

"Ow!" Mikan shouted, finger trapped between the claws. "OWWW!"

"Be more careful!" Maki shouted.

"It's really strong!"

"You need to grip the claw with your other hand!"

"But then the other claw pinches me! It's gonna break my finger!"

"Then don't let it do that."

**Peko and Keebo**

"Yup," Peko said, shaking her finger. "Ow. Can you feel pain?"

"Physical pain?" Keebo asked, slipping the rubber band over the claw of the lobster while it was pinching his fingers with all of its might. "Not really. I can get exhausted if I'm using too much of my power at once, though."

"That's all of it," Peko said. "Back to getting a new trap."

Peko bent down and swiftly snagged a rope with the hook before beginning to pull it up to the surface.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru hailed a taxi and climbed inside. "I really hope switching was the right choice," Mahiru said. "I know, I know for a fact that we can't get done with that quicker than the other two teams there."

"The other Detour's across the bridge," Hiyoko said. "It's not too far but it's a good distance."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro touched the water a few seconds apart.

"What do we do?" Mukuro asked.

"Don't ask me! I'm not an expert!"

"We're not switching. We can get this."

"When did you grab the reins of this team?"

"When you lost your shit yesterday."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru got changed and made their way out into the pool area.

"At least Hiyoko and Mahiru are behind us," Mukuro said. "Let's do this one more time before they can get up."

Junko and Mukuro climbed on the top of the diving board. They jumped in unison, but Mukuro stumbled a bit on the landing and fell into the water.

"This looks difficult too," Mahiru said. "But at least there's another team here."

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki groaned and pulled the rope up the side of the boat, pulling up their second lobster trap.

"This one has a lot more," Maki said. "So it looks like the amount of lobsters in each trap fluctuates."

Maki threw the eight or so lobsters into the water bin. "Okay, let's put some bands on these guys."

They threw the trap back into the water and walked over to the bin of lobsters.

"We have thirteen done once we get this done." Mikan said.

"Congrats. You can do elementary level math."

They began putting the bands on with a few squeals from Mikan after a few pinches.

**Peko and Keebo**

Keebo put the rubber bands on the lobster with great speed.

"_Keebo wasn't hindered by the lobsters trying to pinch him, so he was doing a lot better than me." Peko explained. _

"You're very helpful today," Peko said.

"What do you mean _today_?"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru stood on the top of the diving board.

"When do we g-" Mahiru asked, looking beside her to see Hiyoko already in the water and sighing before jumping down after her.

"You need to tell me when you do these things." Mahiru said. "You can't just jump and expect me to do so at the exact same time."

"Sorry," Hiyoko said. "But we're in a rush."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro failed again. "This is impossible," Junko said.

"We have to keep going," Mukuro said.

"I say we switch."

"What's that going to do? We've been here for twenty minutes, and it takes around ten minutes to get to the other challenge. That's just going to put us half an hour behind the teams doing that Detour."

"If we get eliminated today I'm going to kill you." Junko said.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo pulled the trap up and out of the water before emptying it.

"That's enough," Peko said. "That's enough to get thirty!"

"We just need to bind this and go?"

"Looks like it." she said. They threw the trap back into the ocean as Keebo bound up the claws with little effort.

"Can we get a check now?" Keebo asked. The judge came by and picked up several lobsters inside of the container.

"You did well," he said, pulling a clue out of his back pocket. "We'll head back to shore now."

The boat turned around and headed back to the wharf as Peko ripped the clue open.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 1st Place**

"Route Info," Peko read.

**[i] Aussie Slang**

_**Teams must now follow a series of hints in Australian slang to find three locations on foot. Number 1: Proceed to The Rocks and find a Sheila in a thong who's putting on lippy. Number 2: Find Hyde Park and talk to an anklebiter who's dressed for footy. Number 3: Run through King's Cross and find a bruce with a brolly. Each person they locate will hand them a postcard. Once teams have all three postcards, they will be able to combine them, which will spell out their next location.**_

"Find a Sheila in a thong who's putting on lippy…" Keebo repeated. "How are we going to be able to check for that without having the cops called?"

"Um… yeah. No one wears thongs anyways…" Peko said, slowly averting her gaze.

"What is this supposed to mean? I'm so confused…"

"_The clue we were given was written entirely in Australian slang." Keebo explained. "But the thing is, the clue didn't tell us that. So at first, we were just sitting there, confused as to what we were supposed to do. The first thing was Find a Sheila in a thong who's putting on lippy, I think. We assumed it would just be a woman named Sheila who's half naked and putting on something… we really had no clue." _

"We should ask someone once we get off the boat," Peko said.

**Mikan and Maki**

"Did they leave already?" Mikan asked.

"It doesn't matter. We're almost done. We just need one or two more cages.

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro climbed up to the top of the diving boards for the umpteenth time.

"We better get it this time," Junko said. Mukuro nodded as they double-jumped, did a flip, and dived into the water at nearly the same time.

"I have a good feeling about this," Mukuro said, wiping the water out of her face. The judge applauded for them and approached them at the pool's ladder.

"That was perfect," he said. "I have your next clue."

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 2nd Place**

"What da fuk?" Junko asked, reading through the clue.

"We can worry about that after we get changed," Mukuro said. "Come on."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"I think all that matters is that we touch the water at the same time." Mahiru said. "I mean, they didn't jump off the boards exactly at the same time, but they hit the water at the same time and didn't terribly mess up anything else."

"So we should focus on having our landings be synchronized rather than our starts?" Hiyoko asked.

"Exactly."

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo disembarked off their boat and pulled someone off the side of the street. "We're in a scavenger hunt kind of thing, can you help us?" Peko asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, first, can you get us directions to The Rocks?"

"It's a neighborhood right over there," he said, pointing at an area only a few meters away.

"That close?" Peko asked, as the man nodded. "Okay, we need to also find 'A Sheila in a thong who's putting on lippy."

"That's Aussie slang," he said. "Sheila is just a woman, like a general term for a woman. A thong is what most other countries call sandals, or slippers, or flip flops or whatever. It's the type of slipper where the band goes between your toes. And lippy is short for lipstick, so you need to find a woman wearing slippers who's putting on lipstick."

"Thank you," Keebo said. They ran over to the neighborhood and ran down the street.

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro got changed out of their swimsuits and picked up all of their belongings. "Okay, what does this clue say? Go to The Rocks… that sounds like a location. Let's get a taxi."

The girls climbed into a taxi. "We need to get to The Rocks."

"Alright," the driver said. "Come on in."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Mahiru and Hiyoko jumped off the diving board, flipped over, and dived straight into the water in unison.

They both shot back up to the surface. "I think we got it!" Hiyoko said. The judge stood by the ladder, beckoning them as they swam over.

"You did great," the judge said. "I have your next clue."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Thank you," Mahiru said, taking the clue and ripping it open. "What the?"

**Mikan and Maki**

"Come on… come on…" Maki muttered, pulling the trap out of the water. She counted it up before opening it up. "It's enough for us to finish this off!"

She threw the lobsters into the holding container before yeeting the trap off the side of the boat.

"Lobsters are vicious creatures…" Mikan muttered after pulling a claw off her finger.

**Peko and Keebo**

"So it's a woman in slippers and putting on makeup," Peko said. "Wow, this place is huge."

"_The Rocks weren't just a single street or a plaza or anything, it was like a neighborhood and a very large area to scope out," Peko explained. "So we had to be very thorough when looking for this woman." _

"It's crowded too, especially for ten PM."

They kept walking and looking around.

**Mikan and Maki**

"Check?" Maki asked. The judge looked at it and gave them their clue.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in Last Place**

"We have some time to make up," Maki said. "But we still have the rest of the leg."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

After they got dressed, they made their way out to the street where Hiyoko held up her hand to get a taxi, but Mahiru stopped her.

"Read this," Mahiru said. "It says you must go to each location on foot."

"So we can't take a taxi?" Hiyoko asked.

"Not unless we want a penalty."

"So we have to run?"

"Yes."

"I don't see anyone to ask for directions," Mahiru said. "Let's just run around until we can find someone."

"I saw an amusement park behind the pool," Hiyoko said.

"They're closed."

"What if they have staff?"

**Junko and Mukuro**

Mukuro read the clue over in her hands. "Hang on," she said. "Look. We have to go to the location on foot."

"What?" Junko asked, looking over her shoulder. Then, their taxi driver stopped. "Here you are. The Rocks."

"Sorry, we have to go back." Mukuro said. Junko buried her face in her hands.

"_The clue specifically said that we needed to go to every destination on foot," Junko said. "By the time we realized that, we already arrived at our destination, so what we needed to do to avoid a penalty was tell our driver to turn around and head back to where we started and run that entire route again." _

"Go back to the pool?"

"Yes!"

"Alright," he said, turning around.

Meanwhile, they saw Peko and Keebo running around out there. "And one of the other teams is here already. Just great."


	22. Leg 11-2

**Leg 11.2**

* * *

**Junko and Mukuro**

Mukuro read the clue over in her hands. "Hang on," she said. "Look. We have to go to the location on foot."

"What?" Junko asked, looking over her shoulder. Then, their taxi driver stopped. "Here you are. The Rocks."

"Sorry, we have to go back." Mukuro said. Junko buried her face in her hands.

"_The clue specifically said that we needed to go to every destination on foot," Junko said. "By the time we realized that, we already arrived at our destination, so what we needed to do to avoid a penalty was tell our driver to turn around and head back to where we started and run that entire route again." _

"Go back to the pool?"

"Yes!"

"Alright," he said, turning around.

Meanwhile, they saw Peko and Keebo running around out there. "And one of the other teams is here already. Just great."

"It'll be fine." Mukuro said. "We can bounce back."

"But we never know," Junko said, face buried into her hands. "For all we know the next clue could just say to go to the Pit Stop."

"It won't," Mukuro replied. "There's gonna be a Roadblock."

"We don't know," Junko said. "The South Korea second-to-last leg in the last season only had one Roadblock and no Detour. We just don't know."

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki ran into The Rocks district from the quay.

"We're lucky that this place was so close by," Maki said. "I heard something about the pool being on the other side of the bridge, and we'd have to run from there to here had we done the other Detour."

"Y-Yeah, I guess so," Mikan replied.

"We're looking for an assortment of things in Australian Slang," Maki said.

"_There were a bunch of instructions that I realized very quickly was all Australian slang," Maki explained. "So we figured instead of trying to decipher it ourselves, it would be best to ask a local Australian what things meant." _

"Sir?" Mikan asked. "C-C-Can you help us?"

"Sure, whatcha' need? "

"We're doing this scavenger hunt but we need to decipher some slang."

The man took their clue from them and read it over. "Alright, is it alright if I mark this with my pen?"

"Fine by us," Maki said. He marked a few things down and handed it over to Maki, which now had the appropriate translations applied to the slang words. "Thank you," Mikan said.

"Don't mention it." he said. "I also wrote directions from each destination."

"Thank you," Mikan said.

"So here, we need to find a woman in flip flops putting on makeup," Maki read. "That's not hard."

"But this place is huge!" Mikan said.

**Peko and Keebo**

"What if it's that woman?" Keebo asked, pointing to a woman wiping her face.

"That's not makeup," Peko said. "She's just wiping her face. And we're looking for lipstick specifically."

"Sorry… I'm not too familiar with human cosmetics."

They continued walking. "Mikan and Maki are here." Keebo said, seeing the two running around.

"That's fine," Peko replied. "I'm still pretty certain we're behind Hiyoko and Mahiru right now."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko huffed as she tried to keep up with Mahiru.

"W-Why do we have to cross *huff* the fucking *huff* bridge?"

"This side of the Detour was a lot easier, so I won't be surprised if they had to do this to balance it out." Mahiru said. "Bear with me."

"I can't run any faster," Hiyoko said, bending over.

Mahiru sighed. "Do you want me to give you a piggyback ride?"

"Can you handle it?" Hiyoko asked.

"I don't know, but I can't have you slowing us down."

Hiyoko nodded as Mahiru kneeled down to let Hiyoko onto her back before lifting her up and continuing to run across the bridge.

"This is ridiculous," Mahiru said. "But if it keeps us from being eliminated."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro passed by Hiyoko and Mahiru on their way back to the pool.

"Dammit, they're already all the way up here," Junko said, smacking her fist against the side of the car.

"Don't ruin my car!" the driver shouted. Junko said nothing as she stared outside.

"This sucks. Today sucks." Junko said.

"Don't throw a fit. It's not over yet," Mukuro replied.

Eventually, the driver got off the bridge and parked in front of the pool again.

"You want us to pay you still?" Junko asked. "But you dropped us off where we started!"

"You still rode in my car," the driver said. "That's how taxis work. I don't want to get fired."

"Pay him, Junko!" Mukuro scolded. "Besides, you know the rules!"

"_We're not allowed to leave a taxi fare unsettled," Mukuro explained. "That's one of the major rules. We don't have to completely cover the fare, but we have to at least negotiate until the driver is satisfied. If our driver is unsatisfied, we have to go back and negotiate until he is, as we can't check in without doing so." _

**Mikan and Maki**

"Is that it?" Mikan asked, looking inside of the window of a store.

"Mikan, it's probably not inside of a store." Maki replied.

"Does it say so?"

Maki looked over the clue. "Well… no harm in trying."

Maki and Mikan went into the store and found a woman in flip flops putting on lipstick.

"Do you have something for us?" Maki asked. The woman nodded and handed them a postcard.

**Mikan and Maki: 1 of 3 Postcards Found**

"Good on you for spotting that," Maki said, going outside and running down the street with Mikan. "Now we need to get to Hyde Park and find a young child wearing soccer gear."

After turning the corner, they ran past Peko and Keebo.

"Go down this way!" Mikan shouted. "It's inside a restaurant! The Fine Food Store!"

"Mikan, stop!" Maki shouted. "What are you thinking?!"

"Huh?" Peko asked, following where Mikan was pointing. "The Fine Food Store?"

They turned around and followed Mikan's directions.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Maki scolded. "It's the penultimate leg. I know they're our friends and all, but we can't afford to help anyone these days."

"S-Sorry."

**Peko and Keebo**

"She said it's inside a store?" Keebo asked. "What if she's lying?"

"Nah, Mikan's not a good liar." Peko replied. "And the fact that Maki tried to scold her makes it more likely she's telling the truth."

"We might as well check it out," Keebo said, running up the street. "Fine food store, she said?"

They looked inside the window to see a woman putting on lipstick. "That's her."

They walked up to her and asked her for the clue as she pulled out a postcard and handed it to her.

**Peko and Keebo: 1 of 3 Postcards Found**

"Now we're off to Hyde Park," Peko said.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"We're off the bridge," Mahiru said. "I can't carry you anymore."

"Aww!"

Mahiru set Hiyoko down on the ground as they continued running.

"This is the Rocks, if the directions were right," Hiyoko said. "Let's start looking."

"Don't you think we should check first?" Mahiru asked.

"Hey, dude!" Hiyoko shouted. "Is this the Rocks?"

"Yup."

"See?" Hiyoko asked. "Let's just start looking."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro ran along the bridge as Mukuro dropped her backpack on the ground and kept running.

"What are you doing?" Junko asked. "You're going to lose all your stuff!"

"It's fine," Mukuro replied. "I have my passport with me, and we're going home either today or tomorrow. We don't have much race left, and my stuff isn't all that valuable. I suggest you drop your bag too."

"N-No!" Junko shouted. "I have expensive clothes!"

"I specifically told you before we left to only bring cheap clothes you're comfortable in and are okay in losing."

"But I don't want to look like a slob on national television!"

"Fine. But I'm stronger than you, so you should give the bag to me so you at least can run faster."

Junko sighed and handed her bag to Mukuro, who slung it over her back. "Let's keep going."

**Peko and Keebo**

"Ma'am?" Peko asked. "Do you know how to get to Hyde Park from here?"

"You just need to make a right on Macquarie street and go straight," she replied.

"Thank you," Peko replied. "Also, while you're here, could you help us solve something and translate some slang? We need to find an anklebiter dressed for footy."

"That's a young child, like a toddler, and footy is football."

"Like… American football? Or international football?"

"I don't know, lay off me!"

The woman stormed off. "I guess it's probably international then," Peko said. "Which is soccer"

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki arrived at the park. "At least this place is smaller and not as busy," Maki said. "Come on. Let's look."

"Over there!" Mikan pointed. "K-Kids playing a soccer game."

Maki ran up to them and kicked the ball into the bushes.

"Hey!" the kid shouted.

"Do you have a postcard for us?" Maki asked. The kid rolled his eyes and gave them the postcard.

**Mikan and Maki: 2 of 3 Postcards Found**

"Can you help us get the ball?"

"Nope."

They ran away as they began making their way to King's Cross.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Could you help us translate something?" Mahiru asked. "We're looking for a Sheila in a thong who's putting on lippy."

"That's a woman in sandals who's putting on lipstick." the woman replied.

"Thank you," Mahiru said. They continued walking around. "This district is enormous. How are we going to find it?"

**Junko and Mukuro**

"What the hell did you pack?" Mukuro asked. "Your bag's ten times heavier than mine!"

"I brought my hair dryer, my curling iron, my flat iron, my electric toothbrush-"

"You're ridiculous." Mukuro said. "You're just weighing us down."

"Let's just quit talking and move!" Junko shouted. She and Mukuro ran off the bridge.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo arrived at Hyde Park, where they saw the young kids trying to take their soccer ball out of a bush.

"Can you help us?" the kid asked.

"Can _you _help _us_?" Peko asked. "Do you have a postcard?"

"I'll give it to you if you can get that ball out of the shrubs."

Keebo reached in and grabbed it before handing it to the kid, who gave them the postcard.

**Peko and Keebo: 2 of 3 Postcards Found**

"Got it," Peko said. "Now we're off to King's Cross to find a Bruce with a Brolly, whatever that means."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"This place is huge. We've been searching for twenty minutes and haven't found anything." Mahiru said.

"So it's a woman in slippers putting on lipstick," Hiyoko repeated. "This is stupid."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Now we're finally back to where the cab driver originally dropped us off," Junko explained. "And twenty minutes wasted."

"You never know. There might be a team here." Mukuro said.

"I doubt it. Let's just look."

**Mikan and Maki**

"King's Cross and Hyde Park remind me a lot of London," Mikan said.

"That's a very pointless observation," Maki replied. "It looks like a Bruce with a Brolly translates to a man with an umbrella. So even though King's Cross is a huge area like The Rocks, it shouldn't be as hard to find."

Mikan and Maki began running down the main street.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Junko and Mukuro are still here," Hiyoko said. "I don't think they found anything either."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Oh, Hiyoko and Mahiru are still here!" Mukuro said. "We have a chance!"

"Okay, we got this," Junko said. "We're looking for a woman in sandals who's putting on lipstick."

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo arrived at Kings Cross as Keebo tripped and faceplanted on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Peko asked.

"I'm fine. Keep running."

**Mikan and Maki**

"Over there!" Mikan pointed. "Man with the umbrella! Across the street!"

Mikan and Maki ran across the street, but Mikan was barely missed by an oncoming car.

"Don't get killed." Maki said. They reached the man and asked him for the postcard, and he obliged.

**Mikan and Maki: 3 of 3 Postcards Found**

"We've got all of them," Maki said. "Now we just need to assemble them so they'll spell out the clue.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 1st Place**

Maki arranged them in her hands as it spelled out "DP World Australia".

**[i] Proceed to: DP World Australia**

"TAXI!" Maki shouted, quickly hailing one and climbing inside. "DP World Australia. As fast as possible. We're in a huge race for a lot of money."

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo ran around King's Cross until they found a man with an umbrella. "Do you have something for us?"

He nodded and pulled a postcard out of the inside of his umbrella.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 2nd Place**

"DP World Australia" Peko read. "Do you see a taxi or something?"

"No," Keebo replied. "This is a busy area. We could ask someone to call it."

They went into a nearby hotel. "We were wondering if you could call a taxi for us?"

"How long?" Keebo asked.

"Five minutes."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"What about inside there?" Mukuro asked.

"Mukuro, it's not going to be inside a fucking building." Junko said.

"But there's a woman in there in flip flops who's putting lipstick on right now."

"Ignore it. It's a coincidence."

"Fuck it, I'm going in to check."

"SI-"

She went in and came back out with a postcard. "Um, who was right again?" Mukuro asked.

**Junko and Mukuro: 1 of 3 Postcards Found**

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Oh, they got it," Mahiru said, looking at Mukuro coming out of the building. "Is it inside the building?"

"Might as well go check," Hiyoko said. They ran up to the building and made their way inside. "Do you have something for us?"

The woman nodded and gave them a postcard.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: 1 of 3 Postcards Found**

"It was right there," Mahiru said. "We must've passed that ten times."

"Who cares! We got it, so let's get the fuck out of here!"

**Peko and Keebo**

As the taxi cab pulled up, Peko and Keebo shot up from the hotel's lobby and ran to it. "We need to get to DP World Australia," Peko said.

"Alright, come inside," the driver said.

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki arrived at the dock

"We need you to stay." Maki said to the driver. "We have our stuff in the back, so don't drive away. Just keep the meter running."

They closed the door as they ran up to the clue box in the front of the facility

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 1st Place**

"Roadblock," Mikan read. "Who's spent too long at the arcade?"

**[R] A Crane Game**

_**DP World Australia is Australia's main container port. In this Roadblock, one team member must enter this container port and climb the ladder to one of these cranes. They must then successfully take off five marked shipping containers from this cargo ship and relocate them to be placed on these five trucks. Once five containers have been loaded, teams will receive their next clue.**_

"All the clues are inside," Maki said. "We're even for Roadblocks."

"You do it!" Mikan said. "I don't wanna mess up!"

"Alright."

**Junko and Mukuro**

The kids continued playing soccer, but Junko ran up, picked up the ball, and threw it into the fountain.

"What's wrong with you people?" the kid asked.

"Do you have a clue for us?" Junko asked. The kid sighed and gave them a postcard.

**Junko and Mukuro: 2 of 3 Postcards Found**

"Get our ball!"

"No."

They ran away just as Hiyoko and Mahiru ran up to them.

"Can you get our ball?"

"No time." Mahiru said. "Give us our clue."

The kid gave them their postcard as they ran off.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: 2 of 3 Postcards Found**

"Japanese people are jerks." the kid said.

**Maki**

Maki climbed up the crane to get to the operator's spot where her instructor awaited her.

"Hello," he said. "Sit down here. I'm going to walk you through this and make sure you don't kill anyone."

Maki sat down in the operator's seat. "So these are the controls. This joystick moves the crane left or right, and keep in mind with this type of crane, the entire crane is on a horizontal railway. So you'll move left and right with it. Give it a try."

Maki moved the joystick left and right as the entire crane moved with her. "This other joystick moves the cabin and the spreader, which is what picks up the containers, back and forth. Try it."

Maki moved the operator's cabin and the spreader forwards.

"If you want to lower the spreader, you need to pull this joystick," he said. "And if you want to pick up or release something, press this other button. Now, this is happening right underneath you, so when you line it up, you need to look directly down through the glass. Make sure everything's precise. You can only take the containers off the ship if you pull it directly upwards. And when you place the containers on the truck, this light will turn green if you did so correctly. If not, it'll turn red and you'll have to adjust it to have it perfectly on the truck. Try not to damage the truck itself."

"Is that all?"

"That's all I have to say. I can answer questions later if you ask."

"Okay, let's start." Maki said.

**Peko and Keebo**

"Can you stay with us?" Peko asked. The driver nodded "If we don't come back, just wait a little bit longer. We won't ditch you. We're just doing something and we need a way back when we're done."

They left the cab and ran up to the clue box.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Roadblock," Peko read. "Keebo must do this challenge."

"_The rules at this point in the race state that no team member can do more than six Roadblocks by the end of Leg 11." Peko explained. "At this point, I had done six roadblocks and Keebo had done four, so he had no choice in doing it." _

"Not a big deal," Keebo said. "I probably would've done it because of the prompt, anyway."

He read through the clue. "This might be a little difficult, though."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Sir do you know how to get to King's Cross?" Mukuro asked.

"Keep going down William street, then make a left on Darlinghurst."

"Thank you," Mukuro said. "Let's go."

"Shit, Hiyoko and Mahiru are right behind us," Junko said. "I think they're following us, but I'm not sure."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Junko and Mukuro are following directions," Hiyoko said. "So if we follow them who are periodically slowed down by asking for directions, we might be able to catch up."

**Maki**

Maki moved the crane forwards and tried to line up the edges of the crane with the containers on the ship.

"_The containers on the ship weren't piled up high. They were kind of in what looked like a pit, and there were railings along the walls of the pit so that the container could only be moved straight up." Maki explained. _

Maki lowered the ropes as the spreader fit snugly into the slot. After descending and hitting the tip of the container. Maki hit the button to clamp it down. Then, she pulled it upwards before moving backwards and off the ship.

**Keebo**

"I am good with precise observations and calculations when it comes to orientation and measurement," Keebo said. "I'm not sure if that's something I picked up and learned… or because I'm a robot… but I'm not complaining right now."

Keebo quickly grabbed the container and quickly moved the container up and moved it backwards. "Now I just need to put it on the ship…"

He tried to line it up, but had to wait a bit. "Oh, it's swaying…" Keebo said.

"_One of the issues that I realized was that when you were moving, you can't move too fast." Keebo explained. "If you moved too fast, then the container or the ropes attached to it would swing back and forth, and you'd have to wait for it to stop swinging if you want to see precisely where it lands."_

"I have to wait now," Keebo said. "Dammit."

**Maki**

Maki moved slowly and carefully backwards until she was aligned with the y-coordinate of the truck. Then, she slowly moved a bit to the left to line up perfectly before pressing the button to move it downward. She moved it all the way down before pressing the button to release it.

"Did I get it?" Maki asked, looking up at the light. It turned red.

"Then it looks like I'm a bit off," she said. "I didn't move at all, so I should be in the perfect position to grab it again."

**Keebo**

After the ropes stopped swinging, Keebo moved it over the truck and lowered it before hitting the button to release it. The light beeped and turned green as he turned to look over at Maki on the crane next to him.

"_I was looking at Maki, and from my angle, it was very clear what she was doing wrong," Keebo explained. "The operator's cabin is directly behind the crane ropes, so when you're looking downwards, you're looking at a slight angle. And because of that, you need to move an inch in front of where it looks like the container will land." _

The truck drove away as Keebo began working on his next container.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru crossed the street and ran on the opposite side of the street from Junko and Mukuro.

"We're in King's Cross now," Mahiru said. "So I think it's safe for us to branch off from following Junko and Mukuro and try to find it quicker."

**Maki**

Maki picked up the container and moved forward a little bit before depositing it onto the truck, which drove away and was replaced by a new truck on the left of her.

"_Each time you were to go back to the ship, you'd have to reposition yourself because the position of the truck forced you to move left or right," Maki explained. "Which was very difficult for me to do perfectly." _

Maki tried to bring the crane down, but it hit the side of the other crates and didn't go down any further.

"Dammit," she said, repositioning it to try to fit it into the pit, but going too far and having it hit the other edge instead.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru walked along the sidewalk as they stopped a man with an umbrella.

"Do you have a postcard for us?" Mahiru asked. The man nodded and gave them the postcard.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: 3 of 3 Postcards Found**

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 3rd Place**

Hiyoko and Mahiru put their postcards together. "It looks like it says DP World Australia."

"Should we call a cab? I don't see one around here." Hiyoko said.

"I think we should just run and find one. I don't like waiting."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"We don't even know what a brolly or a bruce is," Junko said.

"Shouldn't we ask someone?" Mukuro asked.

"The last three people we ran into were drunk. We're in the fucking bar district at 10 at night. I doubt anyone's going to give us a straight answer."

"Let's just go into a hotel or something."

Junko admitted defeat as she and Mukuro walked into a hotel.

"Could you help us with some slang?" Mukuro asked. "We need to find a bruce with a brolly."

"Bruce is slang for a man," the hotel receptionist said. "And a brolly is a… um… like an umbrella I believe."

Junko and Mukuro wrote that down and left without thanking him.

**Keebo**

"I'm not having any trouble with this," Keebo said, precisely positioning the crane over the slots for the container and pulling his third container off the ship.

**Maki**

Maki kept trying to put the crane over the slot of containers on the ship, but her positioning was still too imprecise to correctly grasp onto a container without repositioning a few times.

"Of course the robot's doing this perfectly," Maki said. "Why wouldn't he?"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"Oh, taxi!" Hiyoko shouted, running to a taxi and waving. "We need to get to DP World Australia."

"Do you have the address?"

"You have Google, right? Just google it."

They climbed inside as their driver googled the location.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"You, sir!" Junko shouted, pulling over a man with an umbrella. "You have a clue for us?"

He nodded as he pulled a postcard out of his pocket and handed it to them.

**Junko and Mukuro: 3 of 3 Postcards Found**

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in Last Place**

"DP World Australia," Mukuro read. "Let's go."

"Taxi?" Junko asked. "Please tell me we can get into a taxi."

"I don't see why we can't," Mukuro said. "But we need to actually find one first."

**Maki**

Maki lowered her third container onto the back of a truck as the red light flared up.

"Dammit!" Maki shouted.

"_Seeing that red light… it… it was just a huge pain in the ass." Maki explained. "Especially when I had Keebo next to me who seemed to be doing everything on the first try." _

"This really is like an arcade game," Maki said. "They got the frustration aspect down, at least."

**Keebo**

Keebo pulled the fifth container out of the cargo ship and moved it backwards and to the right, adjusting a bit and looking directly down as he eyeballed the location, then lowered it to the ground right on top of a truck. The light turned green.

"That was five!" Keebo said. "Right?"

"Yep." the instructor said. "Move the crane to the staircase and we'll get out.

Keebo moved the crane forward and stopped in front of the staircase, where the door opened and they descended down to ground level.

"You did this perfectly," he said, giving Keebo the clue. "Now go reunite with your partner before you open this."

"Got it!" Keebo replied.

Keebo ran through the container park as he approached the entrance with Peko and Mikan standing there.

"Did you do it?" Peko asked.

"Got it!" Keebo said. "Let's rip it and go!"

Keebo ripped the clue and read it.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 1st Place**

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop!" Peko read.

**[i] Proceed to Pit Stop: Bondi Beach**

_**Bondi Beach is Australia's most iconic beach. It will now be the Pit Stop for the penultimate leg of The Amazing Race. The first three teams to check in here at the mat will be given the opportunity to win one hundred million yen in the finale. However, the last team **__**will**_ _**be eliminated.**_

"We're going to win this," Peko said. "Come on! Let's go!"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

Hiyoko and Mahiru ran up to the clue box in front.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Roadblock," Hiyoko read. "Who's spent too much time at the arcade?"

"I guess I'll do it." Mahiru said.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Taxi!" Junko shouted, waving her hands up and down and jumping to get his attention. He pulled over and rolled down the window. "Where to?"

"DP World Australia." Junko said. "Floor it!"

"I'll go as fast as I legally can, ma'am."

"Fine."

**Mahiru**

Mahiru climbed the stairs up to the crane and got inside the operating booth.

"How do I work this?" Mahiru asked. The instructor began showing her the instructions on how to move.

**Maki**

Maki lowered her last container onto the truck as the light flashed red.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, picking it up a bit more and moving it a bit before dropping it onto the truck perfectly. The light flashed green.

"That's it," the instructor said. "Let's get down to the ground and I'll give you your clue."

They got out of the booth and descended to ground level before the instructor handed Maki the clue.

Maki ran over to Mikan to see Hiyoko standing there.

"Did you see Junko and Mukuro?" Maki asked.

"We did, but we're certain they're behind us." Hiyoko said. Maki nodded. "Peko and Keebo just left. You're probably in third."

Hiyoko nodded as Maki ripped the clue open.

**Maki and Mikan: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Make your way to your next Pit Stop," Maki read. "Warning: The Last team to arrive will be eliminated. Go go go!"

Maki urged Mikan to move as they ran outside to get into their waiting taxi.

"Bondi Beach," Mikan said. "F-Fast. Please."

**Mahiru**

Mahiru moved the crane forward to line up the crane with the row of containers she had to work with. Lowering it down to the container, she managed to grab one and pull it up and off the ship. But as she was moving, she pressed a button by accident, which released the container, causing it to fall, hit the edge of the ship, and sink in the water between the boat and the harbor.

"Well…" Mahiru said. "Whatever's in there's lost forever."

"Be more cautious," The instructor said. "It's fine, but we don't want you hurting anyone."

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo's driver pulled up to the beach.

"And this is Bondi Beach? Not some other similar-sounding beach?" Peko asked.

"Yes, this is Bondi Beach. It's very famous."

"Alright…" Peko said, forking over her cash. They ran down to the sand and looked around for Monokuma.

"Over there!" Keebo pointed at Monokuma and the mat on the beach. They ran for a bit before jumping onto the mat.

"Peko and Keebo," Monokuma said. "You're team number ONE!"

**Peko and Keebo: 1st Place**

"Yes!" Peko shouted, congratulating with Keebo.

"I have some good news!" Monokuma said. "You are one of the three teams who will be racing for one hundred million yen in the finale! You should be proud of yourselves!"

"Prize?" Keebo asked.

"Your prize? It's the entry into the finale!"

"So what you're saying is that we get no sponsored trip, or cash prize, or free car?" Keebo asked. "All we won was an Express Pass, which is gone now."

"Um… if it makes you feel better…" Monokuma said. "I have a 10,000 dong bill back from the Vietnam leg."

"How much is that worth?" Peko asked.

"46 yen. **(43 cents USD)**"

Peko took the bill from his hands and stuck it in her pocket.

"Well, whatever." Keebo said. "Motivate us more for the finale, I guess."

Then, Mikan and Maki came running into the Pit Stop mat.

"Mikan and Maki," Monokuma said. "You're team number TWO."

**Mikan and Maki: 2nd Place**

"Not bad," Maki said.

"W-W-We made it into the finale!" Mikan shouted, wrapping Maki in a hug and crying into her chest. "I NEVER THOUGHT WE'D MAKE IT! WAAAAAAHHH!"

"S-Stop!" Maki shouted, pulling Mikan off her. "I'm happy too."

"Now all that's left to do is sit and wait for the next team to arrive." Maki said. "When we left, Hiyoko and Mahiru were at the Roadblock, and Junko and Mukuro hadn't shown up yet."

"That's a good sign," Peko said. "But we can't count on it."

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in Last Place**

"Roadblock," Junko read. "Who's spent too much time at the arcade?"

"I have to do it," Mukuro said. "I mean, it says it in the clue."

"Go. Hiyoko's still here at least, so you have a chance to catch up." Junko said.

**Mahiru**

Mahiru dropped her first container onto the truck as the light flared red.

"Dammit!" Mahiru shouted. "Gah! What am I doing wrong?"

Mahiru picked up the container again and tried to adjust it, but she compensated too much and overshot the distance she needed to correct.

The light flared red again. "Dammit!"

She pulled out her clue and began reading it. "Nothing I'm missing in my clue…"

**Mukuro**

Mukuro climbed the stairs up to the operating cabin.

"Alright, let's do this." Mukuro said. "I can't let my sister down."

The instructor said the instructions to her as she quickly tested them out.

"Okay, okay," Mukuro said. "Doesn't look too hard. I just can't afford to make too many mistakes."

**Mahiru**

Mahiru looked to her left to see the crane there begin to move.

"Mukuro's here," she said. "Gotta speed up."

Mahiru grabbed her second container and picked it up before rapidly moving the crane backwards. However, it caused the ropes to swing back and forth, which made it very difficult to place it precisely.

"Okay… maybe not that fast." she said.

**Mukuro**

Mukuro centered the rope over the container and lowered it down before grasping it and pulling it off the cargo ship with little effort. She moved it backwards and gingerly placed the container onto the back of a truck, when the green light dinged.

"Easy enough." Mukuro said.

**Mahiru**

After waiting a bit for the container to stop swinging, Mahiru set it down on the back of the truck, which caused the light to blink green.

"Two down," Mahiru said. "Three to go."

**Mukuro**

Mukuro sent the rope down to grab another container, but she was a little bit to the left. She adjusted herself, but now she was a little bit to the right.

"_These cranes were a bit choppy," Mukuro explained. "As in, it would be difficult to line it up exactly without overshooting. So you'd need to go back and forth a lot if you can't tell." _

Mukuro went back and forth a few times before lowering the rope and grabbing the container.

* * *

**Mahiru**

"Mukuro's working a lot faster than I am," Mahiru said. "But I got a few minutes head start, so the chances are, we're neck and neck. I only have one container left."

**Mukuro**

"That was my fourth container," Mukuro said. "One more and we're out of here."

**Mahiru**

Mahiru adjusted the crane to pull a container out of the cargo ship, as Mukuro tried but failed to line it up correctly.

"Okay, okay, okay," Mahiru muttered. "It's going to be okay. Calm down."

She moved it over the truck.

**Mukuro**

After a bit of tweaking, Mukuro finally managed to get the rope of the crane into the container slot before grabbing it and pulling it out of the cargo ship. "Last container… come on."

**Mahiru**

Mahiru hovered over the truck and lowered the container until it touched the truck, then released the container. The light flashed green.

"That's it!" Mahiru shouted. "I got it!"

"Go down the stairs and we'll hand you the clue," the instructor said. Mahiru moved the crane enough so she could access the stairs before climbing down to the ground.

"Here is your clue," the instructor said.

**Mukuro**

Mukuro lowered her container to the truck as the light flashed green.

"That's it." the judge said. "You're done. I'll give you your clue once you're down to the ground."

Mukuro ran down to the ground and grabbed the clue from the instructor, and chased after Mahiru who was only around fifteen feet in front of her.

"Oh my god," Junko said, grabbing her bag and preparing to run.

"Holy shit!" Hiyoko shouted, springing up. Mahiru ran up to Hiyoko and ripped the clue open.

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Make your way to whatever Pit Stop," Mahiru read, quickly disregarding the rest of the clue and darting straight for their cab.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in Last Place**

"The last team to arrive will be eliminated," Junko read. "Let's go! Run!"

They ran to their taxi and hopped inside. "Bondi Beach!"

**Hiyoko and Mahiru**

"After all this…" Mahiru said. "After all this, everything comes down to a cab ride."

"Sir, we need you to drive fast." Hiyoko said. "We can't let the other team beat us there."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Oh my god I'm gonna cry." Junko said, clutching her face with her hands. "If we lose today, everything we've done so far is for nothing."

"It's not gonna happen." Mukuro said. "We'll get there first. We can easily beat them in a footrace."

* * *

Both cabs pulled up to the beach in adjacent parking spots at almost the exact same time.

"Keep my backpack!" Junko shouted to the driver, ignoring the trunk of the car. "We're running!"

"Monokuma and the other two teams are over there! On the beach and to the left!" Hiyoko shouted. Monokuma stood around twenty feet onto the sand and around two hundred feet to the left. She and Mahiru began running onto the sand as Junko and Mukuro ran on the pavement to the left.

"Sand's hard to run in," Junko said. "If we minimize our time on the sand, then we'll get there faster! Hopefully that'll slow them down enough!"

"What are they doing?" Mahiru asked, looking over her shoulder. "Whatever. Run, Hiyoko!"

Junko and Mukuro made a right turn angle from the pavement onto the sand to run up to Monokuma as Hiyoko and Mahiru ran from the sand, head-on to the Pit Stop mat.

"Tough day?" Monokuma asked.

*pant pant*

"Well… I am pleased to tell you that you are one of the teams that will be racing in the finale for the hundred million yen. Junko and Mukuro, you are officially team number three."

**Junko and Mukuro: 3rd Place**

Junko collapsed onto her knees in relief.

"That was stressful," Mukuro said. "Oh my god."

"Dammit," Keebo said.

"Words can't express my disappointment right now." Maki said. Then, Hiyoko and Mahiru walked onto the mat, seeming to have lost the motivation to run after they saw Junko and Mukuro check in.

"Hiyoko and Mahiru," Monokuma said. "You know what that means."

They nodded.

"I am sorry to say that you are the last team to arrive."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Last Place**

"Against all odds, you managed to wow the audience and survive eleven legs of The Amazing Race." Monokuma said. "But unfortunately, your luck run out just before you needed it. I am sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

**Hiyoko and Mahiru: Eliminated**

"I-" Mahiru said. "I'm not too upset. In all honesty, we lasted longer than we should've."

"Almost every leg was the brink of elimination for us," Hiyoko said. "But I guess it's time."

"_We were never meant to make the finale," Mahiru said. "But we managed to survive this long, beat out seven other teams, and at the end of the day, we got to travel to every location on the race." _

"_Sure… a hundred million dollars would've been… awesome. But I'm actually happy at how this turned out." Hiyoko said. "Oh my god, I sound so cliche. It makes me want to puke. But really… that is how I do actually feel." _

"Mikan," Hiyoko said. "Maki. Peko. Robot. Do me a favor."

"W-What is it?" Mikan asked.

"Do us a favor and make sure neither of these two bitchlets win this race." Hiyoko said.

Junko and Mukuro sneered as the other two teams agreed.

"We'll see you at the Finish Line!" Mahiru shouted, walking away from the Pit Stop mat and waving.

* * *

_**How confident are you that you're going to win the hundred million tomorrow? What do you think of your competition? **_

* * *

**Peko and Keebo**

"We can do this," Peko said. "We won two legs throughout this entire race. Of course, we're not without our flaws, and we're going up against a very strong final three."

"We're not too worried about the other teams," Keebo said. "Maki's a strong person, but I feel like Mikan's been dragging her down, and they could've done a lot better if they were paired up with other people who are suited better. But of course, they were the only team paired up by default at the Starting Line. As for Junko and Mukuro, they're clearly a threat. But these last two legs, they've just been unravelling and falling down, only just barely scraping by. Against all odds, we will win the race."

**Mikan and Maki**

"We're confident we can win." Maki said.

"W-We are?"

"Yes. We definitely will win." Maki explained. "Let's look at our competition. Peko and Keebo are on par with us, but we've beat them multiple times in the past. If we put a little more elbow grease into it, we can absolutely shoot ahead of them. While Junko and Mukuro are a very strong team, I've noticed their teamwork is total garbage. They're arguing an awful lot these past few days, and teamwork is something you absolutely need in a time like this."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Sure, these last two legs have been hard on us." Junko said. "But we have one last chance to get back into the swing of things.

"Tomorrow, we can't afford to make any elementary level mistakes. It's all or nothing." Mukuro said. "Just look at our competition. They only got ahead of us for our minor mistakes these last two legs. Maki and Mikan are a total trainwreck, and Mikan's bound to mess something up if there's two Roadblocks tomorrow. Peko's a strong competitor, but I know the robot's not very strong. Just look at our averages. We have the highest average, even factoring in last season's race. And we have four wins, with Peko and Keebo only having two and Mikan and Maki only having one."

**Peko and Keebo**

"We're going to win." Peko said. "No doubt."

**Mikan and Maki**

"We're not holding back tomorrow," Maki said. "The other two teams won't know what hit them."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Our performance speaks for ourselves." Junko said. "We can win this. We will win this."

* * *

**Race Stats:**

**Peko and Keebo:** 3rd, 1st, 4th, 6th, 3rd, 6th, 3rd, 2nd, 4th, 3rd, 1st **(3.27 Average)**

**Mikan and Maki:** 6th, 5th, 2nd, 4th, 1st, 3rd, 6th, 4th, 3rd, 2nd, 2nd **(3.45 Average)**

**Junko and Mukuro:** 1st, 3rdU, 3rd, 3rd, 2nd, 1st, 1st, 1st, 2nd, 4th, 3rd **(2.18 Average)**

_Hiyoko and Mahiru:_ 10th, 9thU, 8th, 5th, 7th, 5th, 5th, 5thU, _5th, _1st, **4th**

_Mondo and Taka:_ 4th, 7th, 6th, 2nd, 5th, _7th_, 4th, 3rd, 1st, **5th**

_Toko and Kyoko:_ 5th, 2nd, 7th, 7th, 6th, 4th, 2nd, **6thU**

_Sakura and Kirumi:_ 7th, 6th, 5th, 1st, 4th, 2nd, **7th**

_Fuyuhiko and Natsumi_: 8th, 8th, _9th_, 8th, **8th**

_Gonta and Kokichi:_ 2nd, 4th, 1st, **9thU**

_Angie and Tsumugi:_ 9th, **10th**

_Gundham and Teruteru:_ **11th**

* * *

**Next Time on the Season Finale of the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition**

Things get high strung as they race through Osaka.

_*Maki, Peko, and Mukuro walking between two towers of an arch-style building*_

"_I've never done anything this insane," Maki said. "And I've done a lot of screwed up stuff."_

Three Teams race…

_*Teams hanging up paper fans with words on them*_

"_When was this? When did I hear this?" _

But only one winner will prevail.

"_Twelve Countries, Eighteen Cities, over 39,000 miles, you are the official winners of the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition and the One Hundred Million Yen, Congratulations!"_

* * *

**Holy fuck this chapter is long. Almost 7500 words. Wow. ****I initially had a prison themed escape room as the Roadblock for this chapter, but I quickly realized that writing escape room puzzles is very awkward to explain in text format. So, I replaced it with the crane challenge.**

**Anyways, next time, you'll see the finale! It'll take a little longer to produce, because like last time, I won't split it up into two segments like I did for every leg so far, so you'll be seeing a 11k+ word chapter. But it'll be worth it, I promise. **

**This is your last opportunity to vote on Season 3 teams. I won't take any votes after the finale has been published. **

**Out of the final three, who will win? Junko and Mukuro? Peko and Keebo? Mikan and Maki? Let me know!**


	23. Leg 12: Finale

**Previously on the Amazing Race: Hopes' Peak Edition: **

Eleven teams set off from Tokyo for a trip around the world.

_*Teams standing at a wharf in Tokyo*_

"_The world is waiting for you. Travel safe… GO!" Monokuma shouted, starting off the race. _

Along the way, tensions ran high.

"_The two teams here already left!" Mukuro shouted. _

"_Fine, let's go back." _

"_No, we're already here!_

"_Then quit whining about it!" Junko screamed. _

Teams faced frustration after frustration.

_*Mondo dancing over and over again and failing* _

"_Dammit!" Mondo shouted. _

_*Tsumugi scraping rocks with a metal detector*_

"_Why can't I find anything?" _

And faced strategic moves from other teams.

"_We're gonna U-turn Junko and Mukuro," Kokichi said_

"_We choose to U-turn Hiyoko and Mahiru," Junko said. _

"_We choose to U-turn Gonta and Kokichi," Mondo said. _

"_We're U-turning Toko and Kyoko," Mahiru said._

Along the way, eight teams were eliminated.

"_Gundham and Teruteru," _

"_Angie and Tsumugi," _

"_Gonta and Kokichi," _

"_Fuyuhiko and Natsumi" _

"_Sakura and Kirumi," _

"_Toko and Kyoko," _

"_Mondo and Taka," _

"_Hiyoko and Mahiru, I'm sorry to say that you are the last team to arrive, and that you have been eliminated from the race." _

At the end of the eleventh leg, only three teams remain to compete in the finale.

Junko and Mukuro immediately established themselves as the team to beat, placing first place in Leg 1, and continued to outperform the other teams, winning a total of four legs and only dipping below 3rd place once throughout the entire race. However, the pressures began to hit them in Mexico and Australia, causing their near eliminations.

Peko and Keebo seemed to be the odd ones out. Being a robot, Keebo lacked significant strength and several human abilities. However, Peko was able to quickly adapt to what Keebo was lacking to help build a team that won two legs throughout the race.

Being the only team at the Starting Line who was paired up by default, it was only natural to assume that Mikan and Maki would be early outs. However, their teamwork and perseverance allowed them to remain in the race and reach the final three.

Which one of these three teams will win this finale and win the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition? Read until the end to find out.

* * *

**Leg 12: Finale**

* * *

**Previous Leg**

"Congratulations, you three are in the finale!" Monokuma said. The three teams present clapped and cheered. "Tomorrow, you'll be headed out to the most important leg of this race! The finale!"

Everyone clapped and seemed excited.

"Now, you've been to eleven countries and raced eleven times. So I have no doubt you're tired and exhausted. So, to let you race at your full potential, we're giving you first-class tickets on your thirteen hour flight back to Japan."

Everyone clapped. "This next leg will be the most difficult one by far, so don't give up and don't hold back. It's all or nothing.

* * *

**Peko and Keebo: 1st to depart: 1:30 PM**

Peko ripped their clue open. "Fly to your final destination city, Osaka Japan!"

"Great" Peko said, climbing into a cab. "Sydney Airport."

"We're finally going home," Keebo said. "Well not quite home, because Hope's Peak is located in Tokyo, but we're going back to Japan."

"This is the day that we win a hundred million yen," Peko said. "We can't afford to slack off today. We have to do our best. If we make one mistake, this whole thing could be forfeit."

**Mikan and Maki: 2nd to depart: 1:43 PM**

"Fly to your Final Destination City: Osaka Japan," Maki read.

"_We managed to get into finals," Mikan said. "But the other two teams are still very strong." _

"_True, we do have a very powerful final three," Maki said. "But that doesn't mean it's hopeless. We're arguably just as strong as the other two teams in this race. Nothing about our previous performance matters. We just need to race our hardest." _

"_W-We might've been a team who seemed like early outs," Mikan said. "Because we were the only team who got paired up by fate, and neither of us chose the other so it wasn't guaranteed that we'd cover each other's weaknesses perfectly, but we made it work." _

**Junko and Mukuro: Last to depart: 2:54 PM**

"Fly to your Final Destination City: Osaka Japan," Junko read.

"I can't believe it, we're going home!" Mukuro cheered.

"I knew we'd win from the start." Junko said.

"_We're the strongest team in this entire race." Junko explained. "And the other teams, they don't matter. I mean, they won't be seeing our backs because we're so far ahead of them that they won't even see us anymore." _

"_..." _

"_What?" _

"_Let's just try our best. Don't get so cocky." _

"_Fine, if you say so." _

* * *

**Sydney International Airport**

"We're boarding our final flight of the race," Keebo said. "We're both really excited or anxious."

"First class!" Mikan shouted, getting seated.

"Today, it's all or nothing." Maki said. "Throughout the race, we've been more focused on not coming in last, but today, that's not going to cut it. We need to get first, or we lose."

"I'm not too worried," Junko said. "My sister's flipping out over nothing."

"You're too lax," Mukuro said.

"We're gonna win this. Nothing to be afraid of."

* * *

**[i] Proceed to: Umeda Sky Building**

_**Teams are now headed to their final destination, Osaka. Once teams arrive at Kansai International Airport, they must make their way to Umeda Sky Building to find their next clue.**_

* * *

**Kansai International Airport: 11:00 AM**

The three teams jetted out of the airport arrivals gate and ran straight for the taxis.

**Mikan and Maki**

"Umeda Sky Building," Maki said.

"T-The final leg," Mikan whimpered, shrivelling up into a ball on the seat of the taxi.

"We can't screw around," Maki said. "We have to win. It's the only first place that matters."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"We're back home," Junko said. "It smells nice outside, it's not sickeningly hot, this is my place."

**Peko and Keebo**

"We're sure we've got this in the bag," Peko said. "But anything can happen, so the best thing we can do for now is to make sure we do our best."

**Mikan and Maki**

"We checked our bags on the plane," Mikan said. "So we're not running around lugging our baggage around Osaka. Peko and Keebo didn't seem to do that…"

"And I didn't see either Junko or Mukuro with their bags. I'm certain they didn't check it, but regardless of what happened with them they're on the same level as us," Maki said.

* * *

Peko and Keebo's taxis arrived at the tower first.

"We need you to stay here," Peko said. "Just keep the meter running. We'll be back."

"We're keeping our bags with you." Keebo said. "So don't drive off."

"Got it," the driver said. Peko and Keeb ran up to the clue box.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 1st Place**

"Roadblock," Peko read. "Who wants to bridge the gap?"

**[R] Bridge the Gap**

_**In this Roadblock, one team member must hook up to harnesses and tightrope walk between the two towers of Umeda Sky Building. After reaching the second tower, they will have their clue attached to their harness, and they must tightrope walk all the way back to the first tower to continue racing. **_

"I'll do it," Peko said. "Keebo's not too good at balance."

"You've got this, right?" Keebo asked.

"Certainly," Peko replied. "Balance is perfect for me."

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Who wants to bridge the gap?," Junko read. Mukuro stared straight up at the three tightropes hanging across the two towers.

"I can do it," Mukuro replied. "Heights aren't a big problem with me."

"Don't let me down," Junko said. "You better do this quickly."

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in Last Place**

"Roadblock," Mikan read. "Who wants to bridge the gap?"

Maki looked up at the ropes across the towers. "I'll do it."

**Peko**

Peko sat in the elevator as it moved upwards. When it opened, she made her way over to the window, overlooking the second tower. The window was open as someone walked up to her and began strapping the harness around her.

"I notice there's no net," Peko said, looking downward at the drop.

"The harness will be attached to a rope above you," the man said. "If you fall, your harness will stop you, but we'll have to reel you back in and you'll have to restart. And feel free to grab onto the rope on top of you. We recommend that you walk sideways and inch your way to the left and right by sliding your limbs."

"Got it," Peko said.

**Mukuro**

Mukuro and Maki went up the elevator afterwards and began getting the harnesses strapped onto them.

"I see Peko out there," Mukuro said. "I'm getting excited."

**Peko**

Peko climbed her way out of the window and onto the temporary platform on the outside. The race assistants hooked her harness up to the rope above her.

"You're good to go," the instructor said. "Just get to the other end, get your clue, and come back."

"Got it," Peko said. "It's a perfect challenge for me."

Peko stepped onto the lower rope and nearly lost her balance before gripping the upper rope and regaining her balance.

"Okay… okay…" she said, beginning to move across while walking sideways.

**Maki**

Maki and Mukuro got themselves strapped up and left the building onto the open-aired platform outside of the window.

"Peko's already out a good distance," Maki said. "Mukuro and I are neck-and-neck… but Peko looks like she's going pretty fast."

**Peko**

Peko continued inching her way between the two towers.

"_I was walking sideways," Peko explained. "So in that scenario, the only thing that you need to worry about is falling forward or backward. And if you were clutching onto the rope on top of you, you didn't need to worry too much. So the majority of the challenge was just keeping your balance while moving as fast as you can. It's not too physically demanding." _

**Maki**

Maki began working on her own tightrope as she hopped on and grabbed the upper rope.

"I can catch up to Peko if I hustle," Maki murmured, speeding up her movement.

**Mukuro**

Mukuro continued shuffling over the rope, slowly catching up to Maki.

"_I'm a soldier," Mukuro said. "So this isn't nearly the scariest thing I've done. Heights don't faze me, sometimes I have to be sniping from a high area with little protection. But at that moment, even if i was scared, I said to myself, I have to go, I can't afford to let me and my sister down." _

**Peko**

Peko inched her way to the second tower as a crew member grabbed her clue (which was on a carabiner) and strapped it onto her harness.

**Maki**

"I've never done anything this insane," Maki said. "And I've done a lot of messed-up stuff. But it doesn't matter."

**Mukuro**

Mukuro walked sideways until she stood side-by-side with Maki.

**Peko**

Peko crossed the halfway point on her way back to the original tower, as the other two continued competing for second place on the first trip there.

"I have a lead now," Peko said. "It's not huge, but it's something.

**Maki**

Maki and Mukuro arrived at the other end of the tower at the same time as the clues were strapped to their harnesses.

* * *

Mikan, Junko, and Keebo watched from the ground outside of the building.

"This is insane," Junko said, staring up at the three girls on the ropes.

"Y-Yeah," Mikan stammered.

"Well, we're not doing it, at least," Keebo replied.

* * *

**Peko**

Peko made her way back to the original tower as the helpers grabbed her and unhooked her from the top rope. After that, she made her way back into the building with her clue in hand.

**Mukuro**

Maki and Mukuro walked at more or less the same speed on the way back. As soon as one of them sped up, the other sped up to match their pace and were stuck going head-to-head.

"Stop!" Mukuro shouted.

"No." Maki replied.

**Peko**

After waiting in the elevator for a few minutes, it came all the way down to ground level as it opened and Peko rushed outside to Keebo with the clue.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 1st Place**

"Make your way to Kansai Studios," Peko read.

**[i] Proceed to: Kansai TV**

_**Teams must now make their way to Kansai TV. Once they arrive, they'll find their next clue. **_

Peko and Keebo ran to the taxis, with Peko not bothering to take the harness off.

**Maki**

Maki and Mukuro stood in the elevator as it descended down to ground level before reuniting with their partners and ripping their clues open.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 2nd Place**

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in Last Place**

"Make your way to Kansai Studios," they read. "You must take off your gear before you leave the location."

Maki and Mukuro began taking off their harnesses before handing them to a staff member and running to a cab.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko read through their clue. "Hang on," Peko said. "Dammit. We have to turn around. I forgot to take my harness off."

"What?" Keebo asked.

"Yeah, it says right here that we have to take off our gear before we leave the location."

Keebo bent over in his seat. "You kidding me?"

She tipped off the cab driver as they turned around, Keebo's hand over his face.

"This-this is the one leg that we can't afford to be doing this kind of thing," Keebo replied.

"Sorry,"

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro's cabbie drove down the street with Mikan and Maki directly behind them, but they noticed Peko and Keebo's cab going the way they came.

"What's going on over there?" Mukuro asked.

"I don't know," Junko replied. "It doesn't matter."

**Mikan and Maki**

"Did they turn around?" Maki asked, looking out the window. "Maybe they forgot something."

"G-Good for us…" Mikan trailed.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo arrived back at the skyscraper as Peko ran into the lobby and very hastily undid her harness and gear before throwing it at a worker and rushing outside.

"The other two teams already left," Keebo said. "We're going to be last when we arrive at the next location unless someone gets lost."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro's cab drove past the clue box.

"Stop! Stop!" Junko shouted. The driver stopped as Junko and Mukuro hopped outside and ran to the clue box.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 1st Place**

"Route Info," Junko read. "Join a Japanese Game Show,"

**[i] Japanese Game Show**

_**Teams just now join Kansai TV and join a game show. In this challenge, teams must get onto a treadmill together. Once the treadmill begins running, several items will be sent down the conveyor belt , including golden plastic fish. However, people from the audience will be throwing an assortment of obstacles at the teams. Once teams have picked up five golden fish, the host will exchange them for their next clue. If one team member trips or slips, the conveyor belt will drop them into a pool full of water where they will be put out of commission for the rest of the game. However, if both team members are sent into the water, any fish caught will be deemed forfeit and the game must be restarted. **_

Junko and Mukuro ran into the building as Mikan and Maki ripped the clue.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Route Info… okay." Maki read, going into the building.

**Junko and Mukuro: 1st Attempt**

Junko and Mukuro put on helmets and their game show outfits before running into the play area and hopping onto a treadmill.

"Okay!" the host shouted. "Are you ready?"

"Sure," Mukuro said.

"3… 2… 1…" the host counted. "GO!"

Then, the treadmill began moving.

"_At first, it started moving slowly, like at a walking pace," Junko explained. "So we figured, this would be easy." _

Junko and Mukuro began walking on the conveyor belt. No one threw anything, and it was more or less a leisurely walk.

**Mikan and Maki: 1st Attempt**

Mikan and Maki hopped onto their treadmills as it began moving, with both of them walking.

"This isn't too bad…" Mikan murmured.

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro continued walking as various objects appeared on top of the conveyor belt.

"Orange?" Junko asked, seeing an orange coming to them. She and Mukuro simply side stepped it and continued walking. Soon enough, more and more items began coming to them. Junko kicked aside an upside-down pail and found her first fish underneath it.

"Got it!" Junko shouted. But then, the conveyor belt began to speed up, causing Junko and Mukuro to speed up their pace from a walk to a jog.

**Mikan and Maki**

Dodging legos and wooden block toys, Maki barely missed a golden fish, but Mikan picked it up right afterwards.

"I got it, Maki!" Mikan said.

"Good work!" Maki shouted. "Oh, it's getting faster now!"

Mikan and Maki began jogging on top of the conveyor belt as it sped up.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Okay, okay," Junko huffed. While jogging, a random person in the audience threw a snowball at Junko, causing her to stumble a bit before getting back on her feet.

"Rude," Junko said. She dodged unsharpened pencils and stuffed plushies, looking down at the ground and searching for the fish.

Another audience member threw a tomato at Mukuro, causing her to wipe her eyes.

"Oh come on!" Mukuro shouted.

**Mikan and Maki**

Audience members began throwing shoes at the two of them as they tried to ignore them.

"Mikan, I know you're clumsy, but try not to trip." Maki shouted. She bent down and scooped up another golden fish as the conveyor belt sped up again.

"O-Okay…"

"_After picking up two fish, the conveyor belt sped up from a jog to a full-on spring," Maki explained. "It was not easy to continue running, but we absolutely had to. The entire race relied on this leg." _

"Oh, come on…" Maki muttered. "Good thing Mikan's behind me. If she was in front of me and tripped, she'd take me out with her…"

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro continued running on the conveyor belt before Junko stepped on a cake and slipped, taking Mukuro out with her and dropping them into the pool of water.

"GAME!" the judge shouted. "YOU LOSE! YOU SUCK!"

Mukuro and Junko climbed out of the pool. "Dammit!" Junko shouted. "Why'd you fall?"

"You're the one who fell first!" Mukuro shouted. "And I tripped over you!"

**Mikan and Maki**

"They fell…" Mikan said, looking at Junko and Mukuro before not seeing where she was running and slipping on a banana peel before being cast into the water.

"Mikan?" Maki asked. "Are you there?"

No response. "I guess not. It's all up to me now."

She continued sprinting on the conveyor belt as she found another fish among a pile of stuffed animals. She pulled it out and grabbed the fish. "That's three…"

An audience member threw a water balloon at her filled with some purple slime.

"What the hell is that?" she asked, wiping it out of her eyes.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in Last Place**

"Route Info," Peko read. "Okay. Let's do this. Hopefully the other teams are having trouble."

"We'll see…" Keebo replied.

**Junko and Mukuro: 2nd Attempt**

Junko and Mukuro stepped onto the conveyor belt again, this time trying to distance from each other more.

"You better not fall this time," Mukuro said.

"Pfft."

The belt began moving as Junko and Mukuro began walking, very quickly grabbing a golden fish and increasing the speed of the treadmill.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo got onto their conveyor belt with Peko up front and Keebo in the back. The horn sounded as they began walking it, scouring the floor for fish.

**Mikan and Maki**

Maki hopped over a Jenga tower before pulling a plastic fish out of the top of a cake as audience members began bombarding her with slime and slippery objects.

"That's going to make me slip," Maki muttered. "Not good. But I only have one more fish to go."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro ran, Mukuro bending low to scoop up their third fish.

"Alright," Junko muttered. "We're going to bring it home this time."

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo ran and swooped up a fish from a bucket as the conveyor belt began to speed up.

"Oh god," Keebo said, trying to match the machine's pace.

Peko bent down to pick up another fish, but missed it as it slipped past Keebo's hand as well.

"Dammit!" Keebo shouted.

**Mikan and Maki**

Maki ran as the slime began dripping down to her feet, causing her to lose her footing and slip onto the ground. However, at that second, before she was cast into the water, she reached out and plucked a golden fish out of a box.

"Got it!" Maki shouted. "I've got five!"

The conveyor belt stopped as Mikan clapped. "You're wonderful!" Mikan shouted.

"Thanks," Maki replied, standing up but immediately slipping again due to the slime and whatever else the people threw at her. Mikan grabbed her hand to help her up, but slipped too. The host walked up to Maki as she handed him her five fish (while still on the ground) and the host handed her a clue.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 1st Place**

Mikan grabbed the clue and ripped it open.

**[i] Proceed to: Don Quijote Dotonbori**

_**Teams must now make their way to Don Quijote Dotonbori and search for their next clue by the waterfront.**_

"Let's go," Maki said. "I need to get changed, though."

They ran into the changing rooms to clean the grime and whatever was thrown at them.

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko grabbed their fourth fish before tripping and falling to the ground, the conveyor belt carrying her into the pool. Luckily, Mukuro avoided her and continued on her feet while avoiding slime and other obstacles the audience was throwing at her. She swooped down to pick up her last fish.

"Got it!" Mukuro shouted. She held up her fish as the conveyor belt carried them into the pool of water and other disgusting things that were either on the belt or thrown at them.

Junko and Mukuro stepped out of the pool and presented their fish to the host who nodded and exchanged it for their next clue.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Let's get out of here!" Junko shouted.

**Mikan and Maki**

After getting changed, Mikan and Maki ran out of the studio and to their taxi.

"Don Quijote Dotonbori. As fast as you can." Maki said, hopping into the taxi.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko picked up their third fish, but stepped on a lego and fell over. Keebo however, managed to jump over her and continue running in order to pick up a fourth fish in the middle of a pile of soap suds.

"Come on, Keebo," Peko said, climbing out of the pool. Keebo continued running.

"_After I picked up the fourth fish," Keebo said. "The conveyor belt had me running as fast as I could. If I wasted time to try and pick up something and failed, there would be no way I would recover."_

Keebo sprinted down the conveyor belt as he spotted a fish sticking out of the middle of a cake. He sprinted and bent over before picking up the cake and pulling the fish out.

"Got it!" he shouted, holding the fish up and stepping off the side of the conveyor belt. Peko ran up to him with her fish and counted them out before showing them to the host.

"Good work!" He said, handing them their clue.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in Last Place**

"We definitely made up time getting that done on the first try," Peko said. "Let's get cleaned up."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro climbed into their taxi.

"I can't believe they passed us on that," Junko said. "Stupid."

**Mikan and Maki**

"We got in front of Junko and Mukuro," Mikan said.

"That's great, but we still have the rest of the leg to go through," Maki replied. "If we're in first now, it doesn't mean we'll be in first until the finale. We just have to go as fast as possible and do our best."

**Peko and Keebo**

"We don't know how much more we have to do before we reach the Finish Line," Peko said. "But we're in last place, so hopefully there's a lot."

* * *

**Mikan and Maki**

"This is as close as I can get you," the driver said. "Go around for the main entrance. It's in front of the river."

"Got it," Maki said, stepping out of the taxi and running around the building to find their clue by the riverside.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 1st Place**

"Route Info," Maki read. "Keep a keen eye"

**[i] Keen Eye**

_**Dotonbori is known for its electronic billboards, and in the middle of this eccentric district, a canal. In this challenge, teams must get into these kayaks and row themselves down the canal. While rowing, they must locate three signs displaying cities they've visited along the race: Cai Be, Prague, and Mexico City. Once they've completed their row, this man will hand them a briefcase with a three-digit lock. They must then input the placements they finished in the three cities into the briefcase to unlock it and receive their next clue.**_

"Let's do this," Maki said, running down to the kayaks by the side of the canal. After getting in and getting their oars ready, Mikan recited their journey.

"Philippines we finished in 6th…" Mikan muttered. "Indonesia was 5th… Zimbabwe was 4…"

"Vietnam," Maki said. "You forgot Vietnam."

"Oh, right… that was 2nd, right?"

"Sounds right."

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Route Info," Junko read. "Alright. I hope your memory's as sharp as mine is."

Junko and Mukuro got into their kayaks and raced after Mikan and Maki while looking around at the surroundings.

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki rowed down the canal while looking around.

"Mikan," Maki said. "We need to coordinate our rowing. We're going in circles."

"Oh… sorry…" She said.

"You're behind me, so it's on you to make sure you're mimicking my rowing and not the other way around," Maki said.

"Okay," Mikan replied.

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro sped up, trying to get past Mikan and Maki.

"Sis!" Junko shouted. "Make sure you're actually looking for the signs!"

"_This canal was in the middle of Dotonbori, which meant there were like, millions of neon signs above us," Junko explained. "Luckily, we could search at our own pace, but it's a race." _

"I know!" Mukuro shouted. "I'm looking!"

"Okay. Good."

**Mikan and Maki**

"Up there!" Mikan pointed. "Look! It says Prague!"

Maki looked up. "Okay. Prague was Leg 7… so we finished… 6th."

"That was a terrible leg for us," Mikan said.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Look!" Junko pointed. But she wasn't pointing at the sign, she was pointing at Mikan.

"_At that point, I don't think Mikan and Maki realized how close behind them we were," Junko said. "So they were pointing up at the signs and we were just watching them, waiting for them to do it themselves so we could copy them." _

"Yeah, that says Prague," Junko whispered. "In Prague we finished in first place."

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 3rd Place**

"Route Info," Peko read. "Keep a Keen eye,"

They read through the clue before they ran down into the canal and began putting on their life vests.

**Mikan and Maki**

"Come on," Maki said. "Row."

"Oh… I'm sorry!"

"ROW!"

"OKAY!"

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro rowed right past Mikan and Maki, who were still struggling to coordinate enough to row properly.

"Dammit!" Maki shouted. "Mikan, row!"

"I'm trying!"

"Hehehe…" Junko snickered. Mukuro craned her neck to look at the billboards on the side of them.

**Peko and Keebo**

"It's really neat to be rowing in such an extremely urban area," Keebo said.

"Pay attention," Peko replied. "Look out for the cities."

"I'm looking," Keebo said.

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan and Maki rammed their kayaks into the wall of the canal.

"_At that point, we were going in circles and I couldn't get us to go straight and coordinate enough to actually control our direction," Maki explained. "So I needed to take control." _

"No!" Maki shouted. "You know what? Just… Just don't row. Leave it to me."

"O-Okay… I'M SORRY!"

"Your apologies are too annoying. Just don't apologize until the race is over. It's unnecessary and wastes time."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"That says London up there!" Mukuro pointed.

"That does not say London," Junko replied. "It's in cursive, so I can't tell what it says, but it definitely does not say London."

"I guess…"

"How about the other side?" Junko asked.

Mukuro went silent for a moment before looking up and gasping. "Mexico City. There's Mexico City."

"Mexico City we finished in fourth," Junko said. "So we have 1 and 4."

**Peko and Keebo**

"I see Prague up there," Peko said, pointing.

"Good work," Keebo replied. "In Prague we finished 2nd I think."

"Third,"

"Huh?"

"We finished third. First was Junko and Mukur, then was Toko and Kyoko, then us."

"Right. Right."

**Mikan and Maki**

Maki paddled by herself, but without Mikan's help she slowed down enough to the point in which Peko and Keebo managed to scoot past them.

"Dammit," Maki muttered. "Whatever."

Mikan leaned up to Maki. "Mexico City on your right," she whispered. Maki glanced up and saw the sign.

"Alright. Good work."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro looked around, but brushed right past the Cai Be sign.

"We're looking for a third city now," Junko said. "But I don't see anything."

"You look on the right side, I'll look on the left," Mukuro said.

"Aren't we already doing that? Keep up."

"Okay… so we have Manila, Bali, Ho Chi Minh City, Victoria Falls, Cairo, Helsinki, Prague, London, Lima, Mexico City, and Sydney." Mukuro muttered.

"I don't think they consider Bali a city," Junko said. "Bali's an island. Denpasar's the city."

"Oh. Right."

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko looked up at the Mexico City sign on their right.

"Mexico City was 3…" Peko said. "So we have 3 and 3."

"I don't think it matters what the next number is," Keebo said. "We have two of the numbers. We could just brute force it."

"That's a good idea, but we should still look out for it if we can. If we can't find it, then we'll brute force it."

"Sounds good."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro rowed until they saw a flag pointing to the left, with a man standing at the dock with three briefcases.

"Is that it?" Junko asked. "This is where it ends?"

"We didn't see the last city," Mukuro said.

"Well, we have to go back and look for it."

Junko sighed and began paddling to turn their boat around.

**Mikan and Maki**

Maki rowed themselves forward, scouring the surrounding buildings to find a city.

"Did we miss it already?" Mikan asked.

"We have two of the numbers already," Maki said. "So there's only eleven possibilities for what the last number could be. We could just try everything."

"Okay," Mikan said. "Oh! Up there! Cai Be!"

"Cai Be?" Maki asked.

"Vietnam!"

"..."

"It was the village we went to!"

"OH!"

"_During that time, I was expecting to see Ho Chi Minh City," Maki said. "I wasn't expecting to see Cai Be there. I totally would've missed that. Not that it would have mattered, but it saved us time from tring out the possible combinations." _

"So Prague was 6… Mexico City was 2… and Cai Be was 2. So we have 622."

They continued rowing before they collided into Junko and Mukuro, who were paddling back and not looking at where they were rowing.

"Oh.. uhh…" Maki muttered.

"Hey!" Junko shouted. "Watch where you're going!"

"You're the ones who ran into us!" Maki scolded. "Let's go. I don't want to waste time with this shit."

Maki grabbed her oar and used it to push away from Junko and Mukuro's boat.

"What's the last city?" Mukuro asked.

"Pyongyang." Maki said before rowing away.

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo rowed to the endpoint as they got out of their kayaks. (Keebo messed up and fell into the canal before being pulled back to the dock.)

"Okay, please insert your numbers," the judge said. Peko and Keebo bent over to the briefcases to see the three-digit lock.

"Prague was 3… London was 3… so let's just try everything for the last digit."

Peko inserted 331. No. 332. No. 333. No. 334. No.

She went through all of them before reaching 330, which didn't work.

"Huh." Peko said.

"Maybe it's not in order." Keebo said. "What if the numbers are in a random order?"

"Huh?"

"Like, it's not the order we found the sign. It could be 3X3 or X33."

Peko fished out her clue from her pocket. Sure enough, nothing in the clue stated anything about the order.

"Okay. Okay." Peko said. "So let's start with 133."

**Mikan and Maki**

Maki rowed herself and Mikan to the dock where Peko and Keebo were inputting their codes. After getting out of their kayaks, they ran to the briefcases and kneeled over the combination lock.

"622." Maki said. Mikan inputted the code, but the lock didn't open.

"_We inputted our codes, and the lock didn't open." Maki explained. "And I was just very confused, because I explicitly remember what placement we finished in each of those locations." _

"Hmm…" Mikan muttered.

Maki recalled the placements and muttered so that Peko and Keebo couldn't hear. "Prague was 6… Mexico was 2… and Vietnam was 2… That's right. That's definitely right."

**Junko and Mukuro**

"What about that?" Mukuro pointed.

"What?"

"The sign up there that says Cai Be."

"The hell's a Cai Be?"

"It was in Vietnam. It's the town we went to after Ho Chi Minh. Remember? The floating market?"

"Oh, right! You failed miserably!"

"Shut up. It's leg 3, so we were 3rd."

They turned around and began paddling back to the dock.

**Peko and Keebo**

343\. *CLICK*

The lock clicked and unlocked as the briefcase opened up, showing them their clue.

"We got it," Keebo said, grabbing the clue and ripping it open.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 1st Place**

**[i] Proceed to: Takoyaki Stand**

_**Teams must now run up and down Dotonbori Street to find this takoyaki stand, where teams will find their next clue. **_

Peko and Keebo ran from the dock and then crossed over to the street running parallel to the canal.

**Mikan and Maki**

"M-Maybe it's not the same order?" Mikan asked. "Like the three cities are put in a random order?"

"Worth a shot," Maki said. She bent down and inputted 262, which opened the lock.

"Alright then," she said. She opened the briefcase to pick out the clue, which they ripped open and read.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 2nd Place**

They stood up and ran from the canal into the street.

**Junko and Mukuro**

"Great. The other two teams are gone." Junko said, rowing to the end.

"We have time to catch up," Mukuro replied. "Don't worry."

"Don't tell me not to worry."

They rowed to the end and got out of their kayaks before approaching the briefcases.

"143, right?" Mukuro asked, inputting the code. Junko nodded as Mukuro inputted it, but it didn't work.

"Huh."

**Peko and Keebo**

The swordswoman and the robot ran up to the takoyaki stand and ripped the clue open.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 1st Place**

"Route Info," Peko read. "Make takoyaki, the world-famous food of Osaka."

**[i] Make Takoyaki**

_**Takoyaki is one of the most popular Japanese street foods, consisting of a ball of batter with octopus inside. In this challenge, each team member must make twenty-five perfect takoyaki balls. Once the chef deems every takoyaki perfect, teams will receive their next clue.**_

Peko and Keebo went into the stand as the instructor showed them how to do it.

"You have this pan," the instructor said, showing them the cast iron pan with the indents. "You need to pour the batter into the mold like this."

The instructor poured the batter into the molds until they were all half full.

"Then, you need to put in the octopus," He said, putting one chunk of octopus into each circular indent. "And then you add the tempura scraps, green onion, and pickled ginger."

He did so, scattering them all over the mold. "And then top it off with batter again."

He poured batter into the pan again, completely filling them up and some even flowing into the sides.

"We need to wait for like, two or three minutes," he said. Peko and Keebo watched him in intrigue. As they waited, Mikan and Maki showed up to the next stall.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Route Info. Make takoyaki, the world-famous food of Osaka," Maki read.

**Peko and Keebo**

"Now that the bottom is cooked, you need to flip each takoyaki over, and shove some of this excess batter into the bottom." he said. "Do that for each one, and then wait. If there's any raw batter sticking out, rotate it so that that raw batter is on the bottom so it can cook. You need to cook it until it's golden brown, then you should put it on the mold for inspection.

"That's it?" Peko asked.

"That's it." the instructor said. "This pan can hold 25 takoyaki at once, so if you do this perfectly, you only need to cook one batch. But you can only have one team member cooking at a time."

"Okay," Keebo said. "I'll go first."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro input random combinations of their three numbers until they got it the third time.

"That's annoying," Junko said, pulling the clue out of the briefcase.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in Last Place**

After reading their clue, they ran out of the dock and to the adjacent street.

**Peko and Keebo**

Keebo picked up the pitcher full of batter and splashed it over the grill, filling each indent about halfway. He quickly grabbed the octopus out of the bin next to him and carefully put in one chunk of octopus in each of the indents. After covering it with tempura scraps, ginger, and green onion and letting it cook for a few seconds, he poured his second thick layer of batter over the molds.

**Mikan and Maki**

"Okay, okay," Maki said, watching. "You want to go first?" Maki asked.

"Sure," Mikan said.

"Alright then."

Mikan stood up to the grill and poured takoyaki batter over each of the indents in the grill before putting in octopus, but some of it splashed out over her outfit.

"EEEEKK!"

"Oh, come on." Maki said.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 3rd Place**

Junko and Mukuro walked behind the takoyaki stand and awaited the instructions.

**Peko and Keebo**

After waiting for the balls to cook, Keebo flipped them over with some metal chopsticks and shoved the surrounding batter into the space below to complete the ball shape.

"This isn't too hard," Keebo said.

"_Because of the way the pans were, you could only pour in enough batter to make half a ball." Keebo explained. "So you had to turn it sideways, shove in more batter from the side, then flip it the rest of the way."_

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan sprinkled ginger and tempura scraps over it.

"More." Maki said. "You need more."

"Okay," Mikan said, sprinkling more over.

"You can turn it over now." Maki said. "I'm sure of it."

"Are you allowed to be helping me?"

"It's not a Roadblock. It's fine."

**Junko and Mukuro**

After the instructor stopped the demonstration, Mukuro stepped up first. She poured the batter over the pan and put octopus into each one.

**Peko and Keebo**

After waiting for it to cook a little more, Keebo rotated each of the takoyaki a little bit more so it would cook evenly, but also to hide some of the loose batter on the sides.

"I should be done in a few more minutes," Keebo said.

"_I can't eat," Keebo explained. "But I do enjoy food. I enjoy cooking food, I enjoy looking at food… but I can't eat it." _

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan rotated the balls around the pan as she tapped some more semi-cooked batter into the indent to form the ball shape.

"This is actually really satisfying." she said. "How long should I cook it for? What color?"

"Dark brown," Maki replied. "But not to the point when it's burnt."

"O-Okay… don't be mad if I mess up."

"It's fine. Just try."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Mukuro poured the second layer of batter over.

"No!" Junko shouted. "You forgot everything that came between!"

"Huh?"

"The ginger, tempura flakes, scallion!"

"Oh," Mukuro replied, picking up the pan and dumping everything into the garbage pan.

"You're a joke."

**Peko and Keebo**

Keebo continued rotating the takoyaki around the pan until each of them reached a uniform brown.

"I think that's good," Keebo said. He used the chopsticks to pick up each of the takoyaki and transfer them to the presentation tray.

"Alright, could you check these?" Keebo asked. The judge came up to the tray and looked at them. He picked one up, looked at it, and then threw it in the garbage.

"Oh, no." Keebo said. The judge picked up six more and threw them into the garbage bin.

"So I have to redo seven?" Keebo asked.

"Yes."

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan continued rotating the octopus balls around the mold.

"Can I serve it now?" Mikan asked.

"A little longer," Maki said, hunched over her work.

**Junko and Mukuro**

Now that Mukuro was restarting, she went a little faster. She very quickly made up for her mistake by rapidly pouring in the batter, and putting in the octopus and other toppings in a flash.

"Alright," Mukuro said. "This is going smoothly."

**Peko and Keebo**

"I only have to redo seven," Keebo said. "But I'm going to do another entire tray just in case. There's no harm in that."

He poured in the batter and put in the octopus before sprinkling on the toppings.

**Mikan and Maki**

"That looks good," Maki said. "Present them now."

Mikan nodded and began transferring the takoyaki to the presentation tray. The judge came up to it and looked at each one individually, but ended up throwing away three.

"That's alright." Maki said. "Keep going."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Mukuro rotated her takoyaki around the platter in order to get an even grill on each side. "That looks good," Mukuro said. She transferred each of them to a tray as the judge inspected each of them.

"Hmm…" he muttered, picking them up and looking at them at all angles. "All good. Switch people, now."

Mukuro nodded and sat down as Junko stood up to begin making her takoyaki.

**Peko and Keebo**

Keebo spun his takoyaki around the plate while looking at Junko. "Mukuro got all hers done on the first try?" he muttered.

"It's fine. Junko could mess up badly. Don't focus on them. They're just a distraction to us." Peko said, hovering over him.

**Mikan and Maki**

"You know the drill," Maki said. "Just do the same thing but roll it around more. Rotate it more so it cooks more evenly."

"I-I get it, Maki," Mikan said.

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko stood up and poured a lot of batter over the pans.

"Alright, let's do this shit." she said. She tossed some octopus into each of the pools of batter before sprinkling the ginger, scallions, and tempura flakes over it.

**Peko and Keebo**

After cooking it completely, Keebo transferred seven of his takoyaki to the plate, of which the judge threw one away. He replaced it immediately as the judge nodded and told them to switch places, but Peko couldn't use any of the ones that Keebo made.

"Okay," Peko said. "I can do this. No problem."

**Mikan and Maki**

Mikan transferred the last of her takoyaki to the plate, and the judge nodded, motioning for them to swap places.

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko shoved some of the batter in the underside of the takoyaki. "I really don't see how you can mess this up," Junko said.

"I think it might be with cooking too unevenly," Mukuro said. "Try to rotate it often so each side gets equal treatment."

"I get it. I don't need your help."

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko began rotating the food and tucking the raw batter underneath. "This is oddly calming," she said. "Change of pace after being so stressed all day."

"You're not thinking of relaxing, are you?" Keebo asked.

"Of course not. Just saying that doing something with my hands instead of all physical challenges is a nice change of pace."

**Mikan and Maki**

Maki rolled the takoyaki around in its pan.

"Those aren't going to work," Maki said.

"_So after a few minutes of doing it, I realized that all my takoyaki was oval shaped and it was too cooked to revert it back to being spherical. So, I figured that none of them would pass and it would just be best to completely restart." _

Maki picked up the pan and dumped all of her takoyaki into the garbage can.

"Maki!" Mikan squealed. "What are you do-"

"I know what I'm doing," Maki said. "Just be quiet."

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko kept flipping the takoyaki until it became golden brown before presenting them to the judge.

"Check." she said. The judge walked up to it and looked at it.

"It's good," the judge said. He reached into his pocket and handed Junko the clue.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 1st Place**

"Make your way to Nakanoshima Park and search for your next clue," Junko read.

**[i] Proceed to: Nakanoshima Park**

Junko and Mukuro ran out of the takoyaki stall and to the street, where they ran back to their cabs who were waiting for them. "We need to get to Nakanoshima Park. As fast as you can."

"The end of the leg is getting close," Junko said, wiping her forehead. "I can feel it."

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko rolled over her takoyaki as she put them onto the tray to present them.

"Can we get a check?" Peko asked. The judge came up to the tray and looked at each of the takoyaki.

"It's good," the judge said. Peko nodded as the judge handed them their clue.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Make your way to Nakanoshima Park," Peko read, fleeing the stand.

**Mikan and Maki**

"Dammit," Maki groaned. "Whatever."

Maki put her takoyaki onto the presentation platter. The judge walked up to it and picked up one before throwing it in the garbage.

"Just one?" Maki asked. The judge nodded as Maki sighed. "Fine."

"It's okay, Maki!" Mikan shouted.

"Don't butter me up." Maki said. "I get it."

Maki sighed again and poured the batter over the pan again before putting another octopus inside and putting some ginger, scallion, and tempura flakes over it. She covered it again before waiting a few minutes and rotating it, stuffing the excess batter underneath. She continued flipping it while cooking, which allowed the entire thing to cook perfectly in a few minutes. She then put it onto the tray to complete the arrangement as the judge gave her the clue.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in Last Place**

"Make your way to Nakanoshima Park," Mikan read.

* * *

**Junko and Mukuro**

Junko and Mukuro's cab pulled up to the park and the clue box in front of it. They ran up and ripped the clue open.

**Junko and Mukuro: Currently in 1st Place**

"Roadblock," Junko read. "Who has a way with words?"

**[R] A Word Game in the Homestretch**

_**Teams are now in the homestretch. They've been to twelve different countries, and raced in twelve legs of the Amazing Race. This final challenge will now determine whether or not our teams have been paying attention the whole time.**_

_**With tension running at an all-time high, the team members who did not complete the tightrope Roadblock at Umeda Sky Building must comb through twenty-two of these paper fans, each with a phrase on them. **_

_**Who's Feeling Hydrated**_

_**500 Ducks or 5000 Meters**_

_**The Incan Capital**_

_**Who's High Strung**_

_**Southern Gate**_

_**The Emerald City**_

_**Construction or Congestion?**_

_**Who's Light on their Feet**_

_**Bridge the Gap**_

_**City of A Thousand Spires**_

_**A Real Gold Digger**_

_**Rudolfinum**_

_**Spill the Tea**_

_**Menjan Island**_

_**Rizal Park**_

_**Show of Shadows**_

_**Tana Lot**_

_**Time to get Steamy**_

_**The Evergreen City**_

_**Land of the Queen**_

_**Drum Bash**_

_**Peak Pressure**_

_**Then, they must figure out which twelve of these fans contain phrases that they've physically heard or seen on the Race, then hang them up on this wall underneath the leg that was associated with it. Once all twelve correct fans are hung up on this wall in the correct order, previous Amazing Race winners Aoi Asahina and Chihiro Fujisaki will hand teams their final clue of the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition. **_

"Well, I have to do it," Junko said. She ran to the play area, where there was a wall with twelve hooks, each with a country name on top, and a rack of fans. "Oh, Hina! Chihiro! Hi!"

"Junko…" Hina said, reaching in to give her a hug and patting her on the back before rubbing Chihiro's head. "We're your judges for today."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope! You should probably start with the challenge instead of wasting your time talking to me though."

Junko nodded and began searching through the fans.

"_So for this challenge, we had to look through the fans to find the fan that had a correct phrase and match it up to the leg that we heard or read it in." Junko explained. "But this is it. This is the final memory challenge, and Mukuro can't help me. Our entire race comes down onto my shoulders." _

Junko took down the fan that read 'Bridge the Gap'.

"This one was earlier today," Junko muttered.

* * *

**Leg 12: Osaka**

"_Roadblock. Who wants to __**bridge the gap**__?," Junko read._

* * *

She spread it out and then used the holes on the top of the fan and the string attached to the wall to fasten the fan to the wall.

"Alright." Junko said, shuffling through the rest of the fans before picking up another one. "Construction or Congestion?" she read. "That one sounds like it could be the Vietnam Detour, but that was so long ago."

She sat and stared at it for a second. "No. The Vietnam Detour was Ride it or Build It."

"_Some of the incorrect fans were very similar to phrases we've encountered in the race." Junko explained. "But they were slightly different. Like, one of them was Construction or Congestion, which could possibly be the challenge in Vietnam if you didn't think about it and completely forgot the prompt. But it wasn't right because I remember the challenge was named Build It or Ride It." _

She shuffled through the fans more. "Rizal Park… I don't recognize that at all. It could, like, be any of the fuckin non English languages!"

**Peko and Keebo**

Peko and Keebo ran to the clue box and opened it before ripping it open.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 2nd Place**

"Roadblock," Peko read. "Who has a way with words?"

"Well, I have to do this." Keebo said.

"_We did not expect the final challenge would be a Roadblock," Peko said. "And a Roadblock that we can't pick who the participating team member is because of the first Roadblock limitation. We assumed we'd be able to use both of our prowesses to boost ourselves to the Finish Line, but it didn't turn out that way."_

Peko stood and wiped her forehead. "Okay. You've got this," she yelled out.

**Junko**

Junko picked up 'Rudolfinum'. "I have no idea what this is."

* * *

**Leg 7: Prague**

"_Make your way to the __**Rudolfinum**__," Mukuro read._

* * *

"Sounds Finnish," Junko said. "Might as well try it."

She hung it up underneath Leg 6.

**Keebo**

Keebo picked up 'Rizal Park'. "This was our Leg 1 Pit Stop."

* * *

**Leg 1: Philippines**

"_Make your way to your next Pit Stop, __**Rizal Park**__," Peko read. _

* * *

He fastened it to the spot underneath Leg 1.

"And this one was just today," Keebo said, holding up 'Bridge the Gap'. "It was the first Roadblock this leg."

He began to fasten it underneath the spot for Leg 12.

**Junko**

"Tana Lot," Junko repeated. "Tana Lot, Tana Lot, Tana Lot… This was our Pit Stop in Indonesia."

* * *

**Leg 2: Indonesia**

"_Make your way to your next Pit Stop: __**Tana**__**h**_ _**Lot**__," Peko read._

_**Fan's Spelling: Tana Lot**_

* * *

"These foreign names are kicking my ass." Junko said. She fastened it underneath Leg 2.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in Last Place**

"Roadblock," Maki read. "Oh."

"What?"

"This is the final challenge. And it's all up to you."

"What?" Mikan asked.

"Stop wasting time! This is the final hurdle between us and the hundred million. You need to go up there and do your best." Maki said.

"_At that moment, I realized that everything we've done these last thirty days all rested on my shoulders," Mikan said. "Which made me very nervous." _

She whimpered as she ran up to her workstation.

**Junko**

"I'm just gonna try this," Junko said. She hung up two more fans. "Can you check my work?

**Junko: Check #1**

**Leg 1: 500 Ducks or 5000 Meters**

**Leg 2: Tana Lot**

**Leg 3: Who's Feeling Hydrated**

**Leg 4: Drum Bash**

**Leg 5: A Real Gold Digger**

**Leg 6: Rudolfinum**

**Leg 7: City of a Thousand Spires**

**Leg 8: Spill the Tea**

**Leg 9: The Incan Capital**

**Leg 10: Who's Light on their Feet**

**Leg 11: The Evergreen City**

**Leg 12: Bridge the Gap**

**6/12 Correct**

Chihiro looked up and looked at the fans on Junko's wall.

"Sorry," Chihiro said. "It's not correct."

"Can you tell me how many are wrong?" Junko asked.

"I would, and I want to, but I don't want to lose last season's winnings from a lawsuit." Chihiro said. He looked to the side where a Race staff member nodded and signalled for him to stay quiet. "Just keep trying."

Junko sighed.

**Keebo**

"Who's Feeling Hydrated," Keebo said. "That was the Roadblock question in Vietnam."

* * *

**Leg 3: Vietnam**

"_Who's feeling hydrated?" Kokichi read, standing in front of the river._

* * *

Keebo strapped that fan to the spot underneath Leg 3.

**Mikan**

Mikan smacked her face a few times. "I can't mess up. I can't mess up. I can't mess up."

"_Throughout this entire race, the Roadblocks that I've had to do have resulted in someone getting in front of us," Mikan explained. "The only reason we've gotten this far is because Maki carried me the whole way. I just thought… I have to prove that I'm not a complete deadweight." _

She pulled down a fan. "500 Ducks or 5000 Meters… no… the D-Detour in the Philippines was different."

Hina came up to her. "Are you okay?" Hina asked. "You're shaking and sweating."

"I-I-I'm fine!" she squealed. Hina shrugged and walked away.

**Keebo**

Keebo held two fans; The Emerald City and The Evergreen City.

"I know one of these is supposed to be describing Sydney," Keebo said. "But I don't know which one."

* * *

**Leg 11: Mexico - Australia**

"_Fly to the Emerald City, Sydney, Australia." Hiyoko read._

* * *

Keebo shrugged and picked the Emerald City before strapping it underneath Leg 11.

"Check!" Keebo shouted. Chihiro came up and looked at it.

**Keebo: Check #1**

**Leg 1: Rizal Park**

**Leg 2: Menjan Island**

**Leg 3: Who's Feeling Hydrated**

**Leg 4: Who's High Strung**

**Leg 5: A Real Gold Digger**

**Leg 6: Time to get Steamy**

**Leg 7: City of a Thousand Spires**

**Leg 8: Spill the Tea**

**Leg 9: The Incan Capital**

**Leg 10: Who's Light on their Feet**

**Leg 11: The Emerald City**

**Leg 12: Bridge the Gap**

**8/12 Correct**

"That's not correct." Chihiro said. "Sorry."

**Mikan**

"Menjan Island," Mikan muttered. "The island in Indonesia was Menjangan Island. Not Menjan Island."

* * *

**Leg 2: Indonesia**

"_Roadblock," Peko read. "Who wants to explore the reefs of __**Menjan**__**gan**_ _**Island**__?" _

**Fan Spelling: Menjan Island**

* * *

Mikan set it aside. "Show of Shadows… That was… I think that was Indonesia…"

* * *

**Leg 2: Indonesia**

"_Detour," Peko read. "Show of Sounds or __**Show of Shadows**__?"_

* * *

Mikan hung up Show of Shadows onto the slot for Leg 2.

"Rizal Park was Leg 1… and Bridge the Gap was today."

**Junko**

Junko swapped around a few fans. "Can I get a check now?"

**Junko: Check #2**

**Leg 1: Rizal Park**

**Leg 2: Tana Lot**

**Leg 3: Who's Feeling Hydrated**

**Leg 4: Drum Bash**

**Leg 5: A Real Gold Digger**

**Leg 6: Rudolfinum**

**Leg 7: City of a Thousand Spires**

**Leg 8: Spill the Tea**

**Leg 9: The Incan Capital**

**Leg 10: Who's Light on their Feet**

**Leg 11: The Emerald City**

**Leg 12: Bridge the Gap**

**8/12 Correct**

"It's not correct." Hina said.

"Graah!" Junko shouted.

**Mikan**

Mikan fixed one of the fans to the Leg 7 slot.

"C-check please." Mikan muttered.

**Mikan: Check #1**

**Leg 1: Rizal Park**

**Leg 2: Show of Shadows**

**Leg 3: Who's Feeling Hydrated**

**Leg 4: Drum Bash**

**Leg 5: A Real Gold Digger**

**Leg 6: Peak Pressure**

**Leg 7: Rudolfinum**

**Leg 8: Land of the Queen**

**Leg 9: The Incan Capital**

**Leg 10: Who's Light on their Feet**

**Leg 11: The Emerald City**

**Leg 12: Bridge the Gap**

**9/12 Correct**

"Sorry, not good." Hina said. Mikan balled up her hands before throwing them towards the ground.

**Junko: Check #3**

Junko held her hand up for a check.

**Leg 1: Rizal Park**

**Leg 2: Tana Lot**

**Leg 3: Who's Feeling Hydrated**

**Leg 4: Who's High Strung?**

**Leg 5: Southern Gate**

**Leg 6: Rudolfinum**

**Leg 7: City of a Thousand Spires**

**Leg 8: Spill the Tea**

**Leg 9: The Incan Capital**

**Leg 10: Who's Light on their Feet**

**Leg 11: The Emerald City**

**Leg 12: Bridge the Gap**

**8/12 Correct**

"Sorry, it's wrong," Hina said.

"The worst part is that I have no idea how many of them I've got right, or how close I'm getting," Junko said. "For all I know, I could have everything wrong, or I could have only one thing to change before I get out of here."

**Keebo**

"Southern Gate?" Keebo asked, holding up the fan. "What's that?"

* * *

**Leg 5: Egypt**

"_Make your way to the __**Southern Gate**_ _and search for your next clue," Kyoko read._

* * *

"Right, that was part of the Egypt leg," Keebo said. "But what about this one? The gold digger one?"

He held the second fan in his hand. "Was that challenge phrased differently? I knew it had to do with gold."

* * *

**Leg 5: Egypt**

"_Roadblock," Mikan read. "Who wants to find gold?"_

**Fan Phrasing: Who's a real gold digger?**

* * *

Keebo swapped out his Leg 5 fan with Southern Gate. "Check!"

**Keebo: Check #2**

**Leg 1: Rizal Park**

**Leg 2: Menjan Island**

**Leg 3: Who's Feeling Hydrated**

**Leg 4: Who's High Strung**

**Leg 5: Southern Gate**

**Leg 6: Time to get Steamy**

**Leg 7: City of a Thousand Spires**

**Leg 8: Spill the Tea**

**Leg 9: The Incan Capital**

**Leg 10: Who's Light on their Feet**

**Leg 11: The Emerald City**

**Leg 12: Bridge the Gap**

**9/12 Correct**

"That's not correct," Chihiro said.

"Dammit," Keebo swore. "This is impossible!"

**Junko: Check #5**

"Can I get a check?" Junko asked.

"No good," Hina said.

"There must be, like, a million ways of putting these things up!" Junko shouted. "Grr…"

**Mikan**

Mikan picked up the fan that read 'spill the tea'.

"Oh, right, the tea challenge in England."

* * *

**Leg 8: London**

"_Roadblock," Junko read. "Who wants to __**spill the tea**__?" _

* * *

Mikan swapped out 'Land of the Queen' for 'Spill the Tea'.

"Can I get a check?"

**Mikan: Check #2**

**Leg 1: Rizal Park**

**Leg 2: Show of Shadows**

**Leg 3: Who's Feeling Hydrated**

**Leg 4: Who's High Strung**

**Leg 5: A Real Gold Digger**

**Leg 6: Peak Pressure**

**Leg 7: Rudolfinum**

**Leg 8: Spill the Tea**

**Leg 9: The Incan Capital**

**Leg 10: Who's Light on their Feet**

**Leg 11: The Emerald City**

**Leg 12: Bridge the Gap**

**9/12 Correct**

"Sorry," Chihiro said.

* * *

Maki, Peko, and Mukuro all sat down on the grass, watching their teammates do the challenge.

"How long have we been here?" Mukuro asked.

"At least an hour." Peko replied. "Maybe longer."

"How long we spend here doesn't matter," Maki said. "We're all neck and neck. The only thing that matters is who leaves first."

"It's so painful that it's a Roadblock," Mukuro said. "So we can't even help them."

Maki shook her head and sighed. "All we can do now is sit and watch."

* * *

**Time Elapsed: 1 Hour 15 Minutes**

"Check!" Junko shouted.

**Junko: Check #14**

**Leg 1: 500 Ducks or 5000 Meters**

**Leg 2: Tana Lot**

**Leg 3: Construction or Congestion**

**Leg 4: Who's High Strung**

**Leg 5: Southern Gate**

**Leg 6: Time to get Steamy**

**Leg 7: City of a Thousand Spires**

**Leg 8: Spill the Tea**

**Leg 9: The Incan Capital**

**Leg 10: Who's Light on their Feet**

**Leg 11: The Emerald City**

**Leg 12: Bridge the Gap**

**7/12 Correct**

"It's wrong," Chihiro said.

"What the hell?" Junko asked. "This is rigged."

**Keebo**

"City of A Thousand Spires is Prague, right?" Keebo asked. "That's exactly what the clue said when we were flying in from Finland."

* * *

**Leg 7: Finland - Czech Republic**

"_Fly to the __**City of a **__**Hundred**_ _**Spires**__, Prague, Czech Republic," Mukuro read._

**Fan Phrasing: City of a Thousand Spires**

* * *

"Argh… I can't remember!"

"_At this point, all three of us are very thoroughly frustrated," Keebo explained. "We're all tired and sick of this challenge, but the hundred million yen and the title of Amazing Race winners just kept us all going." _

"Check," Keebo said.

**Keebo: Check #10**

**Leg 1: Rizal Park**

**Leg 2: Show of Shadows**

**Leg 3: Who's Feeling Hydrated**

**Leg 4: Drum Bash**

**Leg 5: Southern Gate**

**Leg 6: Time to get Steamy**

**Leg 7: City of a Thousand Spires**

**Leg 8: Spill the Tea**

**Leg 9: The Incan Capital**

**Leg 10: Who's Light on their Feet**

**Leg 11: The Evergreen City**

**Leg 12: Bridge the Gap**

**10/12 Correct**

"I'm close. I know it."

**Mikan**

"Time to get Steamy…" Mikan muttered. "That was the Sauna challenge in Finland.."

* * *

**Leg 6: Finland**

"_Roadblock," Hiyoko read. "It's __**time to get steamy…**_"

* * *

"So 'Peak Pressure' is wrong…" Mikan muttered, swapping out Peak Pressure for Time to get Steamy.

"Check please!"

**Mikan: Check #8**

**Leg 1: Rizal Park**

**Leg 2: Show of Shadows**

**Leg 3: Who's Feeling Hydrated?**

**Leg 4: Drum Bash**

**Leg 5: Southern Gate**

**Leg 6: Time to get Steamy**

**Leg 7: City of A Thousand Spires**

**Leg 8: Spill the Tea**

**Leg 9: The Incan Capital**

**Leg 10: Who's Light on their Feet?**

**Leg 11: The Emerald City**

**Leg 12: Bridge the Gap**

**11/12 Correct**

"Sorry," Hina said. "It's not right."

"Nnnnggghhhh…"

**Junko**

"Check!" Junko shouted.

**Junko: Check #15**

**Leg 1: 500 Ducks or 5000 Meters**

**Leg 2: Tana Lot**

**Leg 3: Who's Feeling Hydrated**

**Leg 4: Who's High Strung**

**Leg 5: Who's a Real Gold Digger**

**Leg 6: Time to get Steamy**

**Leg 7: City of a Thousand Spires**

**Leg 8: Rudolfinum**

**Leg 9: The Incan Capital**

**Leg 10: Who's Light on their Feet**

**Leg 11: The Emerald City**

**Leg 12: Bridge the Gap**

**6/12 Correct**

"It's incorrect," Chihiro said.

"I want to throw these fans at you." Junko said.

**Keebo**

Keebo looked through his fans. "This all looks right. Please. Please be right."

He scrambled to swap out one of his fans, muttering under the stress.

**Mikan**

"The Rudolfinum… That… that was the concert hall in Prague…"

She grabbed the Rudolfinum fan and switched it with the City of a Thousand Spires.

"Check?"

Hina and Chihiro both walked up and stared at the walls.

"Please, please," Maki said, staring at her.

To her left, Keebo was scrambling and swapping out his fans. To her right, Junko was staring and thinking.

Their eyes darted across the wall as Mikan scrunched her face.

**Mikan: Check #10**

**Leg 1: Rizal Park**

**Leg 2: Show of Shadows**

**Leg 3: Who's Feeling Hydrated**

**Leg 4: Drum Bash**

**Leg 5: Southern Gate**

**Leg 6: Time to get Steamy**

**Leg 7: Rudolfinum**

**Leg 8: Spill the Tea**

**Leg 9: The Incan Capital**

**Leg 10: Who's Light on their Feet?**

**Leg 11: The Emerald City**

**Leg 12: Bridge the Gap**

**12/12 Correct**

"It's perfect," Hina said, reaching inside her track jacket and handing the clue to Mikan as Chihiro clapped for her.

"OH MY GOD!" Mikan shouted, jumping up and hugging Hina while crying. Hina awkwardly pat her on the back. "You're wasting time. Go!"

Maki stared at her. "Run! Run!"

Mikan cried and ran to Maki as they ripped the clue open.

**Mikan and Maki: Currently in 1st Place**

"At last, the Finish Line! Make your way to Osaka Castle to finish this race! This is it, go go go!" Maki read.

**[i] Proceed to Finish Line: Osaka Castle**

_**Along the way, these eight teams were eliminated. And now, Osaka Castle will now serve as the Finish Line for Season 2 of the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition. The first team to arrive here at the Finish Line Mat will win 100,000,000 Yen, and the Amazing Race. **_

Mikan and Maki nodded and ran to the street.

"Where are the taxis?" Mikan asked.

"They all got fed up with waiting for us and left." Maki said. "We have to find one. At least the other two teams are in the same boat."

They ran around the street, desperately searching for a taxi.

**Keebo**

Keebo fastened a fan to the slot for Leg 2. "Can we check?"

**Keebo: Check #12**

**Leg 1: Rizal Park**

**Leg 2: Show of Shadows**

**Leg 3: Who's Feeling Hydrated**

**Leg 4: Drum Bash**

**Leg 5: Southern Gate**

**Leg 6: Time to get Steamy**

**Leg 7: Rudolfinum**

**Leg 8: Spill the Tea**

**Leg 9: The Incan Capital**

**Leg 10: Who's Light on their Feet?**

**Leg 11: The Emerald City**

**Leg 12: Bridge the Gap**

**12/12 Correct**

"It's good!" Chihiro said with a smile. He handed Keebo the clue as he ran back to Peko. Junko looked at him and tore the fan she was holding in half out of anger. Keebo ran up to Peko and ripped the clue open.

**Peko and Keebo: Currently in 2nd Place**

"At last, the Finish Line," Keebo read. "Make your way to Osaka Castle to finish this race! This is it, go go go!"

They ran to the street.

"Our taxi left," Peko said. "We're going to have to find a new one fast if we want to keep up with Mikan and Maki.

**Mikan and Maki**

"Oh, taxi, over there!" Maki shouted, pointing. They ran over to the cab and climbed into the back.

"We need to get to Osaka Castle." Maki said. "As fast as you possibly can. We're in a huge race for lots of money."

After the driver nodded, Maki leaned back in her chair. "We left first, but for all we know another team left right after us."

"Y-Yeah…" Mikan muttered.

"You know, you did great," Maki said, leaning in to give Mikan a hug. "No matter what placement we get at the end, you've been a great partner."

**Peko and Keebo**

"TAXI!" Keebo shouted, quickly running up to one and hopping inside.

"Where you want to go?" he asked.

"Osaka Castle. Drive as fast as you can." Peko said. "There's a lot of money on the line here."

"Alright," he said.

"That was a tough challenge," Peko said. "I'm very proud of you for sticking through it."

"Thanks," Keebo replied. "And I'm proud of you for dealing with me and being patient with me for this entire race."

* * *

The eight eliminated teams waited and watched at the Finish Line as a taxi approached from the distance and stopped, opening its doors. Each team, Gundham and Teruteru, Angie and Tsumugi, Gonta and Kokichi, Fuyuhiko and Natsumi, Sakura and Kirumi, Toko and Kyoko, Mondo and Taka, and Hiyoko and Mahiru all stared and waited as footsteps approached them.

Mikan and Maki sprinted down the path as the teams began clapping.

"Oh my god!" Mikan shouted. They ran past the teams and hopped onto the Finish Line mat, with Mikan collapsing in relief.

"Twelve countries!" Monokuma announced. Mikan had a hand on her chest. "Oh my god!" Maki looked dazed as if she didn't believe it.

"Eighteen cities, over 39,000 miles, you are the official winners of the Amazing Race: Hope's Peak Edition and the ONE HUNDRED MILLION YEN, CONGRATULATIONS!"

**Mikan and Maki: Winners!**

Mikan and Maki both cried in joy and hugged each other on the Finish line pedestal, sobbing into each other's arms.

"_AAAH!" Mikan shouted with glee. "We won!" _

"_She made us rich with that challenge." Maki said. "If I was paired up with anyone different, we would not be standing here right now." _

"How do you think you've grown since the start of the race?" Monokuma asked. "You were complete strangers."

"At the start, when we were paired up by default and I had just met her, if you would've told me that we would be the winners, I probably wouldn't've believed you because of how different I am from this girl. We were just two completely, dramatically different people. But throughout this race, we've just grown so much, we got to know each other, we know what works, we know what didn't, and that's what got us far in this race. And maybe… Mikan's learned to have more faith in herself, and that she's her own person who's capable of great things."

Mikan smiled.

"No comment, huh?" Monokuma asked. Everyone laughed.

* * *

Peko and Keebo came running into the park and jumped onto the mat, everyone clapping, but with Fuyuhiko's and Natsumi's especially loud.

"Peko and Keebo," Monokuma said. "You've had an incredible race, and I am proud to say that after twelve countries, eighteen cities, over 39,000 miles, you are team number two."

**Peko and Keebo: 2nd Place**

Peko and Keebo hugged each other, then hugged the victors Mikan and Maki. "Good work, girls," Keebo said.

"_I mean, we did our best," Peko said. "Sure, a hundred million dollars is nice, but at the end of the day, that's just a bonus. The main event is being able to do this amazing game and this amazing journey." _

"_We're both super happy with the outcome." Keebo said. "What more could we ask for?" _

* * *

Night fell over Osaka as Junko stood and stared at the fans on the wall, eyes wet with tears.

"C-Check," she sniffled. Hina walked up to it. "It's good," she said, handing Junko her clue. Junko began full-on crying when Hina handed it to her.

"What's the point? It's been hours since they left. It's over."

"Don't be like that." Hina said, giving her another big hug. "Go on. Finish the race. I've heard your performance. You had an amazing run."

"You're stronger than us. You're stronger than any other team that's participated, our season or yours." Chihiro said. "That in itself is something to be proud of. Finish this race and set your names in the record books."

Junko nodded and wiped the tears from her face before she walked over to Mukuro.

"I'm sorry," She sniffled, walking with Mukuro with no sense of urgency.

"It's okay," Mukuro replied. "You did your best."

They climbed into a taxi as Mukuro wiped the tears off her sister's face with a tissue.

* * *

The sisters ran into the park as the teams stood and clapped.

"Junko and Mukuro," Monokuma said. "You've run a good race."

Junko nodded, on the brink of breaking out in tears again.

"I am pleased to tell you that after twelve countries, eighteen cities, and over 39,000 miles, you are team number three."

**Junko and Mukuro: 3rd Place**

"You did your hardest, but third place is still very good, you still absolutely dominated this race, and you should still be very proud of yourselves." Monokuma said. Junko sniffled and nodded.

"Thank you." Mukuro said. "That means a lot to us."

"_Junko might be upset about not winning," Mukuro said. _

"_That's not all…" Junko replied. "I let you down, and I let our family down." _

"_It's not about that." Mukuro said. "We got to go on this journey, together, not as classmates or people who happen to be related, but as sisters. That's the most I could ever want." _

The teams all clapped and got up onto the Finish Line to congratulate each other.

"It's time to start the afterparty," Mahiru said. "Good work, you two."

"Got room for two more?" Hina asked, running up to the mat with Chihiro.

"_The money has nothing to do with it." Mikan said. "It's just the icing on the cake, but the cake's already got so much icing on it that extra icing really does nothing." _

"_That's a terrible analogy." Maki said._

"_Hehe… Sorry. I'm just so happy. I've made a new friend, one that I'll never forget." _

**The End.**

* * *

**Race Stats**

**Mikan and Maki:** 6th, 5th, 2nd, 4th, 1st, 3rd, 6th, 4th, 3rd, 2nd, 2nd, **1st**

**Peko and Keebo:** 3rd, 1st, 4th, 6th, 3rd, 6th, 3rd, 2nd, 4th, 3rd, 1st, **2nd**

**Junko and Mukuro:** 1st, 3rdU, 3rd, 3rd, 2nd, 1st, 1st, 1st, 2nd, 4th, 3rd, **3rd**

**Hiyoko and Mahiru:** 10th, 9thU, 8th, 5th, 7th, 5th, 5th, 5thU, _5th, _1st, **4th**

**Mondo and Taka:** 4th, 7th, 6th, 2nd, 5th, _7th_, 4th, 3rd, 1st, **5th**

**Toko and Kyoko:** 5th, 2nd, 7th, 7th, 6th, 4th, 2nd, **6thU**

**Sakura and Kirumi: **7th, 6th, 5th, 1st, 4th, 2nd, **7th**

**Fuyuhiko and Natsumi:** 8th, 8th, _9th_, 8th, **8th**

**Gonta and Kokichi:** 2nd, 4th, 1st, **9thU**

**Angie and Tsumugi: **9th, **10th**

**Gundham and Teruteru:** **11th**

* * *

**Hey, guys. What did you think of that finale? Props to Almandite on FFN for correctly guessing the victor.**

**I'm going to be taking a short break from writing this series. Don't worry, Season 3 is absolutely going to happen. As for when, it might be a while. Writing this series has been a blast at the start. I just had so much fun with the entirety of Season 1. But as Season 2 came rolling in, I just felt like it was getting more of a drag and I've been less motivated to do it. Specifically, these last four Peru, Mexico, Australia, and Japan legs were very difficult for me to crank out. I'm not certain if it's because the characters in Season 2 are more stoic and dull and I'll have a better time with Season 3, or if I'm just getting tired of this series, but I need a break. So I figure it'll be best to work on other things for now. Once I do get into the swing of things I also plan to stock up on chapters before I begin uploading them so I can upload at a more consistent pace, but no promis****es.**

**These are my current teams for Season 3, but it is subject to change.**

**Season 1: Hajime and Chiaki, Leon and Ibuki, Shuichi and Kaede, Makoto and Sayaka, Tenko and Himiko/Hiro and Rantaro (either or)**

**Season 2: Junko and Mukuro, Gonta and Kokichi, Angie and Tsumugi, Mondo and Taka**

**Composite: Peko and Fuyuhiko, Sonia and Kazuichi**

**Feel free to suggest changes or possible locations for Season 3. **

**If you follow, favorite, review, kudos, or whatever, have a nice rest of your day. If you don't, I hope you step on a lego.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
